Alphas en devenir
by LoupAeris
Summary: Stiles Stilinski est surdoué. Il saute plusieurs niveaux scolaires et se retrouve au lycée à 9 ans. Lors de sa dernière année d'étude avant d'avoir son diplôme, Scott le meilleur ami de Stiles devient un loup-garou. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver ? (la photo pour l'histoire appartient à Violenta sur , elle ne m'appartient pas)
1. Prologue

Bonjour, alors j'ai commencée à écrire une fiction depuis un moment déjà, et ça, c'est le prologue. J'espère vous l'aimerez.

Spoilers: Pour le moment aucun, mais ça va venir.

Pairings: Pour le moment aucun, mais ça va venir.

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Alors, voilà. Bonne lecture :P

* * *

 **Prologue**

Stiles Stilinski, âgé de 9 ans, était en classe et il s'ennuyait. La professeure venait de terminer la leçon et avait donné des exercices pour voir si les élèves avaient compris. En recevant sa feuille, Stiles la regarda rapidement et commença à la remplir distraitement. ''Trop facile'' se dit-il après 5 minutes, ayant déjà terminé les exercices. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que ses camarades de classe n'étaient même pas rendus à la moitié de la feuille d'exercices. ''Ils sont lents… Bon allons voir si j'ai tout bon'' se dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers son professeur.

\- Voilà madame. Lui dit-il en tendant la feuille devant lui.

\- Déjà terminé Stiles ? Demanda la prof visiblement surprise.

\- Oui, les exercices étaient simples. Lui dit Stiles comme si c'était une évidence.

 _POV Professeur_

Je suis surprise; Stiles est vraiment un élève qui apprend rapidement. Les exercices que j'ai donnés aux élèves auraient dû les occuper au moins pendant la prochaine demi-heure… Je pris la feuille que Stiles me tendait et la corrigeai. D'accord, il a tout bon. Il aurait dû y avoir au moins quelques fautes, c'était la première fois que l'on voyait cette leçon. Je commence à penser que Stiles n'est peut-être pas dans une classe à son niveau. J'y pense, pourquoi ne pas aller voir les professeurs des niveaux supérieurs et leur demander l'examen de fin d'année qu'ils font passer à leurs élèves ? Comme ça je pourrai voir dans quel niveau Stiles devrait être. J'espère avoir les résultats avant la rencontre parents/professeur de la semaine prochaine.

Ce ne fut pas difficile d'avoir les examens. J'en ai eu un par professeur et ce en moins de deux jours. Ce qui en donne environ huit. Maintenant, ce qui risque d'être plus compliqué, c'est de convaincre Stiles que les examens ne sont pas pour le punir, mais plutôt pour l'aider.

La cloche pour annoncer la récréation sonna et je vis les élèves se dépêcher à sortir de la classe. En à peine quelques secondes, la classe était vide excepté moi et Stiles.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, madame ? Me demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu avais beaucoup de facilités avec les leçons que je donne. Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour que je teste tes connaissances.

\- De quelle façon vous voudriez me tester ? Me demanda-t-il semblant plus ou moins intéressé.

\- J'ai quelques examens de prêts qui ont des notions de toutes les années, de la quatrième à la huitième année.

\- D'accord, je veux bien les faire. Je les ferais quand ?

\- Ça te dérangerait de manger dans la classe le midi et de passer tes récréations à l'intérieur ?

\- Non, de toute façon je suis seul le midi, Scott mange chez lui.

\- Parfait. Je pense que tu devrais les avoir terminés d'ici vendredi.

\- Si vous le dites. Dit-il pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Voudrais-tu les commencer maintenant ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Contente qu'il ait accepté, je lui tendis l'examen que j'avais donné à mes élèves l'an dernier. Lorsque la cloche indiquant que les élèves rentraient à l'intérieur sonna, Stiles vint me porter l'examen. Je regardai rapidement et fut choquée. Il venait de faire la moitié de l'examen en quinze minutes. À la fin de l'année dernière, j'avais donné une heure et demie à mes élèves pour terminer l'examen et certains n'étaient pas arrivés à le terminer…

La fin de la semaine n'était même pas encore arrivée, nous étions jeudi après-midi quand Stiles me donna le dernier examen qu'il lui restait à faire.

\- Tu as déjà terminé Stiles ?

\- Oui, est-ce que c'était le dernier ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- En effet. Si mes collègues ont le temps ce soir, tu auras les résultats demain. Sinon ça ira à lundi prochain.

\- D'accord madame. Me dit Stiles. Est-ce que j'ai le temps d'aller à l'extérieur ?

\- Oui, il reste encore 10 minutes à la récréation.

\- Ok. Me dit-il en se précipitant vers l'extérieur.

Excitée, je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre ce soir pour donner les examens à mes collègues. Je partis dans chacune des classes et remis l'examen à l'enseignant du niveau. Je leur demandai de me donner les résultats dès qu'ils les auraient.

Je n'eus même pas à attendre la fin de la soirée avant d'avoir la réponse de mes collègues. Stiles avait eu des résultats presque parfaits pour les examens de quatrième, cinquième, sixième, septième année et même huitième année. Ses résultats indiquaient que le bonhomme devrait être dans une classe de Freshman, et non pas de quatrième… J'irais voir la principale demain matin ou je lui en parlerais demain midi.

Le lendemain matin, ayant les examens en main, il ne fut pas difficile de convaincre la principale de faire monter Stiles et s'arranger avec le lycée de Beacon Hills. Je vais devoir l'annoncer au père de Stiles lors de la rencontre parents/professeur. J'espère qu'il voudra nous laisser changer son fils d'année, ce dernier s'épanouirait tellement mieux dans une classe à son niveau.

Nous étions finalement vendredi, jour de rencontre. J'ai été plutôt impatiente toute journée, ayant hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle au père du petit.

La réunion avec John Stilinski était prévue pour 18h30 et l'attente me sembla interminable. Quand vint enfin l'heure, le père de Stiles était à l'heure, à la seconde près.

\- Alors dites-moi comment se passe l'année de mon fils pour le moment, est-ce qu'il a des résultats acceptables ?

\- Tout va bien avec votre fils M. Stilinski, en fait les choses vont tellement bien que j'ai fait faire des examens à votre fils pour juger dans quelle classe il devrait être.

\- Ah bon ? Et quel est le résultat ? Doit-il être en cinquième plutôt qu'en quatrième ?

\- En fait il devrait être en classe de Freshman, au lycée. Et si vous le voulez, tout est organisé pour qu'il puisse changer de classe lundi prochain.

\- C'est une surprise pour moi, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes avec ses devoirs. Je pensais pourtant qu'avec son hyperactivité il aurait de la difficulté à se concentrer…

\- Je peux vous dire que lorsqu'il aime ce qu'il fait, votre fils est parfaitement capable de se concentrer. Voulez-vous voir ses résultats ?

\- Oui, je voudrais bien.

Je pris les examens et les montra au père. Je lui indiquai l'année des notions des examens et le laissa regarder. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux en voyant les résultats parfaits des examens de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années.

\- Il devait s'ennuyer en classe ! S'exclama John. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vous avouerais qu'au début je croyais simplement que votre fils voulait s'amuser avec Scott McCall, un camarade, mais en voyant ses résultats, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'en fait c'était par ennui qu'il bavardait sans cesse, et qu'il comprenait les notions avant même que je les explique plus en profondeur.

\- Donc vous me dites qu'il pourra entrer dans une classe de Freshman lundi prochain ?

\- Oui, tout a déjà été pris en charge, votre fils n'est déjà plus dans ma classe.

\- Eh bien merci. Je suis content que vous ayez autant à cœur l'éducation de mon fils.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème M. Stilinski, c'est mon travail.

\- Au revoir. Me dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Satisfaite de moi-même, j'attendis avec impatience la fin de ma journée pour enfin pouvoir aller me coucher, sachant que Stiles ne s'ennuierait sûrement plus en classe.

 _Fin POV Enseignante_

Lorsque John Stilinski rentra chez lui, il trouva son fils faisant ce qu'il semblait être des recherches sur internet.

\- Salut papa. Dit Stiles.

\- Salut Stiles, que fais-tu ?

\- Je regarde les mythes de la mythologie grecque et japonaise.

\- C'est intéressant ?

\- Oui, je suis vraiment intéressé par les loups garous et les kitsunes.

\- Je suis content pour toi, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr papa ! Ça aurait été prouvé il y a longtemps si les loups garous ou les kitsunes étaient réels !

\- D'accord. Au fait, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi.

\- Est-ce que la rencontre s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'ennuyais en classe ?

\- Parce que je suis dans la classe de Scott… Je sais bien que je vais sûrement changer de classe maintenant que l'école sait que je ne suis pas dans un niveau suffisamment élevé…

\- Alors je t'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle en te disant que lundi tu commenceras dans une nouvelle classe, une classe de Freshman.

\- Oh… Je vais aller au lycée ?

\- Oui, je pensais avoir encore quelques années à attendre avant que ça arrive…

\- Mais je vais connaître personne ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- Je sais mon grand, mais tu vas rapidement te faire des amis, j'en suis sûr.

\- Si tu le dis papa…

Pour Stiles, la fin de semaine passa à vitesse grand V. Lundi arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Stiles avait mille et une pensée dans sa tête, passant du ''Et si je me retrouvais seul ?'', au ''Et si je me perdais dans le lycée ?'', ou encore ''Et si je ne m'habillais pas assez bien, trop « enfant » ?''. Bref, Stiles stressait, tellement que juste avant de sortir de chez lui, il commença à ne plus pouvoir respirer, voir trouble et avoir des nausées.

\- Stiles, Stiles ! Mon grand, écoute moi, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, respire avec moi. Lui dit le Shérif, se voulant rassurant. Voyant que Stiles se calmait, il lui demanda. Eh Stiles, est-ce que ça fait longtemps que les crises de panique ont recommencé ?

\- Non, c'est la première que je fais depuis environ quatre mois. Lui répondit Stiles, cherchant encore un peu son souffle.

\- Bien, on ferait mieux d'y aller, je ne crois pas que tu voudrais être en retard pour ton premier jour au lycée…

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Dit Stiles avec peu d'enthousiasme.

\- Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit dans un silence tendu. Rendu à l'entrée, Stiles se tourna vers son père.

\- Je dois aller au secrétariat ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qui était écrit dans la lettre que j'ai reçue.

\- D'accord, bonne journée. Dit Stiles en se dirigeant déjà vers le secrétariat.

\- Bonne journée mon grand.

Stiles fit un sourire à son père et entra dans le secrétariat où semblait-il l'attendait le directeur. Stiles le regarda et lui fit un sourire légèrement crispé.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, vous devez être M. Stilinski.

\- En effet. Bonjour à vous aussi.

\- Je suis votre directeur, M. Hale.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- De même. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire faire un tour du lycée.

La conversation avait été faite d'un ton professionnel, ce que Stiles n'appréciait qu'à moitié. Finalement, après un tour du lycée, qui finalement n'était pas si gigantesque, Stiles se fit emmener à son premier cours. Son premier cours était « Français », langue que Stiles contrôlait déjà. Le directeur frappa à la porte et demanda à Stiles d'entrer dans la classe quand le professeur vint leur ouvrir.

\- Bonjour chers élèves, je vous présente notre nouvel élève, Stiles Stilinski. Je compte sur vous pour lui donner le meilleur accueil possible. Dit le directeur avant de laisser Stiles seul devant la classe.

\- Bonjour Stiles, je suis le professeur de Français, M. Davis. Lui dit le professeur de Français.

\- Bonjour M. Davis, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Lui répondit Stiles dans un Français impeccable.

\- Voilà un élève connaissant le Français. Dit le professeur, autant à Stiles qu'aux autres élèves. Bon M. Stilinski, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à la place libre dans le fond.

Stiles ne répondit pas, mais il alla s'asseoir rapidement à côté du garçon que le professeur lui pointait. Pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa place, Stiles sentit les regards des élèves sur lui, le rendant mal à l'aise. Une fois à sa place, Stiles ne prit pas la peine de se concentrer sur le cours, connaissant déjà la matière. À la place, il porta son attention sur le gars à côté de lui.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Stiles, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ? Dit Stiles au garçon qui, lui semblait-il, allait l'ignorer. Pas que ça le dérangeait qu'il ne lui dise pas son nom, puisqu'il le connaissait déjà.

\- …

\- Tu pourrais me répondre au moins… Dit Stiles quelques minutes après avoir lui avoir demandé son prénom, sans succès.

\- Si j'ai bien compris ton père est le Shérif ? Lui demanda le garçon.

\- Eh bien oui, mon père est le Shérif.

\- Son fils, unique, n'est pas supposé avoir quelque chose comme 9 ans, et donc supposé être en quatrième année ?

\- Hum, oui, mais je suis surdoué, donc la directrice de mon ancienne école m'a fait transférer ici.

\- Ok, pas que ça me dérange, mais j'essaie de suivre le cours, alors arrête de me parler. Lui dit (ordonna) le garçon de façon plutôt brusque, faisant se tendre Stiles.

\- D'accord, je te laisse écouter le prof parler… Dit Stiles, légèrement abattu.

Stiles laissa alors le garçon tranquille, et essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Il connaissait déjà le contenu du cours, alors ce n'était pas quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait se concentrer. Voyant l'autre à côté de lui concentré sur le professeur, Stiles en profita pour le regarder plus attentivement. Il était plutôt grand, habillé d'un jean et d'un chandail à manche courte, laissant montrer un torse et des bras plus ou moins musclés. Son visage avait des traits doux, mais avec des sourcils un peu plus larges que la moyenne, lui donnant une expression légèrement mécontente. Sinon, il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert qui le fixaient maintenant. Stiles sursauta légèrement quand il se rendit compte que l'autre l'avait vu le détailler. Voyant un sourire amusé se peindre sur son visage, Stiles se mit à rougir.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Demanda le garçon avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Quoi ?! Je… Hum…

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait déjà se savoir gay à ton âge. Lui dit le garçon plutôt méchamment.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Pourquoi me regarder fixement alors ? Demanda l'autre, sarcastiquement.

\- Parce que je trouve que tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à ta mère. Lui répondit Stiles, voulant voir sa réaction.

\- Tu connais ma mère ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Bien sûr Derek, qui à Beacon Hills ne connait pas Talia Hale…


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Dans ce chapitre, les deux personnages importants pour mon histoire se rapproche et vivent une perte. Je dit rien de plus.

Spoilers: Flash-back de la saison 3.

Pairings: À découvrir dans ce chapitre ;P

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Je voudrais dire merci à MissLemon, Alois-ciel-Sebastiane666, nathydemon, Skayt, Sanga36 et Baka Aden pour leur reviews. J'ai beaucoup aprécié.

Et MERCI à toi, IantoIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors, voilà. Bonne lecture :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Un mois était passé depuis que Stiles était arrivé au lycée, et tout se passait plutôt bien pour lui. Il s'était fait plusieurs amis qui acceptaient le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux. Il est vrai qu'au début plusieurs personnes se moquaient de lui pour son jeune âge, mais après un moment, on l'avait laissé tranquille. Les seules personnes qui n'avaient pas arrêté, étaient les membres de l'équipe de basketball dans laquelle Derek Hale était le capitaine. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Derek ne l'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Pourtant depuis le premier jour dans le cours de Français qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, Stiles l'avait laissé tranquille. Stiles ne savait même pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait. Sa relation avec Derek était un peu comme celle qu'il avait eue avec Jackson quand il était encore dans la classe de Scott. Mais avec Derek, cette relation de haine (enfin du côté de Derek) lui semblait ne pas être la bonne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait qu'il devait être ami, comme si c'était son ''instinct'' qui parlait.

Il était présentement en Histoire. Le cours était presque terminé, il ne restait plus que dix minutes quand le professeur leur annonça qu'ils allaient être placés en équipe qui serait choisie par le professeur et qu'ils allaient devoir faire une dissertation de minimum deux milles mots sur le sujet de leur choix, tant que ce soit quelque chose qu'ils avaient vu depuis le début de l'année. Stiles était plutôt enthousiaste à cette annonce. Il se faisait déjà une liste mentale des sujets sur lesquels il pourrait faire la dissertation. Il en était rendu à vingt quand il fut arraché à ses pensées en entendant son nom.

\- …. Monsieur Hale avec Monsieur Stilinski, Miss Adams avec Monsieur Davis…

Quand le professeur eut fini de nommer toutes les équipes, il recommença à parler.

\- Alors voilà, je sais que les équipes ne vont pas convenir à tous, mais je ne veux pas de commentaire. Vous avez un mois pour me rendre la dissertation. Dit le prof, juste avant que la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée ne sonne.

Stiles ramassait ses affaires quand Derek l'approcha. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas l'air content du choix de son coéquipier, ce qui vexa légèrement Stiles.

\- J'aimerais être débarrassé de ce projet le plus rapidement possible, alors on doit se voir ce week-end.

\- D'accord, Samedi ça te vas ?

\- Ouais, sois chez moi à 13 heures.

\- D'accord, est-ce que je prévois de souper chez moi ou…

\- Je ne sais pas trop, ma mère est du genre à garder mes coéquipiers à souper, alors sûrement…

\- Je… D'accord, à Samedi alors.

\- Ouais, à Samedi.

Stiles le regarda partir, un peu sous le choc. Il n'allait jamais chez ses partenaires de projets habituellement, son père était légèrement surprotecteur avec lui depuis que sa mère les avaient quittée. Stiles espérait être capable de convaincre son père, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas vraiment aller dire à Derek qu'il devait venir chez lui s'ils voulaient faire le projet…

En arrivant chez lui après vingt minutes de marche, Stiles jeta son sac sur le divan et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il espérait trouver son père mangeant quelque chose de plus ou moins bon pour sa santé. Finalement, il le trouva préparant à manger, ce qui surprit Stiles. Son père faisait rarement à manger, avant c'était la tâche de sa mère, et son père n'était pas un bon cuistot. Alors voir son père faire à manger rendit Stiles suspicieux.

\- Salut Stiles. Dit John Stilinski joyeusement, surprenant encore plus son fils.

\- Salut Papa. Dit Stiles. Une raison particulière d'être aussi joyeux ?

\- En effet, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que j'avais une augmentation de salaire.

\- Oh… C'est génial ! Je suis vraiment content pour toi.

\- Merci mon grand. J'ai décidé de mettre de l'argent de côté pour pouvoir te payer les études universitaires que tu voudras.

\- Wow, merci papa.

\- Ça me fait plaisir mon grand.

\- Papa ? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

\- Oui Stiles ?

\- En histoire aujourd'hui, le professeur nous a donné une dissertation à faire, et j'aurais besoin d'aller chez mon coéquipier samedi.

\- J'aimerais mieux que ce soit ici Stiles.

\- Je sais papa, mais mon coéquipier m'a déjà dit que ce serait chez lui. Et je ne veux pas avoir l'air du petit garçon qui ne peut pas aller chez d'autres étudiants parce qu'il est plus jeune…

\- Bon d'accord, mais tu ne restes pas là-bas trop tard. Je vais venir t'y porter et t'y chercher. C'est bien clair ?

\- Oui, tout à fait clair.

\- Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit qui est ton coéquipier…

\- C'est Derek Hale.

\- Oh, parfait. Je sais où ils habitent, tu n'auras pas à demander l'adresse.

\- D'accord, je dois être là-bas pour 13 heures.

\- Parfait, tu y seras.

Après ça, Stiles alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Il était plutôt content que son père ait accepté qu'il aille chez Derek, plutôt que le contraire. Stiles ne le dirait jamais à son père, mais il aurait été terriblement gêné de sa chambre qui était beaucoup trop enfantine pour que Stiles invite quiconque, autre que Scott, chez lui.

C'était vendredi midi, et Stiles flippait. Il était présentement dans la salle de musique avec plusieurs élèves musiciens.

\- Je vais faire quoi, Derek Hale me déteste !

\- Calme-toi Stiles, tout va bien aller. Il ne doit pas être aussi méchant chez lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il va t'insulter devant sa famille. Lui dit son amie, la première personne à être venue lui parler lors de sa première journée.

\- J'espère que tu as raison Paige…

\- Dis-toi que mignon comme tu es, tu vas faire fondre le cœur de sa mère. Lui dit une autre fille, Cassie.

\- Si tu le dis… Mais je ne vois pas comment je peux être mignon…

\- Aller Stiles n'y pense plus, Il te reste encore jusqu'à demain avant de vraiment y aller. Lui dit Sean.

\- D'accord, je pense aller au stand de… Ouais, je ne crois pas que je puisse vous en parler… Disons que je vais essayer de me changer les idées.

\- Si tu veux je peux rester avec toi ce soir. Lui proposa Paige avec un sourire.

\- Hum je veux bien. De toute façon mon père n'est pas là ce soir, donc je ne dirai pas non à la présence de quelqu'un.

\- Parfait. Il faudra seulement passer par chez moi pour que je puisse me prendre des vêtements de rechange.

\- D'accord, mais je te le dit tout de suite, je suis à pied…

\- Moi aussi, donc ça ne va pas vraiment changer. Lui dit-elle en riant.

Après ça, Paige commença à jouer du violoncelle. Sachant qu'elle aimait le silence quand elle pratiquait, les autres sortirent rapidement pour aller dans la cafétéria puisqu'il restait une demi-heure au midi. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Stiles décida de faire son devoir de Grecque, ayant eu ce cours le matin même. Il en était à la moitié quand Stiles commença à entendre le bruit d'un ballon de basketball rebondir au sol. Paige arrêta de jouer ayant perdu le rythme que lui imposait le métronome. Frustrée, elle essaya de recommencer, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Rapidement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Stiles ne voulant pas rester seul, et ayant entendu une voix qu'il pensait connaître, se leva et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. À peine fut-il à côté d'elle, que cette dernière s'exclama.

\- Hey, vous n'êtes pas tout seul ! Tous les garçons qui jouaient au ballon se retournèrent. J'essaie de m'exercer !

\- Qui te dit que l'on n'est pas en train de s'exercer nous aussi ? Demanda Derek. ''En parlant du loup…'' pensa Stiles.

\- C'est dans la salle de musique que je m'exerce, je pense sans m'avancer que le basket ça se passe dans le gymnase. Dit Paige, avec colère.

\- Ouh là, sans m'avancer, pour moi le basket ça se passe partout où il y a un ballon. Dit Derek en s'avançant en dribblant le ballon. La preuve. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu es idiot, tu sais ? Demanda Stiles, pas vraiment à un autre gars en particulier. Allez viens Paige, j'ai une application dans mon cellulaire qui a un métronome et on aura qu'à monter le son.

\- Hey attendez, si l'un de vous arrivait à me prendre le ballon, je m'arrêterais peut-être. Paige se retourna et s'avança. Stiles resta un peu en retrait, voulant voir comment Derek ferait. Allez vient. Ça peut être vite réglé. Dit-il en dribblant le ballon.

Paige se rapprocha et essaya de le ''déjouer'', plusieurs fois, mais sans résultat. Frustrée, elle se recula et laissa Stiles l'occasion de le faire lui aussi.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir le battre minus ? Demanda l'un des garçons. Stiles le reconnut rapidement, c'était un adolescent qui avait par plusieurs fois été amené au poste pour délits mineurs.

\- Tu ne connais pas mes capacités à faire du sport Joey, mais moi je connais plusieurs choses à ton sujet.

\- Ah oui ? Et comme quoi ? Demanda encore le garçon.

\- Est-ce que tes ''amis'' savent que tu as passé plusieurs nuits au poste de police ? Est-ce que tes ''amis'' savent que la plupart des trucs que tu as ont été volés ?

\- Que… Comment tu pourrais bien savoir ça minus ?

\- Mon père est le shérif, en plus je passe souvent du temps avec lui là-bas, j'aime bien pouvoir l'aider sur certaine de ses enquêtes. Dit Stiles, souriant moqueusement.

\- Oh et puis fou moi la paix morveux. Der', montre lui ce que c'est que de jouer au basket, qu'il déguerpisse.

Stiles et Derek ne dirent rien, mais ils purent entendre les chuchotements des autres, sachant très bien qu'ils parlaient de Joey.

\- Allez, vient Stiles, essaie de m'enlever le ballon. Dit Derek avec un sourire goguenard.

Stiles se rapprocha de lui, le regarda dribbler pendant un moment, et décida de passer à l'action. Sa première tentative ne réussit pas, Derek s'y attendait. Stiles attendit un moment, faisant semblant de vouloir attraper le ballon, et quand Derek passa derrière lui, Stiles étendit rapidement son bras, attrapa le ballon et se recula hors de la portée immédiate de Derek.

\- Bravo Stiles. Dit Paige, se ré-avançant vers Stiles. Et merci. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- De rien. Maintenant on est quitte. Lui dit Stiles souriant. Au fait, tu ne devrais pas dribbler de la même façon. Tes gestes sont toujours les mêmes, ce qui fait que ton adversaire, en prenant son temps peut facilement te contrer. Dit Stiles en redonnant le ballon à Derek et se redirigeant vers la salle de musique.

Paige le retrouva dans la salle quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'était génial Stiles ! Je crois bien que tu es la première personne à leur tenir tête.

\- Merci PJ, allez, je dois y aller. Je dois partir et aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Lui répondit Stiles en ramassant ses cahiers de cours.

\- Sti' tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

\- Bye PJ. Dit Stiles en riant avant de courir vers la sortie.

Quand Stiles sortit de la pièce, il vit Derek qui semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait suivre ses coéquipiers ou s'il devait faire quelque chose d'autre. Passant à côté de lui, Stiles ne lui prêta pas vraiment attention.

Le Samedi 13 heures arriva trop vite au goût de Stiles. La soirée avec Paige s'était bien passée, même si cette dernière s'était légèrement moquée de lui quand elle avait vu la chambre de Stiles. Le voyant bouder, elle lui avait alors dit qu'elle ne se moquait pas vraiment de lui, mais parce qu'elle pensait que sa chambre serait tapissée de livres, puisqu'elle voyait toujours Stiles lire. Ce matin, elle était partie vers 10 heures, disant qu'elle avait une pratique à 11 heures. Stiles en avait alors profité pour demander à son père d'aller au stand de tir où il avait passé le reste de son temps. À midi quarante-cinq, le Shérif amena son fils de force dehors, le forçant à entrer dans la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison des Hale.

Stiles arriva sur le porche des Hale à 13 heures pile. Il sonna rapidement et attendit. Ça ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une adolescente qui semblait plus vieille que Derek de quelques années.

\- Derek ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un autre élève de ta classe qui devait venir à 13 heures ? Cria la fille.

\- Ouais Laura, c'est lui, non ? Lui répondit Derek en descendant les marches. Salut Stiles.

\- A… Allo Derek. Lui répondit Stiles, surpris de sa gentillesse.

\- Der'… Comment il peut être ton partenaire de projet alors qu'il n'a même pas 10 ans ?

\- Parce qu'il est surdoué. Répondit une autre personne que Stiles identifia comme celle de Cora Hale, une fille qui allait à son ancienne école et qui était dans sa classe. Salut Stiles.

\- Hey Cora. Dit Stiles, plus enthousiaste maintenant qu'il savait que Cora serait là.

\- Bon Stiles, et si on allait dans la cuisine pour commencer la dissertation, c'est la pièce la plus confortable pour travailler.… Lui dit Derek.

\- Ouais, pas de problème.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans la cuisine et commencèrent le travail. Ne sachant pas vraiment sur quoi ils allaient faire le travail, Stiles avait fait des recherches sur un peu tous les sujets.

\- Sur quoi on fait cette dissertation ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Sur le jour de l'indépendance ?

\- Ok, j'ai fait des recherches là-dessus et j'ai pu trouver vraiment beaucoup d'informations.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour savoir que je prendrais ce sujet ?

\- Je ne le savais pas, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait des recherches sur tous les sujets que l'on pouvait prendre.

\- Je… Ok, wow… Alors comment on s'y prend pour le travail ?

\- Je te dis des informations et toi tu écris ?

\- D'accord, ça me va.

Après trois heures de travail non-stop, Derek demanda une pause. Il proposa à Stiles qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre pour pouvoir jouer aux jeux vidéo. Stiles fut d'accord, n'ayant pas vraiment souvent l'occasion de jouer contre quelqu'un dans la même pièce que lui. Alors une fois dans la chambre de Derek, Stiles attendit que Derek lui indique où ils joueraient.

\- Installe-toi devant la télévision. D'habitude je joue en étant étendu sur le sol.

\- D'accord, quels jeux est-ce que tu as ?

\- Le dernier que ma mère a acheté est Call Of Duty 4.

\- Génial, ça fait un moment que je voulais y jouer.

\- Parfait alors.

\- Derek, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Ouais, vas-y.

\- Pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ta question…

\- Je veux dire, à l'école tu es carrément un salaud envers moi, mais dès que je suis arrivé ici tu étais gentil avec moi… Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suis ami avec le fils du prof de Français, et il y a eu des rumeurs sur ton arrivée. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais mes amis avaient décidé de te prendre comme souffre-douleur. Et je ne suis pas vraiment le préféré du ''chef'' de notre bande, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix de faire ce que j'ai fait…

\- Donc tu me dis que tu as été méchant envers moi seulement pour être dans les bonnes grâces de tes amis ?

\- Je… Ouais… J'avoue que dis comme ça c'était plutôt stupide…

\- Ouais, plutôt stupide. Bon allez, et si on jouait ?

Ils commencèrent à jouer, commençant lentement à être plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Stiles arrêta le jeu.

\- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Désolé, je dois aller aux toilettes…

\- Elles sont au bout du couloir à gauche. Lui dit simplement Derek.

\- D'accord, ça ne sera pas long.

 _POV Derek_

J'attendis d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain avant de dire à haute voix.

\- Laura, Cora, vous pouvez venir, il est aux toilettes.

J'attendis quelques secondes avant que la porte de ma chambre soit ouverte par mes deux sœurs.

\- C'est vrai que tu étais un salaud avec lui au lycée ? Me demanda Cora.

\- Je l'avoue… Mais ce n'est pas à cause de mes amis.

\- C'est pourquoi alors ? Demanda Laura, avec de la surprise dans sa voix.

\- Vous avez senti son odeur ?

\- Ouais, il sent plutôt bon quand il ne sent pas la poudre à canon, comme à chaque fois qu'il va au stand de tir. Me dit Cora.

\- Il y va souvent ?

\- Oui, presque toutes les semaines. Souvent quand on était en classe, la seule odeur qui était présente était celle de la poudre à canon. Je pense qu'il s'entraîne avec son père. Je sais pour les fusils, et je sais aussi que son père lui apprend à se battre, parce que parfois en éducation physique, il avait du mal à bouger, mais je sais aussi que ce n'était pas parce que son père le battait, parce qu'il sentait toujours la joie en voyant son père.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est aussi bon à Call of Duty, ses réflexes sont impressionnants.

\- Et tu devrais le voir sans chandail, au début de l'année, le professeur permettait aux garçons d'enlever leur t-shirt quand ils avaient trop chaud. Il a un six pack bien défini, et ça n'a pas l'air comme ça, à cause des vêtements trop grands qu'il porte, mais il est vraiment musclé. Bon pas aussi visiblement que papa, mais quand même musclé.

\- Bon pas que je ne veuille pas parler du corps d'un gamin de 9 ans, mais Derek tu parlais de son odeur ? Rappela Laura en me regardant fixement.

\- Ouais. La première fois que j'ai perçu son odeur, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais mon loup a voulu sortir. J'ai dû me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me transformer en classe…

\- Et alors ? Demanda Cora.

\- Je… J'ai eu peur. Il sent vraiment bon, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Je dirais que c'est un mélange de boisé et une sensation d'être chez soi. Je ressens ça quand nous sommes ensemble, en famille. Et ressentir ça pour un humain, ça m'a fait peur, et je ne sais pas trop, j'ai simplement commencé à être méchant envers lui, pour l'éloigner.

\- Tu devrais en parler à maman. Je pense avoir une idée de ce qu'il t'arrive, mais c'est maman qui sera le mieux placer pour vraiment te donner des informations. Me dit Laura en me souriant.

\- Bon on va y aller, il devrait bientôt revenir maintenant. Dit Cora en prenant le bras de Laura en sortant de ma chambre.

Moins d'une minute plus tard et Stiles était dans ma chambre.

\- On continue la partie ou on va terminer le travail ? Demanda Stiles, regardant la télévision puis moi.

\- On va terminer le travail. En plus ma mère doit être revenue et doit préparer le souper.

\- D'accord.

Je savais que ma mère m'avait entendu, alors je ne fus pas surpris quand elle me parla de la cuisine quand j'étais dans les escaliers. Elle me dit que nous allions devoir partir quand Stiles sera parti. En entrant dans la cuisine, ma mère me salua, et elle se présenta à Stiles.

\- Enchanté madame. Je suis Stiles Stilinski.

\- Enchanté Stiles. Derek m'avait parlé d'un camarade qui devait venir faire un travail. Ça doit être toi ?

\- Oui, en effet madame.

\- Alors comme ça le fils du shérif est surdoué ? Demanda ma mère d'une voix douce. Pendant qu'elle et Stiles parlait, j'en profitais pour aller me réinstaller à la table. Son agenda était sur la table, et curieux, je regardai son horaire.

\- Ouais, en tout cas si j'en crois sa présence en classe. Dis-je après avoir vu ses matières. Et son horaire aussi.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda ma mère, visiblement curieuse de savoir quel horaire pourrait avoir un garçon de 9ans au lycée.

\- Il a des cours de Français, de Latin et de Grecque. Lui dis-je.

\- Pourquoi pas Espagnole plutôt que Grecque ? Demanda ma mère.

\- Parce que je connais déjà l'Espagnole ? Lui dit Stiles, plus comme une question.

\- D'accord, voyons voir. ¿Cuál es tu actividad favorita ?

\- Mi actividad favorita es la investigación.

\- Tu aimes faire des recherches ? Demandais-je.

\- Ouais, je lis rapidement donc je peux lire beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps, et souvent j'assimile plutôt rapidement.

\- Tu peux dire quelque chose en Grecque ?

\- Si tu veux. Το όνομά μου είναι Stiles.

\- Cool, et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Mon nom est Stiles.

\- Et en latin, tu peux me dire quelque chose ?

\- D'accord. Et est nomen meum -Stiles vem.

\- Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Je m'appelle Stiles et j'ai neuf ans. Bon allez, et si on recommençait à travailler ?

\- Ouais, d'accord.

\- Stiles, je t'invite à manger à la maison. Lui dit ma mère.

\- Je… Merci madame. Dit Stiles, rougissant légèrement. Il est mignon. Merde… Je viens vraiment de penser ça ?

\- Une chose cependant.

\- Oui, madame ?

\- Appelle-moi Talia.

\- D'accord mada… Talia.

\- Bien, il vous reste environ vingt minutes avant que le repas soit servi.

\- Ok. Répondis-je en même temps que Stiles.

Ça devait faire cinq minutes que l'on avait recommencé quand le cellulaire de Stiles se mit à sonner. Stiles regarda son écran et sourit.

\- Ça te dérange si je réponds ?

\- Non, vas-y.

\- Merci. Me répondit Stiles en acceptant l'appel. Hey, salut.

\- Salut Stiles, je t'appelle pour savoir comment ça se passait.

\- Bien, en fait ça se passe vraiment bien.

\- Vous avez fini ?

\- Presque. Il ne nous reste que la conclusion.

\- Génial. Tu vois que j'avais raison.

\- Ouais, PJ, tu as toujours raison. Dit Stiles en souriant d'une façon légèrement diabolique.

\- STI' ! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

\- Et toi tu sais que je déteste ne pas avoir raison, alors c'est une revanche.

À partir de là j'arrêtai d'écouter la conversation. La voix de la fille me disait quelque chose. Je ne sais plus de où. Je suis sûr qu'elle va à l'école, parce que sa voix sonne plus âgée que celle de Stiles. Je pense que je lui ai parlé hier, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom… PJ, ça ressemble à Paige… À voilà, son nom est Paige. La fille était vraiment belle, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup… Bon il faut dire que j'ai été plutôt méchant avec elle… Elle voulait répéter avec son violon, je crois, et les gars et moi on la dérangeait… Je crois que j'ai foiré autant avec elle qu'avec Stiles. Stiles est quelqu'un de brillant, et de ce que j'ai vu pour le moment, il est un ami génial. Tandis que pour Paige, elle est plutôt mon genre. Je l'entendais jouer de la musique hier, et elle était vraiment douée. J'avoue que je serais plutôt content si je pouvais avoir une chance avec elle.

\- … Derek… Hey, oh, la Terre appelle Derek, quitte la Lune et reviens sur Terre ! S'exclama Stiles en faisant bouger sa main devant mon visage.

\- Que… De quoi tu parles Stiles ?

\- Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle, tu ne me répondais pas…

\- Oh, désolé.

\- Bref, on continu ?

\- Pas maintenant les garçons, on va manger, pourriez-vous mettre la table s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Oui. Dis-je en même temps que Stiles.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que nous soyons tous assis à table. La seule personne manquante était Peter. Je ne sais pas trop où il pouvait être.

 _Fin POV Derek_

Presque six mois étaient passés depuis que Stiles avait été chez Derek pour faire le projet d'histoire. Au début, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de changement dans la façon dont Derek traitait Stiles au lycée. Les seuls moments où il était gentil avec Stiles était quand les deux garçons faisaient une activité ensemble en dehors de l'école. Mais peu à peu, Derek commença à venir manger avec Stiles et Paige dans le local de musique. Pour Derek et Paige, le changement de comportement l'un envers l'autre était subtil. Stiles le remarqua simplement parce que Paige était devenue sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait parfois un petit sourire lors qu'elle regardait en direction de Derek, et parfois lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans le corridor, ils se faisaient un petit salut rapide. Cependant, après quatre mois, Paige et Derek se rapprochèrent. Ils commencèrent en ayant un peu la même relation que Paige et Stiles, mais après un moment, ils commencèrent à se donner plus de câlin, à passer plus de temps l'un avec l'autre, et même se tenir par la main, quand l'occasion s'y portait. Au début Stiles les trouva vraiment mignons. Cependant, après quelques temps, il commença à les trouver un peu ennuyants. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment agréable d'être celui qui tient la chandelle, tous les jours et à chaque heure (façon de parler quand même)…

Ils étaient présentement chez Paige, fêtant son 15ème anniversaire. Installés dans le salon, Paige et Stiles se disputaient pour savoir quel serait la prochaine activité. Stiles voulait qu'ils écoutent un film que Paige pourra choisir, tandis que cette dernière voulait jouer à vérité conséquence. Stiles n'était pas d'accord, parce qu'il savait que ces amis n'auraient pas le même type de vérité ou de conséquence que lui. Cependant, Stiles fut obligé de déclarer forfait quand les autres se mirent du côté de Paige.

La partie commença tranquillement, les questions étaient du genre : « Quel est ton livre préféré ? », ou bien « Quel prof est ton préféré ? » Les conséquences étaient du genre : « Prend la bouteille d'eau et bois la en moins de trente secondes, sinon Paige peut te la verser sur la tête », ou bien « Sort dehors et crie que tu aimes Paige à la folie, et ensuite tu cris bonne fête à cette dernière ». Puisque le jeu commençait lentement, Stiles devint de plus en plus à l'aise, jusqu'au moment où les questions devinrent plus personnelles et les conséquences plus ''physiques''.

\- Alors, Cassie. Vérité ou conséquence ? Demanda Paige.

\- Vérité. Répondit Cassie.

\- D'accord, alors, hum… Dit Paige, semblant réfléchir. Oh oui. Est-ce que toi et Sean l'avez fait ?

\- Je… Que… Commença Cassie, avant de devenir rouge tomate.

\- Haha, je crois que ça répond à ma question.

\- Oh, tais-toi ! S'exclama Cassie, encore plus rouge. Bon, à mon tour. Derek, vérité ou conséquence ?

\- Conséquence ! S'exclama ce dernier.

\- Tu dois embrasser (sur la bouche) la personne que tu apprécies le plus dans la pièce.

\- Je… Ok. Dit-il, se levant avant de se diriger vers Paige.

Il se plaça devant elle, lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Ensuite, doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Paige qui avait été un peu sous le choc, embrassa Derek en retour. Leur baiser dura de longues secondes avant que Cassie toussote doucement pour attirer leur attention.

\- Alors vous deux, fini ? Leur demanda Cassie avec un sourire en coin.

\- Hum… Oui. Dirent Derek et Paige d'une même voix, embarrassés.

\- C'est à ton tour Derek. Lui rappela Sean.

\- Oh, ouais. Stiles, vérité ou conséquence ?

\- Vérité.

\- Quel est ton plus grand secret ?

\- Je… fais des crises de panique dans certaines situations qui me rappellent la mort de ma mère.

\- Oh… Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon j'aimais mieux le dire, juste au cas où j'en ferais une en classe…

\- Ça fait six mois que tu es au lycée ! Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant… S'exclama Paige.

\- L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée…

\- Bref n'en parlons plus. Stiles, c'est ton tour.

Après sa confession, Stiles ne fut plus laissé seul à l'école. Il trouvait ça plutôt fatiguant que ses amis ne le laissent jamais seul, mais ça lui donna l'occasion de se rapprocher encore plus de Paige, et de devenir le meilleur ami de Derek. Ces deux derniers s'étaient officiellement mis en couple une semaine après la fête de Paige. Ils ne s'affichaient pas vraiment à l'école, en fait ils agissaient comme avant le baiser chez Paige. Cependant, quand ils n'étaient pas à l'école, ils ne s'empêchaient pas d'être toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Sans trop s'afficher ni en parler, la relation de Paige et Derek commença lentement à être connus des élèves.

Un mois et demi était passé depuis la fête de Paige. Stiles trouvait que Derek devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Souvent Stiles devait lui donner des coups dans les côtes pour que Derek porte attention au cours sinon ce dernier se perdait dans ses pensées. Au début Stiles ne s'en inquiétait pas, mais après un moment, Stiles commença à s'inquiéter. Derek et Stiles était présentement chez ce dernier. Stiles avait demandé à Derek s'il pouvait l'aider pour en sport. Derek avait accepté et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux chez Stiles, dans sa chambre à faire des pompes. Au début Stiles ne parlait pas vraiment, il écoutait plus ce que Derek lui demandait de faire. Cependant, Stiles le sentait encore dans la lune, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Ok, stop. Dit Stiles fermement, surprenant un peu Derek.

\- Ne t'arrête pas, tu es en bonne voie…

\- Non je ne continuerai pas, pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui te tracasse !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Stiles. Lui répondit Derek évasif.

\- Plus sérieusement Derek, pourquoi tu as toujours l'air dans ton monde depuis le mois dernier ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, c'est seulement mon oncle qui m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, à cent pour cent.

\- D'accord, bon maintenant on peut recommencer.

Le reste de la journée fut surtout Stiles suant, Derek l'encourageant et se moquant de lui. Le soir même en se couchant, Stiles pensa qu'il serait mort le lendemain, pas littéralement, mais métaphoriquement. Et il avait eu raison…

Quatre mois depuis que Derek aidait Stiles à se mettre en forme. Stiles avait beaucoup changé. De gringalet, il était passé à musclé, mais pas trop, parce qu'il n'abusait pas non plus. Il s'était simplement amélioré en sport. Stiles, Derek et Paige étaient maintenant en classe Sophomore. Stiles était toujours le meilleur ami de Paige et Derek s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui, devenant lui aussi son meilleur ami. Pour Paige et Derek, leur histoire allait plutôt bien, même si Derek semblait toujours aussi soucieux qu'avant, voir même plus. Curieux à ce propos, Stiles lui posait souvent des questions, mais Derek se renfermait sur lui et ne lui répondait pas. Ça inquiétait un peu Stiles, mais il se disait que tant que ses amis étaient heureux, lui aussi le serait. Stiles avait l'impression que sa vie était parfaite. Il ne s'ennuyait plus en classe, il avait toujours de bonnes notes, il avait des amis qui l'adoraient et puis son père avait plus d'argent, lui donnant la possibilité de faire plus de chose tous les deux.

Cela dura encore deux mois avant que tout ne bascule. Un jour, au mois d'octobre, Paige ne vint pas à l'école, n'inquiétant pas vraiment ses amis qui se dirent qu'elle devait être malade. Cependant, quand Stiles demanda à Derek s'il savait où était Paige, Derek lui répondit qu'il ne le savait pas. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles s'inquiéta. Plusieurs fois dans la journée Stiles essaya de la joindre, autant avec son portable que celui de Derek, mais rien. Au soir, Stiles demanda à Derek de venir chez lui. Quand Derek arriva, Stiles remarqua qu'il avait l'air mal, il devait s'inquiéter pour sa petite amie.

\- On fait quoi pour Paige ?

\- On pourrait appeler chez elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas son numéro…

\- Oh, moi non plus…

\- Mais tu es son petit ami…

\- Je sais, mais on utilise seulement nos portables, donc son numéro n'était pas nécessaire…

\- D'accord, on pourrait peut-être aller chez elle ?

\- Ouais, si tu veux…

Et c'est comme ça que Stiles et Derek se mirent en route pour aller chez Paige, à pied. Après plusieurs minutes de marche rapide, Stiles et Derek furent devant chez elle. Voyant Derek hésiter à frapper, ce fut Stiles qui le fit. Ils eurent à peine quelques secondes à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

\- P… Oh, vous n'êtes pas qui j'attendais…

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais Paige n'est pas venue à l'école aujourd'hui et elle ne répond pas à nos appels…

\- Sa mère et moi aussi, nous nous demandons où elle peut être. Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait répéter plus longtemps hier soir, mais elle n'est jamais rentrée à la maison.

\- Je pourrais en glisser un mot à mon père ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y faire ?

\- C'est le shérif monsieur…

\- Tu es Stiles Stilinski ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- D'accord, si tu pouvais en parler à ton père ça serait vraiment génial.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle… Ça ne me pose aucun problème de lui en parler.

\- Merci infiniment. Dit le père semblant vraiment soulagé.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Stiles en parla à son père. Ce dernier, au début pensait ne rien pouvoir faire puisque ça ne faisait pas 24 heures que Paige était disparue, mais après avoir appris que Paige n'était pas rentrée chez elle, il lança l'alerte enlèvement.

L'alerte enlèvement avait été mise en place depuis quatre jours quand la police découvrit enfin le corps de Paige. En apprenant la nouvelle, Derek se précipita là où il savait que le corps se trouvait et se laissa tomber près du corps. Il savait ce qui était arrivé à Paige, mais voir le corps de la fille dont il était amoureux était douloureux. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Le père de Stiles vint gentiment enlever le corps de Paige des bras de Derek pour que les parents de cette dernière puissent la voir pour une dernière fois. Après avoir regardé la scène un moment, Stiles se dirigea vers Derek qui avait l'air anéanti.

\- Derek ?

\- Fiche moi la paix Stiles, je veux être seul.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! S'exclama Stiles surprenant Derek. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, pas après une perte comme celle-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux y connaître toi ? Tu es trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce que je vis. Lui répondis Derek en pleurant toujours.

\- Je fais encore des crises de panique parce que je culpabilise encore sur la mort de ma mère d'il y a deux ans ! Lui cria Stiles, faisant relever la tête de Derek à toute vitesse. Tu penses peut-être que je ne comprends pas ce que tu vis, mais j'ai perdu ma mère il y a de cela deux ans, donc oui, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens. J'ai vécu la même chose, même peut-être pire… Finit Stiles juste assez fort pour que Derek puisse l'entendre.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles, j'avais oublié…

\- C'est pas grave Der' tu es juste bouleversé. Viens, allons chez moi. J'aimerais mieux aller chez moi…

\- D'accord, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça.

Cette nuit-là, Derek fit un cauchemar, et fut réveillé par la crise de panique de Stiles. Les deux garçons une fois remis de la crise de panique de Stiles se promirent l'un l'autre de s'aider à guérir.

* * *

Donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

PS: Le Pairing était Paige/Derek dans ce chaitre, mais il y en aura d'autre aussi plus tard. Ça sera des M/M.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre d'Alphas en devenir. Je sais que ça a pris du temps avant que je ne poste, mais moi et ma beta sommes ocupés par nos cours... Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Spoilers: Saison 1

Pairings: aucuns dans ce chapitre.

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Je voudrais dire merci à MissLemon, bayruna, calliope83 et nathydemon pour leur review.

Et MERCI à toi, IantiIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. ;P

* * *

Lentement mais sûrement, Stiles et Derek réussirent à continuer le lycée. Tous les deux se sentaient de mieux en mieux grâce à l'autre. Sophomore et Junior year ont toutes les deux été difficiles pour Stiles et Derek, mais ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Ce fut au mois de novembre que Derek commença mystérieusement à passer moins de temps avec Stiles. Au début Stiles s'inquiétait, pensant que Derek avait peut-être cédé et avait recommencé à se morfondre, mais plus tard, Stiles apprit que Derek voyait une fille. Non, pas une fille, mais plutôt une femme. Stiles la rencontra quelques fois, et il pouvait affirmer que cette femme n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles. Cependant il ne parla pas à Derek de son impression sur sa petite amie, seulement parce qu'elle semblait le rendre heureux et Stiles ne voulait pas que Derek se fâche.

Senior year passa vraiment rapidement pour Stiles qui pourtant était seul la plupart du temps. Son année s'était bien passée, excepté quand il sut que la maison des Hale avait passé au feu et que seuls Laura, Peter, l'oncle de Derek, et Derek avaient survécus. Stiles n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'assurer que Derek allait bien que ce dernier avait pris la route pour se rendre à New York avec Laura. Quand c'est arrivé, Stiles s'était disputé avec son père, parce que ce dernier avait trouvé ça suspect que Derek et Laura partent si rapidement après une telle tragédie. Et maintenant, le jour de sa graduation, Stiles devait encore supporter d'entendre les rumeurs à propos de Derek qui disaient qu'il aurait lui-même mis le feu à sa maison. Stiles après le départ de Derek ne voyait plus l'école de la même façon. C'était devenu ennuyant sans lui, il était tout le temps seul et personne n'osait vraiment l'approcher puisqu'il avait été ami avec Derek.

Stiles avait dans l'idée de rester à Beacon Hills quand il irait à l'université, mais avec tous ce qu'il c'était passé, il finit par choisir dans une ville voisine, là où l'on n'aurait pas entendu parler de Beacon Hills en général.

La première année fut difficile, parce qu'être dans une école où tout le monde avait 18 ans et plus alors qu'on a 13 ans, faisait qu'on vous remarquait rapidement. Mais Stiles ne prenait pas compte du regard des autres, il se concentrait simplement sur ses études et allait visiter son père et Scott chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité. Quand il n'étudiait pas, Stiles était sur son portable, se perfectionnant dans l'art des recherches. Il se mit en contact avec des élèves doués en informatique qui pouvait l'aider à pouvoir devenir un hackeur. Il en avait parlé à son père qui n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée, mais qui lui permit seulement s'il restait dans le légal. Il comprenait déjà le principe des ordinateurs, mais avec l'aide des geek qu'il fréquentait, il en devint un lui-même.

La deuxième année fut moins difficile, Stiles commença à se faire des amis. Même s'ils le trouvaient jeune pour être à l'université, en entendant les notes qu'il avait depuis son entrée à l'université, ils arrêtèrent de le prendre pour un gamin. Pendant sa deuxième session, Stiles voulut se donner un défi, alors il prit plus de cours que ses amis, il s'en ajouta deux. Il prit l'étude de la mythologie grecque et romaine, puis littérature française. Au début il eut des difficultés, mais il s'habitua au surplus de travail et commença même à trouver ça ennuyant quand il n'avait pas quelque chose sur laquelle travailler. En allant visiter Scott, il se fit même une petite amie.

La troisième année fut beaucoup plus facile pour Stiles qui avait l'aide de ses amis quand il en avait besoin, autant s'il était question d'étude que de relation amoureuse. Il faut dire que ses amis avaient pour la plupart 19-20 ans… Cette année-là, il sauta le pas avec sa petite amie. Ce fut plutôt une catastrophe et la fille le laissa, mais elle lui assura que ce n'était pas à cause du sexe. Stiles n'en était pas sûr. Quand Stiles en parla à ses amis, ces derniers se moquèrent gentiment de lui, lui assurant que ce n'était pas un drame si sa première fois n'avait pas été géniale, que la prochaine fois pouvait être fantastique. Il reçut même quelques propositions de filles étant dans sa classe. Stiles n'avait pas voulu, premièrement ça ne lui disait pas vraiment, et ensuite c'était illégal en Californie, son père est au service de la loi… Quand il en parla à Scott, ce dernier lui demanda des photos pour voir à quoi les filles ressemblaient, et puis il lui passa un savon lui disant qu'il était fou d'avoir refusé.

La quatrième année amorça le début des stages dans le travail qu'il avait choisi d'étudier. Quand il entra dans la classe de chimie, après que le professeur eut commencé le cours, Stiles se fit crier dessus. Quand il expliqua qu'il était le nouveau stagiaire, la classe et le professeur commença à rire de lui. Vexé, Stiles prit sa feuille de stage et la donna au professeur qui fit les gros yeux.

\- Vous êtes un étudiant de Stanford… Comment ? Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de 16 ans…

\- J'ai 15 ans en fait, mais j'ai un quotient intellectuel élevé.

\- Wow, d'accord, désolé pour l'accueil pas vraiment génial.

\- Pas de problème, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- Alors chers élèves, voici Stiles Stilinski, le nouveau stagiaire de chimie.

\- Bonjour M. Stilinski. Dirent les élèves en chœur.

\- Oh mon dieu, appelez-moi Stiles, M. Stilinski c'est pour mon père ! Dit Stiles mortifié. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire les élèves.

Le stage se passa bien pour Stiles. Les élèves le prenaient plus comme un ami que comme un professeur, mais il avait quand même l'autorité qui venait avec son rôle de stagiaire. Pendant son stage, il se fit draguer par plusieurs de ses élèves filles, même quelques garçons. Stiles leurs expliqua qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'il pourrait couler ses cours s'il sortait avec un élève. Les élèves furent déçus, mais ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Une fois son stage fini, Stiles retourna en cours pour finir sa quatrième année, mais il s'ennuya, ayant vraiment aimé l'expérience d'avoir des élèves à sa charge. La fin de sa quatrième année passa beaucoup plus lentement que les trois premières, surtout en sachant que l'année d'après il aurait trois sessions complètes qu'il passerait en stage. Il avait décidé d'aller faire le stage au lycée de Beacon Hills pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Scott et son père.

Quand enfin sa cinquième année commença, Stiles commençait par trois sessions et après ça, il retournera à l'université, finira son BAC et retournera enseigner à Beacon Hills. La semaine d'avant, Stiles avait ramené ses choses chez son père chez qui il logera le temps du stage. En arrivant, Scott était chez lui, et Stiles fut écrasé par la force du câlin de Scott et son père.

Depuis son retour, Stiles avait une envie bizarre qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. C'est comme s'il y avait une force invisible qui le poussait à aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Stiles ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais aimé aller dans la forêt quand il habitait encore à Beacon Hills. Un jour, ce fut trop tentant, alors Stiles décida d'y aller. Il prit alors la Jeep que son père lui avait promise pour ses 16 ans et se dirigea vers la réserve. Une fois là-bas, Stiles commença à marcher et ne porta pas vraiment attention à où il marchait. Au bout d'un moment, il se perdit. Il vint pour prendre son portable pour avoir le plan de la forêt quand il se souvint qu'il avait laissé son portable chez lui. Pestant contre lui-même, Stiles recommença à marcher, essayant de retrouver son chemin.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'accrocha dans quelque chose. Regardant ce que c'était, il remarqua que c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. En premier Stiles resta figé, Laura Hale était morte, et Stiles avait son corps devant lui. Non, en fait il avait la moitié de son corps devant lui. Stiles regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour trouver un repaire qui l'aiderait à se situer dans la forêt pour qu'il puisse avertir son père. C'est là qu'il vit la rue un peu plus loin. Il se mit à courir et une fois rendu, il jogga jusqu'au poste de police là où il savait que son père serait. En entrant dans le poste, Stiles se fit saluer par la plupart des employés de son père qui le connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Plusieurs lui dirent qu'il avait énormément changé depuis quatre ans. Stiles ne releva pas, mais il trouva que c'était une chose plutôt normale lorsqu'on était un adolescent. Quand Stiles ne fut plus assailli de questions, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et entra sans frapper.

\- Salut Papa. Je faisais un jogging dans la forêt quand j'ai découvert la moitié d'un corps. Papa, c'est Laura Hale…

\- Wow… Pour que tu saches son identité, je me doute que c'est le haut de son corps que tu as trouvé.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas exactement où elle est, mais elle est proche de la rue principale de Beacon Hills.

\- D'accord Stiles. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Je veux savoir qui l'a tuée, je n'étais pas très proche d'elle, mais elle était la sœur de mon meilleur ami…

\- Je sais Stiles. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver son assassin.

\- Merci papa.

Stiles sortit rapidement du poste de police. Il dut aller chercher sa Jeep qu'il avait laissée près de la réserve. Quand il eut enfin sa Jeep, Stiles rentra chez lui. Quand il était rentré de l'université, il avait volé une des radios de police de son père et il écoutait présentement ce qu'il se disait. Quand il entendit qu'il y avait une recherche de l'autre moitié du corps, Stiles décida d'appeler Scott pour qu'ils aillent chercher le corps ensemble.

Après l'avoir appelé une bonne dizaine de fois, Stiles se décida à aller chez lui. Quand il arriva là-bas, il grimpa vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Scott. Il fit un faux mouvement qui le fit balancer dans le vide. Par chance, il fut sauvé d'une mort certaine quand ses pieds ses prirent dans la gouttière. Il pendait dans le vide, et se remettait à peine de sa mini crise cardiaque quand Scott, armé d'une batte de baseball, menaça de le frapper. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que Scott reconnaisse son meilleur ami.

\- Stiles, ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama Scott.

\- Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone alors je suis venu. Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Puis qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une batte ?

\- Ah… J'ai cru que tu étais un prédateur !

\- Un prédateur ? Mais oui, bien sûr… Bon d'accord, je sais qu'il est tard, mais écoute ça. Cet aprèm, je suis allé me promener dans la forêt et j'ai trouvé la moitié d'un corps. Et puis sur la radio de la police, il y a eu un appel général, ils ont réquisitionné tous leurs hommes, même la police d'État !

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que je veux que nous allions chercher l'autre moitié manquante.

Scott prit le temps d'aller s'habiller puis ils partirent direction la réserve. Il faisait nuit, alors Stiles était content d'avoir toujours deux lampes de poche dans le coffre de la Jeep. Quand ils débarquèrent de la Jeep, Scott ne semblait plus vraiment certain.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Tu es le premier à te plaindre qui ne se passe jamais rien dans cette ville.

\- Je voulais passer une bonne nuit avant l'entraînement de crosse de demain…

\- Mais ouais tu as raison. Parce que rester assis sur le banc de touche c'est épuisant…

\- Non, parce que cette année je vais être sélectionné. Je serai titulaire et je jouerai dans l'équipe.

\- Ça c'est positif, tout le monde doit avoir un rêve. Même s'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il se réalise.

\- Juste par curiosité, quelle moitié du corps on cherche ?

\- Le bas, c'est la tête que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure…

\- Tu connaissais la victime ?

\- Ouais, c'était Laura, la sœur de Derek…

\- Laura et Derek… Non ! Tu veux parler de Derek et Laura Hale ?

\- Oui Scott, c'est exactement ça…

\- Tu as pensé au fait que le meurtrier peut toujours être dans le coin ?

\- Hum… Non, je n'y avais pas pensé…

\- C'est rassurant… Dit Scott, essoufflé. Tu ne pourrais pas attendre l'asthmatique et lui donner la lampe ? Lui demanda Scott en prenant une bouffée de son inhalateur.

Stiles ne lui répondit même pas. Il continua son chemin comme si Scott ne lui avait jamais parlé. Quand Scott le rattrapa enfin, Stiles lui fit signe de se mettre au sol.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La police ! Dit Stiles en chuchotant vivement tout en s'aplatissant au sol.

Ils restèrent étendus au sol jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne voie plus les policiers. D'un coup, il se leva et commença à marcher d'un pas soutenu. Scott essaya tant bien que mal de le suivre. Ils purent chercher encore dix minutes avant que Stiles ne montre à Scott qu'il devait se cacher. Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il l'écouta, restant cacher derrière l'arbre que Stiles lui avait indiqué. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la voix du père de Stiles. Les voix étaient trop loin pour qu'il les comprenne, mais à un moment le shérif haussa la voix criant.

\- Scott! T'es là ? Scott ?

Scott resta immobile, voyant la lumière d'une lampe projetée dans sa direction. Au bout d'un moment, il n'entendit plus de voix. Regardant dans la direction où Stiles et son père étaient plus tôt, il ne trouva que du noir.

 _POV Stiles_

Merde, mon père m'a vu, et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais là tout seul, il ne m'a pas cru. Mais après avoir crié plusieurs fois le nom de Scott, il décida qu'il pouvait me croire, alors il me ramena à ma Jeep, laissant Scott seul et sans moyen de transport. J'espère qu'il ira bien…

Ma nuit fut un enfer, je n'arrivai presque pas à dormir, m'inquiétant vraiment pour Scott. En plus, je ne peux même pas aller le chercher ce matin, parce que ça serait mal vu que le nouveau stagiaire de chimie arrive avec un élève… Ce fut donc une torture pour moi d'attendre d'être arrivé au lycée pour pouvoir voir Scott.

J'arrivai quinze minutes avant le début des cours, me donnant près de dix minutes pour aller rejoindre le professeur que je remplacerai pendant mon stage. Je n'attendis pas trop longtemps avant que Scott arrive. Quand il arriva enfin devant moi, il ne me laissa même pas le temps de parler.

\- Regarde ça. Me dit-il en levant son t-shirt pour me montrer un bandage à son abdomen imprégné de sang.

\- Ow… Ça doit être douloureux…

\- Ouais… Il faisait trop sombre pour que j'y voie quoique ce soit, mais je suis presque sûr que c'était un loup. Me dit-il en reprenant son sac. Bug… C'est impossible, il n'y a pas de loup à Beacon Hills…

\- Un loup t'a mordu ? Lui demandais-je. Pour ne pas le vexer, je lui donnai le bénéfice du doute pendant quelques secondes.

\- Hen hen.

\- Non, il n'y a aucune chance.

\- J'ai entendu un loup hurler

\- Non, impossible. Insistais-je.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis non, comment tu peux même le savoir ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas un seul loup en liberté dans la région, ils ont tous disparus depuis soixante ans…

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, je suis sûr, il y a aucun loup en Californie !

\- D'accord, si tu ne me crois pas pour le loup j'imagine que tu ne me croiras pas non plus quand je te dirai que j'ai trouvé l'autre moitié du corps !

\- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu me fais marcher ?

\- Non, j'aimerais bien, j'en ai pour un mois de cauchemars

\- Oh c'est génial ! Ça va aider mon père à pouvoir trouver l'assassin de Laura plus rapidement !

À peine finit de prononcer ma phrase que la cloche sonna. '' Merde ! Je vais être en retard !'' Pensais-je en me précipitant vers le local de chimie. En entrant dans la classe, un homme aux lunettes rectangulaires, ayant une expression coincée, me parla sèchement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il n'y a pas de cours à cette heure là !

\- Vous parlez comme ça à tous vos stagiaires ou je suis une exception ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement.

\- Ha ha ha ! Comme si un morveux de 16 ans pouvait être stagiaire dans une classe de chimie dans un lycée !

\- Vous voulez voir quoi, ma carte d'étudiant à Stanford ou mon papier attestant ma présence comme stagiaire en fin de BAC d'enseignement de la chimie ?

\- Les deux ! C'est impossible que tu aies fait quatre ans d'études universitaires à 16 ans !

Heureux de pouvoir lui fermer sa grande gueule, je sortis mes documents de stage et je lui montrai ma carte étudiante de Stanford. Il les prit dans ses mains et commença à lire. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se figea, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

\- Tu es vraiment stagiaire ici… Et tu es le fils du shérif Stilinski !

\- Ouais, et ça vous dérange ?

\- Non, non ! Pas du tout. Je suis juste surpris qu'un ado de 16 ans soit à une année d'université de son diplôme d'enseignement…

\- Ouais, ça j'avais cru comprendre. Dis-je avec sarcasme. Ah sarcasme quand tu nous tiens…

Après ça, je m'ennuyai jusqu'à ce que je sois devant les élèves. Au début ils n'eurent pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux, mais après un moment, voyant que j'expliquais mieux que leur professeur nommé Harris, ils eurent l'air de m'apprécier. La journée passa à une vitesse folle. J'avais hâte de voir Scott à sa pratique de Lacrosse, me demandant s'il était vraiment aussi nul que ça.

Les premières minutes de la pratique j'eus ma réponse, mais d'un coup, Scott sembla être parfaitement capable d'attraper toutes les balles, n'en ratant pas une seule. Je ne suis pas le seul qui fut surpris visiblement. Le coach de l'équipe avait la bouche grande ouverte, et un garçon que je savais être Jackson Whittemore semblait trembler de rage.

Après l'entraînement, j'attendis que Scott revienne des vestiaires. Il avait perdu son inhalateur, alors on avait décidé d'aller le chercher. Je n'attendis que dix minutes, et quand Scott arriva enfin, il ne me parla pas. Il commença à me parler seulement une fois rendus dans les bois.

\- Tu as été génial, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu étais sur le banc de touche les autres années… Mais j'avoue que c'était presque surnaturel la facilité que tu avais de rattraper chaque balle… Comment tu as fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'avais tout le temps de rattraper la balle. Et ce n'est pas le seul truc bizarre, j'entends des choses que je ne devrais pas entendre, je peux sentir des choses !

\- Tu peux sentir des choses… Dis-je, perplexe. Comme quoi ?

\- Comme le chewing-gum à la menthe que tu as dans ta poche.

\- Je n'ai pas de chewing-gum dans ma poche. Répliquais-je. ''Je le saurais, j'en cherchais un ce midi…'' pensais-je. Une gomme à la menthe… Soufflais-je quand je sortis effectivement un chewing-gum de ma poche.

\- Tu vois. Me dit Scott, visiblement fier de lui.

\- Et ça a commencé avec ta morsure ? Lui demandais-je, une idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver en tête.

\- Ouais, je me demande si ce n'est pas une sorte d'infection, c'est comme si je faisais une montée d'adrénaline avant d'être en état de choc.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai déjà entendu parler… C'est une infection très spéciale. Lui dis-je, mi sérieux mi blaguant.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Ouais, et je crois que ça s'appelle la lycanthropie.

\- C'est quoi ça ! Ça peut être grave ? Demanda Scott, paniquant légèrement.

\- Ouais, pire que ça, mais c'est qu'une fois par mois.

\- Une fois par mois ?

\- Ouais, les nuits de pleine lune. Lui dis-je avant d'imiter le hurlement d'un loup-garou.

\- Oh arrête. Dit Scott en me poussant.

\- C'est toi qui as entendu hurler un loup.

\- Sérieux, j'ai peut-être un très gros problème…

\- Mais ouais, c'est clair… T'es un loup-garou ! Lui dis-je, toujours mi sérieux mi blaguant. Ok, c'est bon, tu vois bien que je plaisante. Lui dis-je essayant de me convaincre autant que lui. Mais t'inquiète pas, si tu me vois en cours en train de faire fondre tout l'argent que je peux trouver, c'est parce que vendredi c'est la pleine lune ! Dis-je alors que l'on continuait à marcher depuis un moment.

\- C'est dingue, j'aurais juré que c'était ici. J'ai vu le corps, le cerf a déboulé et j'ai perdu mon inhalateur.

\- Peut-être que le tueur a déplacé le corps ?

\- J'espère au moins qu'il a laissé mon inhalateur, ça coûte une fortune… Dit Scott.

Je me retournai pour regarder autour de nous quand je remarquai un homme aux traits tirés.

\- Woh !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Hen ? C'est une propriété privée !

\- Désolé, on ne savait pas…

\- Ouais, on voulait juste chercher un truc qu'on a perdu, mais ça ne fait rien. Dit Scott. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir, l'homme lui lança son inhalateur que Scott rattrapa merveilleusement bien. L'homme vint pour partir quand quelque chose cliqua dans mon cerveau.

\- Derek ! Criais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ?

\- Tu es ici pour Laura, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir qui l'a tuée…

\- T'inquiète pas Der' mon père a mis toutes les personnes possibles pour l'aider.

\- Tu sais qui la trouvée ?

\- C'est moi…

\- Viens là. Me dit Derek en s'approchant de moi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de penser et me réfugiai dans ses bras. Il m'avait tant manqué… Presque cinq ans sans avoir eu de ses nouvelles… Une chose est sûre, si moi j'ai changé, lui s'est métamorphosé… Déjà qu'il était beau avant, maintenant il est simplement canon… Woh, je viens vraiment de penser ça moi ? Bref… Ses câlins m'avaient manqué.

\- Tu m'a manqué Der'

\- Toi aussi Stiles. Me répondit Derek et posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Pourquoi ? Fut tout ce que je lui demandai, pas besoin de plus, il me comprit très bien.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Laura était la seule personne avec qui je pouvais rester étant donné que mon oncle est dans le coma…

\- Tu sais que tu es suspecté du meurtre de ta propre famille ?

\- Oui je sais, Laura et moi avons été interrogés quand nous étions à New York. J'espère que tu n'y crois pas… Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je sais trop bien comment tu adorais ta famille… Ça m'a fait un choc quand j'ai su pour l'incendie et les morts… Et ça m'a fait encore plus mal quand j'ai su que tu étais parti…

\- Désolé Stiles… Mais je suis là maintenant.

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais on peut bouger ? Les bois me foutent les jetons…

\- Ouais, pas de problème. Lui répondis-je.

\- Je vais y aller moi, on se revoit dans pas longtemps Stiles.

\- Ok Der'. Mon numéro est toujours le même qu'au lycée…

\- Je t'appelle alors. Me dis Derek en souriant doucement.

 _Fin POV Stiles_

Un jour après la rencontre avec Derek, Stiles entendit de son père que des fibres de loup avaient été retrouvées sur le corps de Laura. Le même jour, il y avait un entraînement de Lacrosse et Stiles sachant que Scott devait essayer de jouer sur le terrain y alla pour voir comment Scott s'en sortirait. Finalement ça se passa merveilleusement bien, peut-être même un peu trop au goût de Stiles. Scott avait été capable de courir comme un fou sur le terrain sans avoir à utiliser son inhalateur même juste une fois ! Ensuite, il esquivait les joueurs comme s'ils n'étaient même pas présents… Stiles avait donc de plus en plus de doute sur le fait que sa théorie du loup-garou soit fausse. Ayant des doutes, Stiles décida d'aller emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque. Ce qui était génial quand vous étudiez à Stanford, c'est que la plupart des bibliothèques vous donnaient des privilèges (Je viens d'inventez ça, c'est seulement pour le bon déroulement de ma fiction…) Stiles emprunta une bonne vingtaine de livres sur les loups garous qui l'espérait-il seraient plutôt fiable. Après presque quinze heures de recherches intensives, Stiles sut que les livres les plus anciens étaient les plus fiables. Connaissant déjà une base sur le mythe des loups garous, Stiles ne mit pas trop longtemps à être sûr que Scott en était un. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que la tâche de lui faire comprendre, puisque la pleine lune était la journée même… Il texta donc Scott en lui demandant de venir le retrouver chez lui. Ça ne prit pas trop longtemps. Stiles n'eut même pas à aller ouvrir la porte, Scott entra simplement dans sa chambre.

\- J'ai passé toute la nuit à lire tous les livres que j'ai empruntés hier à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as pris combien de médicaments aujourd'hui ?

\- Quelques-uns… Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Tu as des nouvelles sur l'enquête ? Ils savent qui a fait ça ?

\- Non, ils interrogent pleins de gens, même Derek…

\- Celui qu'on a vu dans la forêt ?

\- Oui, oui, mais ce n'est pas ça !

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Tu te souviens de la blague de l'autre jour ? Ben ce n'est plus une blague maintenant… Dit Stiles avec sérieux. Voyant l'air perdu de Scott, il ajouta. Le loup, la morsure dans les bois, j'ai appris plein de chose dans les livres ! Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi un loup hurle ?

\- Je devrais ?

\- C'est un signal. Quand un loup se retrouve seul, il hurle pour dire aux autres où il est, il les appelle. Donc si tu entends un hurlement, ça veut dire que les autres loups ne sont pas loin. Il y a peut-être même toute une meute !

\- Toute une meute de loup ?

\- Non, de loups garous…

\- Tu es sérieux là ? Tu me fais perde mon temps avec ça ! Tu sais que je vais chercher Allison dans une heure !

\- Je t'ai vu sur le terrain hier Scott ! Ce que tu as fait ce n'était pas juste énorme, c'était carrément impossible…

\- Ouais, c'était un beau but…

\- Non, tu as marqué un but incroyable, la manière dont tu bouges, ta vitesse, les réflexes que tu as, on ne peut pas devenir aussi bon en une seule nuit… Et puis il y a la vue, tes sens décuplés… Tu n'as même plus besoin de ton inhalateur, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ?

\- Ok, je n'ai pas envie dans parler maintenant… On en reparle demain.

\- Demain ! Non, impossible ! La pleine lune c'est ce soir !

\- Mais arrête, à quoi tu joues ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Je viens d'être sélectionné, j'ai un rencart avec une fille, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle veuille sortir avec moi ! Il m'arrive que des bonnes choses en ce moment Stiles… Pourquoi tu voudrais tout gâcher ?

\- Ben j'essaie simplement de t'aider… Tu es maudit Scott… Il faut que tu saches que la pleine lune ne va pas seulement changer ton apparence physique, ta soif de sang sera aussi à son maximum…

\- Ma soif de sang ?

\- Ouais, ton envie de tuer…

\- Je commence déjà à sentir une envie de tuer…

\- Il faut que je te lise un truc. _La transformation peut être due à une colère ou à toutes accélérations du pouls._ Tu me suis ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un te faire accélérer le pouls comme Allison. Tu dois annuler ce rendez-vous ! Il faut l'appeler maintenant. Dit Stiles tout en fouillant dans le sac de cours de Scott.

\- Tu fais quoi !

\- J'annule ce rencart pour toi ! Dit Stiles avant de se faire plaquer durement contre le mur de sa chambre.

Scott avait le poing dans les airs, comme s'il était prêt à frapper Stiles. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il défoula sa colère sur la chaise roulante qui était derrière lui, donnant un coup dedans. Ensuite, il lâcha Stiles et prit de grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer.

\- Pardon… Je suis désolé. Il faut que j'aille me préparer, pour cette fête. Dit Scott en quittant la chambre de Stiles. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il redit. Je suis désolé…

Stiles attendit de ne plus être capable d'entendre Scott avant de bouger. Quand ce fut fait, il se décolla du mur et alla redresser sa chaise que Scott avait fait tomber. En regardant à l'arrière, Stiles découvrit trois griffures, prouvant que Scott pouvait en avoir…

Une heure et demie plus tard, Stiles était à la soirée de Lydia Martin, et ça seulement pour pouvoir surveiller son stupide meilleur ami qui était maintenant un loup-garou. Stiles savait qu'il serait sûrement mal vu de ses collègues d'aller à des fêtes d'étudiant, mais c'était des activités pour les gens de son âge… Et en plus ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été dans une fête… La soirée était passable, même si les autres avaient un peu de difficulté à lui parler, étant donné qu'il était leur ''prof'' de chimie. À peine quarante-cinq minutes qu'il était là quand Scott montra des signes de transformation. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il laissa Scott partir et décida de demander à Derek d'aller mener Allison chez elle. Attendant Derek avec Allison, Stiles se décida à parler.

\- Je suis désolé pour Scott.

\- Ce n'est rien, il avait vraiment l'air mal…

\- Je sais, mais il n'aurait pas dû t'ignorer, il aurait au moins pu te dire qu'il devait rentrer…

\- Ce n'est rien, et puis tu étais là pour venir me reconduire.

\- Quand tu veux Allison. Je sais que je suis le stagiaire en chimie, mais avant tout je suis le meilleur ami de Scott.

Le reste du temps, Stiles et Allison restèrent silencieux. Quand Derek fut enfin là, il laissa Allison partir avec lui et il embarqua dans sa Jeep pour se diriger vers chez Scott. Il appréhendait sa rencontre avec Scott loup-garou, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Scott pour rien ! Stiles entra rapidement dans la maison qui n'était pas barrée et se dirigea vers la chambre de Scott. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir barrée elle par contre. Il faut dire qu'il devait être dans la douche puisqu'il entendait de l'eau couler. Une fois devant la porte, il cogna quelques coups avant d'entendre Scott.

\- Vas-t-en ! Lui cria une voix presque animale.

\- Scott, laisse-moi entrer ! Je peux t'aider !

\- Non ! Il faut que tu trouves Allison…

\- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Derek est allé la mener chez elle.

\- Je n'aime pas que Derek soit avec elle… Surtout qu'il est soupçonné du meurtre de sa sœur…

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas lui !

\- Je sais que c'est un loup-garou ! Il ne sent pas comme Allison ou toi, ça doit être lui qui a tué Laura et ça doit aussi être lui qui m'a mordu !

\- Je… Scott !

Stiles essaya d'entrer, mais impossible de le faire, la porte semblait bloquée. Quand Stiles entendit quelqu'un sauter par la fenêtre et qu'ensuite il entendit un hurlement, il se dit qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis…

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2.


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 de ma fiction.

Spoilers: Saison 1

Pairings: Scott/Allison (léger)

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Je voudrais dire merci à yumi-elfeuw, LiveIsNotAFairyDail, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Micky54, nathydemon, calliope83 et nnahoj pour vos reviews.

Et MERCI à toi, IantiIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. ;P

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Encore une fois, Stiles dû attendre le lendemain pour avoir un appel de Scott lui demandant de passer le prendre sur une rue près de la réserve. Stiles, s'étant inquiété, y alla dès qu'il reçut l'appel. Quand Scott entra dans la Jeep, Stiles remarqua qu'il avait l'air mal. Cependant, il attendit que Scott parle de lui-même.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'inquiète le plus ?

\- Si tu me dis Allison, je te casse la tête !

\- Elle doit me détester maintenant…

\- Non, parce que je lui ai déjà dit que TU étais désolé, et que si tu n'avais pas été SI mal, tu n'aurais pas fait ça.

\- Merci Stiles, tu es génial ! S'exclama faiblement Scott.

\- Je sais, maintenant explique-moi ce qui t'arrive, puisque tu n'as pas l'air prêt de le faire de ton seul vouloir…

\- Quand je me suis enfui par la fenêtre, je me suis tout de suite dirigé vers la forêt, sachant que si Derek était un loup-garou, il voudrait se balader là-bas. J'avais raison, c'est un loup-garou et il était dans la forêt.

\- D'accord, ça j'avais compris, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a fait ça.

\- C'est vrai. On s'est un peu battu, mais à peine quelques minutes, plus tard, il m'a demandé de me taire. Ensuite il m'a dit qu'ILS étaient là.

\- Les chasseurs étaient dans la forêt !

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça…

\- Je te l'ai dit hier, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches. Sur les loups garous.

\- D'accord… Bref, ensuite, il m'a dit de m'enfuir, mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le faire avant d'être ébloui par de la lumière. Avant même que je puisse m'en remettre, j'ai reçu une flèche dans le bras. Derek m'a dit qu'il y avait du poison sur la flèche qui prendra donc plus de temps à guérir.

\- Ça devait être de l'aconit…

\- C'est ce que Derek a dit…

\- T'inquiète pas Scott, c'est une des rares choses qui peut tuer un loup-garou, mais peu de monde sont au courant.

\- Aussi, Derek m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider à contrôler ma nouvelle condition de loup-garou.

\- C'est génial ! Et si je suis dans le bon, il doit être un loup-garou de naissance, ce qui pourrait t'être très utile.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il apprend à contrôler le loup en lui depuis sa naissance… Il doit avoir plein d'astuces pour t'aider à te contrôler.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis.

Plus tard cette journée-là, Stiles finissait de ranger les travaux qu'il allait devoir corriger chez lui quand Scott entra en trombe dans la classe de chimie.

\- Stiles, je suis mal là…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Scott ?

\- Allison… Son père, c'est un des chasseurs qui était dans la forêt hier soir…

\- Scott…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, je dois y aller, j'ai entraînement de crosse.

\- Ok… Bonne pratique !

Après ça, Scott fila comme une flèche. Stiles, sachant que le sport pouvait transformer Scott, se dépêcha de ranger les travaux devant lui. Après, il se dirigea rapidement vers le terrain de crosse. Quand il arriva, il vit simplement Scott se faire projeter au sol par Jackson. Stiles se rapprocha pour savoir ce que le coach disait à Scott. Stiles trouva étrange que le coach parle de sa grand-mère… Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il entendit la voix de Scott répondre au coach qu'il était capable de faire mieux. Stiles ne fit rien, sachant qu'il se ferait crier dessus s'il essayait d'empêcher Scott de recommencer. Alors il laissa faire, sachant que ça allait mal se finir. Stiles regarda Scott commencer à courir vers Jackson, le vit projeter Jackson au sol et le vit tomber à genou. ''Pas bon…'' Pensa Stiles en courant vers Scott.

\- Scott, ça va aller ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je vais me transformer, je ne contrôle plus rien ! Dit Scott, gardant sa voix la plus basse possible.

\- Quoi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, je te jure ! Aller viens, lève-toi. Dit Stiles, dirigeant Scott vers les vestiaires. Une fois arrivé, il continua. C'est bon, on y est. Tu peux t'assoir, voilà. Dit-il en le positionnant. Ça va ? Parle-moi !

\- NON, vas-t-en, laisse moi ! Cria, grogna Scott en se précipitant vers Stiles.

Une mini course-poursuite commença dans les vestiaires. Scott restait sur les casiers, tandis que Stiles essayait de rester le plus loin possible de Scott. À un moment, Stiles se prit les pieds dans un vêtement et tomba. Cela donna l'occasion à Scott de se jeter sur lui. Quand Scott vint pour lui donner un coup de griffe, Stiles ne sut par quel moyen mais il arriva à repousser Scott, assez fort pour le faire se cogner un mur. Scott fut étourdi pendant quelques secondes ce qui laissa le temps à Stiles de courir jusqu'à l'extincteur de fumée et ensuite d'en projeter sur Scott, ce qui le calma automatiquement.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Scott, de nouveau maître de lui-même.

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer, c'est ta colère qui fait ça… L'élément déclencheur c'est l'adrénaline, c'est ça qui te transforme !

\- Comment tu veux que je fasse ? La crosse c'est violent au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué…

\- Je sais, mais ça le sera nettement plus si tu finis par massacrer quelqu'un en plein match… Tu ne peux pas jouer samedi, il faut que tu te désistes.

\- Mais je suis en première ligne !

\- Non, plus maintenant. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir dire au coach que tu ne pourras pas jouer, car tu peux être dangereux pour les autres élèves…

\- Stiles ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Je suis désolé Scott… Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est dans mes fonctions de m'assurer de la sécurité des élèves. Je ne dis pas que tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer en première ligne, mais pour le moment, tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ton loup, je n'ai pas d'autre choix…

\- Ok…

\- Entraîne-toi avec Derek, comme ça tu avanceras plus vite, et ça veut dire que tu pourras rejouer en première ligne plus rapidement.

\- Je te déteste…

\- Non, et puis tu sais que c'est pour ton bien !

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Allez, la pratique doit être finie, rentre chez toi.

\- D'accord.

Stiles regarda Scott prendre son sac de sport et quitter les vestiaires. Quand il fut sûr que Scott ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il avait le sentiment d'être observé, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, plutôt comme si son père venait le regarder la nuit. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, Stiles parla à voix haute.

\- Derek, je sais que tu es là.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être ton regard posé sur moi depuis que j'ai aspergé Scott ?

\- C'est impossible…

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais comme un pressentiment, comme quand on était au lycée.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'au lycée je ne savais pas que tu étais un loup-garou…

\- Je sais Stiles, mais tu m'aurais vu t'annoncer que j'étais un loup-garou…

\- Bon, c'est vrai que ça aurait été étrange. Lui dit Stiles, en y pensant vraiment. Et d'un coup ça le frappa. Paige…

\- Oui, Paige a été tuée par un loup-garou.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que mon oncle m'avait dit quelque chose qui m'avait fait me questionner ?

\- Oui, tu avais été étrange pendant presque toute une année scolaire…

\- Il m'avait fait croire que donner la morsure à Paige était la meilleure solution.

\- Et tu l'as écouté ?

\- Oui…

\- Et la morsure n'a pas prise… C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Ennis, un autre alpha qui était là à l'époque a voulu m'aider et l'a mordu, mais la morsure l'a rendu faible et l'a fait souffrir horriblement…

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu étais avec elle dans son dernier moment ? Demanda Stiles horrifié pour Derek.

\- Oui… Lui dit Derek faiblement.

\- Elle t'a demandé de l'achever, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stiles, connaissant déjà la réponse à la façon dont Derek lui avait répondu plus tôt.

\- Oui. Lui répondit Derek, les yeux se remplissant légèrement de larmes avant qu'il ne les essuie.

\- Oh mon dieu, Der', je suis désolé, je savais que c'était normal que tu sois triste, mais à ce moment-là, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu l'étais autant… Lui dit Stiles en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu comprendre Stiles. Déjà tu avais dix ans à l'époque, mais en plus tu n'avais pas tous les éléments en main.

\- Ça ne change pas que j'aurais dû comprendre que tu ne me racontais pas la vérité. Et je ne dis pas ça d'une mauvaise façon.

\- On oublie Stiles, ça fait des années que j'essaie d'oublier, peut-être que si tu es là, sachant ce qui s'est passé, je vais alors être capable d'enfin guérir de la blessure que m'a fait la mort de Paige…

\- Je vais t'aider avec joie, je t'avouerais que moi non plus je ne m'en suis pas totalement remis…

\- Je n'ai pas que sa mort sur la conscience tu sais…

\- Ta famille ?

\- Oui, tu connais les chasseurs ?

\- Pas tous, mais je sais que le père d'Allison en est un.

\- Chris ?

\- Je ne sais pas son nom, mais à comment tu l'appelles je me doute que tu le connais…

\- Oui, je suis sorti avec sa sœur en Senior year.

\- C'est elle qui est responsable de l'incendie, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et elle a tué un maximum de membres de ma famille parce que je lui avais avoué qu'il y avait une réunion familiale la semaine de l'incendie.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Der', Kate, parce que oui, j'ai compris que c'était elle quand tu m'as parlé de notre Senior year, est la seule fautive dans cette histoire.

\- Mais si je ne lui avais pas tant fait confiance j'aurais pu éviter…

\- Derek Hale ! Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si j'ai bien compris Kate t'a manipulé pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Tu étais amoureux d'elle, penses-tu sincèrement que tu aurais pu tout arrêter si Talia t'avait dit que tu devais la quitter ?

\- Non, tu as raison. Et tu sais le pire ?

\- Non, mais je me doute que je vais bientôt le savoir. Dit Stiles, pince sans rire.

\- Elle a été ma première fois… Elle m'a presque tout volé !

\- Oh, je suis désolé Derek… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ma première fois a été désastreuse.

\- Désolé pour toi Stiles. Mais ne te méprends pas, la mienne a été plutôt géniale, mais je dis juste que j'aurais voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui couche avec moi, tout le monde plutôt que Kate…

\- Beau comme tu es, tu dois bien avoir eu quelques filles qui t'ont voulu dans leur lit quand tu étais à New York.

\- C'est vrai, mais pense-tu vraiment que j'avais le goût de tenter le coup quand la dernière avec qui j'ai couché s'est retrouver à assassiner toute ma famille ?

\- Non, c'est vrai… Bon assez de conversation malaisante pour aujourd'hui, j'ai des travaux à aller corriger.

\- D'accord, je te laisse alors. Dit Derek se retournant pour partir.

\- Ça a fait du bien de te reparler Der'…

\- C'est la même chose pour moi Stiles.

Stiles resta planté seul dans les vestiaires pendant encore quelques minutes, ressassant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. L'ex petite-amie de Derek, celle qu'il détestait s'est trouvée être celle qui avait mis le feu à la maison de son meilleur ami. Cette même psychopathe pyromane avait volé la virginité de son meilleur ami. Ensuite, il venait d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie décédée n'était pas morte comme il le croyait d'une attaque animale, mais par la morsure d'un loup-garou qui avait voulu faire plaisir à Derek. Une fois plus ou moins remis de ses émotions, Stiles alla chercher son sac et partit chez lui. En arrivant chez lui, il n'y découvrit personne. N'étant pas surpris, Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de se prendre quelque chose à manger, n'ayant plus vraiment faim depuis sa conversation avec Derek. Il se dirigea simplement vers sa chambre où une fois arrivé, il se mit à corriger. Il fit ça pendant environ trois heures avant d'être interrompu par une sonnerie sur son portable annonçant l'appel vidéo de Scott. Décidant qu'il était assez avancé dans sa correction, Stiles répondit à l'appel en faisant semblant de tirer sur Scott avec un fusil à l'eau.

\- Hey, Scott, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles, Jackson a une épaule démise.

\- À cause de moi, c'est ça ?

\- C'est lui qui a fait le con… Mais oui, c'est de ta faute.

\- Il va quand même jouer ?

\- Il n'a pas vraiment le choix, j'ai déjà dit au coach que tu ne pouvais pas jouer.

\- Mais s'il a une épaule démise, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne doit pas la bouger ?

\- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas jouer, c'est trop dange… Stiles s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, regardant derrière Scott.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Scott, remarquant que le son était coupé, il attendit que Stiles écrive quelque chose.

 **On dirait que…** le reste du message ne vint pas.

\- On dirait que quoi Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Scott regarda son ordinateur avec impatience, attendant de voir le reste du message de Stiles. **Quelqu'un est derrière toi…** Scott sursauta avant de mettre son icône de vidéo en plein écran pour seulement voir quelqu'un se précipiter vers lui. Stiles inquiet pour son ami ne mit pas fin à la conversation vidéo, appela son père en lui racontant ce qu'il se passait et anxieusement regarda ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de Scott.

\- Je t'ai vu sur le terrain aujourd'hui ! Dit une voix que Stiles identifia dans la seconde comme étant celle de Derek.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu t'es transformé devant tout le monde ! S'ils découvrent ce que tu es, alors ils sauront pour moi aussi et pour toute notre race, en plus des chasseurs, c'est le monde entier qui sera à nos trousses !

\- Je te promets que… Je te jure que personne n'a vu quoi que ce soit !

\- J'espère bien pour toi. Écoute-moi attentivement, je te conseille de ne pas jouer samedi, ou je te tue de mes propres mains. Dit Derek se décollant de Scott.

\- Stiles a déjà dit au coach que je ne jouerai pas !

Derek vint pour parler quand il fut interrompu par son cellulaire. Regardant rapidement, il vit que c'était Stiles. Il décrocha immédiatement.

\- Oui, Stiles ?

\- Salut Der', pas que je veuille te presser, mais j'ai appelé la police quand j'ai vu quelqu'un de menaçant dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami, alors je te conseille de te bouger, je suis déjà arrivé et la police ne doit pas être très loin !

\- Merde ! Merci pour l'info Stiles. Dit Derek en raccrochant. Scott, on se dit sans rancune ?

\- Ouais, ouais…

\- Bien. Dit Derek en se dirigeant rapidement vers la fenêtre pour sortir, mais trop tard, la police entourait déjà la maison de Scott, rendant toute invasion ''impossible'' pour Derek.

\- DEREK HALE, VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION ! Crièrent plusieurs policiers en entrant dans la chambre de Scott.

\- Merde ! Dit Derek

Le lendemain, Stiles était en classe quand son père, un adjoint et le directeur passèrent devant lui. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'informations sur l'enquête, Stiles courra chercher Scott. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit avant de le tirer jusqu'à où se situait son père.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux ?

\- Dis-moi ce qu'ils disent. Lui dit Stiles en pointant les trois adultes. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles le frappa un peu. Tu les entends ou pas ?

\- Shhh. _Tous les jeunes de moins de dix-huit ans doivent être chez eux avant 9 heures et demie du soir. Nous voudrions que ce couvre feux prenne effet immédiatement._ Il y a un couvre feux à cause du meurtre.

\- Et voilà, c'est le comble, mon père est en train de perdre son temps à chercher une bête enragée alors que le meurtrier court toujours et peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Attends, tu penses vraiment que ton père te croirait à propos de Derek et moi ?

\- Je sais ce que je vais faire.

\- Voyez-vous ça…

\- Trouver le reste du cadavre !

\- Quoi ! Mais tu es complètement barge !

Stiles venait de recevoir un message de Scott. Avant ça, il était chez lui essayant de se concentrer à corriger des copies. N'y arrivant qu'à moitié, il avait pris quelques doses de médicament. Stiles après l'appel se précipita vers sa Jeep, démarra en trombe et arriva chez Scott à peine deux minutes plus tard. Une fois arrivé, il se précipita vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, sachant que Scott avait laissé la porte avant de la maison ouverte. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, une flopée de mots sortit de sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Où tu l'as trouvé ? Oui, c'est vrai je suis un peu sous pression en ce moment.

\- J'ai vu ça chez Derek Hale…

\- Et alors, c'est quoi ? Le corps de Laura ? Derek doit l'avoir retrouvée et l'avoir enterrée…

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était Laura, mais il y avait une odeur de sang.

\- Et si on allait voir ?

\- D'accord, mais si avant ça on allait à la morgue pour que je puisse savoir quelle est l'odeur de Laura…

\- Ok.

Les deux garçons partirent et en arrivant, Scott montra simplement l'entrée de la morgue à Stiles, lui disant de l'attendre dans la salle d'attente, mais de ne pas se faire voir par sa mère. Stiles s'installa dans la salle d'attente, et au bout d'un moment il entendit une voix qu'il crut reconnaître. Ce retournant, il vit Lydia Martin, une de ses meilleures élèves. Cette dernière semblait parler au téléphone, alors Stiles l'ignora. Il attendit encore cinq ou six minutes avant que Scott ne revienne ayant l'air un peu pâle.

\- Alors ?

\- C'était la même odeur que celle que j'ai senti.

\- D'accord, allons la déterrer, même si ça me tue de devoir faire ça…

\- C'est pour l'enquête Stiles…

\- Je sais, mais ça va faire étrange de la déterrer simplement pour aider à résoudre son meurtre…

\- Allez, allons-y avant qu'il fasse trop sombre.

Une fois arrivés devant la maison des Hale, Stiles fut assaillit par une vague de souvenirs. Ça lui prit une bonne minute avant d'être capable de sortir de la Jeep.

\- Bon, Scott, dis-moi où tu as senti l'odeur.

\- Juste là-bas, sur le côté de la maison.

Ils commencèrent à creuser, ils le firent pendant trois bonnes heures avant d'enfin atteindre le corps. Une fois fait, Stiles ne fut pas vraiment surpris de découvrir un loup plutôt que Laura. Il se doutait que si Derek était un loup-garou, le reste de sa famille le serait aussi. Mais il se demanda comment il ferait pour expliquer à son père que le loup devant lui était Laura Hale… Ayant un pressentiment, Stiles releva la tête et vit une fleur d'aconit tue-loup. ''Bingo, Derek doit avoir jeté un sort pour que le corps de sa sœur devienne celui d'un loup.'' L'ayant regardé sûrement trop longtemps, Scott sembla soucieux quand il demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu vois la fleur là-bas ?

\- Oui, c'est une fleur, quoi de plus normal dans la forêt…

\- Non, cette fleur c'est de l'aconit, tu te souviens je t'en ai parlé la fois où tu avais reçu une flèche.

\- Ah oui, mais pourquoi Derek l'aurait mise là ?

\- Il y a qu'une seule façon pour le savoir.

Stiles se leva et se dirigea vers la fleur. Il tira doucement sur cette dernière, n'étant pas sûr de si elle serait semée ou pas. Il découvrit que non, mais elle était attachée à une corde. Lentement, il tira sur la corde. Cela lui prit un moment, mais il finit par enfin arriver au bout de la corde. Une fois la corde et la fleur dans les mains, il regarda Scott qui lui regardait dans le trou, les yeux écarquillés. Curieux Stiles se rapprocha et fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait eu raison, puisque maintenant à la place du corps d'un loup se trouvait les jambes d'une jeune femme.

\- Tu savais que ça ferait ça ? Demanda Scott, sachant déjà la réponse, mais demandant quand même.

\- Non, mais j'espérais que ce soit le cas. J'avais déjà lu quelque chose dans ce genre-là dans un livre.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne saches pas ?

\- Sûrement, mais pour le moment j'aime te faire croire que non. Dit Stiles avec un sourire en coin moqueur.

\- Tais-toi et appelle ton père.

\- Ouais, ouais, mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi. Dit Stiles en riant avant d'appeler son père.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, John Stilinski et une ambulance étaient sur le terrain des Hale, venant prendre le reste du corps de Laura. Stiles se sentait mal, il avait défait le travail que Derek avait fait en l'honneur de sa grande sœur. Le shérif arriva près de son fils.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Stiles. Tu sais pourquoi Derek aurait enterré Laura là plutôt que de dire à la police qu'il avait retrouvé le corps ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous l'aviez interrogé et qu'il avait peur que vous pensiez qu'il était le tueur ? Demanda Stiles avec rancœur.

\- Woh, Stiles, je n'étais pas d'accord avec mes collègues sur le cas de Derek, je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça à sa sœur, surtout qu'elle était la dernière personne de sa famille à être consciente…

\- Son oncle…

\- Oui, alors je sais qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça.

\- Merci papa.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Stiles, je l'aimais bien Derek. Lui dit son père avant d'aller rejoindre son collègue pour retourner au poste.

N'ayant plus rien à faire là, Scott et Stiles embarquèrent dans la Jeep de ce dernier. Scott cherchait sur le net un lien entre l'aconit et les sépultures, mais n'en trouvait pas. Scott parlait à Stiles, et à un moment sa voix commença à devenir plus grave. Et puis Scott commença à lui crier dessus. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors son cerveau cherchait comme un fou. Quand Scott tapa sur le plafond de la Jeep en criant qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, Stiles comprit, l'aconit tue-loup faisait effet sur Scott. Se rangeant sur le côté de la route, Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot ou de faire un mouvement pour lancer l'aconit hors de la voiture que Scott avait disparu dans la nature. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Stiles décida de retourner chez lui, espérant que Scott soit simplement retourné chez lui.

Le lendemain, Stiles apprit que Derek avait été relâché, Mélissa et Scott n'ayant pas porté plainte sur Derek. Il apprit aussi que Scott avait eu son premier baiser avec Allison et aussi que l'équipe de crosse avait gagné le match de la veille. Et comme dernière nouvelle, le médecin légiste avait été clair, ce qui avait tué Laura n'était pas humain. Toutes ces nouvelles firent plus ou moins plaisir à Stiles. Par exemple il était heureux pour Scott, mais il s'inquiétait étant donné que la famille d'Allison était des chasseurs.

Le matin, en arrivant au lycée, Stiles fut accueilli avec un Scott très nerveux. Il commença à parler avec une voix tremblante.

\- Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve étrange…

\- Allez, raconte.

\- J'étais avec Allison au lycée, et je l'amenais vers les autobus pour que l'on puisse être seuls… Mais une fois rendus dans un autobus, je me suis transformé et j'ai attaqué Allison.

\- Et est-ce que tu l'as tué ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé juste après. J'étais en sueur, c'était affreux et je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Je n'ai jamais fait un rêve comme ça avant.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Stiles mi- surpris mi- sarcastique. Moi oui, mais ça se finit autrement.

\- Petit A, je n'ai jamais fait un rêve qui paraissait aussi réel et petit B, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais dans ton lit.

\- C'est noté. Si tu veux mon avis…

\- Non, je le connais déjà, tu vas me dire que je sors avec Allison demain, que je vais devenir complètement fou et je vais l'égorgé.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non. Bon ouais, carrément… Mais arrête, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? Perso, je trouve que tu gères tout ça super bien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il existait des cours pour apprendre la lycanthropie en accéléré.

\- Il n'y a pas de cours, mais il y a peut-être un professeur.

\- Mais tu n'aimes pas Derek…

\- Je sais, mais le rêve avait l'air tellement réel… Je la poursuivais dans le bus et je la traînais à l'arrière.

\- Et comment ?

\- Comme si c'était vraiment arrivé. Dit Scott en poussant la porte arrière du lycée qui menait aux autobus.

\- Oh… Je crois que ce n'est plus un rêve…

Les deux garçons venaient de sortir du lycée pour trouver que oui, il y avait bien quelque chose qui s'était passé hier comme dans le rêve de Scott, puisque la police était présente et qu'il y avait plein de sang dans un des autobus. Scott, paniqué, prit son cellulaire et composa le numéro d'Allison. Après l'avoir appelé cinq fois d'affilé, Scott se retourna vers Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, j'ai tué Allison ?!

\- Calme-toi Scott ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

\- Mais Stiles, elle ne répond pas à mes appels…

\- C'est peut-être seulement une coïncidence… Une coïncidence incroyable…

\- Aide-moi à la retrouver, d'accord ? Demanda Scott, commençant à paniquer.

Il tituba pendant quelques temps avant de poser sa tête contre un casier et de donner un coup dans celui-ci. Il apprendra plus tard que c'était celui de Jackson, ce qui le fera bien rire. Une fois calmé, il se recula du casier et commença à partir quand il percuta quelqu'un. Allison. Scott fut vraiment soulagé.

Une fois en cours, Stiles qui parlait tout en écrivant quelque chose au tableau remarqua le trouble de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose étant donné qu'il devait continuer à faire son cours. Il parlait depuis cinq minutes quand une élève cria que la police venait de trouver quelque chose, ce qui amena toute la classe à se lever et regarder par la fenêtre. Ça donna le temps à Scott et Stiles de parler.

\- C'est peut-être mon sang dans le bus…

\- C'est peut-être celui d'un animal, je ne sais pas. Tu as peut-être attrapé un lapin ou une autre bête.

\- Et j'en aurais fait quoi ?

\- Tu l'as mangé.

\- Cru ?

\- Non, tu as dû le faire cuire avant dans ton petit four de loup-garou. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est à toi de t'en souvenir !

\- Tu n'es pas sympa… Et Stiles, ce n'est pas un lapin… Dit Scott en regardant un homme se faire emmener dans l'ambulance sur un brancard.

\- Woh ! Ok… Scott, dis-toi qu'il n'est pas mort… Il s'est relevé. Un mort n'aurait pas pu faire ça.

\- Stiles… C'est moi qui ai fait ça…

\- Bon maintenant tout le monde a sa place ! Cria Stiles.

Une fois le cours terminé, Stiles s'installa à son bureau et attendit que Scott vienne le rejoindre. Une fois entré dans la classe, Scott vint s'installer lui aussi au bureau et regarda Stiles.

\- Tu sais, les rêves et les souvenirs ce n'est pas la même chose…

\- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Écoute, il s'est bien passé quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Derek va pouvoir t'aider ? Oui il est un loup-garou, mais il ne doit pas tout savoir non plus…

\- Je pense qu'il peut m'aider parce qu'à la pleine lune il ne s'est pas transformé, ce qui veut dire qu'il sait se contrôler. Pendant que moi je traînais au beau milieu de la nuit en attaquant sauvagement un innocent.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait.

\- Rien ne prouve le contraire… Je vais annuler, je ne peux pas sortir avec Allison.

\- Non, c'est hors de question. Tu ne peux pas fuir, tu ne peux pas annuler toute ta vie. On trouvera une solution.

\- Mais… Commença Scott avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de plusieurs élèves dans la classe de chimie.

\- Quelle solution ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Ah… C'est pour un devoir que j'ai à faire.

\- Pas en chimie j'espère…

\- Non, je n'aurais pas le droit de l'aider. Dit Stiles étant sincère. Pourquoi ils sont dans ma classe ? Demanda Stiles en chuchotant à Scott.

Stiles ne s'attendait pas à manger avec sept élèves dans sa classe. Ok pour Scott et Allison, mais Lydia, Danny et Jackson… Il y avait même deux élèves qu'il n'avait pas dans son cours.

\- Salut. Dit Jackson en s'asseyant après avoir viré un des élèves que Stiles ne connaissait pas.

\- Alors il paraît que c'est un animal qui a attaqué. Un cougar ? Leur dit Danny.

\- J'ai entendu un puma. Rajoute Jackson.

\- Un cougar, c'est un puma ? Demanda Lydia. Enfin, c'est bien ça ? Rajouta-t-elle.

\- On s'en fou, ce type doit être un sdf, alors il serait mort de toute façon. Dit Jackson.

\- Ça y est, j'ai trouvé qui c'était. Dit Stiles, qui venait rapidement d'ouvrir son Mac pour chercher sur internet. Regardez ça. Dit-il en leur montrant l'écran.

\- _La police se refuse à tous commentaires à propos de cet incident. Les autorités ont confirmé que la victime Grayson Meyer avait survécu à l'attaque. Meyer a été emmené à l'hôpital du centre-ville. Il est toujours dans un état critique._ Dit la voix d'un journaliste.

\- Attendez, je le connais ce type. Dit Scott.

\- C'est vrai ? Lui demanda Allison.

\- Oui, quand je vivais avec mon père, je prenais le bus. C'était le chauffeur. Dit Scott, regardant Stiles paniqué.


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut, alors voilà le chapitre 4 de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Spoilers: Saison 1

Pairings: Scott/Allison (léger), Lydia/Jackson (léger) et Stiles/à découvrir ;P (léger)

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Je voudrais dire merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri pour son review.

Et MERCI à toi, IantiIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

\- On ne pourrait pas parler d'un truc plus marrant s'il vous plaît ? Je ne sais pas, comme, ah, où on va demain soir ? Demanda Lydia.

\- On ne sait pas encore ce qu'on va faire. Lui répondit Allison.

\- En tout cas, moi je ne vais pas rester à la maison pour regarder une vidéo de crosse, alors je vous préviens, si on traîne tous les quatre, on fait un truc sympa. Rajoute Lydia.

\- Comment ça traîner tous les quatre ? Demanda Scott incrédule, ayant la même expression que Stiles. Une sortie en groupe ? Demanda Scott perdu. C'est ça ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte avec eux, ensemble ?

\- Oui… Ça pourrait être amusant. Lui dit Allison, contrite.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait amusant ? Demanda Jackson. C'est que je me plante moi-même cette fourchette dans le visage.

\- Et si on allait au bowling ? Tu adores le bowling. Lui dit Lydia.

C'est comme ça que Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson se retrouvèrent à aller jouer au bowling tous les quatre.

Quand tous les ados, sauf Scott et Stiles furent sortis de la salle de cours, Scott commença à se plaindre. La conversation commença par comment Scott avait été un idiot et elle se finit par Stiles demandant à Scott s'il pouvait attirer des gars gay. Stiles ne reçut jamais sa réponse…

Plus tard, Stiles était chez lui, il devait être près du couvre-feu installé par la police quand il reçut un appel de Scott. Ce dernier voulait retourner dans l'autobus dans lequel le chauffeur avait été attaqué. Stiles n'était pas vraiment sûr, mais quand Scott lui dit que c'était Derek qui lui avait conseillé de le faire, il accepta. Il partit chercher Scott pour ensuite se diriger vers le lycée. Une fois rendu, ils virent que les grilles étaient fermées, ce qui n'empêcha pas Scott de grimper et de se laisser tomber de l'autre côté.

\- Stiles, tu restes là et tu me préviens si quelqu'un arrive.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Non, tu n'es pas assez rapide, si on se fait prendre, j'ai plus de chance de pouvoir m'en sortir que toi.

\- Bon d'accord…

Scott ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre avant de s'éloigner vers l'autobus où avait eu lieux l'attaque. En attendant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Stiles décida d'allumer la radio, juste assez fort pour pouvoir entendre la musique. Ensuite, il ne fit que regarder anxieusement les alentour pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait. Quelques minutes étaient passées quand Stiles remarqua de la lumière. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il fallait faire, il décida de faire du bruit avec son klaxon jusqu'à ce que Scott revienne. Ce qu'il fit rapidement avant de lui crier de partir la Jeep au plus vite.

\- Ça à marcher, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ouais, j'étais ici hier soir. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, surtout le mien.

\- Alors tu as attaqué ce type ?

\- Non, j'ai vu les yeux rouges d'une bête, mais ce n'était pas les mien, c'était Derek.

\- C'est impossible, Derek n'est pas un alpha, et seul les alphas ont les yeux rouges… Et le chauffeur du bus ?

\- Si tu le dis Stiles. Et je crois que j'essayais de le protéger.

\- Mais alors pourquoi l'alpha voudrait que tu te souviennes qu'il l'a attaqué ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y comprends rien.

\- Je pourrais bien te dire que ça pourrait être un truc de meute, que c'est comme une initiation, que vous devez tuer ensemble pour être accepter dans la meute, mais il y a aucun livre qui parle de ce genre de chose. Peut-être que l'on se retrouve avec un alpha devenu fou… Bref tu sais ce qui est génial ?

\- Le fait que je vais pouvoir sortir avec Allison puisque je ne suis pas un tueur ?

\- J'allais plutôt dire que tu ne me tuerais pas, mais ouais, le fait que tu puisses sortir avec Allison aussi est génial…

\- Oh… Ça aussi.

\- Tu n'es pas possible… Dit Stiles arrivant enfin devant la maison de Scott.

Stiles venait d'entendre une nouvelle sur la radio de la police qu'il devait absolument dire à Scott, alors il prit sa Jeep et se dirigea vers chez son meilleur ami. En arrivant là-bas, il vit que Scott n'était toujours pas chez lui, et sachant que la porte était barrée, Stiles décida de rentrer par la fenêtre de la chambre de Scott. Ça lui prit quelques essaies avant d'y arriver, mais il réussit enfin à entrer dans la chambre en roulant sur le lit. Mais à peine Stiles c'était remis debout qu'il retombait sur le lit, passant à deux doigts de se faire frapper par une batte de baseball.

\- Ah ! Oh non, ne me frappe pas !

\- Stiles ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? S'écria Mélissa McCall.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! C'est une manie ? Est-ce qu'au moins vous jouez au baseball ?

\- Mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Scott en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- Tu pourrais dire à ton copain d'utiliser la porte d'entrée ?

\- On l'a fermé à clé… Il ne pouvait pas entrer.

\- Oui, justement… Et au fait, rassurer moi, ça n'inquiète personne le couvre-feu mis en place par la police ?

\- Non. Dirent Scott et Stiles en même temps.

\- Non ? Très bien, alors vous savez quoi ? Je crois que j'ai assez joué la maman pour ce soir, bonne nuit ! Finit Mélissa en quittant la chambre de son fils.

\- Bonne nuit. Dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Ils attendirent que Mélissa soit dans sa chambre avant de pouvoir parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mon père est parti à l'hôpital il y a un quart d'heure, ils l'ont appelé pour le chauffeur. Ils ont dit qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures…

\- Succombé ?

\- Scott… Il est mort…

Stiles regarda Scott, et il n'eut pas l'occasion de le retenir que Scott était parti. Stiles se doutait de où il était parti, mais il laissa tomber l'idée de le suivre, ne voulant pas se retrouver entre deux loups garous.

Une semaine plus tard, au lycée, Stiles était dans sa Jeep, en ligne pour sortir du stationnement quand Derek apparut devant la Jeep, semblant être très étourdit.

\- Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai reçu une balle…

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme.

\- Ça devrait cicatriser ! Lui dit Scott.

\- Pas avec ça, c'était une balle avec de l'aconit…

\- Attend, c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'il te restait 48 heures.

\- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Stiles et Derek. Qui a dit ça ? Demanda Derek.

\- Celle qui t'a tiré dessus. Dit Scott, avant de remarqué les yeux de Derek qui devenaient ceux d'un loup-garou. Derek, il faut te mettre dans la Jeep !

Scott et Stiles aidèrent Derek à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à la Jeep. Une fois dans la voiture, Derek demanda à Scott de trouver quelle sorte de balle l'avait touché. Il lui dit de chercher dans les affaires de la tante d'Allison, et quand il trouverait les balles, de lui en ramener une, question de vie ou de mort. Scott lui promit d'essayer, mais lui dit qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr. Stiles partit la Jeep pas longtemps plus après.

\- Bon, je t'amène où ?

\- Pas chez moi, Kate et les autres chasseurs doivent déjà être au courant que je squatte là-bas…

\- Chez moi alors ?

\- Ton père ne sera pas là ?

\- Non, il a du boulot, il travaille tard ce soir.

\- D'accord, si tu veux. Dit Derek, faisant une grimace sous la douleur.

\- Montre-moi.

\- Tu vas pas aimer, je me souviens que tu n'aimais pas faire de dissection, alors ça sera pire…

\- Je veux voir si c'est grave…

\- D'accord.

Derek souleva sa manche, montrant son bras à Stiles. Stiles ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Le bras de Derek était pâle comme le reste de sa peau, mais ses veines étaient noires et une fumée se dégageait de son bras. Avec la fumée, il y avait aussi du sang qui venait tacher le siège avant de la Jeep.

Arrivant enfin devant chez lui, Stiles arrêta la Jeep et aida Derek à sortir avant de le mener vers sa chambre. Il l'installa dans son lit et alla chercher la trousse de secours. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il découvrit Derek regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

\- Ta chambre a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu…

\- Ouais, j'ai passé la plupart des quatre dernières années en dehors de la ville, et puis mon style à drastiquement changé quand tout est arrivé en Senior year.

\- Oh… Dis-moi, que fait tu avec cette trousse de secours ?

\- J'ai mon cours de premier soin puis je suis doué en science, donc je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être te retirer la balle et essayer de désinfecter sommairement la plaie…

\- Ça ne vas pas servir à grand-chose, mais je sais que ça va te faire sentir mieux alors vas-y.

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, il se mit simplement à genou devant lui, et commença par lui couper la manche du t-shirt. Ensuite il prit une pince et retira la balle, ce qui fit se tendre Derek. Après, Stiles prit soin de bien nettoyer la plaie avant de la bander avec une gaze.

\- Voilà, désolé pour la douleur…

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà connu pire. Lui dit doucement Derek.

\- On fait quoi pendant que Scott s'amuse chez les Argent.

\- Raconte-moi un peu ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait après le lycée ?

\- J'ai fait des études en sciences et me suis spécialisé pour enseigner la chimie, je suis à ma cinquième année, c'est mon dernier stage avant d'avoir mon diplôme.

\- Wow… Tu aimes bien enseigner ?

\- Oui, je m'ennuyais plutôt en classe, avant d'avoir mon premier stage, mais une fois que j'ai eu commencé à enseigner, j'ai pris goût à mes cours.

\- C'est génial.

\- Et toi, tu as continué à aller à l'école ?

\- Non, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de terminer ma Senior year…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ma famille venait d'être assassinée par une chasseuse…

\- Ouais, d'accord, je comprends. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu réessayer ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Pourtant Laura m'en parlait souvent quand on était à New York.

\- Tu pourrais reprendre ta Senior year avec les autres ? Quand Scott et les autres seront rendus là ?

\- Mais j'aurai 24 ans rendu là…

\- Et alors ? Vaux mieux que tu la fasses tard plutôt que jamais !

\- On verra rendu la Stiles…

\- D'accord, mais réfléchis-y. En plus c'est moi qui vous enseignerez la chimie. Le directeur m'a déjà proposé une place pour quand j'aurai mon diplôme.

\- Promis, je vais y réfléchir Stiles. Répondit Derek, mettant fin à la conversation.

Plus tard, Stiles reçu un appel de Scott lui disant qu'il avait trouvé la balle, et lui demandait de venir le retrouver à la clinique vétérinaire. Ça prit une dizaine de minutes avant que Derek et Stiles n'arrive, alors Scott était déjà présent. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer, et ils installèrent Derek sur une des tables d'auscultation. Derek, ne semblant pas de leur avis se releva et demanda la balle à Scott. Il enleva le pansement que Stiles lui avait fait, pris la balle que Scott lui tendait puis mis le feu à ce qui sortit de la balle. Il vint pour prendre les cendres quand il tomba dans les pommes. Stiles se précipita vers Derek. En lui quelque chose battait durement, comme s'il pouvait ressentir la mort proche de Derek. Cela le fit légèrement paniqué, alors il commença par essayer de réveiller Derek en lui donnant de légères tapes sur les joues, mais voyant aucun résultat, il lui asséna un puissant coup de poing. Derek se réveilla difficilement, mais une fois fait, avec l'aide de Stiles il se releva et pris enfin les cendres. Il les mit sur sa plaie qui commença à fumer avant de commencer à devenir normal. Au bout d'une minute, le bras de Derek était de nouveau parfait.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, mais tu ne me cause que des problèmes, je pourrais bien aller te dénoncer aux Argent. S'exclama Scott.

\- Tu leur fait confiance ? Demanda Derek.

\- Non, mais ils seront toujours plus gentils que toi.

\- Tu veux que je te prouve qu'ils ne sont pas gentils ?

\- Tu veux lui montrer ton oncle ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, ça lui montrera que non, les Argent ne sont pas des gens en qui on peut avoir confiance.

\- D'accord pour Chris, Kate et la mère d'Allison, mais Allison elle, elle ne connait pas le monde surnaturel.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne lui fait quand même pas confiance.

\- C'est légitime Derek…

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Scott.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Lui répondit sèchement Derek.

\- C'est quand même de la famille de ma petite amie dont vous parler…

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de tes affaires quand même.

\- Scott, laisse tomber pour ce soir, Derek a besoin de repos pour le moment. Et si tu veux savoir pour son oncle, ce dernier a la moitié du visage brûlé au troisième degré et est dans un coma profond depuis l'incendie.

\- Woh, d'accord… Je veux bien laisser tomber pour ce soir.

Un soir, Stiles était avec son père dans sa voiture de patrouille, il venait juste d'aller acheter des burgers et d'autres choses à manger. Stiles venait de prendre une bouchée de _curly fries_ quand son père reçu un appel d'urgence, lui annonçant un meurtre. Le shérif ne pouvant pas laisser son fils seul décida de le faire venir avec lui. Une fois rendu à la scène de crime qui était en fait le club vidéo, le shérif ordonna à Stiles de rester dans la voiture. Ce que Stiles ignora royalement pour aller voir Lydia et Jackson, il donna comme excuse que c'était ses élèves (ce qui était vrai…) Stiles apprit par Lydia qu'une bête, vraiment horrible, déformer, ressemblant vaguement à un loup était sorti du vidéo club. Stiles sut que c'était l'alpha, celui dont Derek lui avait parlé et dont il se doutait lui-même de l'existence. Cependant, le collègue de son père qui prenait la déposition de Lydia marqua dans son rapport que Lydia avait parlé d'un puma. La police essayait de couvrir l'affaire ? Stiles ne comprenait pas, mais il laissa faire, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire à son père ? Qu'un de ses employés marquait autre chose que ce que les victimes disaient dans ses rapports ? Son père ne le croirait pas. Après avoir parlé à Lydia, Stiles alla voir Jackson qui lui ne semblait pas affecté par le fait qu'il venait de se faire attaquer par un loup-garou. Cependant, après lui avoir parlé pendant un moment, Stiles remarqua que Jackson était nerveux et qu'il attrapait toujours l'arrière de son cou. Curieux, Stiles lui demanda de voir. Au début Jackson lui avait dit non avec véhémence, mais il céda et laissa Stiles jeter un coup d'œil.

\- C'est la bête qui t'a attaqué qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Stiles après avoir vu les griffures dans le cou de Jackson.

\- Non, c'est Derek Hale, quand il est venu au lycée il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je crois même que c'est toi qui l'as conduit chez lui.

\- D'accord, merci Jackson. Tu devrais faire voir les plaies par quelqu'un qui aura le matériel nécessaire pour te désinfecter. C'est sur ta nuque, alors ça sera inconfortable pour dormir…

\- Ok Stiles.

Stiles regarda rapidement autour de lui, s'assurant que son père était toujours à l'intérieur et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu interroger Lydia et Jackson. Une fois sûr, il se dépêcha de retourner dans la voiture de patrouille et attendit que son père revienne.

\- Merci d'être resté dans la voiture comme je te l'avais demandé Stiles. Lui dit le shérif en rentrant dans la voiture.

\- Tu sais très bien que je t'écoute toujours papa ! S'exclama Stiles faussement vexé.

\- C'est justement parce que je sais que tu ne m'écoute pas souvent que je te remercie.

\- Eh ben, il n'y a pas de quoi papa.

\- Aller, rentrons à la maison, c'est mes collègues qui vont s'occuper de l'enquête pour le moment.

\- D'accord.

Le lendemain, Stiles donnait son cours quand il remarqua que son meilleur ami et sa petite amie n'étaient pas en cours. Sachant que c'était la fête d'Allison, Stiles se douta que Scott avait du décider de sécher les cours. Cela fit penser à Stiles que c'était la réunion parent/professeur le soir même. Stiles était plutôt stresser, c'était la première fois qu'il ferait ça.

\- Je vous rappelle que la réunion parent/élève est ce soir. Les élèves qui n'ont pas la moyenne devront être présents sous peine de recevoir une retenue. Ai-je besoin de vous nommer ?

\- Non, Stiles. Dirent les élèves d'une même voix.

\- Bon, alors où j'en étais ? Ah oui…

Stiles recommença son cours où il l'avait laissé. À peine dix minutes plus tard, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Jackson qui semblait encore plus secoué que la veille. Stiles se rapprocha de lui et lui dit doucement.

\- Jackson, je veux que tu me préviennes s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Et tu peux sortir de la classe quand tu veux si tu en as besoin. Le reste de la classe, je veux que vous preniez vos livres et que vous lisiez le chapitre neuf. Nous reviendrons dessus quand tout le monde aura terminé de lire.

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était la partie qu'il aimait le moins quand il enseignait. Devoir attendre que les élèves aient terminés de lire était une torture pour son cerveau d'hyperactif. Finalement, il décida de corriger quelques copies d'élèves. Il était rendu à la troisième copie de corrigée quand il repensa à une ''conversation'' (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça quand les personnes ne s'écoutent pas) avec Scott. Est-ce qu'il attirait les garçons gays ? Si Stiles était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que parfois il faisait des rêves ou avait des pensées qu'il ne pourrait pas appelé chastes sur des hommes. Comme Derek, Derek était beau avant, quand ils étaient au lycée, mais maintenant il était sexy, et Stiles se sentait beaucoup attiré par lui. Mais chaque fois que cette pensée lui venait en tête, il rougissait et essayait de la chassée de sa tête, ce qui ne fonctionnait pas toujours, comme maintenant. Déconcentré, Stiles regarda ses élèves travailler, quand son regard tomba sur Danny Mahealani, un élève qu'il savait gay. Stiles, sur un coup de tête se leva et se dirigea vers Danny. Ce dernier le regarda, interrogatif. Stiles se sentant fixé lui demanda simplement de rester quelques instants après le cours. Danny ne se doutant de rien lui affirma qu'il le ferait. Satisfait, mais aussi gêné, Stiles retourna corriger des copies jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonçant la fin du cours ne sonne. Stiles qui c'était de nouveau concentrer sur ses copies n'entendit pas Danny se rapprocher de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il sursauta quand Danny parla.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Woh ! Hum, oui… D'accord, la question va te sembler étrange, et peut-être déplacée, mais tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander…

\- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot Stiles. Dit Danny, impatient.

\- Est-ce que je suis attirant ?

\- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi me demander ça à moi et pas à une fille ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais savoir si je plais aux hommes ? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix, faisant entendre son doute à Danny.

\- Tu t'intéresses à un homme ?

\- Hum… Ouais, mais pas qu'un seul en particulier. Lui répondit Stiles, rougissant quand il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Danny.

\- Pourquoi moi en particulier ? Lui demanda Danny, un sourire en coin en voyant le regard de Stiles traîner sur lui.

\- Tu es le seul gars de mon âge que je sais qu'il est gay… Et puis tu n'es pas mal à regarder. Dit Stiles, rougissant.

\- Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus Stiles. Quand on te voit parfois en dehors des cours sans ton ouaté, on peut voir tes muscles, ce qui est à ton avantage. Lui dit honnêtement Danny, avec son regard allant partout sur Stiles.

\- Donc la réponse est oui ?

\- Oui Stiles, tu es attirant, et tu le serais encore plus si tu savais mettre des vêtements qui te mettraient en valeur… Lui répondit Danny avec un sourire coquin.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider ? Demanda Stiles, légèrement dragueur.

\- Samedi, soit au centre commercial à 13 heures devant la librairie.

\- Pourquoi la librairie ?

\- J'aime lire. Lui dit simplement Danny en sortant de la classe.

\- D'accord, ce fut une conversation malaisante et enrichissante. Dit Stiles à voix haute.

Stiles repensa au fait que Scott n'était pas à son cours et décida de l'appeler. Au bout de quelques sonneries, Scott répondit enfin et avertit Stiles qu'il séchait les cours pour la fête d'Allison.

À la fin des cours, Stiles décida d'aller voir Lydia, simplement pour voir si elle allait mieux. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas remise de ses émotions, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir gelée, complètement à l'ouest. Elle lui dit même qu'elle avait vu un puma, mais quand Stiles lui avait montré une girafe et lui avait demandé ce que c'était, elle avait répondu un puma… Au bout d'un moment, Lydia s'endormit et quand Stiles vint pour quitter la chambre, le cellulaire de la jeune fille sonna. Stiles étant curieux décida de regarder. Quand il ouvrit le message, au début rien ne se passa, mais d'un coup, une vidéo commença, montrant la tête du loup-garou alpha. Il était carrément horrible. Stiles vint pour supprimer le message quand il pensa à se l'envoyer avant pour le montrer à Scott et Derek quand il en aurait l'occasion. Alors rapidement il s'envoya la vidéo puis il fit bien attention de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage dans le cellulaire de Lydia. Ensuite, il quitta la chambre de la jeune fille, remercia la mère de cette dernière pour l'avoir laissé voir sa fille et quitta la maison en direction de chez Derek.

Il arriva rapidement chez ce dernier et il fut surprit de voir qu'il n'y avait pas seulement la camaro noire, mais aussi une autre voiture. ''Derek à quelqu'un chez lui ?'' Stiles n'y porta pas vraiment attention, sachant que s'il dérangeait, Derek lui dirait simplement de partir, ce qui ne vexerait pas Stiles. Mais ce ne fut pas une bonne surprise quand Stiles entra dans la maison et vit que Derek était en compagnie d'une fille, Kate pour être plus précis. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'amuser, tout du moins du côté de Kate. En effet, cette dernière avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en regardant Derek se contorsionner de douleur au sol. Stiles regarda la scène, faisant le moins de bruit possible en allant chercher quelque chose qui pourrait assommer Kate pour au moins un moment, le temps qu'il amène Derek autre part. En même temps de chercher, il regardait attentivement la scène qui se passait entre Kate et Derek. Derek se traînait jusqu'à un reste de canapé, là où il essaya de se relever avant de se voir donner un choc électrique part un bâton étrange. ''Sûrement une invention de famille…'' Pensa Stiles. Derek commença légèrement à convulser ce qui fit rire Kate.

\- Ce joujou fait neuf cent mille voltes. L'électricité n'a jamais été ton truc, pas vrai ? Demanda Kate à Derek. Et le feu non plus. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de te confier un petit secret, et après on pourra peut-être s'entraider. Oui, ta sœur a été découper en morceaux et on l'a utilisé comme appât pour t'attraper. Une méthode assez déplaisante et franchement un petit peu trop massacre à la tronçonneuse à mon goût. Mais c'est la réalité, maintenant voilà la partie de l'histoire qui va te scier toi aussi. Ce n'est pas les chasseurs qui l'ont tué. Elle regarda Derek dans les yeux et vit qu'il ne la croyait pas. Tu crois que je mens ?

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Répondit Derek d'une petite voix, ayant toujours du courant électrique passant dans son corps, l'empêchant de bien parler.

\- Mon trésor…Très bien, écoute les battements de mon cœur et dis-moi si je mens. Dit Kate en se rapprochant de Derek. D'accord ? Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer. Nous n'avons pas tués ta sœur. Dit Kate se rapprochant de plus en plus de Derek pour lui chuchoter les derniers mots à l'oreille.

C'est le moment que pris Stiles pour lui donner un coup sur la tête avec un morceau de bois qu'il avait trouvé et qui ne blesserait pas trop sévèrement Kate. Elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol, et Derek la regarda avant de regarder Stiles.

\- Merci Stiles. Lui répondit Derek faiblement.

\- De rien Der'.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer et puis quand je suis arrivé et qu'il y avait d'autre voiture chez toi, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment.

\- D'accord, tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

\- Oh, oui. Dit Stiles, l'aidant et puis il l'amena vers sa Jeep. On va chez moi, là où tu seras en sécurité. Je ne veux plus que tu retournes chez toi. C'est rendu trop dangereux.

\- Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer.

Une fois rendu chez Stiles, Derek s'assit sur le lit de son ami et attendit que Stiles bouge. Stiles lui montra la vidéo, et il attendit sa réaction. Quand il vit que Derek ne réagissait pas, Stiles s'inquiéta.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ? Oh… Désolé. Est-ce que tu peux me l'envoyer sur mon cellulaire ?

\- Ok, mais tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être m'aider à trouver l'identité de l'alpha.

\- D'accord, je t'envoie ça quand je suis arrivé au lycée. Tu peux m'emprunter un chandail, je dois en avoir de ta grandeur, sinon prend en un à mon père.

\- D'accord, merci Stiles.

\- De rien Der', mais je te laisse, je dois vraiment y aller.

Stiles se dépêcha d'aller au lycée. Une fois installé pour la rencontre parents/professeur, il envoya la vidéo à Derek. Ensuite, il prit le dossier du premier élève et les rencontres commencèrent.

Il ne lui restait plus que quatre élèves avant d'avoir fini ses rencontres. Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin, Scott et Allison. À chaque fois que les parents entraient dans sa classe, ils étaient septique de voir un jeune homme de l'âge de leur enfant comme étant le professeur de chimie.

\- Jackson est un élève très motive, enfaite, je dirais même exceptionnellement motivé.

\- Oui, pour tout te dire, on espérait qu'il ralentisse un peu. Il a toujours été très dur envers lui-même. On a supposé que c'était peut-être lié au fait qu'il était adopté.

\- Je comprends. Il ne connait pas ses parents biologiques ?

\- En effet, c'est le besoin de plaire, de se surpasser, le désir qu'ils soient fières de lui. Même s'il ne les a jamais rencontrés.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a dut encore renforcer ce désir qu'il a de réussir. Je risque de vous paraitre un peu brutale, mais c'est devenu pour lui presque une obsession.

\- Nous n'en savions rien… Nous pensions qu'il voulait simplement se surpasser en sport surtout, mais qu'il essayait d'avoir des notes un peu au-dessus de la moyenne, sans aller à l'excès.

\- Je vais vous posez une question indiscrète, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous me répondiez sincèrement.

\- Tu peux la poser.

\- Êtes-vous fière de ce que Jackson fait ?

\- Oui, quelle question ! Répondirent les Whittemore offusqués.

\- Désolé, ce n'était pas ma question primaire, c'était juste pour confirmer ce que je pensais. Mais la voici : Vous êtes fière de Jackson, mais lui en avez-vous parlé ? L'avez-vous félicité, ou même lui avoir dit que ses parents biologiques tout comme vous étiez fière de lui ?

\- Hum… Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait, mais pour tout te dire, nous ne sommes pas vraiment proche de Jackson. Il est distant envers nous depuis minimum sept ans.

\- D'accord, et si vous lui en parliez en retournant chez vous ? Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais ne pensez-vous pas que si vous le faisiez Jackson deviendrait peut-être un peu moins dur envers lui-même ?

\- Tu as raison, ce qui est étrange à dire à un gosse de l'âge de Jackson, mais nous allons t'écouter.

\- Pas de problème, et si vous voulez, appeler moi en cas de problèmes. Jours et nuits, il n'y a aucune heure à laquelle vous ne pourrez pas. Dit Stiles en leur donnant le numéro de son cellulaire.

\- Merci jeune homme. Dirent les parents de Jackson avant de serrer la main de Stiles et de quitter la classe.

\- Par où commencer, il y a tant à dire sur Lydia.

\- Ah! Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit.

\- Nous y voilà, un vrai cataclysme nucléaire, comme d'habitude.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est, ce sont ses notes, sa concentration, ou son humeur capricieuse ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de choisir avec qui elle voulait vivre. Comme si ça ne perturbait pas une jeune fille de 16 ans…

\- Bien, dites-nous quel est le problème.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un problème. Sur le plan scolaire, Lydia est la meilleure élève de tout le lycée, avec ses options, la moyenne de ses notes est proche de 100. J'aimerais beaucoup tester son QI, comme mon professeur de quatrième l'a fait. Du point de vue de sa sociabilité, elle présente des qualités remarquables de leader. C'est une meneuse. Et je ne me doutais pas que ses parents avaient une aussi basse estime d'elle, étant donné la force de caractère qu'elle a. Dites-moi que vous ne lui parlez pas d'elle comme vous l'avez fait devant moi…

\- Je… Nous… Woh. Nous ne savions pas que Lydia était comme cela. À la maison, elle est capricieuse et si j'en crois ce que vous nous dites, elle simule être plutôt idiote.

\- Eh bien je vous le dis, Lydia est une fille brillante qui aura la chance d'aller dans n'importe laquelle des plus grandes écoles.

\- D'accord, merci de nous en avoir parlé. Et si vous voulez testez le QI de Lydia, nous n'avons pas de problèmes avec ça.

\- Merci, et bonne fin de soirée. Dit Stiles alors que les Martin sortaient de sa classe

Mélissa était assise depuis quelques minutes, et voyant que Scott n'arrivait pas, elle l'appela et lui demanda de venir au lycée illico presto. Quand elle eut finit son appel, Stiles lui sourit.

\- Et si nous commencions la rencontre sans lui ?

\- Stiles, je t'avouerais que c'est vraiment étrange de te parler comme si tu étais le prof de mon fils… Mais bon, allons-y.

\- Bien, c'est dernier temps, Scott a l'esprit ailleurs, physiquement il n'était pas avec nous non plus. Mes collègues penses que ça a un rapport avec votre situation familiale, que c'est le manque de présence de son père… Ils pensent que tu n'es pas assez sévère avec Scott…

\- Tu sais très bien que l'on est mieux sans lui…

\- Je sais, mais mes collègues ne sont pas d'accord…

\- J'espère simplement qu'il est d'accord avec moi…

\- Il ne me parle jamais vraiment de son père, mais je ne pense pas qu'il estime vraiment son père. Il vous a quand même abandonné…

\- C'est de ma faute…

\- Non, Mélissa, il était alcoolique et il a fait des conneries, tu vous as simplement protégé Scott et toi. Bref, je ne pense pas que cette réunion soit pour parler des problèmes qui se passent chez vous.

\- Non, alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire pour Scott ?

\- Je pense que je vais l'aider à étudier, et aussi à faire ses devoirs. Peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin de quelque chose pour le faire se concentrer.

\- C'est étrange dit de ta bouche…

\- Je sais, mon hyperactivité fait que c'est plutôt ironique que je dise ça, mais c'est quand même la vérité.

\- Merci Stiles.

\- Ça me fait plaisir Mélissa. Scott est quand même mon meilleur ami !

\- Vous êtes plus comme des frères… Même l'université n'a pas réussie à vous séparer.

\- Et j'en suis fier. Dit Stiles avant de donner un câlin à Mélissa et la laissa partir.

\- Allison Argent, c'est une fille pleine de douceur. Elle m'a impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle elle s'est adaptée, surtout au vu de tous vos déplacements.

\- Nous savons que c'est difficile pour elle, mais c'est comme ça. Disons que c'est un mal nécessaire.

\- Mal nécessaire ou pas, je me préparerais à une forme de rébellion de sa part.

\- Nous apprécions votre sollicitude, mais nous avons une bonne relation avec notre fille. Une relation ouverte et honnête.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. J'espère qu'elle aura une belle soirée d'anniversaire.

Stiles apprit plus tard dans la soirée que la police arrêtait les recherches puisque Chris Argent avait tué un puma sur le stationnement du lycée. Stiles trouva ça plutôt idiot, mais il ne pouvait pas aller voir son père et lui dire qu'il devait continuer à chercher, parce que le meurtrier loup-garou était toujours en liberté…


	6. Chapitre 5

Alors voilà le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Spoilers: Saison 1

Pairings: Scott/Allison (léger), Lydia/Jackson (léger) et Stiles/Danny (léger et pas définitif)

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Je voudrais remercier calliope83, Micky54, lesaccrosdelamerceri et yumi-elfeuw pour vos reviews.

Et MERCI à toi, IantiIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

\- J'ai décidé de faire confiance à Derek, il va m'entraîner.

\- D'accord, il va faire ça quand ?

\- Ce soir il m'a demandé de l'attendre après le travail.

\- D'accord, et si je t'entraînais jusque-là ?

\- Tu veux m'aider, toi qui n'y connais rien aux loups garous ?

\- Peut-être, mais j'y connais un rayon en ce qui concerne la maîtrise de soi…

\- D'accord, j'ai une heure d'étude lors de ta période libre.

\- Parfait, viens me rejoindre sur le terrain de crosse.

\- Oui maître Jedi. Répondit Scott, se moquant de son meilleur ami.

Stiles l'ignora, il décida simplement d'aller voir le coach Finstock pour lui demander un des moniteurs cardiaques de l'équipe de course. Le coach ne lui posa pas trop de questions, il lui proposa même de lui laisser le temps qu'il était stagiaire au lycée. Stiles en fut bien content.

Une fois sur le terrain de crosse Stiles essaya rapidement d'expliquer à Scott comment il s'y prendrait pour l'aider. Il passa ensuite l'heure suivante à lancer des balles sur Scott, lui disant d'essayer de garder son cœur le plus régulier possible. Au début ce ne fut pas facile, mais plus l'heure avançait, plus Scott réussissait à régulariser son cœur. En même temps, Stiles ordonna à Scott de porter attention à son environnement. Scott au moment de se transformer, parce qu'il fut sur le bord de le faire, sentit la présence de Jackson, alors il se concentra de toute ses forces sur Allison pour redevenir normal.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que cet entraînement t'a appris ?

\- Qu'Allison m'aide à me concentrer assez pour que je ne puisse pas me transformer quand Jackson est là.

\- Quoi ! Jackson était là et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Je ne suis pas supposé lancer des balles sur les élèves…

\- T'inquiète pas, les élèves savent que je suis ton meilleur ami.

\- J'espère que tu as raison… Mais Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand tu l'as vu ?

\- Il m'a dit que la colère serait ce qui m'aidera lors des pleines lunes, qu'Allison est mon point faible et qu'il ne sait pas si je vais être capable de contrôler mon loup intérieur un jour.

\- Ce n'est pas des paroles du Derek que je connais, mais je pense que le feu l'a changé, sauf quand il est avec moi. Répondit Stiles à Scott. Scott lui, renifla, ne croyant pas Stiles, puisque Derek n'a jamais été sympathique avec lui.

\- Je ne doute pas du tout que Derek te préfère à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Que tu ne sembles pas voir la façon dont Derek te regarde… Faut dire que tu le regardes de la même façon.

\- Et comment est-ce que je le regarde ?

\- Comme si tu voulais le bouffer.

\- Quoi ! De quoi tu veux parler ? Derek est mon meilleur ami, comme toi !

\- Non, tu ne me veux pas dans ton lit, mais lui…

\- D'accord, cette conversation est définitivement terminée.

\- Tu t'en rendras compte un jour Stiles. Cria Scott alors que Stiles s'enfuyait des vestiaires en direction de sa salle de cours.

Stiles savait que Scott avait raison, mais c'était une chose de se l'avouer et une autre de le dire à voix haute… La deuxième option rend ça beaucoup plus réel, ce qui terrifie Stiles.

Le samedi magasinage avec Danny arriva. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment comment s'habiller, il savait que de toute façon, il se retrouverait à se déshabiller devant Danny. Finalement, il décida de mettre un simple t-shirt avec une veste et un jean. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le centre commercial, où une fois rendu, il se dirigea vers la librairie, là où Danny devrait l'attendre. Comme de fait, Stiles le retrouva dans la librairie, assis sur un fauteuil et lisant. Stiles le regarda un moment, le trouvant beau en train de lire. Après quelques instants, il se reprit et s'approcha de Danny. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'aborder, n'y comment agir une fois fait, il se décida à simplement lui toucher l'épaule, question de lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Danny se retourna, souriant et sans que Stiles ne s'y attende, il l'embrassa. Stiles fut surpris, mais une fois remis, il embrassa Danny en retour. Tant qu'à vouloir une expérience il irait jusqu'au bout. Tout en embrassant Danny, Stiles se dit qu'il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable, même loin de là.

\- Et si nous allions voir ce qui te va le mieux.

\- D'accord, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, tant que ça ne me ruine pas s'il te plaît…

\- T'inquiète, je cherche toujours dans la partie solde des magasins, je ne vois pas l'avantage de payer super cher mes vêtements.

\- Super alors. Répondit Stiles soulagé.

Stiles et Danny passèrent leur après-midi à faire les magasins. En sortant du centre commercial, Stiles avait plusieurs sacs de vêtements, dont des jeans plutôt serrés. Stiles ne voulant pas vraiment que la journée se termine décida d'inviter Danny à venir chez lui. Ce dernier accepta. Une fois chez Stiles, les deux garçons allèrent dans la cuisine, là où ils découvrirent le père de Stiles.

\- Bonjour les garçons comment s'est passé le magasinage ?

\- Bien, Danny m'a aidé à trouver ce qui m'allait le mieux.

\- C'est génial, alors Danny, quel est ta relation avec mon fils ?

\- Je… Commença Danny avant de regarder Stiles, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Nous sommes en fréquentation.

\- Fréquentation ?

\- On fait à peu près tout ce qu'un couple fait, mais sans que nous soyons officiellement un couple…

\- Tu es gay ?

\- Non, en fin, je pense…

\- Donc tu es bi ?

\- Je crois…

\- D'accord, alors je vous laisse les jeunes, je dois aller au boulot. Stiles, si vous faites quelque chose, je sais que tu as des préservatifs dans ta chambre, utilise-les. Dit le shérif avant de quitter la maison, laissant Stiles et Danny tous les deux gênés.

\- D'accord, ton père est très ouvert Stiles…

\- Ouais, je ne le savais pas moi-même.

\- Il te laisse vraiment la maison pour qu'on…

\- Oui et non, oui il nous laisse la maison sachant qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose, mais non, il devait vraiment aller au boulot.

\- D'accord, et si nous allions dans ta chambre ?

\- Faire ce que mon père a sous-entendu ?

\- Si tu veux…

\- Ouais, totalement.

C'est comme ça que Stiles perdit ''de nouveau'' sa virginité.

Le lundi suivant, après que Scott soit revenu du travail, Stiles reçu un appel de son ami lui demandant de venir le rejoindre à la clinique, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'amener au lycée de toute urgence. Stiles ne prit pas la peine de lui demander pourquoi, il le rejoignit simplement. C'est dans la Jeep que Scott lui expliqua que Derek croyait que Deaton, le patron de Scott était l'alpha. Scott, voulant prouver le contraire avait décidé d'aller au lycée et d'utiliser l'intercom pour appeler l'alpha.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée… Déclara Stiles.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Et on va le faire quand même ?

\- Je t'écoute si tu as mieux.

\- Ma philosophie est d'ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce que j'en sois totalement débarrassé.

\- Trop tard, on ne peut plus reculer.

\- Attends, est-ce que tu me laisses appeler Derek ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense savoir qui pourrait être l'alpha.

\- Ok, mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'appeler, il arrive.

Stiles attendit que Derek vienne les rejoindre avant de lui exposer sa théorie.

\- Où est mon patron ? Demanda Scott.

\- À l'arrière.

\- Der', je ne crois pas que Deaton soit l'alpha…

\- Qui alors ?

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ton oncle est dans le coma ?

\- Presque six ans, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait une mini possibilité que ton oncle soit conscient depuis quelques mois, et que quand il a senti les pouvoirs de ta sœur il l'a attaqué pour devenir l'alpha et donc pouvoir guérir plus rapidement ?

\- Non, enfin je pense…

\- Tu sais pourquoi je pense que Deaton n'est pas l'alpha ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que je pense que c'est un émissaire, un druide qui aide les meutes de loups garous.

\- Et il serait l'émissaire de quelle meute ?

\- Je pense qu'il a pu être celui des Hale…

\- Impossible. Et comment connais-tu l'existence des émissaires ?

\- J'adore la mythologie grecque et puis depuis que Scott est devenu un loup-garou, j'ai concentré mes recherches sur les loups garous et tout ce qui peut s'y relier.

\- Et comment je peux savoir si Deaton ne ment pas ?

\- Écoute les battements de son cœur, tu sais que lorsque quelqu'un ment les battements de cœur deviennent irréguliers.

\- D'accord. Dit Derek en faisant sortir Deaton de sa Camaro.

\- Pourquoi il est emballé dans un cocon ? Tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas savoir finalement. Enlève-lui simplement l'adhésif qu'il a sur la bouche.

\- Merci. Leur dit Deaton une fois capable de parler.

\- Stiles ici présent a une théorie à votre sujet. Si elle s'avère vraie, alors je suis désolé et nous aurons une autre théorie à vous donner, sinon, eh bien on verra rendus là. Derek dit la phrase ayant le visage froncé.

\- D'accord, je peux savoir cette théorie ? Demanda Deaton, curieux de savoir si la réputation du jeune Stilinski était vraie.

\- Je suis sûr que vous savez pour le monde surnaturel. Je pense que vous êtes un druide, et qu'avant l'incendie des Hale vous étiez leur émissaire.

\- Eh bien Monsieur Stilinski, votre réputation vous suit bien.

\- Donc j'ai raison.

\- Oui, j'étais l'émissaire de Talia avant l'incendie.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda Derek, surpris.

\- Bien sûr Derek.

\- Donc en fait quand je suis entré dans votre clinique, vous saviez déjà qui j'étais ? Demanda Derek.

\- Oui, tu ressembles tellement à tes parents Derek…

\- Bref, je suis désolé de la brusquerie dont j'ai fait preuve tout à l'heure.

\- C'est oublié. Maintenant, tu as parlé d'une autre théorie ?

\- Oui, Stiles pense savoir qui est l'alpha qui tue depuis quelques semaines.

\- Et qui pense-t-il que ça peut être ?

\- Arrêtez-moi si j'ai tort. Dit Stiles à Deaton avant de continuer. Donc, un loup-garou doit être capable de se mettre lui-même dans un coma, surtout s'il souffre énormément. Alors au bout d'un moment, il doit reprendre conscience. Je pense que Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek est l'alpha, parce que j'ai regardé les rapports de police, et des animaux avaient été attaqués et puis une drôle de spirale avait été faite sur les corps. J'ai remarqué en regardant les rapports, que les corps d'animaux avaient toujours été retrouvés le lendemain de la pleine lune. Alors je pense que Peter n'est pas assez fort pour pouvoir sortir totalement de son coma tous les jours, mais que les nuits de pleines lunes, il a assez de force et en profite pour venger la mort de sa famille. Je pense aussi qu'il a senti les pouvoirs de Laura et qu'il la donc tué pour pouvoir reprendre des forces plus rapidement. Suis-je dans l'erreur ?

\- Je… Non, ta théorie se tient. Répondit Deaton, après s'être remis de sa surprise.

\- Génial, alors maintenant, on peut essayer le plan de Scott.

\- Mais Stiles, si on connaît l'identité de l'alpha, mon plan ne sert plus à rien…

\- Non, si tu l'appelles, il va venir ici, et on pourra s'en occupé pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne.

\- Je dois dire que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais avant nous devons avoir un plan…

Une fois le plan en tête, Stiles et Scott se dirigèrent vers le lycée tandis que Derek et Deaton restaient près de la Camaro. Stiles fut le premier à entrer et sachant où se trouvait l'intercom, c'est lui qui dirigea Scott. Une fois l'intercom placé et ouvert, Stiles regarda Scott.

Ce dernier prit une grande respiration et essaya de pousser un rugissement de loup-garou, mais ça ressemblait plus à un chaton qu'on égorge aux oreilles de Stiles. Une fois fini, Scott regarda Stiles, attendant son verdict. Il le fit simplement recommencer en lui disant d'être un homme, un loup-garou. Suite à ça, Scott poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler les fenêtres et qui donna des frissons à Stiles.

\- C'était mieux ?

\- Oui, là tu avais l'air d'un loup-garou…

\- Génial, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- On va dehors, rejoindre Deaton et Derek et on attend.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais pour ma soirée…

\- Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Ouais, mais je me passerais bien de passer ma soirée avec Derek Hale…

\- Oh allez Scott, après ce soir peut-être que tout sera terminée.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Enfin, j'espère…

Scott et Stiles sortirent du lycée et se dirigèrent vers Deaton et Derek.

\- C'était quoi le premier truc qu'on a entendu ? Demanda Derek.

\- La première tentative de Scott à faire le loup-garou ! S'exclama Stiles en riant.

\- Comment il a fait pour y arriver peu de temps après ?

\- Je lui ai dit d'être un homme, et ça à marcher !

\- Ouais, toute la ville doit l'avoir entendu…

\- Tu exagères…

\- …

\- Ok, peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort…

\- Mais c'était génial !

\- Chut ! S'écria Derek en chuchotant.

\- Qu'es…

\- Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie. Répondit simplement Derek.

Et comme de fait, à peine Derek avait fini de dire sa phrase que l'alpha lui enfonçait ses griffes dans le dos, et l'envoya ensuite contre un mur.

\- Derek ! S'écria Stiles en essayant d'aller rejoindre son ami, mais tout comme Scott et Deaton, il tomba dans les pommes après avoir été assommé.

Ce fut presque deux heures plus tard que les quatre personnes inconscientes reprirent connaissance. Stiles fut le premier et un fois sûr de bien aller, il accourut vers Derek. Il commença à l'examiner et paniqua quand il vit que les blessures ne guérissaient pas. Une main se plaça sur son épaule, et tournant la tête, il vit Scott et Deaton proches de lui.

\- Pourquoi il ne cicatrise pas ?

\- Les blessures que l'alpha lui a faites seront plus longues à guérir.

\- Mais il va bien aller ?

\- Oui, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été touché à des organes vitaux.

\- Oh… J'avoue avoir eu peur pendant un moment…

\- Ça se sent. Répondit faiblement Derek. Tu pues l'anxiété à des kilomètres…

\- Derek ! S'exclama Stiles avant de donner un câlin à son ami.

\- Woh, Stiles je suis toujours blessé…

\- Oups, désolé !

\- Ça va Stiles, je veux simplement rentrer chez moi et me reposer.

\- D'accord, moi aussi je vais faire ça, après avoir été reconduire Scott et Deaton.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me déposer à la clinique Stiles, pour le reste je me débrouillerai.

\- D'accord.

Avant qu'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de bouger, la voiture de Jackson se gara devant le lycée.

\- Hey McCall, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Comment vous avez su que j'étais ici ?

\- Tu m'as envoyé un message, me disant de te rejoindre au lycée et que c'était urgent… Répondit Allison.

\- Impossible, je n'ai plus de portable depuis deux semaines…

\- Mais j'ai reçu un message de ta part.

\- D'accord, on verra ça un autre jour. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi…

\- Et notre sortie ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Ah oui, d'accord, on pourrait remettre ça à demain ?

\- Oui, d'accord. Répondit Allison.

\- Allons-nous en d'ici. Dirent Scott et Stiles en même temps.

Quatre jours plus tard, Stiles trouva que Scott devenait de plus en plus irritable. Si Stiles ne savait pas que Scott était un gars, il pourrait avoir l'hypothèse que son ami serait bientôt dans sa ''période du mois''. Mais bon, il se doutait qu'en fait ça avait un rapport avec la pleine lune du lendemain. Scott et Stiles avaient passé la journée ensemble, et Scott avait été très grognon.

Stiles était présentement chez lui, avec Scott, et essayait de soûler son ami. Ce qui remarqua-t-il rendu à la moitié de la bouteille d'alcool était mission impossible avec la condition de loup-garou de son meilleur ami. Le loup-garou, lui, regardait son meilleur ami devenir de moins en moins cohérent, ce qui lui remonta légèrement le moral, même s'il trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir l'être lui aussi.

Le lendemain, Stiles eut de la difficulté à se réveiller, mais après avoir pris des médicaments, il se sentit mieux. À la première période, Stiles donnait un contrôle à ses élèves, et Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson seraient présents.

Stiles distribuait les copies du questionnaire quand il vit Scott entrer dans la classe et se diriger vers Allison. Cette dernière le boudait un peu depuis la fois où il avait annulé leur sortie. Avant que son meilleur ami ne se ridiculise, Stiles ordonna à Scott d'aller s'asseoir et de commencer le contrôle. Au bout de dix minutes, Stiles voyait que Scott allait de plus en plus mal, alors il alla lui parler pour essayer de le calmer. Ça marcha au bout d'un moment, Scott remercia Stiles et il continua son contrôle. À la fin du temps donné pour l'examen, Scott ne prit pas la peine d'avertir Stiles avant de quitter la classe.

\- Lydia, voudrais-tu surveiller la classe le temps que je vais voir si Scott va bien ?

\- Oui, pas de problème. Répondit cette dernière.

\- Merci. Dit Stiles en se précipitant à l'extérieur de la classe.

Ne sachant pas où Scott s'était dirigé, Stiles décida de l'appeler. Il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone qu'il décida de suivre. Il se retrouva dans les vestiaires. Il chercha un moment, quand il remarqua la buée qui sortait des douches. Il s'approcha lentement et découvrit Scott sous la douche. Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Stiles, sachant qu'il était impossible pour un loup-garou de faire une crise d'asthme sut que Scott faisait une crise de panique, sûrement due aux sons dans la classe. Il prit l'inhalateur de Scott et lui donna rapidement.

\- Tiens, prend ça. Scott le regarda bizarrement. Allez, je te dis.

\- O…k Il prit une bonne respiration en même temps qu'il appuyait sur son inhalateur, et puis il recommença à respirer doucement. J'étais en train de faire une crise d'asthme ?

\- Non, c'était plutôt une crise de panique, mais le fait de croire que tu faisais une crise d'asthme a fait passer la crise de panique… C'est psychologique.

\- Et tu savais ça, toi ?

\- J'étudie la psychologie et puis, je faisais des crises de panique très souvent après la mort de ma mère, tu m'a même déjà vu en faire une en classe. Bref, ce n'est pas agréable, hein ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, déjà je me sens sur mes gardes depuis hier. Ensuite, c'est comme si mes sens étaient encore plus puissants qu'habituellement. Le bruit est juste devenu intenable et je suis sorti de la classe.

\- D'accord, sèche-toi et reviens en classe, d'accord ?

\- Oui, merci Stiles.

\- C'est fait pour ça les meilleurs amis.

Stiles laissa Scott seul et retourna dans sa classe. Lydia affirma que tout s'était bien passé et lui demanda si Scott allait mieux. Stiles lui répondit que oui, mais Lydia ne sembla pas totalement convaincue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott était de nouveau en classe et le cours se termina sans accroc.

En après-midi, après les cours, Stiles décida d'aller avec Scott dans les vestiaires, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne referait pas de crise de panique. Scott venait de terminer de se changer quand Stiles entendit le coup de sifflet.

\- Bon alors, les surdoués. Allo. Suite à la récente épidémie de conjonctivite, merci Greenberg, les personnes suivantes vont bénéficier d'une période probatoire pour jouer en première ligne, j'insiste sur le mot probatoire. Alors Rodriguez, bienvenu en première ligne. Taylor, et enfin Lahey. Donc bravo à nos nouveaux joueurs de première ligne. Et maintenant, aujourd'hui, et ce à l'instant, nous passons au système des co-capitaines. Félicitations McCall.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Jackson.

\- Ça va Jackson. Personne ne cherche à te détrôner. Le but de la manœuvre c'est de combiner deux énergies en une seule, on va prendre la tienne, celle de McCall ici présente de façon à former un seul élément. McCall, tu fais équipe avec Jackson maintenant. Tous les autres sur le terrain

L'entraînement se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Scott essaie de faire un but mais échoua en se faisant plaquer au sol. C'était au tour de Lahey après Scott, mais ce dernier l'empêcha de le faire. Il recommença et plaqua violement Danny au sol. Stiles se précipita vers Danny pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Juste avant ça, il avait crié sur Scott, en lui demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il s'en fichait. Stiles l'avait alors envoyé bouler et s'était précipité pour aider Danny. Ils étaient en route vers l'infirmerie quand Danny lui parla.

\- Dis, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ton meilleur ami ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il est juste bizarre depuis quelques jours.

\- Et tu restes avec lui ?

\- C'est le seul élève qui se fiche d'être vu avec moi, tu te souviens, je suis votre stagiaire…

\- Ça avait pas l'air de te déranger quand on a passé quasiment tout le week-end ensemble… Et moi ça ne me dérange pas d'être vu en ta compagnie. Dit Danny en arrêtant Stiles pour rapidement l'embrasser.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça Danny, mais tu sais que je risque de perdre mon stage et donc de rater mon diplôme si on me voit sortir avec un élève…

\- Je sais… Et je trouve ça vraiment dommage.

\- Moi aussi, allez, allons te faire soigner pour que tu puisses être en forme. Répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire en coin.

Une fois que Danny fut entre les mains de l'infirmière, Stiles partit en direction de chez Scott. Une fois là-bas, il prit le sac qu'il avait préparé le matin même pour entraver Scott. Stiles espérait simplement que les menottes seraient assez solides. Il entra ensuite chez Scott, ce dernier lui ayant remis la clé de la maison.

\- Scott ? Demanda Mélissa.

\- Non, c'est Stiles.

\- Et avec la clé en plus…

\- Ouais, Scott m'en a fait faire un double.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas…

\- Bien. Dit Stiles, jetant le sac avec les menottes sur le sol.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Hum… Un exposé à faire. Répondit Stiles rapidement.

\- Stiles, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Dis-moi.

\- Qui ça ? Scott ? Oui, aucun souci.

\- Il ne se confie plus à moi, pas autant qu'il le faisait à une époque…

\- Ça n'a pas été une semaine facile pour lui.

\- Oui, je comprends. Oui, bon je file. Faites bien attention ce soir.

\- D'accord, vous aussi.

\- Pleine lune.

\- Pardon !

\- C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Aux urgences c'est le cauchemar. Tous les tarés du coin sont de sortie.

\- Ah, pas facile…

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos. Si tu n'es pas au courant, c'est de là que vient le mot lunatique. Dit Mélissa avant de sortir.

Le temps que Stiles prit pour monter dans la chambre de Scott, ce dernier y était déjà et il fit faire un bond à Stiles.

\- Ah ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est toi. Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie. Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là…

\- Je suis passé par la fenêtre.

\- Super. On prépare tout ça ? Tu vas voir ce que j'ai apporté.

\- Pas la peine. Je vais verrouiller la porte de ma chambre et me coucher tôt.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que comment dire… Tu as l'air d'un tueur en série, tu n'as pas du tout le même regard que d'habitude. Et j'espère que c'est la pleine lune, parce que je te jure que ça commence à me faire flipper.

\- Ça va, je te le dis. Je crois que tu devrais y aller.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux. Tu ne veux pas juste jeter un œil dans le sac… Voir ce que j'ai acheté ? Après ça tu décideras de ce que tu en fais. Comme tu veux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me mettre ça ? Demanda Scott après avoir regardé le contenu du sac. M'enchaîner comme un chien ?

\- Non, tu as raison. Dit Stiles avant de rapidement mettre les menottes à Scott et de l'attacher au radiateur.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu n'es pas bien !

\- Je te protège de toi-même.

Après ça, Stiles sortit de la chambre et après avoir entendu Scott le menacer plusieurs fois, il se décida à fermer la porte. Après une heure, Scott devint silencieux. Cela dura environ dix minutes avant que Stiles entende un boucan. Entendant ça, Stiles se précipita dans la chambre et découvrit que Scott avait disparu. En voyant ça, Stiles se précipita vers sa Jeep et appela Derek. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il suivait déjà Scott, sachant que c'était la pleine lune et que Scott ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Stiles en fut reconnaissant et décida d'aller voir son père.

Une fois rendu là-bas, ne voyant pas son père et voyant des ambulanciers amener un corps carbonisé, Stiles eut peur, vraiment peur. Il demanda aux collègues de son père où était le shérif, mais aucun ne lui répondit. Mais quelques instants plus tard, son père le retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Stiles ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il lui donna simplement un câlin, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Rassuré, Stiles retourna chez lui.

Les cours étaient finis depuis bientôt trois heures quand Stiles reçu un message de Derek lui demandant de tracer son téléphone et de venir le chercher avec sa Camaro. Au début Stiles ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais faisant confiance à Derek, il ordonna à Scott de l'attendre chez lui, et qu'il allait venir le chercher avec la Camaro de Derek. Se dépêchant à tracer le portable de Derek, Stiles vit qu'il était au lycée. Tout en conduisant, Stiles jetait un coup d'œil pour voir si Derek bougeait, et il remarqua que ce dernier devait courir vu le point en mouvement sur l'écran. Il arriva rapidement chez Scott, et il lui ordonna d'embarquer à l'arrière. Au début Scott se plaignit, mais voyant l'air buté de son ami, il décida de l'écouter. Une fois Scott installé, Stiles démarra à toute vitesse. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles remarqua qu'il était suivi, alors il décida de ne pas aller rejoindre Derek immédiatement. Il accéléra le plus possible, et quand il fut sûr d'avoir une bonne distance de sécurité, voir par là qu'il ne voyait plus l'autre automobile, il se dirigea vers le point qui indiquait Derek. Arrivé à la fonderie, Stiles baissa la fenêtre et lui cria de monter dans la voiture, ce que Derek s'empressa de faire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce que signifie rester discret ?! S'exclama Scott à Derek.

\- Merde ! Je l'avais ! S'écria Derek, ignorant totalement Scott.

\- Qui ça, l'alpha ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, il était devant moi, et ces connards de flics se sont pointés.

\- Der' tu oublies que mon père est flic…

\- Ouais, je sais… Mais n'empêche, j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à ce Harris…

\- Harris ? Comme dans Adrian Harris, l'homme que je remplace pendant mon stage ?

\- Ouais, lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois que j'avais parlé à Laura, elle avait découvert la vérité. Elle avait trouvé deux choses. La première c'est un type nommé Harris. Et la deuxième chose c'est un symbole. Leur dit Derek en sortant un dessin du dit symbole.

\- Je le reconnais, c'est le collier qu'Allison a reçu de Kate pour son anniversaire. Lui dit Scott.

\- Et tu connais la signification ? Demanda Derek.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je l'ai entendu parler avec Lydia du fait que sa famille était liée à une légende, la bête du Gévaudan je crois.

\- Ah oui, je connais cette légende. Attends, tu as dit que c'était Kate qui lui avait donné le pendentif ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Parce que Kate a tué sa famille Scott…

\- Assez, je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

\- D'accord, on va chez toi, j'ai laissé ma Jeep là-bas.

\- Stiles je suis foutu ! S'exclama Scott en entrant dans la salle de cours de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Scott… Pourquoi tu serais foutu ?

\- Jackson sait.

\- Jackson sait quoi ?

\- Pour moi !

\- Mais comment Jackson a pu savoir ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée !

\- Attends une seconde, il l'a dit tout haut, le mot ?

\- Quel mot ?

\- Loup-garou ! Il a dit ''Je sais que tu es un loup-garou'' ?

\- Non, c'était sous-entendu. Mais c'était clair.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air… Je veux dire, il n'a aucune preuve de ça…

\- Non.

\- Si jamais il en parle à quelqu'un, qui voudrait le croire ? Personne.

\- Même pas le père d'Allison ?

\- Tu as raison, ça craint…

\- Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de guérir.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait pour le père d'Allison ?

\- Je n'en sais rien !

\- D'accord, où est Derek ?

\- Il se cache comme on lui a dit, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai une autre idée. Mais c'est un stratagème qui va demander un peu de temps…

\- J'ai le match de ce soir… C'est les quarts de finale.

\- Ouais, je sais…

Leur conversation fut coupée par la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Stiles dut attendre le midi avant de reparler à Scott. Mais avant même que Stiles ait pu commencer à lui parler, Scott lui dit que Jackson lui parlait. Regardant autour de lui, Stiles prit quelques secondes avant de voir Jackson.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Il me dit qu'il me pourrira la vie si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- La morsure…

\- Et comment il compte s'y prendre pour te pourrir la vie ?

\- Me voler Allison, coucher avec elle. Lui dire que je suis un loup-garou…

\- D'accord, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça pour le moment, alors on va simplement terminer de manger et puis tu vas aller en cours, faire le match de ce soir et le gagner, d'accord ?

\- Oui Stiles, mais…

\- Non, on parlera de ça plus tard.

\- Ok.

En rentrant chez lui après les cours, Stiles savait que Derek serait dans sa chambre. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir son père dans la maison. Cela prit cinq bonnes minutes et une conversation malaisante pour que son père quitte la maison pour aller travailler. Une fois sûr du départ de son père, Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

\- Il y a du nouveau avec le pendentif ?

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt…

\- C'est la seule piste que nous avons.

\- Non, tu te souviens la nuit où Scott a fait venir l'alpha ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien Scott avait envoyé un message à Allison pour lui dire de venir le rejoindre au lycée.

\- Je ne lui avais pas détruit son portable ?

\- Justement !

\- Tu peux trouver qui l'a envoyé ?

\- Oui, je sais comment.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Derek exaspéré.

\- J'attendais de te voir réagir, tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais penser que Sourwolf serait un bon surnom pour toi…

\- Je déteste ce surnom… Laura m'appelait parfois comme ça.

\- Je ne le dirai plus si tu veux…

\- Non, si c'est toi, ça va.

\- D'accord ! Donc Sourwolf, tu vas voir l'art de pirater un portable.

\- Où as-tu appris ça ? Tu ne connaissais pas beaucoup de chose sur les ordinateurs quand on était au lycée…

\- Les geeks sont les premiers à m'avoir accepté, même jeune comme j'étais quand je suis entré à l'université.

\- Ça change quoi ?

\- Je trouvais ça intéressant, et je leur ai donc demandé de m'apprendre. Ça m'a pris presque tout un semestre, mais j'y suis arrivé. Je suis sûr que je suis plus doué que Danny.

\- Qui c'est Danny ?

\- Un garçon que je fréquente qui est doué en informatique. Dit Stiles, gêné d'en avoir parlé à Derek, mais en même temps voulant voir la réaction de Derek quand il saurait qu'il était bi.

\- Tu… es gay ?

\- Non, je suis bi… Et Danny est celui qui me fait découvrir la relation entre deux hommes…

\- Vous avez ?

\- Hum… Ouais, mais on doit vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

\- Non, tu as raison… Alors et si tu le traçais se sms.

\- Oui, voilà. Dit Stiles, prenant son portable et cherchant rapidement dans le téléphone d'Allison.

\- Comment tu as fait pour faire ça si rapidement ?

\- Ce n'est pas la chose la plus compliquée à faire en informatique, tu sais ?

\- Alors, c'est qui qui a envoyé le message ?

\- Attends, ça va prendre un moment avant de pouvoir trouver.

Les deux garçons attendirent dans le silence. Stiles poussa un petit cri quand il vit le nom s'affichant sur l'écran. C'était Mélissa, la mère de Scott. Elle avait utilisé son compte de l'hôpital… N'en revenant pas, Stiles et Derek décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Mélissa.

\- Tu penses que j'aurai le temps d'aller voir le match de Scott ?

\- Non, impossible…

\- Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais.

\- Au fait, une dernière chose. Dit Derek

\- Ouais ? Commença Stiles avant que Derek ne fasse rencontrer sa tête avec le volant. Ow ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

\- Désolé, mais tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait ! Allez, vas-y.

\- Tu es horrible Der'. Ça fait un mal de chien…

\- Vas voir Mélissa. Attend, vas voir l'infirmière de mon oncle avant.

\- D'accord.

Stiles entra rapidement, et il se dirigea à l'étage où les patients dans le coma étaient. Arrivé là, Stiles demanda à parler à l'infirmière de Peter Hale, simplement pour se faire dire que cette dernière était en pause. Stiles partit rapidement là où il savait que les infirmières passaient leur pause, mais ne vit personne. S'inquiétant, il remonta à l'étage d'où il venait, puis il appela Derek.

\- Alors, tu l'as trouvé.

\- Non, j'ai demandé à l'accueil, mais elle n'est pas là.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui, je te dis que je ne la trouvais pas…

\- Demande Jennifer. Elle s'est occupée de mon oncle.

Stiles toujours au téléphone décida de rentrer dans la chambre de l'oncle de Derek, mais il trouva une chambre vide.

\- Il y a personne. Il n'est pas là lui non plus…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton oncle n'est pas là, il est parti. J'avais raison. Il est guéri…

\- D'accord, alors sors de là, dégage de là immédiatement ! S'il est guéri ça veut dire que c'est l'alpha !

Stiles raccrocha son téléphone et commença doucement à reculer. Se tournant pour être dos à l'accueil, c'est là qu'il le vit. Peter Hale avec sa moitié de visage brûlée. Il avait l'air jeune, même en ayant la moitié du visage défigurée, mais dans son regard, Stiles décela une étincelle de folie. Peter le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu dois être Stiles… Lui dit Peter. Stiles vint pour s'enfuir quand l'infirmière, sûrement celle de Peter, l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ce n'est plus l'heure des visites.

\- Alors… Et lui… C'est vous qui… Ah, ce n'est pas vrai… Et lui c'est… Et ça doit vouloir dire que je vais mourir… Stiles commençait doucement à hyper-ventiler. La crise de panique n'était pas loin, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de commencer, Derek arriva et frappa l'infirmière qui tomba inconsciente.

\- Ça ce n'est vraiment pas gentil… C'est mon infirmière…

\- C'est une dangereuse psychopathe qui t'aide à tuer des gens, toi va-t'en.

\- Oh non… Oh merde, ça recommence.

\- Tu crois que j'ai tué Laura intentionnellement ? Un membre de ma propre famille ?

Pour toute réponse Derek se transforma et lui sauta dessus. Peter, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir la moindre difficulté à le parer, projeta Derek sur le mur. Stiles, effrayé, essaya d'aller se cacher derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Il entendait Peter parler à Derek du fait qu'il avait tué Laura par simple instinct de survie. Stiles, s'il ne connaissait pas l'atrocité de la mort de Laura, aurait été satisfait d'avoir eu raison, mais bon… Derek, lui, n'avait aucune compassion envers son oncle, même si ce dernier ne demandait que ça, selon c'est dire. Il expliquait à Derek la lenteur de la guérison des dernières années sur son corps. Plus la bagarre avançait, plus Derek semblait faible, inquiétant Stiles. Ensuite, Derek essaya de fuir son oncle et partit, son oncle le suivant.


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il plaira.

Spoilers: Saison 1

Pairings: Scott/Allison (léger), et Stiles/À découvrir :P (définitif ;P)

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Et MERCI à toi, IantiIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Stiles, espérant avoir le temps de se rendre au lycée avant que le match soit terminé, se précipita vers sa Jeep et se dirigea vers le lycée. Quand il arriva là-bas, il apprit que Beacon Hills avait gagné. Stiles se dirigea vers les vestiaires, là où il savait que Scott l'attendrait. En arrivant là-bas, les lumières étaient fermées et des voix se faisaient entendre.

\- Bref, moi aussi j'ai un petit conflit à résoudre Scott. Mais c'est de toi que j'ai besoin. Dit une voix que Stiles ne connaissait pas.

\- Si c'est pour tuer des gens, ne comptez pas sur moi. Répondit Scott.

\- Oh, je ne tiens pas à sacrifier tout le monde… Seulement les responsables. Et je n'aurai pas besoin de m'en prendre à… oh, c'est quoi déjà ? Dit encore la voix.

\- Allison. Répondit Derek.

\- Tu es de son côté maintenant ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te rappelle qu'il a tué ta sœur. Lui dit Scott.

\- C'était un accident.

\- Quoi ! Tu es dingue ?!

\- Ça arrive, c'est tout. Rajouta Derek.

\- Scott, je crois que tu te m'éprends sur nos intentions. Nous voulons juste que tu profites pleinement de ton potentiel.

\- En tuant ceux qui me sont chers.

\- Sache que les personnes dont tu es le plus proche sont parfois celles qui t'empêchent d'évoluer.

\- Si c'est pour m'empêcher de devenir un détraqué et un psychopathe comme vous, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de voir les choses de mon point de vue à moi. Lui dit Peter, sortant ses griffes en regardant Scott dans les yeux avant de lui planter ces derrière dans la nuque.

Scott tomba au sol, semblant souffrir. Stiles remarqua qu'il semblait voir quelques choses derrières ses paupières. Peter devait lui avoir mis des souvenirs de son point de vue à lui, les faisant voir de force à Scott. Peter regarda une dernière fois Scott avant de sortir de la pièce, passant devant Stiles et lui faisant un sourire qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Stiles après ça se précipita dans les douches et regarda son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reprenne ses esprits.

\- Stiles, on est vraiment dans la merde.

\- On le sait. Dirent Stiles et Derek d'une même voix.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu te souviens de mon hypothèse la nuit au lycée ? Eh bien, elle vient juste de se confirmer.

\- Je n'y pensais même plus… Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas Scott, je suis surdoué et je suis hyperactif, mon cerveau ne travaille pas comme celui des autres.

La conversation finit là, Scott, Stiles et Derek quittant les lieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Scott appela Stiles en urgence, lui disant qu'il avait peur que Chris essaie quelque chose contre Jackson, qu'il soupçonnait d'être un bêta. Stiles ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir avant de tracer le GPS de la voiture de Jackson, fonçant chez Scott tout en le faisant. Arrivé chez son ami, il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit dans la Jeep. Après quelques minutes de route, ils étaient là où la voiture de Jackson avait arrêté de fonctionner, à cause d'un joujou de Christopher Argent. Sachant que ce n'était pas bon pour son élève, Stiles attendit, Scott lui servant d'oreille à la conversation de Chris et Jackson. Quand Chris devint trop pressant envers Jackson, Stiles redémarra sa Jeep et s'arrêta devant la voiture de Jackson.

\- Salut ! Dit Scott.

\- Comment ça va mec ? Rajouta Stiles, comme si Jackson était leur ami.

\- Vous avez un problème ? Demanda Scott d'une voix faussement inquiète.

\- Bonjour Scott. Ton ami a un souci avec sa voiture, on jetait un coup d'œil.

\- Pas de bol… Dit Stiles.

\- Ils ont sûrement une dépanneuse au garage au bout de la rue. Dit Scott.

\- Tu veux qu'on te dépose ? Demanda Stiles. Allez, ne reste pas là tout seul Jackson, avec ta belle gueule, il va t'arriver des bricoles.

\- Ouais. Dit Jackson en commençant à se diriger vers la Jeep.

\- Eh, les gars. Dit Chris. Se penchant rapidement vers la voiture, il ferma le capot et se dirigea vers la portière côté conducteur. Je vous avais dit que les voitures ça me connaissait. Dit-il en faisant vrombir l'engin.

Jackson soupira de soulagement et ils attendirent ensuite que Chris reparte.

\- Alors, c'est ça. Vous me suivez maintenant ?

\- Non, on ne te suit pas, mais on connait à peu près les plans de Chris et des autres chasseurs. Stiles a tracé ton GPS pour qu'on puisse te retrouver à temps. Tu aurais tout foutu en l'air si on n'était pas arrivé.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ils pensent que c'est toi le deuxième bêta !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jackson, visiblement perdu.

\- Ils pensent que tu es moi ! S'écria Scott. Tu sais, ton cœur je l'entends battre littéralement à 1 km. À cause de toi, ils se doutent de quelque chose et je suis obligé de te surveiller pour ne pas qu'ils nous tuent tous les deux !

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est ton problème, pas le mien ! Je n'ai rien raconté à personne, alors ça sera à cause de toi s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! S'exclama Jackson avant de pousser Scott au sol.

\- Je ne pourrai pas toujours te protéger ! Si un jour ils décident de s'en prendre à toi, et c'est valable pour tout le monde. Dit Scott après s'être relevé. À la fin de sa phrase, il regarda Stiles en particulier.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'une solution. Tu fais en sorte que j'ai ce que je veux et je me protégerais très bien moi-même. Lui répondit Jackson en colère. Tous les deux ignorants Stiles.

\- Non, justement tu te trompes. Tu peux me faire confiance. Ça ne t'apportera rien, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu peux entendre absolument tout, piquer les sprints les plus rapides du monde. Ta vie doit être un enfer McCall !

\- Oui, je bats des records de vitesse, c'est sûr. Sauf que la plupart du temps c'est pour échapper à des gens qui essayent de me tuer. Et oui, j'entends des choses, comme ma copine par exemple. Je l'entends dire qu'elle ne me fait plus confiance juste avant qu'elle ne rompe avec moi. Voilà, c'est ça que tu veux ? Je te jure. Ce truc va bousiller ta vie.

\- Ça a bousillé la tienne de vie. On t'a fait don d'un pouvoir unique, mais toi, tu n'as pas su t'en servir. Il y a une image qui me vient à la tête, c'est comme si pour tes 16 ans, on t'avait offert une voiture de sport alors qu'il aurait fallu commencer avec un scooter. Moi, je conduis une voiture de sport. Dit Jackson avant de rejoindre sa voiture et de partir.

\- Bon, ben ton serment n'a pas fonctionné du tout… Dit Stiles.

\- Ouais, allons-nous-en d'ici.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles descendit se prendre du lait quand il vit son père occupé sur un dossier qu'il avait étalé sur la table de la cuisine. Profitant légèrement de la fatigue de son père, Stiles pensa qu'il soutirerait des informations à son père.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je travaille.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi des fois ?

\- Hum… Si tu pouvais me servir un petit verre de Whisky ?

\- Tu es sur une piste ? Demanda Stiles après avoir été chercher ce qu'il fallait.

\- On n'est pas censé en discuter. Dit le shérif en se concentrant sur le cas. Sans regarder Stiles, il ajouta. Un tout petit peu.

\- Et voilà, ça y est. Dit Stiles en ayant versé plus de liquide que ce qu'il aurait dû. Tiens ton verre papa.

\- Merci.

\- Ouais, cul sec.

\- En fin de compte Derek Hale, il serait bien plus faci… Facile de lui mettre la main dessus si on avait une vraie photo de lui, mais là, ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas le cas ? Vous n'en avez pas ?

\- C'est très bizarre, sur toutes les photos qui ont été prises lors de l'arrestation, on dirait que… Que c'est yeux ont été remplacés par des rayons laser…

\- Pas mal…

\- Oh bon sens, c'est dingue comme un tout petit verre peut te faire mal au crâne… Et toi tu en sais beaucoup trop. Tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Attends papa. Je ne vais pas faire ça. Tu me connais ! Non ? Quand même…

\- Hum… Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tout est lié dans cette histoire. Le chauffeur de bus qui s'est fait tuer par exemple. Il était enquêteur d'assurance et il travaillait sur l'incendie qui a tué la famille Hale.

\- _Licencié car suspecter de fraude._ Lu Stiles.

\- Ouais, tout à fait. Mais les autres victimes alors ? L'employé du vidéo club, celui qui s'est fait égorgé, c'était un repris de justice pyromane récidiviste.

\- Et les deux autres types qui se sont fait assassinés dans les bois ?

\- Leur casier judiciaire est bourré de condamnations, la plupart pour…

\- Incendie… Ils avaient peut-être tous quelque chose à voir avec l'incendie… Un petit verre ? Demanda Stiles, voulant en profiter un peu, mais se sentant quand même un peu mal.

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas du tout raisonnable…

\- Papa… Tu travailles comme un dingue. Tu l'as bien mérité !

\- Humpf… Ce n'est pas vrai, je vais me payer une de ces gueules de bois… Dit le shérif, mais faisant quand même signe à Stiles de lui en verser un autre.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas simplement te payer une bonne nuit de sommeil… Dit Stiles riant. Et moi je vais me payer une éternité dans les flammes de l'enfer. Rajouta Stiles en chuchotant.

Une fois le verre finit, son père le lâcha, le faisant presque tomber au sol. Stiles le rattrapa rapidement, regrettant déjà l'état dans lequel il avait mis son père.

\- Hum… Stiles, il y a tellement de questions sans réponses…

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas… Derek, s'il voulait tuer ceux qui avaient un rapport avec l'incendie, pourquoi il a commencé par tuer sa sœur, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ? Pourquoi faire croire à une attaque de bête sauvage ? Le puma là, celui qu'on a retrouvé sur le parking, j'ai appelé la SPA et ils m'ont dit qu'en ce qui concerne la vie animale les témoignages indiquent que l'activité des animaux sauvages a augmenté de 70 % ces dernier mois… Comme s'ils devenaient fous. On les voit sortir des bois complètement affolés.

\- Peut-être que quelque chose leur fait peur ?

\- Ça me manque nos petites discussions… Depuis que tu n'es plus au lycée, on n'avait pas reparlé comme ça. Quand tu es parti pour l'université, la maison était tellement vide ! Et puis tu me manquais. Lui dit le shérif. Après un moment de réflexion, il ajouta. Ta mère aussi me manquait…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda Stiles, incrédule. Depuis la mort de sa mère, aucuns des hommes Stilinski n'avaient reparlé de Claudia. Stiles ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant d'aider son père à se lever pour aller le conduire à sa chambre. Aller papa, on va aller te coucher.

\- Merci Stiles.

Une fois son père couché, Stiles retourna dans sa chambre et allait se préparer à corriger des examens quand son téléphone sonna. Scott…

\- Salut Scott.

\- Désolé Stiles, je n'ai pas le temps. Tu peux tracer le GPS de ma mère et t'arranger pour qu'elle soit obligée de revenir chez moi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peter lui a demandé un rendez-vous et veut la transformer pour que je rejoigne sa meute.

\- Quoi !

\- Pas le temps Stiles ! Fais juste ce que je t'ai demandé !

\- Ok, ok !

Rapidement, Stiles fit ce que Scott lui demandait. Une fois devant Mélissa, il s'excusa une bonne centaine de fois avant de demander à Peter s'il voulait qu'il appelle une dépanneuse pour la voiture accidentée. Ce dernier lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, alors Stiles proposa à Mélissa de la ramener chez elle. Avant de partir, Peter demanda à Stiles de dire à Scott que ça avait été plutôt malin. Ensuite, Stiles se dépêcha de reconduire Mélissa chez elle avant de partir vers chez lui.

Il était presque rendu quand il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sachant qu'il ne ressentait ce genre de chose que lorsque Derek était en mauvaise posture, Stiles se dépêcha d'aller à l'ancienne demeure des Hale. Une fois là-bas, il vit plusieurs flèches et entendit plusieurs coups de feu être tirés vers la maison. Alors silencieusement, il passa par derrière et entra. Il trouva Derek, Jackson et Scott. Scott était correct, même avec une balle dans le flan. Jackson lui était parfait, comme toujours. Cependant, Derek, lui, était touché à la jambe et était toujours aveuglé par la lumière vive qui était apparue avec les flèches. Stiles se dirigea rapidement vers Derek et le tira jusqu'à sa voiture, voyant Scott emmené Jackson plus loin avec lui. Une fois Derek installé dans sa Jeep, Stiles eut juste le temps de démarrer avant d'entendre Kate crier de rage ne voyant pas Derek qui aurait dû se trouver dans la maison, affaibli.

\- Co… Comment ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas Derek, je pense que c'est comme lorsque je suis capable de sentir ta présence sans que tu ne te montre… J'ai juste eu un très mauvais sentiment, et j'ai eu raison, Tu imagines ce que Kate aurait pu faire si elle t'avait attrapé ?

\- Je… Je…

\- Ne parle pas, garde tes forces pour m'aider à te faire monter dans ma chambre pour que je puisse te soigner.

\- D'accord, merci Stiles.

\- De rien Der'.

Une fois rendu chez lui, Stiles aida Derek à montre jusqu'à sa chambre et ensuite, il alla chercher la trousse de premiers soins. Rapidement, il enleva la balle de l'intérieur de la jambe et commença à désinfecter la plaie. Il espérait s'y être pris assez tôt pour ne pas avoir le même scénario que la dernière fois. Stiles fut heureux quand après avoir terminé de nettoyer la plaie, celle-ci commença déjà lentement à se refermer. Soulagé, Stiles se relaxa et finit par regarder Derek. Ce dernier l'avait regardé faire tout le temps et lorsque Stiles leva enfin les yeux, il rencontra le regard de Derek.

\- Merci Stiles. Tu viens sûrement de m'éviter beaucoup de problèmes…

\- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Lui répondit Stiles.

Leurs regards ne se séparaient pas, ce qui au bout d'un moment mit Stiles mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard et vint pour se lever, une main l'en empêcha et il redirigea sa tête vers Derek. Il vint pour parler quand il se fit couper par des lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais une fois remit, il ferma les yeux et répondit aussi doucement que les lèvres étaient venues. Le baiser était tendre, juste un remerciement. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, les deux garçons se séparèrent.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles doucement.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie depuis un moment. Lui sourit Derek.

\- Est-ce que… Commença Stiles avant de s'arrêter, cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu veux savoir si l'on va être un couple ?

\- Ouais…

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

\- Bien sûr que ça me tente.

\- Bien, on peut dormir maintenant ? Demanda Derek avec douceur.

\- Ouais, en plus je dois me lever tôt demain pour le lycée…

Stiles se déshabilla et vint se placer dans son lit, dans les bras de Derek. Ils passèrent tous les deux une de leur meilleure nuit depuis un bon moment.

Le lendemain, Stiles sachant que son ami s'était pris une balle décida d'aller chez lui voir comment il allait. Une fois arrivé là-bas, Stiles sonna et quand Scott lui répondit, il ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer avant de le tirer vers sa chambre. Une fois que Stiles fut assis, Scott lui demanda de l'appeler.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je t'appelle ?

\- Je veux retrouver mon portable, mais je n'y arriverai pas si je ne peux pas l'appeler pour le faire sonner.

\- D'accord.

Stiles appela, et aucun son ne vint. Scott lui redemanda de le faire encore cinq fois avant que Stiles n'en ait assez.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, il n'est pas ici… Ok, tu as paumé ton portable, pourquoi tu n'en achètes pas un autre ?

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens, je suis fauché ! Et je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul.

\- Attends ! Tu l'as peut être laissé tomber dans la maison des Hale quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus ?

\- Mais oui ! Merci Stiles. Est-ce qu'on peut aller le chercher avec ta Jeep ?

\- Non idiot, je vais te laisser aller le chercher tout seul…

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Nah ! Le sarcasme, tu connais ?

\- Tu es le seul que je connaisse qui dit autant de choses sarcastiques…

\- Ok, mais pourquoi tu as tant besoin de ton portable ?

\- Je dois voir Derek.

\- Il est chez moi, il essaie de se reposer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je l'ai sauvé, il se serait jeté dans la gueule du loup si je n'avais pas été là.

\- D'accord, de toute façon je ne peux rien faire là.

\- Alors, on va le chercher ou pas ton portable ?

\- Oui.

Plus tard dans la journée, Scott demanda à Stiles de venir avec lui à l'entraînement de crosse pour essayer de convaincre Jackson d'être le partenaire d'Allison au bal d'hiver puisqu'il s'était vu interdire l'accès au bal par le coach. Lorsque l'entraînement fut finit, Stiles suivit Scott dans les vestiaires et ils attendirent que tous les joueurs, excepté Jackson soient partis.

\- Jackson.

\- Quoi !

\- Il faut que tu ailles au bal avec Allison.

\- Tu veux que moi je l'accompagne au bal ? Demanda Jackson incrédule.

\- Je ne veux pas, il le faut.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Tu sais quoi ? Tous les deux, allez-vous faire foutre. Vous avez pigé ?

\- Tu parles comme ça à ton prof ? Demanda Stiles, une menace dans la voix.

\- On n'est pas au lycée, alors ça veut dire que tu n'as pas autorité sur moi.

\- Techniquement on est au lycée… Rigola Stiles.

\- Ouais, mais pas pendant les heures de cours, et puis, il n'y a pas de témoin alors…

\- Ok, si tu le dis. Alors, il faut que je te rappelle qu'il t'a sauvé la vie ?

\- Il m'a laissé pour mort…

\- J'ai pris une balle pour toi…

\- Ah ouais ? Alors montre-moi ta blessure…

\- Tu sais très bien que ça a guéri… Ok, si tu ne le fait pas pour moi, fait le pour Allison. Elle est en danger, et c'est sérieux. Je parle d'un danger réel, 24 heures sur 24. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur elle…

\- Je ne sais pas, demande à son père, ce n'est pas le plus compétent pour ça ?

\- Et je lui en parle comment sans qu'il comprenne que je suis un loup-garou ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème !

\- Tu es son ami, et tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit blessée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ok, mais si moi je suis blessé ?

\- Elle en vaut la peine.

\- Pas pour moi. Dit Jackson avant de pousser Scott pour partir.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas avant d'avoir Scott totalement transformé lui grognant dessus. Scott n'eut même pas à lui redemander avant d'entendre Jackson courant et disant qu'il allait tout de suite en parler à Allison.

\- Allison va chercher sa robe pour le bal de ce soir. Dit la voix de Scott quand Stiles répondit au téléphone.

\- Et je me doute que tu veux qu'on aille avec elle…

\- Ouais. Dit Scott.

\- D'accord, j'arrive.

Stiles arriva chez Scott vraiment pas longtemps après. Il repartit rapidement avec son ami pour le centre d'achat. Une fois là-bas, Stiles ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais il fut pris comme porteur de robe à essayer pour Lydia Martin. Il entendit une voix dire qu'une voiture venait d'être enlevée, vite suivit d'Allison courant vers la sortie. Stiles sourit comprenant que Scott venait encore de déjouer Peter.

Une fois qu'il fut libéré, Stiles repartit chez lui pour se changer, devant surveiller les élèves avec les autres professeurs. Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Stiles, étant donné qu'il avait déjà été à la place de ses amis. Il se changea rapidement puis il se dirigea vers le lycée. Devant celui-ci, Stiles vit Derek, ce qui le surprit. Cependant, souriant il alla l'embrasser, ce moquant totalement que ses élèves le voient avec un homme. Une fois le baiser finit, Stiles se recula et regarda Derek avec une expression disant 'qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'.

\- J'avais dans l'idée de te voir, et puis ça rappelle pas mal de souvenirs. Lui sourit doucement Derek.

\- Ouais, je me disais pas mal la même chose.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant. Je te laisse te débrouiller avec les questions auxquelles tu devras répondre. Lui dit Derek en souriant.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle…

\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes… ? Lui dit Derek, pas vraiment sûr de lui.

\- Je… Ou… Oui, c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Dit Stiles, rougissant.

\- Moi… Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles.

\- Bon, allez, je dois aller faire mon boulot… Dit Stiles en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

\- Bonne soirée. Lui dit Derek.

Stiles entra dans le gymnase et alla s'installer près du coach, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. La fête avait commencée depuis un moment quand Stiles entendit le coach s'exclamer le nom de Scott, rappelant à Stiles que son meilleur ami avait décidé de venir même s'il ne pouvait pas. Décidant que le coach pouvait s'en occuper, Stiles resta où il était, regardant simplement Finstock essayer de suivre Scott. Quand il parvint enfin à lui, Scott s'était mis à danser avec Danny pour que le coach soit mal à l'aise et le laisse continuer à danser. La tactique fonctionna à merveille. Stiles en rit beaucoup de voir l'expression ahurie sur le visage du coach. Ensuite, Stiles vit Scott danser avec Allison et il vit aussi Lydia quitter la salle, ayant l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Voyant qu'elle ne passait pas par la porte avant, Stiles fut un peu inquiet, alors il décida d'attendre cinq minutes, et si Lydia ne revenait pas, il irait la chercher lui-même. Quand il se décida enfin après avoir vu Scott et Allison partir comme deux personnes qui n'allaient pas faire d'activité très 'catholique', Stiles rencontra Jackson qui avait l'air inquiet.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Stiles. Voyant l'expression inquiète de Jackson, il ajouta. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Tout à l'heure j'étais derrière le lycée, et j'ai… J'étais dehors et…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Les chasseurs, ils m'ont fait croire qu'ils étaient l'alpha, alors quand j'ai demandé à devenir comme Scott et Derek, ces derniers m'ont obligé à leur donner le nom de Scott contre ma liberté… Christopher, le père d'Allison m'a promis qu'il ne ferait rien à Scott…

\- Tu es totalement idiot ! S'exclama Stiles. Je pense que Lydia te cherchait.

\- Je vais aller prévenir Scott, toi va chercher Lydia.

\- D'accord pour Lydia, mais pour Scott c'est déjà trop tard, il est à l'extérieur avec Allison.

Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir avant de courir vers l'arrière du lycée. Ne sachant pas où aller, il décida de courir vers le terrain de crosse, pensant que Lydia aurait sûrement été cherché Jackson là, puisqu'il adore la crosse. Il trouva effectivement Lydia sur le terrain, mais il y avait Peter avec elle. Voyant le danger, Stiles s'élança vers elle.

\- Lydia, court !

À peine ses mots furent-ils sortit de sa bouche que Peter attaqua Lydia. Stiles arriva à côté d'eux au moment où Lydia tomba au sol inconsciente.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne la tuez pas…

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon intention, elle m'est trop favorable.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle est brillante, elle serait un atout majeur dans ma meute.

\- Ça c'est si la morsure ne la tue pas ! Lui répondit Stiles sèchement.

\- Je vois, tu as parlé avec Derek de l'effet de la morsure ?

\- Tout se résume en un nom. Paige. Lui dit Stiles avant de le pousser avec une force qu'il ne se savait pas avoir.

\- Comment ? Demanda Peter avant de partir, ne pensant même plus à demander si Stiles voulait lui aussi la morsure.

Stiles ne prit pas en compte la question de Peter, il se pencha simplement pour prendre Lydia dans ses bras. Ce sera plus tard qu'il se demandera pourquoi elle fut si peu lourde.

Stiles avait amené Lydia à l'hôpital et quand elle fut prise en charge, il en profita pour appeler Jackson et lui dire ce qui s'était passé. En moins de 10 minutes, ce dernier était là et asséna Stiles de questions. Pas longtemps après, John Stilinski arriva. Quand il vu l'état de Lydia, il plaqua Stiles au mur et lui demanda des explications.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Un animal, je n'ai pas vraiment bien vu quoi, l'a attaqué. Quand il m'a entendu il s'est enfui, et j'en ai donc profité pour l'amener ici…

\- Une autre attaque animale ?

\- Oui, et je risque de faire des cauchemars pendant un bon moment…

\- D'accord, merci Stiles.

Une fois son père parti, Stiles appela Derek. Il pensait à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour se débarrasser de Peter, et il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Der', je pense savoir comment on pourrait faire pour avoir Peter…

\- Explique toujours.

\- …

Quand Stiles eut finit son appel, il demanda à Jackson de le suivre, il aura besoin d'aide pour quelque chose. Au début, Jackson refusa, mais quand Stiles lui dit que ça pourrait l'aider à se faire pardonner d'avoir dénoncé Scott, il accepta. Ils étaient proches de la morgue quand ils tombèrent sur les chasseurs.

\- Bonsoir. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me dire où trouver Scott McCall ?

\- Scott McCall ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le bal… Et toi Jackson ?

\- Eh… Je n'en sais rien…

\- Ah pitié, ce n'est pas vrai… Marmonna Stiles au pitoyable essai de Jackson pour mentir.

En moins de deux, Stiles et Jackson se firent traîner jusque dans la salle d'autopsie, où ils s'y firent jeter. Après avoir barré les portes, Chris leur redemanda.

\- Je répète ma question ! Où est Scott McCall ?

\- …

\- Viens-là toi ! Dit Chris en plaquant Stiles sur une armoire. J'ai une question Stiles. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un chien enragé ?

\- Non, mais si vous me lâchez, je le mettrai sur ma liste de chose à faire…

\- Moi j'en ai vu. Et la seule chose à laquelle je pourrais comparer ça, c'est lorsque j'ai vu un ami se transformer à la pleine lune. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Pas vraiment non… Ce n'est pas contre vous, vous racontez très bien.

\- Il a essayé de me tuer. Et j'ai été forcé de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Et tu n'as pas entendu le pire. Durant toute sa longue agonie, il s'efforçait encore de ramper vers moi, il voulait toujours me tuer! Comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait avant de rendre l'âme. Est-ce que tu arrives à imaginer ça ?

\- Non… Vous ne choisissez pas très bien vos amis…

\- Est-ce que Scott à essayer de te tuer à la pleine lune ? Est-ce que tu as été obligé de l'enfermer ?

\- Oui, j'ai dû le menotter au radiateur. Vous auriez préféré que je l'enferme au sous-sol et que je foute le feu à la maison ?

\- Fais attention. Dis Chris avec une menace dans la voix. Désoler, mais je vais devoir dissiper la rumeur. On n'a jamais fait ça.

\- Bien sûr. Derek a dit que vous aviez un code d'honneur. Tout le monde le respecte à la lettre ?

\- Tout le monde. Confirma Chris.

\- Et si jamais quelqu'un enfreint le code ?

\- Je peux savoir à qui tu penses ?

\- À votre sœur, Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je parle du témoin de l'enquête sur l'incendie de la famille Hale. Le témoin qui affirme avoir parlé à une jeune femme blonde aujourd'hui approchant la trentaine qui aurait un pendentif, celui d'Allison, et qui aurait demandé comment faire partir un incendie pour qu'il fasse le plus de dégât possible en peu de temps.

\- Qui ?

\- Adrian Harris, le professeur que je remplace.

\- Quand ?

\- Lorsque l'alpha l'a attaqué il y a peut-être un mois.

\- Et comment tu as su que c'était elle, tu ne la connais pas.

\- Oh oui, je la connais. Elle est sortie avec mon meilleur ami quand nous étions encore en Senior Year, il y a de cela presque six ans. Disons que Derek m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était elle la responsable.

\- Tu étais au lycée avec Derek Hale ?

\- Oui, et maintenant, il est plus que mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai bien l'intention de l'aider à avoir sa revanche.

\- C'est ton petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, et pour le moment je lui ai demandé d'aller à la maison Hale, j'ai peur que Peter et Kate y soient déjà. Avant qu'elle ne tue mon petit-ami et mon meilleur ami, est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Je vais y aller, et ne te montre pas avant que je t'envoie un message.

\- Ok, de toute façon je dois faire quelque chose avant.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé, Stiles et Jackson partirent de leur côté, tout comme Chris et ses hommes.

Stiles se dirigeait vers une salle d'examen, il avait dans l'idée de créer des bombes auto-inflammables. Quand ce fut fait, il demanda à Jackson de conduire vers la demeure Hale, Stiles étant trop stressé pour le faire lui-même.

\- Comme ça tu sors avec Derek ?

\- Ouais, ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non, tu oublies que mon meilleur pote est gay ?

\- Hum, Dan… Ouais, c'est vrai.

\- Dan ?

\- Oups…

\- Tu es sorti avec mon meilleur ami ! S'exclama Jackson, comprenant le pourquoi du surnom.

\- Juste quelques semaines, mais il m'a quitté parce qu'il voulait s'afficher, mais c'était impossible, j'aurais perdu mon stage…

\- Alors ça va.

\- Tu ne me menaces pas ?

\- Non, tu ne lui as pas fait de mal, alors ça va.

\- D'accord. Ne parle pas de Derek et moi, s'il te plaît… J'aimerais l'annoncer à Scott moi-même.

\- Ok, je ne pense pas vraiment avoir le choix… Tu es mon prof quand même. Dit Jackson, souriant.

\- Ah, c'est maintenant que tu l'avoues et le prends en compte… Tu n'es pas normal !

\- Laisse tomber… On est arrivé.

\- On a plus qu'à attendre le message de Chris, ensuite on lance les flacons sur l'alpha, ok ?

\- Compris.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Quand Stiles entendit des coups de feu, son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement. Il espérait que ceux qui recevraient les balles seraient Kate ou Peter.

\- Approche un peu, juste un peu plus…

\- Tu veux voir ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais…

\- D'accord.

Jackson avança la voiture juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir la demeure des Hale, mais ils étaient encore cachés de la vue de ceux présents devant. Stiles s'inquiéta quand au bout d'un moment, il vit un corps être projeté hors de la maison. À peine l'avait-il vu qu'il reçut le message de Chris. Agissant rapidement, Stiles sortit et jeta le flacon qu'il avait dans la main sur Peter. Ce dernier commença à grogner de douleur, quand Jackson lui envoya le deuxième flacon, le faisant s'enflammer de la tête aux pieds. Peter, affaiblit, essaya d'attaquer quelqu'un, mais il fut repoussé par Scott. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il tomba au sol. Un peu plus loin, Stiles vit Allison approcher Scott avant de l'embrasser. Finalement son ami sera peut-être heureux avec elle, même si elle était une chasseuse. Regardant ailleurs, Stiles vit Derek s'approcher de son oncle. Simplement en voyant le regard de Derek, Stiles sut que Scott n'aurait jamais le temps de le tuer pour tester le mythe. Quand Scott vit Derek se pencher vers son oncle, il se précipita vers lui.

\- Attend ! L'antidote vient de celui qui t'a mordu… Tu me l'as dit. Derek… Si tu fais ça, je suis foutu ! C'est une famille de chasseurs, ils sont au courant pour moi.

\- Tu as… déjà… pris ta décision… Je le sais. Je connais bien cette odeur. Dit la voix faible de Peter.

\- Non, non, ne fait pas ça ! S'écria Scott alors que Derek tranchait déjà la gorge de Peter.

\- C'est moi l'alpha désormais. Dit Derek en faisant flasher ses yeux rouges vers Scott.

\- Non ! Cria Scott, désespéré. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il a tué la seule famille qu'il me restait. Dit Derek avec calme.

\- Et toi tu as gâché la seule manière qui m'était possible d'être avec Allison !

\- Chris vient juste de donner son accord à Allison pour que vous soyez ensemble, à condition que tu ne tues personne, sinon il suivra le code.

\- Je… D'accord…

\- Va la rejoindre Scott, et fiche moi la paix.

Scott ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se dirigea vers Allison, et cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras. Derek, lui, se tourna vers Stiles et Jackson et il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Merci pour votre aide tous les deux.

\- De rien. Dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

\- Jackson, je sais que tu veux la morsure. Je peux te la donner, ça sera ma façon de te récompenser.

\- Oui ! S'écria Jackson.

\- Donne-moi ton bras. Lui dit Derek.

Jackson s'exécuta, et il attendit. Quand Derek le mordit, Jackson cria de douleur.

\- Ça va ? Demandèrent Stiles et Derek.

\- Ça fait un mal de chien ! Leur dit Jackson.

\- Je sais, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas la morsure.

\- Mais si tu n'es pas un loup-garou, tu ne seras pas dans la meute…

\- Oh oui, il y sera. Il sera même un membre très important.

\- Ah oui ? Demandèrent Stiles et Jackson, curieux.

\- Oui, il sera le compagnon de l'alpha.


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà le chapitre 7 de ma fiction. Beaucoup de choses se passe, mais ça ce passe pas mal comme dans l'émission.

Spoilers: Saison 1

Pairings: Scott/Allison (léger), et Stiles/Derek (définitif ;P)

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Merci à nathydemon, calliope83 et lesaccrosdelamerceri pour vos reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir :P

Et MERCI à toi, IantiIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis que Derek était devenu l'alpha. Ce dernier apprit que Lydia avait été mordue par son oncle et demanda à Stiles et Scott d'aller la voir à l'hôpital, question de voir si elle était maintenant une des leurs.

Quand ils furent à l'hôpital, Stiles dirigea Scott vers la chambre de Lydia. Ils y entrèrent facilement. Stiles ferma la porte alors que Scott regardait la plaie de Lydia.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'elle a cicatrisé ?

\- Non, pas du tout… Lui dit Scott, incrédule.

\- Quoi ! Mais les médecins ont dit qu'elle allait bien…

\- Je sais, mais elle n'a pas cicatrisé, ça signifie qu'elle n'est pas un loup-garou.

\- Mais elle est quoi alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Elle aurait dû mourir si son corps n'avait vraiment pas pris la morsure… Soit la morsure transforme, soit elle tue… Elle ne peut pas seulement ne rien faire.

\- Je ne sais pas Stiles… Allons voir Derek, peut-être qu'il en saura plus…

\- Ouais, peut-être.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers chez Derek, ce qui signifiait une ancienne station de métro abandonnée. Quand ils lui parlèrent du problème, ce dernier affirmait que c'était impossible. Même Stiles ne put lui faire comprendre.

\- Si tu ne nous crois pas, va donc voir par toi-même…

\- Stiles…

\- Non, c'est bon. Mais je n'aime pas ça quand tu joues l'alpha grognon avec moi.

\- Désolé… Mais tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand on me contredit…

\- Je sais.

\- Scott, vas-t-en. Ordonna Derek avec sa voix d'alpha.

\- Pas question que je laisse mon meilleur ami seul avec toi quand tu es de mauvaise humeur !

\- Dégage ! S'exclamèrent Derek et Stiles en même temps.

\- Ok, ok…

Scott prit ses jambes à son cou quand il sentit le danger émaner de Derek. Ensuite, Stiles et Derek attendirent qu'il soit parti avant de recommencer à parler.

\- Il est assez loin ?

\- Oui. Viens là. Lui dit Derek en lui tendant la main.

Stiles la prit, et Derek le rapprocha de lui avant de venir lui cueillir les lèvres. Le baiser dura de longues minutes avant que Derek ne décide de se reculer pour parler à Stiles.

\- Il faudra lui dire un jour, tu sais, pour nous deux…

\- Je sais, mais je ne lui ai même pas encore annoncé que j'étais bi… Tu penses qu'il réagira comment en apprenant que nous sommes ensemble ?

\- Bien, même sûrement très bien. Stiles, tu es comme son frère, et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait nous séparer, tu es mon âme-sœur, mon compagnon. Si on t'enlève à moi, je ne survivrais pas…

\- D'accord, mais pas maintenant, Je le ferai quand je serai prêt.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux.

\- On peut aller voir Lydia ? J'aimerais la voir réveillée pour lui parler de ce qu'elle a vu. On doit lui parler du monde surnaturel…

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée…

\- Elle a le droit Der', si on ne le fait pas, les médecins vont lui dire qu'elle est folle, et elle va les croire…

\- D'accord, ton point vaut la peine de l'impliquer. De toute façon je me doute qu'un jour elle aurait été impliquée, puisqu'elle s'est fait mordre, et qu'elle se transformera sûrement.

\- Si elle ne se transforme pas en loup-garou, en quoi elle pourrait ?

\- Je pense que Deaton a déjà eu un cas de quelqu'un se transformant en banshee.

\- L'être annonciateur de mort ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- La personne devait déjà avoir les gènes d'une banshee, ils s'activent simplement lors de la morsure.

\- Donc Lydia pourrait devenir une banshee ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça serait plutôt pratique d'en avoir une dans la meute !

\- Sûrement.

\- Alors, on y va ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

En se levant, Derek embrassa Stiles rapidement avant de partir vers l'entrée, vite suivit de Stiles. Ils prirent la Camaro de Derek pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Une fois rendus là-bas, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Lydia. Cognant, Stiles attendit de se faire donner la permission pour entrer. Une fois donnée, Stiles entra avec Derek. Dans la chambre, il y avait Lydia et son père.

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Bonjour Lydia, comment vas-tu ?

\- Mieux. Merci, j'ai été avertie que c'est grâce à toi que je suis toujours vivante.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Dit Stiles avec un grand sourire. Se tournant vers le père de Lydia, il ajouta. Est-ce que vous me permettez de parler avec votre fille en étant seul avec elle et mon ami ?

\- Je peux bien vous le permettre puisque vous êtes celui qui l'a sauvé.

\- Merci. Lui répondit Stiles, quand l'homme sortit.

\- Tu es sûrement là pour me demander ce que j'ai vu le soir de l'attaque ?

\- Non, en fait, je suis venu te donner des réponses.

\- Tu sais donc ce que j'ai vu ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un loup-garou…

\- Haha, tu me fais rire ! Comme s'ils existaient !

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non.

\- Der', montre-lui.

Derek se transforma rapidement, faisant crier Lydia. Stiles se précipita vers elle en lui bloquant la bouche.

\- Hey, hey. Ça va. Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il ne va pas te faire de mal.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? Les loups garous existent ?

\- Oui, et celui qui t'a attaqué était l'oncle de Derek.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Derek ne te fera pas de mal, tout comme son oncle, ce dernier est mort…

\- Oh… Dit Lydia, visiblement soulagée. Mais, si j'ai été mordue par ton oncle, je ne devrais pas être un loup-garou moi aussi ?

\- Non, pas nécessairement, sinon tu n'aurais plus de blessures, mais je peux sentir ta souffrance et ton sang d'ici.

\- D'accord. Est… Commença Lydia avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée de son père.

\- Lydia, les médecins veulent que tu aille prendre ta douche. Les garçons, il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez.

\- Pas de problème monsieur, on allait partir de toute façon. Lui répondit Derek.

\- Je te vois à l'école demain Lydia.

\- Oui, merci encore Stiles.

Après cela, Stiles et Derek quittèrent la chambre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital, ce fut pour entendre un puissant cri. Derek grogna, et dit à Stiles que c'était Lydia. Stiles lui demanda s'il serait capable de reconnaître son odeur, et Derek lui répondit que non, alors il sortit de la voiture pour aller chercher la blouse d'hôpital qu'elle portait quand ils l'avaient vu. Une fois trouvée, Derek revint et quand il vint pour démarrer sa Camaro, Allison et Scott arrivèrent devant l'automobile.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Lydia est notre amie… Et il faut absolument la retrouver. Dit Allison.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on arrivera à la retrouver avant la police. Répondit Derek

\- Et avant les Argent ? Lui dit Scott.

\- Ils sont au courant ?

\- Oui, ils sont partis de la maison il n'y a pas longtemps dans deux 4X4.

\- D'accord, montez… Souffla Derek. Il démarra rapidement et se dirigea vers où il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Lydia.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils iraient jusqu'à la tuer si elle se transformait ? Demanda Stiles à Allison.

\- Je n'en sais rien, ils ne me parlent pas de ce genre de chose… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils me parleront après les obsèques de Kate quand les autres seront là.

\- Quels autres ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Ça non plus, je n'en sais rien…

\- Eh bien, il y a peut-être quelques petits progrès à faire dans la famille côté communication… Répondit Stiles sarcastique.

\- Moi je sais peut-être qui peut être les autres… Répondit Derek.

\- Ah oui ? Et ça serait qui ? Lui demanda Scott.

\- Le reste des chasseurs de la famille Argent. Il n'y a pas seulement les parents d'Allison et Kate qui soient chasseurs…

\- Possible… Répondit Stiles, plus doucement.

Rapidement, l'odeur de Lydia les amena dans un cimetière. Quand ils sortirent de la Camaro et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière, ce fut pour voir qu'un adolescent que Stiles identifia comme étant Isaac Lahey travaillait.

\- Ce garçon, c'est Isaac Lahey, il est dans mon cours de chimie. Dit Scott.

\- Il sent la souffrance à plein nez… Dit Derek.

\- Oui, je sais. Je pense qu'il se fait battre par son père. Répondit Stiles.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Demanda Allison.

\- J'ai parlé de mes soupçons au directeur, mais il n'a rien fait…

\- Ok, d'accord. Lui répondit-elle.

\- Hey Derek, est-ce que tu cherches des membres à ajouter à ta meute ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Pas pour le moment, pourquoi ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'Isaac serait un bon choix.

\- J'y réfléchirai, mais pour le moment on se concentre sur Lydia.

\- D'accord. Dit Stiles.

\- On s'en va. Elle n'est pas ici.

Ils vinrent pour retourner dans la voiture quand Scott et Derek se tendirent et semblèrent tendre l'oreille. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire quoique ce soit, la machine dans laquelle Isaac travaillait bascula, faisant aussi tomber Isaac dans le trou qu'il creusait. Isaac était alors pris dans le trou, la machine étant tombé par-dessus. Stiles voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais il fut retenu par Derek.

\- Mais il faut aller l'aider !

\- Chut ! Regarde, là-bas. Lui dit Scott en lui pointant une tombe dans laquelle quelqu'un semblait jouer, et manger.

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Stiles en parlant de la forme.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette chose se nourrit du cadavre… Dit Allison.

\- C'est dégoûtant. Dirent Scott et Stiles ensemble.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé. Ils attendirent que la chose soit partie avant de se diriger vers où Isaac était coincé. Derek et Scott remirent la machine en place, et ensuite Derek se mit au sol pour aider Isaac à sortir du trou.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Derek.

\- Oui…Oui, merci. Lui dit Isaac d'une petite voix.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais être plus fort ? Par exemple pouvoir éviter de ravoir un œil au beurre noir ?

\- Je… Oui, bien sûr. Mais, co…comment ?

\- Je vais te faire une offre, ensuite je vais t'expliquer les dangers liés à cette offre, et tu pourras me donner ta réponse demain, par l'intermédiaire de Stiles, est-ce que ça te va ?

\- D'accord.

\- Nous. Commença Derek, en se pointant Scott et lui-même, Sommes des loups garous, et je suis l'alpha. Alors, je te propose de t'en faire devenir un, mais sache qu'il y a beaucoup de danger et inconvénients. Oui, être un loup-garou c'est génial, tu as des meilleurs sens, tu es plus rapide, tu peux te transformer, mais avec ça vient la douleur des pleines lunes. Ensuite il y a les chasseurs, ils sont nos plus anciens ennemis, à nous les loups garous. Tu devras t'entendre avec tous ceux qui sont avec moi, mais je ne trouve pas vraiment que ce soit un désavantage. Tu devras cacher ta condition de loup-garou, et tu devras te battre souvent pour rester en vie. Bon, ce n'est pas tous les désavantages, mais je n'en trouve pas d'autres pour le moment, alors je te laisse réfléchir à ça, et tu donneras ta réponse à Stiles demain, si tu t'es décidé, sinon tu lui donneras quand tu auras choisi. Au fait, je m'appelle Derek. Finit Derek en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos.

\- Me… Merci pour la proposition, j'accepte.

\- D'accord, ça risque d'être douloureux. Dit Derek en prenant le bras d'Isaac dans sa main avant de le mordre.

\- Ah ! Cria Isaac. Ça fait mal !

\- Je sais, mais ça va passer rapidement. Quand la morsure sera guérie, viens me voir dans la station de métro abandonnée, et si je ne suis pas là, va voir Stiles.

\- D'accord, merci Derek.

\- Pas de problème. Passe une bonne fin de soirée.

Derek tourna rapidement les talons, suivit par les autres. Ils se réinstallèrent dans la voiture, et Derek se concentra pour retrouver la trace de l'odeur de Lydia. Ce sera sans Scott, puisque ce dernier lui expliquait qu'il trouvait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'avoir transformé Isaac. Derek l'ignora, ce qui fâcha Scott. Après ça, l'ambiance dans la voiture fut tendue. Au bout de dix minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant la demeure des Hale.

\- Elle est passée là ? Demanda Stiles. Vous en êtes sûrs ?

\- L'odeur mène ici en tout cas. Lui dit Scott.

\- Lydia est déjà venue ici au moins ? Demanda Derek.

\- Pas avec moi. Lui répondit Allison.

\- Der', est-ce que tu peux la chercher pendant que nous on va dormir, on doit être au lycée demain…

\- Oui, pas de problème. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle est, mais elle est un membre de ma meute, alors je dois la retrouver…

\- Merci Der'. Dit Stiles en lui donnant un câlin.

\- Bonne nuit vous tous. Dit Derek avec une expression plus fermée en s'adressant à tout le monde.

\- Bonne nuit. Répondirent les trois autres.

À pied, Stiles, Scott et Allison marchèrent en silence.

Stiles venait de donner un test surprise à ses élèves, et il venait d'être obligé de donner une retenue. Les élèves étaient silencieux depuis cinq minutes, et Stiles les regardait, trouvant drôle de voir leur visage quand ils ne comprenaient pas une question. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas, en posant les yeux sur Jackson, de le trouver avec une substance noire lui sortant du nez. S'inquiétant, Stiles se dirigea vers lui et lui fit remarquer. Jackson se leva, pour ensuite se précipiter hors de la classe. Stiles le suivit, ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il vit Jackson entrer dans les toilettes, et ensuite il commença à éponger son nez. Après cinq minutes le saignement n'arrêtant pas, Stiles appela Derek pour qu'il vienne voir ce que Jackson avait. Derek fut là rapidement.

\- Tu as l'air un peu blême Jackson…. Ça va ? Demanda Derek d'une voix doucereuse.

\- On ne peut mieux.

\- S'il y a le moindre souci, je veux être au courant. Tu es avec moi maintenant.

\- Je sais… Je regrette presque d'avoir demandé la morsure… Et si tu veux que je sois honnête, oui, il y a un souci avec la morsure. Lui dit Jackson en sentant couler quelque chose dans son cou. Se regardant dans le miroir, il demanda. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton corps lutte contre la morsure…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Dit Derek en reculant. Stiles vit une lueur de frayeur dans son regard ''Paige'' pensa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Répond moi !

\- Ça peut être parce que ton corps est fait pour une autre créature surnaturelle, et que cette dernière ce soit révélée quand il t'a mordu. Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Quoi ?!

\- D'accord, je comprends le point de Stiles. Je vais te demander quelque chose, et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement, et tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité, sinon ça risque de t'être fatal.

\- Ok…

\- Quel est ton plus grand secret, celui que seul les personnes qui comptent le plus pour toi sont au courant ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas un vrai Whittemore…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Stiles doucement.

\- Que j'ai été adopté à la naissance ! S'écria Jackson.

\- D'accord, et comment, je veux dire, pourquoi tu t'es fait…

\- Adopté ? Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère à ce moment-là…

\- Mais si c'est un accident, pourquoi tu sembles si fâché ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Parce que des rumeurs veulent que ce ne soit pas un accident.

\- Oh… Je pourrais demander à mon père de m'aider à revoir l'affaire…

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Ouais, j'aimerais mieux ne pas savoir en quoi tu pourrais te transformer…

\- D'accord…

\- Stiles, tu pourrais commencer quand ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je vais commencer ce soir, et ce sera ma priorité. Même si je vais aussi écouter les appels de mon père pour savoir s'ils ont des nouvelles de Lydia.

\- Bien, appelle-moi si tu trouves quoi que ce soit. Lui dit Derek, l'embrassant avant de partir.

\- Et nous, on retourne en classe…

\- Merci Stiles.

\- Y'a pas de quoi Jackson.

Le soir, Stiles regardait les dossiers reliés à l'enquête sur l'accident des parents de Jackson. Il apprit que la mère n'était pas morte pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital comme il pensait, mais qu'elle était morte d'asphyxie pendant son sommeil. Stiles en était à lire le rapport complet du légiste quand il entendit le message à la radio qu'utilisait la police.

\- _Je n'ai pas bien reçu, est-ce que vous avez bien dit 415 Adam ?_ Demanda la voix du shérif.

\- _C'est à propos de la victime morte d'une crise cardiaque. Quelque chose les a heurtés en route pour l'hôpital._

\- _On a heurté l'ambulance ?_

\- _…_ _Quelqu'un est entré par l'arrière. Il y a du sang partout. Et quand je dis partout, c'est vraiment partout._

\- _Où êtes-vous unité 4 ?_

\- _À l'angle de la route 5 et de bush. Je n'ai jamais vu un carnage pareil._

\- _Je te rejoins tout de suite, reprend-toi._

Après avoir entendu ça, Stiles appela Scott et lui dit de venir le rejoindre à pied. Il faisait déjà sombre quand ils furent tous les deux arrivés. Ils regardèrent l'ambulance, et Stiles demanda à Scott de s'approcher, pour pouvoir essayer de trouver l'odeur de Lydia. Scott s'approcha, et ne sentant pas l'odeur de Lydia, mais celle d'une personne inconnue, il décida de la suivre, laissant Stiles seul. Stiles décida d'aller rejoindre son père pour lui demander s'il avait des nouvelles de Lydia. Il venait juste de lui demander quand il remarqua Lydia, frigorifiée et pleine de feuilles. Stiles se précipita vers elle, lui donnant le sac qu'il avait préparé avec des vêtements.

\- Merci Stiles. Lui dit Lydia d'une voix

\- De rien. Dépêche-toi de te vêtir, tu dois être gelée.

Lydia mit rapidement les vêtements que Stiles lui avait donné, puis elle se dirigea vers le shérif.

Isaac s'était disputé avec son père et puis il avait cicatrisé, alors il avait été voir Stiles. Il demanda à Isaac la raison de la dispute, et il lui répondit comme si c'était tout à fait normal, qu'il avait eu une mauvaise note et que son père l'avait chicané. Stiles lui demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé, et Isaac lui avoua qu'il s'était enfui et était directement venu le retrouver, mais qu'avant il avait essayé de semer son père qui le suivait en voiture. Stiles, sachant que cette histoire ne finirait pas là, décida d'appeler son père. Il lui expliqua que Isaac se faisait maltraiter par son père, se recevant un regard noir de la part d'Isaac. Il expliqua aussi au shérif que le père d'Isaac devait encore rechercher Isaac, et que donc ce dernier dormirait à la maison Stilinski. Le shérif fut fier que son fils prenne à cœur la sécurité de ses élèves.

Deux jours plus tard, M. Lahey fut retrouvé mort dans sa voiture. L'examen préliminaire révélait que la cause de la mort était un accident de voiture. Cependant, après une autopsie plus poussée, le constat fut que le père d'Isaac avait été étranglé. Au début la police ne trouva pas de suspect, mais l'histoire de la fuite d'Isaac vint aux oreilles des officiers qui décidèrent de l'embarquer. Stiles ne s'inquiétait pas trop quand il vit qu'Isaac se faisait embarquer, sachant qu'il sortirait rapidement, mais c'est en entrant dans sa classe qu'il reçut la notification lui rappelant que le soir même était la pleine lune, la première d'Isaac. Stiles inquiet, appela Derek, lui annonçant qu'Isaac passerait sûrement la nuit au poste de police. Stiles dit à Derek de venir le chercher l'après-midi, lors de sa période libre.

Lorsque la dernière période arriva enfin, Stiles se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et courut rejoindre Derek. En entrant dans la voiture, Stiles embrassa rapidement Derek. Après quelques secondes, Derek se figea.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Scott… Lui répondit Derek le regard fixé derrière l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Oh merde… Dit Stiles en se retournant pour voir son ami la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Eh bien maintenant il le sait… Dit Derek, fixant toujours Scott qui s'approchait rapidement lui aussi de la voiture.

\- Depuis quand ?! Leur demanda Scott, en criant presque.

\- Lorsque vous vous êtes fait attaquer dans la maison de Derek avec Jackson.

\- Et ça ne t'a pas tenté d'en parler à ton meilleur ami !?

\- Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais ! S'écria Stiles, les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu Stiles ! Je me fiche de savoir avec qui tu sors ! Lui répondit Scott avec véhémence.

\- Et tu te fiches d'avec qui je couche aussi ? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

\- Je… Vous… Woh…Dit Scott, les yeux écarquillés. Au bout d'un moment, il se reprit et ajouta. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu puisses coucher avec Derek, mais s'il te fait du mal, compte sur moi pour qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde.

\- Merci Scott. Dit Stiles en rigolant.

\- Mais je suis sérieux, s'il te fait de mal, je le tue, sans hésiter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Scott, tu n'auras pas à le faire. Stiles est mon compagnon, mon âme-sœur, si je lui fais du mal, je me fais du mal. Dit Derek en prenant la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

\- Tant mieux alors, je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un. Dit Scott en faisant une moue.

\- Allez, monte, on doit trouver un plan pour sortir Isaac du poste.

\- D'accord. Dit Scott avant de monter dans la voiture.

Derek ramena Stiles chez lui, et lui demanda de texter Allison pour qu'elle puisse surveiller sa famille, voir ce qu'elle a prévu pour Isaac. Cela prit deux bonnes heures avant qu'Allison ne l'appelle.

\- Désolée du temps que ça a pris, mon père m'a questionnée sur Lydia et sur sa morsure par Peter.

\- Ça va, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Oui, il va falloir agir très rapidement. Ils ont envoyé un type.

\- Et il est comment ?

\- Il porte l'uniforme d'un adjoint de shérif.

\- Ils l'ont envoyé au poste là où Isaac est retenu…

\- Il tenait à la main une boite avec un truc dessus comme… Comme une gravure, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Une gravure de quoi ?

\- Attends une seconde, j'ai vu ça dans un de ces livres. Je prends une photo. Dit-elle avant que Stiles ne reçoive la photo.

\- C'est de l'aconit tue-loup…

\- Qu'est-qui faut comprendre Stiles ?

\- Qu'ils ont l'intention de le tuer.

\- D'accord, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi.

\- D'accord, je t'appellerai.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Stiles et Derek étaient au poste de police. Stiles était au téléphone avec Allison.

\- Comment tu as fait pour ralentir le collègue de ton père ?

\- Des flèches. Dit Allison avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- D'accord, je ne veux pas de détails sanglants.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que tu sembles le penser…

\- Bref, est-ce que ça va avec Scott ?

\- Oui, je viens de l'enfermer dans le congélateur qu'il y a dans le sous-sol de chez Isaac.

\- D'accord, fait attention.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, tout va bien aller.

\- J'espère que tu as raison… Bref, je dois y aller.

\- D'accord, à demain.

À ce moment-là, Stiles se tourna vers Derek et lui donna toutes les informations dont il aura besoin pour entrer dans le poste sans problème. Stiles lui demanda aussi comment il ferait pour faire diversion, mais finalement, Stiles laissa tomber. Il attendit une minute, le temps que Derek capte l'attention de l'agente, puis il entra à son tour. Quand il arriva dans le bureau de son père, il se dirigea vers où il savait que les clés des cellules étaient cachées. Quand il vint pour faire le code, le panneau lui resta dans les mains, et la cachette était vide. Sachant ce que ça signifiait, Stiles courut vers les cellules, mais avant d'avoir le temps de s'y rendre, il tomba face à face avec le ''policier'' que les Argent avaient envoyé. Il alla pour s'enfuir quand l'homme l'attrapa et le força à le suivre. En passant devant l'alarme incendie, Stiles se dit que c'était une bonne idée de faire évacuer le bâtiment. Il actionna l'alarme, ce qui mit en colère l'homme qui le retenait. Il le relâcha, et semblait prêt à frapper Stiles, mais Isaac, transformé et en dehors de sa cellule, lui sauta dessus. Isaac assomma l'homme qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Derek arriva à ce moment-là et prit le temps de casser la seringue contenant l'aconit tue-loup. Stiles, toujours au sol, capta sans faire exprès l'attention d'Isaac. Il voulut l'attaquer, mais Stiles ne sait pas ce qu'il lui prit, il se releva rapidement, et maintint Isaac collé au mur. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, Stiles cria le nom d'Isaac. Ça n'eut aucun effet, alors Derek se plaça derrière Stiles, le prenant dans ses bras avant d'hurler sur Isaac. Ce dernier se recroquevilla et redevint lui-même.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Stiles.

\- C'est moi l'alpha… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment toi tu as pu faire ça…

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- Ah bon ? Quand ?

\- La fois où Scott m'a attaqué dans les vestiaires, j'ai réussi à le repousser assez fort pour qu'il se cogne au mur. Quand Peter a mordu Lydia, je pense qu'il voulait me donner la morsure, mais je l'ai repoussé, et je pense que ça l'a déstabilisé.

\- Ça t'arrive depuis qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais oui, c'est à peu près au même moment…

\- D'accord, il faudrait en parler à Deaton, voir s'il sait quelque chose.

\- D'accord, mais on fera ça plus tard, pour le moment sortons Isaac d'ici.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Isaac, tu te sens assez bien pour marcher ? Lui demanda Stiles gentiment.

\- Oui, je crois.

Le lendemain, Stiles arriva au lycée et trouva Scott dans sa salle de cours. Ce dernier semblait anxieux.

\- Stiles, on a un problème…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hier, Allison et moi avons vu une créature étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire qu'elle était petite, qu'elle ricanait beaucoup, qu'elle avait l'air féroce, mais elle ne semblait pas nous vouloir du mal.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me la décrire mieux ?

\- Non, il faisait trop noir, et puis elle est partie trop rapidement.

\- D'accord, j'en parlerai à Derek plus tard.

\- Est-ce qu'il te traite bien ?

\- Mieux encore que Danny. Et tu sais combien Danny est gentil.

\- D'accord. Et est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui, enfin je crois… C'est encore un peu flou, mais je sais que j'ai de forts sentiments pour lui.

\- D'accord alors. Je dois y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

\- Tu commences bien en sport, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stiles soudainement.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est quoi que le coach veut vous faire faire ?

\- De l'escalade.

\- Erica Reyes est dans votre cours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Elle fait de l'épilepsie.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens. Oui, elle est dans mon cours, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça ?

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais venir avec toi, ça te dérange ?

\- Tu crois que le coach va aimer être surveillé par un autre prof ?

\- Non, mais il n'aura pas le choix. Dit Stiles.

Les deux garçons partirent pour le cours de sport de Scott. Au début, le cours était plutôt ennuyant, les élèves passaient par équipes de deux, et certains allaient plus rapidement que d'autre. Ce fut au tour de Scott et Allison que ça devint intéressant. Les deux commencèrent à monter, parlant de quelque chose que Stiles n'arrivait pas à entendre. Puis à un moment, Allison donna un coup dans le pied de Scott, le faisant balancer par en arrière. Stiles se rapprocha rapidement pour voir comment le coach réagirait. Stiles fut surpris en le voyant mort de rire.

\- McCall, je ne sais pas mais te voir souffrir me procure une joie intense. Tu vois ce que ça fait ? Bref, au suivant ! Déclara le coach quand Allison fut de nouveau au sol.

\- Il ne reste plus que Reyes. Dit un élève.

\- Reyes, vas-y.

\- Attendez coach, je vais y aller avec elle ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- Et pourquoi tu participerais à mon cours Stilinski ?

\- Parce que vous m'aimez bien ?

\- D'accord, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas une technique de drague étrange…

\- Non, je ne peux pas sortir avec une élève, et puis je suis déjà en couple, et IL est génial.

\- D'accord… Trop de détails pour moi Stilinski.

\- Bref, je peux y aller avec elle ?

\- Ouais, mais que pour cette fois.

\- D'accord.

Stiles regarda Erica avec un sourire d'encouragement. Elle le lui rendit. Ils commencèrent à monter, et Stiles suivait le rythme d'Erica, sachant qu'elle se sentait déjà incapable, et il ne voulait pas ajouter à son sentiment. Erica devait être rendue à la moitié du mur d'escalade quand elle commença à paniquer.

\- Eh Reyes, est-ce que tu as la trouille ? Ou bien le vertige ? Demanda le coach, avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

\- Le vertige est un dysfonctionnement du système vestibulaire de l'oreille interne… Elle a juste la trouille. Dit Lydia comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Lydia, tais-toi. Lui ordonna Stiles.

\- Stilinski, on ne parle pas comme ça aux élèves ! Lui dit le coach.

\- Premièrement, vous le faites à longueur de temps, et deuxièmement, Erica n'a pas peur, ni le vertige, elle est épileptique, mais je sais qu'elle voulait le faire, alors j'ai voulu lui donner la chance de pouvoir le faire par elle-même.

\- Et personne n'a pensé à me dire qu'elle était épileptique ?

\- C'est à vous de regarder les dossiers scolaires de vos élèves… Lui répondit Lydia.

À ce moment-là, Erica était proche de faire une crise de panique, alors Stiles la prit doucement par les hanches et lui chuchota les instructions pour pouvoir descendre doucement. Une fois arrivée au sol, Erica donna un câlin à Stiles, le remerciant. Ensuite elle partit sous les rires des autres élèves.

La fin du cours arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et Stiles avait toujours son mauvais pressentiment. Ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire, il resta avec Scott, le temps que ce dernier se change. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le sentiment devint carrément une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge et il commençait lentement à trembler. Stiles se précipita alors vers le gymnase où le mur d'escalade était toujours debout. Quand il arriva là-bas, ce fut pour voir Erica, sans aucun équipement, en train de grimper. Cette dernière commençait une crise, ce qui la fit lâcher le mur. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de toucher le sol, Scott et Stiles l'attrapaient. Doucement, ils la déposèrent au sol et la mirent sur le côté, Scott la tenant pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Demanda Allison.

\- Je l'ai senti. Dirent Scott et Stiles en même temps.

\- Comment ça Stiles ? Demanda Scott.

\- Mon pressentiment… Il s'est intensifié avant sa crise.

\- D'accord…

Lors du midi, Stiles était à la cafétéria, attendant de pouvoir se prendre quelque chose à manger. Il parlait avec Scott quand le silence se fit soudainement. Stiles, curieux, se retourna pour découvrir Erica transformée, littéralement. Ils la virent aller vers une table, prendre la pomme de quelqu'un, croquer dedans puis faire demi-tour. Scott et Stiles ne prirent même pas la peine d'attendre d'avoir leur repas avant de partir après Erica.

\- Derek l'a transformé ! S'écria Scott mécontent.

\- Ouais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé…

\- Je n'en sais rien, tu lui demanderas dans quelques secondes… Lui dit Scott en ouvrant la porte du lycée.

\- Tu as s'en doute raison.

Stiles se dirigea rapidement vers la Camaro, embrassa Derek, puis le regarda sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Pour Erica ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai entendu dire par Isaac qu'une fille avait eu une crise d'épilepsie sévère, alors je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne chose pour elle de lui proposer la morsure.

\- Tu lui as au moins parlé des risques ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est rien comparé à une crise. Lui dit Erica. Au fait, merci encore pour hier.

\- De rien Erica, c'est mon devoir de professeur.

\- On doit y aller, on se voit ce soir Stiles ? Demanda Derek.

\- Oui, chez moi ou chez toi ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Parfait. Dit Derek en l'embrassant avant de partir.

Le lendemain midi, Stiles arriva dans la cafétéria et vit Scott et Allison parler. Quand il s'approcha, Allison partit. Stiles se dirigea vers Scott.

\- Salut Scott, tu vois ça ? Demanda Stiles en pointant une table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est une table de libre…

\- Oui, mais elle est à qui cette table libre ?

\- Eh ben… Boyd ! S'exclama Scott.

Scott ne prit pas la peine d'aller porter son plateau avant de tirer Stiles vers la sortie.

\- Je vais passer à la patinoire voir s'il est là-bas. Et si tu ne le trouves pas chez lui, tu m'appelles. C'est compris ? Lui dit Scott, mais voyant que Stiles ne répondait pas, il rajouta. Quoi ?

\- On devrait peut-être laisser tomber… Tu connais Boyd… Après tout, Derek leur laisse le choix, non ?

\- On ne peut pas faire ça…

\- Écoute, il faut avouer qu'Erica a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. C'est même une transformation incroyable…

\- Ouais et d'après toi elle aura l'air de quoi avec une balle anti loup-garou dans la tête ?

\- D'accord, je veux dire que tu n'es peut-être pas entièrement responsable de ce qui lui arrive…

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Je sais que ça va déraper, et ça me rends responsable. Il faut que j'intervienne.

\- Ok, je te suis… Mais je ne vais pas m'opposer à Derek.

\- Je m'en doute Stiles, mais tu comprends mon point de vue…

\- Oui, allez, allons-y.

Stiles partit alors en direction de chez Boyd. Quand il arriva là-bas, la maison semblait totalement vide. Après avoir frappé pendant un moment, il se résigna à appeler Scott. Seulement, en se retournant, il se retrouva face à face avec Erica.

\- Woh !

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici Stiles ? Demanda Erica en ricanant.

\- Rien du tout, en fait je cherchais Boyd…

\- Ce que tu es en train de faire est assez drôle. Tu me regardes dans les yeux, et seulement dans les yeux.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Eh bien oui… Parce qu'en général quand on fait ça, c'est pour éviter de regarder autre part. Mais tu en as envie, pas vrai ? Tu as envie de plonger tes yeux. Tu as envie d'un long et profond coup d'œil. Dit Erica d'une voix séduisante, tout en se rapprochant de Stiles.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Dit Stiles en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux. Je suis avec Derek, et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment semblable…

\- Tout est quand même beau chez moi…

\- Tu as retrouvé confiance en toi au moins… C'est génial. Bref, je devrais peut-être y aller. Dit Stiles en essayant de passer à côté d'Erica.

\- Oh non, je ne crois pas. Lui dit Erica en lui posant la main fermement sur le torse.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que ta voiture a un problème. Lui dit-elle avant de l'assommer avec une pièce de la Jeep qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Une heure plus tard, Stiles se réveilla dans une benne à ordures. Il n'était vraiment pas content. Il avait aidé Erica, et en retour il se faisait assommer… Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se décida d'aller voir Deaton, espérant que Scott y soit lui aussi.

Une fois à la clinique, Stiles entra rapidement et entendit la conversation entre Scott et Deaton.

\- Pourquoi ça ne cicatrise pas…

\- Parce que c'est un alpha qui t'a fait ça…

\- Oh…

\- Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps que nous ayons cette discussion… Avec toi aussi Stiles. Rajouta Deaton.


	9. Chapitre 8

Alors voilà le chapitre 8, désolé pour la longue attente...

Spoilers: Plus ou moins saison 2 et saison 3

Pairings: Scott/Allison (léger), et Stiles/Derek (définitif ;P)

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri et calliope83 pour vos reviews.

Et MERCI à toi, IantiIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je suis un émissaire…

\- Ça ne m'aide pas, mais je me doute que ça va être ma seule réponse…

\- Ils vont bientôt revenir, nous n'avons plus le temps de parler… Dit Deaton en imbibant un coton avec de l'alcool avant de le tendre à Scott.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De l'alcool. Lui répondit Stiles.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce qui a tué cet homme ? Demanda Scott en voyant le cadavre sur la table d'auscultation.

\- Je pense que c'est des créatures surnaturelles qui piègent les humains et qu'ensuite c'est un autre humain qui les achève…

\- Savez-vous quelle est cette créature ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, j'hésite entre un gremlin, une fée ou un elfe.

\- Peu importe quelle est cette créature, je pense qu'elle s'en ait aussi prise au père d'Isaac Lahey. Dit Stiles.

\- Oui, mais vous devez y aller les garçons. Prenez les livres qui sont sur le comptoir de l'accueil, ils parlent des créatures que j'ai nommées.

\- D'accord, au revoir Deaton.

\- Au revoir les garçons.

Après ça, Stiles partit rapidement avec les livres. Après qu'Erica l'ait assommé avec une pièce de sa voiture, Stiles avait fait amené sa Jeep chez le garagiste. Lorsqu'il arriva là-bas, un garçon arrangeait le dessous de sa voiture, dessous qui n'avait pas besoin de réparation aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Hey… Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout ce que je veux c'est un démarreur…

\- Ouais, mais je vois que tout le système d'échappement a besoin d'être remplacé aussi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu surestimes les dégâts ?

\- Ça devrait te coûter dans les 1 200 pièces, main-d'œuvre comprise.

\- Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Cette bagnole-là n'a même pas de pot catalytique… Eh oui incroyable, je sais ce qu'est un pot catalytique.

\- Et un différentiel à glissement limité ?

\- Hum… Non…

\- Je vois, ça te coûtera plutôt 1 500.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, je te laisse finir. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais revenir. Et attend toi à ce que ma colère soit monstrueuse…

Stiles partit vers la salle d'attente, et en ouvrant la porte, la poignée était enduite d'une substance visqueuse. Stiles en fut dégoûté. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, il prit son téléphone et lorsqu'il voulut taper un message, ses pouces ne lui répondaient plus. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, lui faisant échapper son téléphone. Stiles regardait ses mains, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda par la fenêtre, voir s'il pouvait appeler à l'aide. Le garagiste était occupé, et quand Stiles retourna sa tête vers son portable, une petite silhouette capta son attention. Il la vit s'approcher du garagiste, prendre un couteau, l'enduire d'une substance et puis faire une petite incision dans le cou du garagiste. Stiles vit le garagiste se tendre, puis tomber au sol, paralysé. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Stiles se laissa tomber au sol et rampa jusqu'à son portable. Il essaya ensuite d'appeler le 911, ce qui lui prit plusieurs essais. Il regarda de nouveau le garagiste quand il commença à entendre la sonnerie. Il vit alors la créature couper le fil qui maintenait l'air dans la structure qui maintenait la Jeep dans les airs. La Jeep commença alors à descendre, et finira irrémédiablement sur le garagiste et l'écrasera. Stiles paniqua, et fut content quand une voix résonna du téléphone. Cependant, il n'arrivait qu'à produire des bruits de gorge. La voix lui répondit que quelqu'un arrivait quand Stiles vit la structure totalement écraser le garagiste. Stiles ferma les yeux quand la créature apparut derrière la porte. Elle n'était vraiment pas belle. C'était une créature d'apparence quasi humaine, avec la peau jaunâtre. Elle était de la taille d'un nain, et elle avait un air sauvage et un sourire carnassier. Elle semblait se moquer de Stiles.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la police arriva, trouvant Stiles assis, semblant troublé. Son père entra à son tour, vit son fils, puis vit le garagiste mort, écrasé sous la Jeep. Le shérif tira son fils jusqu'à une ambulance. Une fois que Stiles eut été examiné, le shérif prit la parole.

\- Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé.

\- Je suis entré, je savais que ma Jeep avait été amenée ici. Puis quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce, le gars était sous la Jeep, écrasé par le poids.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? Demanda le shérif, voyant son fils la masser.

\- C'est rien, je peux rentrer maintenant ?

\- Écoute, s'il y a quelque chose que tu n'oses pas me dire…

\- Tu crois que je te mens ? Le coupa Stiles.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je m'inquiète pour toi… Si tu as vu celui qui a fait ça… Tu as peut-être peur qu'il revienne, je peux comprendre. Si tu me dis qu'il va s'en prendre à toi pour te faire taire...

\- Je te jure, je n'ai rien vu. Rien du tout. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, je peux y aller ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais sans ta voiture, il faut qu'on l'examine, c'est une preuve à conviction

\- Quoi… Papa, assure-toi au moins qu'ils l'a lavent…

Stiles, se retrouvant alors sans voiture et sous la pluie, décida d'appeler Derek pour lui demander de venir le chercher. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et lui annonça qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, que la meute allait s'entraîner. Stiles, ne voulant pas s'imposer, lui proposa d'aller le conduire chez lui, mais Derek lui dit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Stiles, sachant que Derek ne changerait pas d'idée, laissa tomber. Une fois rendus à l'ancienne station de métro, Stiles vit qu'Erica, Boyd, Isaac et surprenant, Jackson étaient là. À peine entrés dans la pièce que Derek indiquait à Isaac de l'attaquer. Isaac s'élança et quand il arriva proche de Derek, ce dernier l'attrapa comme s'il ne pesait rien et l'envoya plus loin.

Une bonne demi-heure passa comme ça, les betas essayant d'attaquer Derek, puis Derek les balançant à bouts de bras. Stiles lui, regardait les betas, et s'amusait comme un fou à voir Jackson et Erica se faire balancer contre les murs. Derek, exaspéré, décida de commencer à parler.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait essayer d'être un peu moins prévisible ? Demanda Derek, l'ennui paraissant dans sa voix.

Stiles vit Erica se lever, prête à se jeter sur Derek, et il sut ce qu'elle allait faire. Se levant rapidement, il courra jusqu'à elle et l'empêcha d'atteindre Derek en la prenant par le cou et la balançant au mur.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? S'écrièrent Jackson, Erica, Boyd et Isaac.

\- Elle allait embrasser Derek. Dit Stiles en regardant Erica d'un regard meurtrier.

\- Comment tu as pu savoir ? Demanda Erica, visiblement confuse.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Et comment tu as fait pour la balancer aussi facilement que Derek le fait avec nous ? Demanda Jackson.

\- On n'en sait rien. Répondit Derek à la place de Stiles. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça.

\- C'est vrai, il avait réussi à me plaquer contre un mur et me maîtriser lors de ma première pleine lune. Avoua Isaac.

\- Mais il est un simple humain… Dit Jackson, perdu. Je croyais que les humains ne pouvaient pas être plus forts que nous.

\- C'est vrai, mais Stiles n'est pas un simple humain, c'est aussi le compagnon d'un alpha.

\- Donc puisqu'il sort avec toi, ça signifie qu'il est plus fort ? Demanda Boyd.

\- C'est à peu près ça. Dit Derek. Mais on devra aller en parler à Deaton, parce que je ne suis pas totalement sûr que ce soit normal.

\- En parlant de Deaton, je sais à quoi ressemble la créature qui attaque depuis quelques temps.

\- Ok, l'entraînement est terminé, nous on va chez Deaton. Dit Derek en prenant Stiles par le bras.

Rendus chez Deaton, Stiles lui décrivit la créature qu'il avait vue, et Deaton leur avoua que c'était un gremlin, une créature qui aimait détraquer les pièces mécaniques, et aussi paralyser leur proie, avec lesquelles ils aimaient bien jouer. Ce sont des créatures qui sont incapables de tuer par elle-même, même si parfois une farce tournait mal, arrivant à la mort de la personne qui se faisait jouer un tour. Les gremlins peuvent s'allier avec les humains, mais seulement si ça peut leur être bénéfique. Si l'humain meurt, les gremlins arrêtent leurs attaques et retournent en forêt jusqu'à ce que leurs services soient à nouveaux demandés.

Trois jours plus tard, après que Beacon Hills ait gagné les quarts de finale, Stiles reçu un appel de Scott lui annonçant que Gérard Argent, le grand-père d'Allison, qui était arrivé lors des funérailles de Kate savait que Scott était un loup-garou. Stiles se doutait que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Deux jours plus tard, Derek avait trouvé la trace d'un gremlin, et le plan était de le suivre et de le capturer pour lui demander à qui il rendait service. Rapidement, Derek, Scott et Stiles se retrouvèrent dans la boîte jungle. Stiles savait très bien que c'était une boîte gay, mais son petit-ami et son meilleur ami non, ils furent alors surpris en entrant. Après être remis de leur surprise, ils commencèrent à chercher le gremlin.

Ça devait faire peut-être 10 minutes que Stiles cherchait quand il remarqua Danny. Voulant le protéger, Stiles essaya d'aller le rejoindre pour lui dire de partir, mais avant qu'il en ait le temps, de la fumée apparut et Stiles ne fut plus capable de le voir. Quand la fumée se dissipa enfin, plusieurs personnes étaient allongées au sol, paralysées. Stiles vit que Danny en faisait partie, ce qui le mit en colère, mais il se calma un peu quand il vit que Scott et Derek retenaient le gremlin. Sachant qu'ils partaient pour chez Derek, Stiles décida d'aller rejoindre Danny qui se faisait amener en brancard. Stiles jogga jusqu'à son ex.

\- Hey, ça va Danny ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais que tu avais un petit-ami ?

\- Je sais, et il était là lui aussi.

\- Il n'est pas jaloux que tu viennes me voir ?

\- Non, il sait que ce n'était pas totalement sérieux entre nous.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Est-ce que mon ex, celui que j'ai eu après toi, est dans le même état ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors oui, ça va.

\- D'accord, je dois y aller, prends soin de toi. Dit Stiles, embrassant le front de Danny avant de se diriger vers sa Jeep.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de partir, la voiture du shérif se plaça directement devant Stiles. Son père sortit alors de la voiture et le regarda étrangement.

\- Stiles ?

\- Salut Papa.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est une boîte, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans une boîte ? On danse, tout simplement.

\- Tu fais tache dans ce genre d'établissement…

\- Ouais, mon petit-ami trouverait ça plutôt insultant…

\- Qui ça, Danny ?

\- Non, on s'est quitté il y a un moment.

\- Alors qui ?

\- Hum… Papa, tu n'as pas une scène de crime à aller voir ?

\- Ouais, justement… Ça fait deux fois qu'étrangement je te vois traîner tes baskets sur mes scènes de crimes. Tu m'as fait avaler tellement de couleuvres que j'ai l'impression de ne même plus connaître mon fils ! Franchement, il se passe quoi exactement ?

\- J'étais en boîte avec mon petit-ami, et on essayait de remonter le moral à Danny qui a eu une rupture douloureuse il y a quelques jours.

\- Vous vous êtes plutôt rapidement oubliés tous les deux…

\- Je sais, pour moi c'était surtout pour une expérience, et il le savait.

\- Bref, déguerpi avant que je ne t'emmène au poste.

\- D'accord, au revoir. Dit Stiles avant de courir vers sa Jeep.

Stiles se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Scott et Derek. Une fois là-bas, il vit le gremlin attaché, leur grognant des obscénités et leur promettant la mort. Quand Stiles arriva, le gremlin sourit.

\- Comme ça les loups garous sont amis avec des humains ?

\- Oui, et alors ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oh rien, c'est simplement rare, d'habitude, les humains dans les meutes de loups garous sont plutôt nés de deux parents loups garous.

\- On s'en moque de ta curiosité. Grogna Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

\- Savoir qui te contrôle. Lui dit Scott.

\- Personne ne me contrôle, mais je fais affaire avec un adolescent qui cherche vengeance.

\- Tu pourrais nous donner son identité ? Lui demanda Stiles, gentiment.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu auras une meute de loups garous comme allié. Lui dit Derek.

\- Hum… Si je peux rester sur votre territoire quand j'en ai besoin, alors oui.

\- D'accord, mais je donne deux conditions.

\- Dis moi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sèmes le trouble, et je veux que tu nous donnes le nom de ton allié et de quoi il veut se venger.

\- D'accord, ça me va. Il s'appelle Matt Daehler, et il cherche la vengeance de ceux qui l'ont noyé quand il était plus jeune.

\- Je savais que Matt n'était pas net ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Scott.

\- Il avait une obsession étrange sur Allison.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Scott.

\- Bref, il faut le tuer, c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter le contrat entre mon espèce et lui. Leur dit le gremlin.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire. Scott, toi vas chez toi et prépare-toi pour tes examens et toi Stiles, prépare-toi, tu retournes à l'université pour ta dernière session dans deux jours… Leur dit Derek.

\- D'accord. Dirent Stiles et Scott d'une même voix.

\- Quand Matt est mort, tu viens me rejoindre chez moi ? Stiles ajouta.

\- Oui, sans problème. Dit Derek en détachant le gremlin avant d'aller embrasser Stiles.

Comme prévu, Stiles partit deux jours plus tard pour faire sa dernière session avant d'avoir son diplôme universitaire. Il était triste de laisser ses amis, la meute et surtout Derek, mais il se disait que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il serait diplômé et pourra donc les couvrir à l'école. Stiles savait qu'il risquait de manquer beaucoup de chose pendant les trois mois que sa session prendra.

Les trois mois de session que Stiles passa à l'université furent une torture pour lui. Stiles s'ennuyait en classe, n'ayant pas ses amis avec lui, et n'ayant pas de copies à corriger. Il aimait bien mieux corriger les travaux des élèves plutôt que de devoir faire lui-même des travaux. Alors le fait qu'il soit maintenant diplômé et qu'il soit de retour à Beacon Hills lui faisait vraiment plaisir. La première chose qu'il fit en rentrant à Beacon Hills fut d'aller chez Derek. Il passa un long moment avec Derek, puis ils allèrent voir le reste de la meute, question de résumer à Stiles ce qu'il s'était passé.

Stiles apprit donc que Gérard Argent avait essayé de tous les tuer, mais que finalement, il se retrouve dans un hôpital encore plus malade que lorsqu'il avait un simple cancer. Il apprit aussi que lors d'une bataille Derek avait, sans le vouloir, mordu Victoria Argent, la mère d'Allison. Elle s'était suicidée, ce qui avait fait qu'Allison avait virée un peu psychopathe sur la meute. Lydia et Jackson s'était remis ensemble et Morell était elle aussi une émissaire. Il sut aussi plus tard que Jackson devait partir à Londres avec ses parents. Et aux vues de l'état d'Allison et Scott, ces deux-là s'étaient séparés. Et la dernière nouvelle, celle qui le choqua le plus fut le retour de Peter à la vie. Un peu plus tard, quand Derek et Stiles furent de nouveaux seuls, Derek lui avoua qu'une meute d'Alpha avait élu domicile à Beacon Hills, déclarant, en mettant leur symbole sur la porte de Derek, la guerre.

Deux mois plus tard, Stiles se fit traîner par Scott dans un salon de tatouage. Stiles, ayant une peur bleue des aiguilles, ne voulait pas se faire tatouer, mais après un moment, il pensa que ce serait une bonne surprise pour Derek. Il décida donc d'imiter son meilleur ami et de se faire tatouer.

Scott voulait se faire faire deux bandes, une plus large que l'autre. Stiles, lui, voulait se faire faire un triskèle comme Derek, mais derrière le triskèle il y aura un loup criant à la lune. Le loup sera noir et il aura les yeux rouges. Rendus dans le salon de tatouage, Scott et Stiles furent séparés, ayant tous les deux rendez-vous au même moment. Le tatoo de Stiles fut plus long à faire que celui de Scott, et c'est pour ça que Stiles avait demandé à Scott de l'attendre dans la voiture quand il aurait terminé. Stiles ne voulait pas que Scott voit son tatoo avant Derek.

Quand Stiles eut lui-même terminé, il sortit du salon avec la crème qu'il devait mettre sur le tatouage. Il arriva dans la voiture pour voir Scott ayant l'air de souffrir le martyr.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça me brûle, c'est horrible…

\- Mais c'est moi qui suis censé être sensible…

\- Ouais, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit normal… Ah non, je t'assure que ce n'est pas normal ! S'écria Scott.

Après ça, Scott enleva le bandage qui recouvrait le tatoo, laissant l'occasion à Stiles de voir le résultat du tatoo avant qu'il ne cicatrise et ne disparaisse. Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire, et décida de simplement démarrer. Quand ils furent proches de rentrer dans Beacon Hills, se fut pour tomber sur Lydia et Allison. Lorsque Stiles vint pour leur parler, Lydia démarra la voiture en trombe et passa au feu rouge. Quand le feu redevint vert, Stiles démarra et sans le vouloir resta derrière les filles. À un moment, les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent et un cerf fonça dans la voiture de Lydia. Voyant ça, les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers elles. Elles n'étaient pas blessées, ils en furent soulagés. Mais Scott, Allison et Lydia, ne sachant pas qu'il y avait une meute d'alphas à Beacon Hills se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

Le lendemain, c'était la rentrée au lycée. La meute rentrait en Junior year, ce qui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs à Stiles et Derek. Scott retrouva Stiles et lui demanda de parler à Derek pour lui demander comment il s'était fait faire son tatoo.

\- Tu veux que Derek t'aide ?

\- Oui, il s'est fait tatouer un triskèle sur le dos, il y a forcément un moyen de ne pas cicatriser.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il doit être occupé avec la disparition d'Erica et Boyd ?

\- Tu as raison, mais il m'en doit une, je nous ai débarrassé de Gérard.

\- D'accord, je lui en parlerai.

Plus tard dans la journée, Stiles était en cours quand Scott vint cogner à sa porte. Il lui annonça rapidement qu'il allait à l'hôpital pour Isaac. Pas longtemps après la visite de Scott, Stiles entendit des bruits de hurlements venant de la classe de littérature. Soucieux, il fut content d'être en période libre pour pouvoir aller voir ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant devant la porte de la classe, il put voir des corbeaux foncer dans la fenêtre et attaquer les élèves. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il appela son père, puis une fois fait, il appela Derek et lui parla aussi d'Isaac. Quand tout fut calme, il entra dans la classe et se dirigea vers ses amies, leur demandant si elles allaient bien. Une fois rassuré, il alla voir la prof, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand la police arriva enfin, Stiles partit vers chez Derek, sachant que ce dernier avait ramené Isaac chez lui. Une fois arrivé là-bas, Derek sentit la peur qui s'était incrustée sur Stiles. Il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, et Stiles lui raconta.

\- Ça doit être eux…

\- Oui, sûrement.

\- Eux qui ? Demanda Scott qui était resté chez Derek.

\- Une meute rivale. Mais c'est mon problème, pas le tien.

\- D'accord, Derek, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

\- Oui.

\- Je me suis fait faire un tatouage il y a un moment, mais il a cicatrisé, tu pourrais me le refaire pour qu'il reste toujours ?

\- Oui, où l'avais-tu fait ?

\- Sur mon bras.

\- Laisse-moi regarder. Lui dit Derek avant de faire flasher ses yeux rouges. C'est deux bandes, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je les vois. Ça a une signification ?

\- Je ne sais pas, en fait c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai tracé avec mes doigts.

\- Pourquoi c'est aussi important pour toi ? Lui demanda Derek doucement.

\- Tu sais ce que signifie le mot tatouage ?

\- Non.

\- En Samouran ça veut dire blessure ouverte. C'est pour me récompenser de ne pas avoir appelé Allison de tout l'été, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Et puis je voulais un tatouage pour mes 18 ans, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien avancer un peu la date… Et puis ça me rappelle que même après tout le temps qui est passé depuis qu'elle m'a quitté, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir une blessure ouverte quand je la vois…

\- D'accord. Juste une chose, tu vas souffrir comme jamais.

Et comme de fait, Scott cria tout le temps que Derek lui fit son tatouage. À un moment, il perdit même connaissance. Stiles en profita pour montrer son tatouage à Derek. Quand ce dernier le vu, il fut d'abord surpris, mais ensuite un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Disons que l'heure qui suivit fut mouvementée pour Stiles.

Deux jours plus tard, Stiles, Derek, Allison, Lydia et Scott étaient réunis. Allison et Lydia avaient une ecchymose et elles pensaient qu'elle pourrait aider Derek à retrouver ses betas.

\- Je ne vois rien du tout. Déclara Derek.

\- Tu n'as pas bien regardé. Lui dit Scott.

\- C'est le logo de l'ancienne banque de Beacon Hills. Leur dit Stiles après avoir regardé l'ecchymose.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ? Demanda Allison.

\- Mon père a travaillé sur le cambriolage qui a eu lieu avant que la banque ne ferme ses portes.

\- Et tu penses que la meute d'alphas les retient là-bas ?

\- Pourquoi pas…

\- D'accord, Allison, Lydia, je vous remercie. Dit Derek embrassant Stiles avant de partir.

Plus tard dans la journée, quand le midi commença, Scott et Stiles marchaient vers l'extérieur pour pouvoir aller manger dans la cour du lycée.

\- Pourquoi une meute d'alphas irait s'intéresser à Erica et Boyd ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit eux qu'ils veuillent.

\- Quoi, tu penses qu'ils veulent Derek !? S'écria Stiles. Comme nouvelle recrue ? Ne recevant pas de réponse, Stiles se retourna. Il vit Scott fixer les jumeaux qui venaient d'intégrer le lycée cette année. Hey Scott, tu es dans la lune ?

Après ça, Stiles retourna dans sa classe, ne sachant pas quoi faire puisque Scott l'avait abandonné sans raison. Le cours juste après le déjeuner commença doucement, mais à un moment il fut interrompu par son père. Sortant rapidement de la classe, Stiles regarda son père interrogativement.

\- Stiles, tu te souviens de Heather ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je prenais mon bain avec elle quand j'étais gamin.

\- Oui, eh bien elle a disparu. Et on m'a dit que tu es le dernier à avoir été vu en sa compagnie.

\- Pourtant je suis passé que quelques minutes chez elle pour lui souhaiter un joyeux 17ème anniversaire, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à cause du lycée… J'avais encore des plans de cours à faire.

\- D'accord, dit le-moi si tu as des nouvelles de sa part.

\- Promis papa.

La fin des cours arriva rapidement, et Stiles se dépêcha d'aller chez Derek, voulant lui demander ce qu'il allait faire pour Boyd et Erica. Quand il arriva chez ce dernier, il lui dit qu'ils devaient trouver le moyen d'entrer dans la banque, et sûrement dans le coffre-fort, la pièce qui doit être la mieux pour garder deux loups garous. Stiles appela son père pour lui demander comment les cambrioleurs avaient fait, son père lui répondit, même s'il se demandait pourquoi son fils voulait savoir ça. Quand ils eurent leur plan en tête, les garçons appelèrent Scott et Allison, leur demandant de venir les aider pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain soir, Scott, Stiles et Derek se glissèrent dans le conduit d'aération que les cambrioleurs avaient utilisé. Quand ils furent enfin entrés, Stiles regarda les murs plus attentivement, et lorsqu'il reconnut la matière, il se dit que ça allait sûrement finir en grande bataille.

\- Scott, Derek, on est mal…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Scott.

\- Les deux loups garous qui ont été enfermés ici n'ont pas ressenti les effets de la pleine lune depuis trois mois…

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas bon alors… Lui dit Derek. Puis regardant autour de lui, Derek remarqua son beta. Boyd ?

Derek essayait de calmer son beta, voyant que ce dernier ne le reconnaissait pas, il essaya de lui parler lentement. Puis une jeune fille brune, définitivement pas Erica se découvrit. Quand Stiles la vit, il sursauta. Derek fit un bruit semblable à celui de Stiles. Les amoureux s'écrièrent alors d'une même voix.

\- Cora !

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Scott.

\- C'est toi Cora ? Demanda Derek d'une petite voix.

\- Derek, ne reste pas là. Sors de là, tout de suite.

Puis la porte du coffre-fort s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Morell qui referma la ligne de cendre de sorbier, enfermant Scott et Derek avec les deux autres loups garous déchaînés. Stiles lui pourrait s'enfuir, et même ouvrir la barrière, mais cela donnerait l'occasion à Cora et Boyd de s'enfuir, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée.

La bataille commença, Cora et Boyd se jetèrent sur Scott et Derek, semblant ne même pas remarquer Stiles, qui pourtant était le seul humain. Mais à peine Stiles put penser que c'était trop facile que Cora se tourna vers lui.

\- Doucement Cora, je suis sûr que tu te souviens de moi. On étaient amis au primaire, puis je suis devenu ami avec ton frère quand j'ai passé un niveau. Cora, c'est moi Stiles.

Mais cette dernière ne le reconnaissait pas du tout, les effets de la pleine lune étaient bien trop puissants. Cora se jeta alors sur lui, captant l'attention de Scott qui cria le prénom de son meilleur ami, ayant peur pour lui. Mais avant même que Cora puisse lui faire une égratignure, Stiles la prit par le cou, la plaqua sur un mur et cria.

\- Cora ! Le cri sonna presque comme un rugissement, faisant s'arrêter tous les loups garous. Cora, arrête, tu ne veux pas me faire de mal. Dit Stiles plus doucement. Cela la calma, et elle redevint humaine.

\- Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

\- Oui, c'est moi Cora. Dit Stiles en la prenant dans ses bras.

La pause fut de courte durée pour Derek et Scott, car Boyd, remis de l'éclat de Stiles avait recommencé à vouloir tuer les autres. Quand il vint pour attaquer Derek, Stiles relâcha doucement Cora puis s'élança vers Boyd et recommença.

\- Boyd ! Ça suffit. Dit Stiles d'une voix ferme. Ce dernier lui obéi, surprenant autant Scott, Cora que Derek.

\- Stiles, Scott, Derek ? Vous m'avez retrouvé ?

\- Oui, mais où est Erica ? Demanda Derek.

\- Elle… Elle a été tuée par un des alphas…

\- D'accord. Allons chercher son corps et puis allons-nous en d'ici.

\- D'accord. Dirent les autres d'une même voix.

Ils partirent rapidement, vite rejoint d'Allison. Une fois au loft, Peter les attendait. Il fut plus que surpris en voyant sa plus jeune nièce en vie.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Peter, incrédule.

\- Attendez, moi ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi les yeux de Stiles étaient rouges là-bas. Demanda Cora.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Stiles. Comment mes yeux auraient pu être rouges ? Je ne suis même pas un loup-garou…

\- Non, mais parfois, très, mais alors très rarement, un alpha humain se découvre. La plupart du temps c'est le compagnon d'un alpha, et les deux doivent avoir une relation très soudée. Expliqua Peter.

\- Alors, Stiles tu sors avec mon frère ? Demanda Cora, joyeuse.

\- Je pensais que tu trouverais ça étrange… Lui dit Stiles.

\- Non, Derek nous a avoué à Laura et moi la première fois que tu es venu à la maison que ton odeur le rendait fou. Ma sœur et moi savions que c'était parce que tu étais son compagnon, mais lui ne le savait pas encore.

\- Alors vous le saviez, mais vous nous laissiez être simplement des meilleurs amis ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, maman disait qu'il ne fallait pas interférer dans votre relation, même si Laura en mourrait d'envie à ce moment-là.

\- D'accord, assez parler de nous. Dit Derek.

\- Où est Erica ? Demanda Peter. Derek, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une fille blonde ?

\- Oui. Elle a été tuée par les alphas…

\- Oh… D'accord. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai des livres à aller lire.

Pas très longtemps après ça, Stiles reçut un appel de Lydia lui disant de venir la rejoindre à la piscine. Quand Stiles arriva là-bas, il vit que Lydia avait découvert un cadavre. Stiles lui demanda comment elle l'avait trouvé, mais elle lui répondit qu'elle était parti pour se chercher des médicaments.

Le lendemain soir, Stiles reçut un appel de Melissa lui demandant de venir la retrouver à la morgue car elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Une fois arrivé là où Melissa lui avait demandé de la rejoindre, il la salua.

\- Salut, c'est par là. Et si jamais tu dis à quelqu'un que je t'ai montré ça, je te jure que je vais te tuer et que ce sera très long et très douloureux.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me montrer un corps que j'ai déjà vu ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas tout vu…

Mélissa l'amena alors à la morgue, et elle enleva le drap qu'il y avait sur les deux corps.

\- Regarde autour de son cou, c'est une trace de ligature ce qui veut dire qu'il a été étranglé avec quelque chose comme une corde, ou un câble.

\- Attends une seconde, quel espèce de loup-garou étrangle les gens ? Parce que franchement, ça ne fait pas très… loup-garou…

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense. Et puis il y a ça… Dit-elle en montrant une autre partie du corps.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est… Dit Stiles en regardant de plus près. C'est de la matière cérébrale… Ouais, c'est bien de la matière cérébrale…

\- Tu vois cette blessure ? Il a été frappé derrière la tête assez fort pour le tuer. En fait, n'importe laquelle de ses blessures qu'il a subit aurait pu le tuer, alors ça veut dire que quelqu'un voulait vraiment la mort de ce pauvre garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas un loup-garou qui a fait ça, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Alors peut-être que c'est juste un meurtre… Enfin, je veux dire c'est seulement une coïncidence…

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Parce que cette fille qui est là. Dit-elle en lui montrant la table d'autopsie la plus proche, présente exactement les même blessures. Mélissa enleva alors le drap qu'il y avait aussi sur la jeune fille. Le rapport médical indique qu'elle n'a pas simplement été étranglée, mais on a utilisé un garrot, ce qui signifie un bâton qu'on passe dans une corde et qu'on a plus qu'à tourner pour serrer. Continua Mélissa, ne voyant pas l'état de choc de Stiles. Quand elle ne l'entendit pas, elle se retourna. Stiles ?... Oh mon dieu, tu la connaissais ? Je suis vraiment désolée. Lui dit Mélissa en remettant le drap pour recouvrir Heather. Je n'y avais même pas pensé…

\- J'étais… J'étais aller rapidement à sa soirée, pour son anniversaire. Elle s'appelle Heather.

\- D'accord, maintenant on doit appeler ton père parce que tu es un témoin.

Stiles ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il réfléchissait en regardant le corps du jeune homme. Il regardait les blessures, autant pour le garçon que pour Heather, il y en avait trois. Ils avaient été tous les deux étranglés, égorgés et assommés. Puis tous les deux étaient vierges, Heather avait essayer de l'embrasser avant que Stiles ne la repousse et lui parle de Derek. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas être une vierge de 17 ans, et qu'elle aurait voulu avoir sa première fois avec lui… Et le garçon, lui, portait un anneau de pureté, ceux que les gens portent pour montrer qu'ils sont toujours vierges. En regroupant tous les indices, une hypothèse se forma dans la tête de Stiles.

\- Stiles ? Lui demanda Mélissa.

\- Est-ce qu'on a emmené quelqu'un d'autre ici ce soir, ou même hier soir ? Un autre corps, ou est-ce que tu sais si quelqu'un a disparu ?

\- Non il n'y a pas eu de corps, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Il y a deux filles. Ils ont emmené la première pour des analyses toxicologiques et j'ai cru comprendre que sa petite amie Émilie avait disparue. Elles étaient parties dans les bois.

\- Et personne ne la retrouvée ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- D'accord, la première…

\- Caitlin.

\- Ouais, et elle est ici ? Je veux dire, en ce moment ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Où elle est ?

\- Attends, attends. Où tu vas ?

\- Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Mélissa ne lui posa pas plus de questions, elle lui demanda simplement de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Quand il fut là-bas, Stiles se présenta et commença à poser ses questions.

\- Salut Caitlin, je suis Stiles.

\- Bonjour Stiles.

\- Caitlin, ça te dérange si je te pose des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non, tu peux.

\- D'accord. Alors qu'est-ce que Émilie et toi faisiez dans les bois ?

\- On campait. On ne faisait rien de mal… Je connais bien l'endroit. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois.

\- Ouais, mais pourquoi ce soir ?

\- On voulait être tranquille toute les deux, une nuit… Émilie vit avec sa mère et moi j'ai trois colocataires… Ce n'est pas les conditions idéales pour une soirée romantique…

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

\- Trois mois.

\- Et tu voulais que ce soit romantique…

\- On avait tellement attendu ce moment… Parce qu'en fait…

\- Parce que c'était sa première fois ? Lui demanda Stiles, comme une évidence. Mélissa le regarda, devinant qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ils vont l'a retrouver, pas vrai ? Ils vont l'a retrouver ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Stiles et Mélissa ne répondirent pas, ne voulant pas lui mentir.

Ensuite, Mélissa et Stiles retournèrent à la morgue. Stiles appela Scott pour lui demander de venir les retrouver. Quand il fut enfin là, Stiles lui montra Heather avant de commencer à parler.

\- Alors ce n'est pas un loup-garou qui les a tués ?

\- Tu vas presque regretter…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en suis pas encore vraiment sûr, mais l'autre fille qui était dans les bois, Émilie, ils vont finir par la retrouver. Elle fait partie d'une série de meurtre. Émilie, Heather et le mec que Lydia a trouvé à la piscine, tous les trois étaient vierges… Et ils auront tous les trois les mêmes blessures. Étranglés, la gorge tranchée et le crâne fracassé. C'est ce qu'on appelle la triple mort.

\- Alors si ce n'est pas des meurtres au hasard, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des sacrifices. Des sacrifices humains…


	10. Chapitre 9

Alors voilà finalement le chapitre 9, je suis vraiment désolé pour la longue attente...

Spoilers: Saison 3

Pairings: Stiles/Derek

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri pour son review :D

Et MERCI à toi, IantiIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Quelques jours plus tard, Scott et Stiles discutaient des trois meurtres précédents. Scott avoua à Stiles qu'un client de la clinique vétérinaire avait disparu la veille, laissant son chien et sa voiture sur le parking. Stiles ne savait pas si c'était seulement des vierges qui seraient sacrifiées ou si ce serait des groupes de trois (les vierges, les guerriers, les philosophes, les guérisseurs et les gardiens). Scott et Stiles se préparaient pour aller courir, Stiles ayant décidé de prendre sa période libre pour se remettre en forme, puisqu'il avait laissé le sport de côté quand il était à l'université.

Stiles se retrouva donc sur la piste de course dans le parc où le coach les faisait courir. Il était avec ses élèves. Quand le coach siffla le début de la course, Stiles vit les jumeaux, Ethan et Aiden, partir à courir très rapidement, trop rapidement. Stiles commença à jogger, rejoignant Scott et Isaac. Scott retenait Isaac qui semblait vouloir courir après les jumeaux qui étaient soit dit en passant des alphas pouvant fusionner en un méga alpha voltron. Il essayait de retenir Isaac, mais quand il le vit partir à courir rapidement vers les deux frères, Scott le suivit, suivi lui aussi de Stiles. La course avait commencé depuis un moment et Stiles était plutôt fier d'être capable de plus ou moins suivre ses amis loups garous. À un moment, ils arrivèrent dans un tournant, et Isaac s'arrêta, ayant perdu les jumeaux de vue. Scott et Stiles virent les jumeaux de loin se jeter sur Isaac pour le frapper.

Quand Isaac arrêta de se défendre, déclarant forfait, les jumeaux le maintinrent à genoux et recommencèrent à le frapper. Ils parlaient ensemble, s'interrogeant sur combien d'os il y avait dans le corps. Une des deux répondit qu'il n'avait qu'à les compter pour en être sûr. Quand un vint pour frapper Isaac, ce fut l'alpha qui reçut un coup de la part de Scott. Stiles ne voulant pas laisser ses amis se battre seul s'avança vers eux. Il ne voulait pourtant pas se faire voir par les alphas, ayant décidé avec Derek de cacher qu'il était lui aussi un alpha. La bataille avait à peine commencé quand un cri se fit entendre. Les cinq garçons se précipitèrent vers la provenance du bruit et découvrirent un autre corps.

\- C'est le mec d'hier ?

\- Ouais…

\- Et tu m'as bien dit qu'il venait d'une famille de militaire ?

\- Oui, son chien s'appelle gâchette.

\- D'accord. Je suis maintenant presque sûr de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu crois encore que c'est des sacrifices humains ?

\- Scott, tu peux te transformer en loup-garou à la demande, mais l'idée que quelqu'un puisse tuer des gens pour un sacrifice humain n'est pas envisageable ?

\- Ouais bon, tu n'as pas tort.

\- Je pense toujours que c'est les jumeaux qui tuent des gens. Leur fit savoir Isaac.

\- Vous avez vu leur effarement quand ils ont vu que le type, Kyle, était mort ? Ils ne s'y attendaient pas plus que nous… Lui fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Ou bien ils sont doués pour jouer la comédie. Lui rappela Isaac.

\- Peut-être, mais je crois quand même que ce n'est pas eux. Pourquoi ils tueraient en utilisant des méthodes humaines alors qu'ils ont des armes qu'ils leur poussent aux bouts des doigts sur demande ?

\- Scott, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Vos deux points de vues se défendent, alors je ne sais pas.

Après ça, ils retournèrent au lycée. Le midi arriva rapidement, laissant le temps à Stiles de réfléchir. Cependant, il avait à peine eu le temps de commencer à manger son repas quand une douleur lui vrilla l'estomac. Sachant qu'il ne ressentait ça que quand Derek était mal, Stiles ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et se dirigea rapidement vers le loft. Quand il arriva là-bas, il tomba sur une scène qui lui retourna l'estomac et faillit rendre ce qu'il avait mangé.

Derek était au sol, à quatre pattes et avait un tuyau planté dans le corps, le transperçant de bord en bord.

\- Je suis désolé Derek, j'avais demandé à Kali d'y aller en douceur.

\- Justement, là j'y vais en douceur.

\- La… Lâchez-là. Dit Derek d'une voix douloureuse. Deucalion fit signe à Ennis de lâcher Cora et cette dernière voulut se précipiter pour aider son frère. Non ! Ne fait surtout pas ça.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais te montrer raisonnable. Lui dit Deucalion.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez me tuer ?

\- Tu me trouves si prévisible que ça ? Je t'interdis de me rabaisser au rang de sociopathe comme ton oncle. Tu as devant toi un homme bien plus visionnaire qu'un simple meurtrier. En fait, je suis venu pour te montrer la grande clairvoyance dont peut faire preuve un aveugle. Lui dit Deucalion en faisant flasher ses yeux rouges.

\- Vous êtes en train de le tuer ! S'écria Cora quand Kali tourna le tuyau dans le corps de Derek.

\- Non pas encore petite sœur, mais c'est dans mes cordes. Mais bon, on ne sait pas quand il peut mourir, alors si tu pouvais abréger grand chef.

\- D'accord. Alors tu vois Derek, le problème lorsque tu es dans une meute d'alphas, c'est que tous les membres veulent prendre des décisions. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de découvrir de nouveaux talents. Toi par exemple.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé. Marmonna Derek à travers le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche.

\- Attends au moins d'avoir entendu mes arguments.

\- Vous voulez qu'il tue notre meute. Lui dit Stiles en se montrant enfin.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu fais partie de sa meute pauvre humain ? Demanda Ennis.

\- Bien sûr, et je dois être le second plus important dans celle-ci. Dit Stiles, confiant.

\- Stiles, arrête. Le supplia Derek.

\- Non, Der' je ne les laisserai pas faire. Ils veulent s'en prendre à la meute, et jamais je ne laisserai ça arriver.

\- Ennis attrape-le. Dit Deucalion en se moquant. Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre humain comme lui pourrait contre un puissant alpha ?

Ennis s'approcha alors de Stiles, près à l'attraper. Stiles se laissa faire, ce qui rendit les alphas un peu perplexe. Cependant, ils s'énervèrent en voyant le sourire moqueur de Stiles.

\- D'accord l'humain, tu veux jouer à ça ? Ennis, assomme-le.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Leur dit Cora.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Deucalion.

\- Parce que Stiles n'est pas… Mais Cora n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ennis avait essayé d'assommer Stiles, et Stiles en avait profité pour retourner la situation en projetant Ennis au sol, lui donnant un coup de poing qu'il lui fit perde connaissance.

\- Comment un morveux peut faire ça ? Demanda Deucalion perplexe.

\- Je vous avais averti… Lui dit Cora, amusée.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est l'un des nôtres et qu'il est capable de masquer son odeur… Déclara Kali.

\- Non, je suis 100 % humain, enfin je crois… Dit Stiles en se tournant vers Derek, sachant qu'il avait parlé avec son oncle de sa condition d'alpha humain.

\- Tu es bel et bien un humain Stiles, juste avec quelques avantages. Lui dit Derek avec difficulté.

\- D'accord. Dit Stiles en s'approchant de Kali. Prenant la barre des mains de Kali, Stiles lui fit signe de s'éloigner. Quand elle ne le fit pas, Stiles fit flasher ses yeux rouges avant d'ordonner. Lâche cette barre et recule-toi jusqu'à Deucalion.

\- C'est la voix d'un alpha… Constata Deucalion.

\- Oui, et il en a les yeux aussi chef…

\- Écoute-le ! Lui ordonna alors Deucalion.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kali.

\- Parce que nous avons affaire à beaucoup plus puissant que nous… Déclara Deucalion. Cette meute est peut-être dysfonctionnelle, mais elle est ou du moins sera puissante, même très puissante. Alors allez, on s'en va. Dit Deucalion, ordonnant à ses deux alphas de le rejoindre puis à Kali de l'aider à partir.

Après ça, Stiles se dépêcha de retourner au lycée. Il réussit même à ne pas être en retard au cours d'après le midi. Pas longtemps avant la fin de son dernier cours, Stiles fut interrompu par Lydia. Stiles congédia ses élèves pour pouvoir s'occuper de Lydia. Cette dernière avait appelée Deaton et l'avait fait venir au lycée. Puis elle leur annonça que deux professeurs étaient manquants. Au début, Deaton ne la crut pas, mais changea d'avis quand Lydia lui fit écouter un extrait audio d'un bruit étrange. Et puis les traces de sang sur le piano aidaient à sa crédibilité. Cependant, ce fut autre chose pour Harris. L'inscription sur son bureau parlant des cadets pouvait être une preuve, mais ce n'était pas assez pour Deaton.

\- C'est une explication, mais pas la seule. Il est peut-être simplement rentré chez lui…

\- Ah ouais, sans sa sacoche ? Dit Stiles en la montrant à Deaton. Puis il regarda les copies corrigées qui étaient sur le bureau de Harris et remarqua quelque chose qui le troubla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Demanda Deaton en voyant l'expression de Stiles.

\- Il a mis un R à cette copie…

\- Et un H à celle-là. Ajouta Lydia.

Deaton prit les copies et regarda l'ordre dans lequel elles étaient placées. Quand il vit le mot, il mit un temps d'arrêt avant de parler.

\- Stiles, tu dois savoir que le mot druide en gaëlique veut dire jeune sage.

\- En effet.

\- Lorsqu'un druide sortait du droit chemin, on disait parfois que le jeune sage était devenu un chêne noir. Ce mot existe aussi en gaëlique. Darach. Dit Deaton en leur montrant le mot qui était écris sur les copies.

\- Donc nous avons affaire à un Darach ?

\- Oui. Et pour l'arrêter, il vous faudra apprendre pourquoi il pratique des sacrifices humains.

\- D'accord, une chance qu'on n'a plus la meute d'alphas sur le dos… Déjà qu'à l'extérieur ce n'était pas sécuritaire, mais en plus les jumeaux alphas étaient avec nous au lycée…

\- Jumeaux… Alphas ? Demanda Lydia, visiblement surprise.

\- Mais oui, tu savais qu'Ethan et Aiden étaient des alphas…

\- Hum, oui, oui…

\- Tu as dit que la meute d'alphas vous laissait tranquille… Pourquoi ?

\- Deucalion a dit quelque chose à propos du fait que notre meute allait devenir très puissante avec deux alphas…

\- Scott et Derek ?

\- Non, Derek et moi… Pourquoi vous dites que Scott est un alpha ? Aux dernières nouvelles ses yeux brillaient encore dorés…

\- Et aux dernières nouvelles tu étais humain…

\- Oui, mais Peter dit que ça arrive parfois, qu'un humain devienne un alpha.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, Allison, Lydia et Danny se retrouvaient en route pour aller participer à une compétition de cross-country. Stiles y était parce qu'il accompagnait le coach qui ne pouvait pas y aller seul. Stiles s'était porté volontaire, parce que la moitié de la meute y allait. Le coach avait été content, il pensait essayer de faire participer Stiles.

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route, et rien ne bougeait plus. Le trafic en avant d'eux étaient plutôt intense, les empêchant d'avancer. Stiles en fut content, ça signifiait qu'ils rateraient sûrement la compétition. Cependant, il s'inquiétait des betas. Isaac semblait plus ou moins calme, mais Boyd paressait vouloir venger la mort d'Erica. Il faut dire que les deux betas étaient assis à côtés des deux alphas et il ne savait pas que les alphas ne leur cherchaient plus de problèmes… Et puis Stiles s'inquiétait d'Isaac, la réaction normale qu'il aurait dû avoir c'est chercher vengeance pour Erica, mais il semblait silencieux. Stiles se dit soudain qu'il devait préparer un plan, ce qui le fit légèrement flipper. À peine Stiles eut finit de penser ça que Scott se levait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Regarde Boyd, il va tenter quelque chose.

\- Oh non… Dit Stiles en voyant les griffes de Boyd sorties.

Il se leva rapidement pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc vide à côté de celui d'Isaac et Boyd.

\- Boyd, n'y penses même pas. Dit Stiles d'une voix sévère.

\- Mais c'est le moment parfait pour venger Erica… Ils sont juste tous les deux. Et nous sommes plus…

\- Je m'en moque, ils ne nous cherchent plus de problèmes, alors on ne va pas s'arranger pour qu'ils nous retombent sur le dos…

\- D'accord, mais je me vengerai, je le promets.

\- D'accord, mais pas ici, ni pendant ce voyage. Lui dit Stiles, ses yeux flashant rouge.

\- Bien. Dit Boyd en baissant la tête.

Stiles se releva et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Scott. Après une autre heure de route, le bus s'arrêta pour une pause toilette, ce qui permit à Stiles de respirer un peu. Il alla soulager sa vessie après avoir attendu quelques minutes. Quand il revint, se fut pour trouver le groupe d'étudiants en cercle, le coach criant sur un élève. Stiles se dirigea rapidement vers le milieu du cercle et vit que c'était Isaac qui frappait Ethan.

\- Isaac, Isaac arrête-toi. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Criait sans cesse le coach. Danny essaya d'aider son petit-ami, mais il fut repoussé par Isaac.

\- Isaac, arrête, maintenant ! Cria Stiles, faisant s'arrêter Isaac d'un coup.

Une fois tout le monde calmé, ils rentrèrent dans le bus et ils repartirent en direction de la compétition.

Lorsque le soir arriva, ils n'étaient toujours pas proches du lieu de compétition, alors Stiles et le coach décidèrent d'arrêter dans un motel, le temps de la nuit.

Quand ils revinrent à Beacon Hills, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher des jumeaux. Il faut dire qu'ils les avaient sauvés du suicide, causé par le Darach. Ça avait affecté tous les loups garous. Scott avait lui aussi essayer de se suicider, ce qui avait vraiment fait paniquer Stiles. Ces deux-là étaient comme des frères, alors qu'il veuille mettre fin à ses jours, ça lui brisa quelque chose au fond de lui. Finalement quand tout le monde fut en sécurité, ils décidèrent de tous dormir dans le bus. Le lendemain, le coach fut surpris, mais il laissa tomber, sachant qu'ils étaient bizarres de toute façon.

Quelques jours plus tard, il y eut un carambolage qui causa pas mal de dégâts. Ce soir-là, un corps fut retrouvé et une personne fut enlevée. Danny avait aussi été emmené aux urgences par Ethan. Il avait été sauvé par Mélissa, mais de peu.

Le lendemain, en cours, Stiles vit Scott recevoir un appel. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu si ça n'avait pas été important, Stiles le laissa faire. À la fin du cours, Scott vint lui annoncer que Deaton l'avait appelé en lui annonçant qu'il allait être enlevé. Stiles fut heureux d'avoir une heure libre, lui donnant le temps d'aller à la clinique. Il appela aussi son père pour lui reporter ce que Scott lui avait dit. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, la police y était déjà.

\- Je suis désolé Scott, la voiture de ton patron est toujours là, mais il n'y a pas de trace de lui.

\- Eh merde.

\- Regarde, le mieux pour vous serait de retourner au lycée.

\- Ouais… Scott attendit que le shérif soit plus loin avant d'indiquer à Stiles de le suivre à l'arrière. On n'a plus le choix, il faut lui dire…

\- Comment ça lui dire ?... Comme dans tout lui dire ? Ou lui dire autre chose qui n'est pas lui dire ce que je crois que tu veux lui dire…

\- Tu as très bien compris…

\- Tu te souviens comment ta mère a réagi ? Elle ne t'a pas regardé dans les yeux pendant une semaine…

\- Et elle a dépassé ça. C'est vrai, ça a été dur mais ça nous a rapproché.

\- Je ne sais pas mec, regarde-le… Il est complètement perdu et découragé.

\- Il est perdu parce qu'il n'a aucun indice pour comprendre ce qui arrive… Des gens meurent dans cette ville. La ville qu'il est censé protéger. Et ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe… Il finira par le découvrir tôt ou tard.

\- D'accord, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment ?

\- Et si quelqu'un se fait tuer parce qu'on ne lui a rien dit ?

\- Et s'il se fait tuer parce qu'on lui a tout dit ? Je sais que pour toi Deaton est comme ton père. Et je comprends ! D'accord ? Mais… Scott, lui c'est mon vrai père… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas perdre mes deux parents, tu comprends ? Pas mes deux parents…

\- Tu as raison…

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Dit Stiles en soufflant. Je n'ai pas raison… Je vais lui parler.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul, je t'aiderai.

Les deux garçons retournèrent en avant et découvrirent madame Morell qui parlait au shérif, lui demandant de retrouver son frère. Scott et Stiles étaient surpris, madame Morell était la sœur de Deaton ? Quand les officiers partirent, Morell vint voir les deux garçons.

\- Écoutez attentivement vous deux. Je sais parfaitement qu'aucun shérif et aucun policier ne sera capable de le retrouver.

\- Vous n'avez pas à nous demander notre aide.

\- En réalité, c'est plutôt moi qui essaie de vous aider. Parce que si vous voulez retrouver mon frère, vous aurez besoin de la seule personne qui a la faculté de pouvoir sentir ce qui est surnaturel.

\- Lydia… Dit Stiles, comprenant les paroles de Morell.

Après ça, les deux garçons retournèrent au lycée. Ils allèrent en cours, puis à un moment, l'alarme incendie se fit entendre. Stiles, étant professeur, était obligé de faire le tour de l'école pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève n'était à l'intérieur. Quand il arriva dans les vestiaires, il y trouva Cora menaçant Lydia, parce que cette dernière fréquentait Aiden.

\- Lâche-moi. Dit Lydia pour la troisième fois. J'ai dit…

\- Lâche-la. Ordonna Stiles. Cora se tourna vers lui et lâcha Lydia.

Il emmena ensuite les deux filles dans une salle de cours et essaya d'aider Lydia à trouver l'emplacement de Deaton. Finalement, il apprit qu'il devait parler à Danny, plus précisément sur un projet qu'il lui avait remis. Stiles avait été obligé de lui donner une note passable, mais son travail était vraiment exceptionnel. Ça parlait des courants telluriques. Il alla rapidement à l'hôpital et il récupéra le travail de Danny, lui promettant de lui redonner quand il reviendrait au lycée.

Plus tard dans la journée, Stiles, Scott, Lydia et Cora regardaient ce qu'ils avaient et découvrirent que Deaton était dans la salle de coffre-fort dans l'ancienne banque, là où Cora et Boyd avaient été captifs. Scott et Stiles y allèrent ensemble. Les deux garçons arrivèrent rapidement. Ce fut Scott qui tenta en premier de passer, mais il fonça dans une barrière invisible. Poudre de sorbier… Stiles vint pour briser la ligne quand Deaton lui demanda de laisser faire Scott. Stiles ne comprit pas, mais il l'écouta. Scott essaya de passer, au début Stiles pensa qu'il y arriverait, mais à un moment toutes les forces de Scott semblèrent le lâcher. C'est là que Stiles brisa la ligne et aida Deaton à se détacher, à l'aide de Scott. Quand Deaton eut enfin repris une respiration normale, il parla.

\- Merci les garçons.

\- De rien Deaton. Dirent Scott et Stiles.

\- Tes yeux… Étaient rouges, ils étaient rouge-vif. Lui déclara Deaton, content.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? Demanda Scott.

\- C'est rare, ce n'est pas arrivé depuis une centaine d'année, mais de temps en temps un beta peut devenir un alpha sans avoir à prendre ou à voler ce pouvoir. On l'appelle un vrai alpha. C'est celui qui s'élève par la seule force de son caractère. Par la vertu et sa seule volonté.

\- Vous saviez que ça arriverait… Lui dirent Scott et Stiles.

\- J'y ai cru. À partir du moment où tu as été mordu, j'y ai cru.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul…

\- Non, Deucalion. Je pense que c'est parce que votre meute aura trois alpha qui s'entendent bien qu'il a eu peur.

Lydia trouva un autre corps une semaine plus tard, la veille du concert que madame Blake avait prévu pour les disparus. Lydia et Allison attendaient que Scott et Stiles arrivent au lycée.

\- Ah enfin. Dit Lydia.

\- Lydia ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Ça recommence comme à la piscine. Je prends la voiture et je ne vais pas du tout là où je devais aller. Et je me retrouve ici. Tu m'as dit de t'appeler s'il y avait un cadavre…

\- Quoi ? Tu as trouvé un cadavre ?

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Comment ça pas encore ? Lydia, tu es supposée nous appeler après avoir trouvé un cadavre…

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas moi cette fois ci. Maintenant c'est vous qui devez trouver le cadavre.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment on va faire pour trouver le cadavre. C'est toujours toi qui trouve le cadavre…

\- Regardez. Ne cherchez plus, je l'ai trouvé. Leur dit Scott en leur montrant l'enseigne du lycée.

Une femme que Stiles reconnu comme une femme travaillant avec son père était étalée dans une mare de sang. Tara était une femme génial qui avait aidé Stiles dans ses devoirs. Ou plutôt qui avait essayé d'aider Stiles, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide. Il passait quand même beaucoup de temps avec elle à attendre que son père termine de travailler.

Le lendemain, Stiles travaillait. Il était un peu retourné pour Tara. Quand son père arriva au lycée, Stiles essaya encore de lui faire comprendre que c'était des sacrifices humains, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il lui avoua que toutes les forces possibles avaient été mises à disposition pour essayer de coincer celui qui fait ça le plus rapidement possible.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Scott et Stiles parlaient avec Ethan pour savoir ce que la meute d'alphas connaissait sur le Darach. Mais à un moment, Ethan attrapa son torse avant de haleter de douleur. Quand les garçons demandèrent au jumeau s'il allait bien, il leur confia que c'était son frère. Ethan se mit à courir, suivit de Scott et Stiles. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les vestiaires, et Stiles vit Cora essayer de massacrer Aiden. Stiles courra vers elle avant de crier.

\- Stop ! Quand elle se calma plus ou moins, Stiles entendit Aiden se débattre avec son frère. Stiles se tourna vers lui et lui parla d'une voix surhumaine. Je suis désolé pour elle, mais là STOP, assez. Vous n'avez pas à vous battre. Nous sommes dans le même camp, ou tout du moins nous avons le même ennemi.

\- Pourquoi j'écouterais un simple humain ?

\- Parce que le simple humain est plus qu'humain. Dit Stiles en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ses yeux flashant rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ton chef ne t'a même pas parlé de Derek et moi, ou même Scott ?

\- Il nous a parlé de Derek, et vaguement de Scott, mais jamais d'un humain alpha… Elle est étrange votre meute… Leur dirent les jumeaux.

\- Peut-être, mais elle est parfaite comme elle est. Leur répondirent Scott, Stiles et Cora.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Deucalion nous a demandé de vous laisser tranquille.

\- Et si vous alliez en cours ? Demanda Stiles.

\- D'accord, et désolé pour tout… Dirent les jumeaux.

Quand ils furent partis, Stiles se retourna vers Cora.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! On ne les a plus dans les pattes, et toi tu les attaques ! Tu veux qu'on se retrouve à combattre la meute d'alphas en même temps que le Darach !?

\- Calme-toi Stiles. Je voulais juste venger la mort d'Erica.

\- Moi aussi je suis triste qu'elle soit partie, mais se venger ne la ramènera pas. Alors ne la venge pas, tu ne vas nous apporter que des problèmes sinon. Hey, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air. Dit Lydia.

\- Ça va je vous dis ! Je vais guérir. Dit-elle en se relevant, mais faillit retomber.

\- Aller, je te ramène au loft.

Stiles partit en direction de sa Jeep, Cora le suivant. Puis il reçut un appel d'Allison, lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé de nouvelles informations. Elles n'étaient pas nouvelles pour Stiles, mais quand Allison le supplia d'en parler à son père, Stiles décida qu'il était temps.

Stiles alla retrouver son père pour commencer les explications. Il ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. Puis il lui vint l'idée de lui expliquer avec un jeu d'échec. Après une demi-heure d'explications, Stiles avait fini.

\- Alors Scott et Derek sont des loups garous.

\- Exactement.

\- Et Kate Argent était un loup-garou ?

\- Un chasseur.

\- Et mon ami Deaton, le vétérinaire, c'est un… Kanima ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Lui c'est un druide.

\- Alors qui est le Kanima.

\- Jackson.

\- Non, Jackson est un loup-garou.

\- Oui, mais avant c'était le Kanima.

\- Mais qui est le Daroc ?

\- Le Darach. Et on ne sait pas encore.

\- Pourquoi Jackson était un Kanima ?

\- Parfois la forme que tu prends reflète la personne que tu es.

\- Et quel forme prendrait un père perdu et de plus en plus en colère ?

\- Hum… Ce serait plus une expression, comme celle que tu as en ce moment…

\- Oui !

\- Papa, attends ! Dit Stiles quand son père vint pour sortir de la chambre. Je peux te prouver tout ce que je t'ai dit. Cora est un loup-garou et moi je suis un humain alpha.

\- Un humain alpha ?

\- Ouais, ça serait trop compliqué à te raconter, mais bref, j'ai les yeux qui changent de couleur.

\- Montre-moi… Dit le shérif, excédé. Woh ! S'exclama le shérif en voyant les yeux rouges lumineux de son fils. Alors tout ça, c'est réel ?

\- Oui, et Cora pourrait se transformer, mais pour le moment, elle est dans les vapes… Dit Stiles en la regardant. Je pense que je vais l'emmener aux urgences…

\- Bonne idée…

Quand Stiles fut sûr que Cora était prise en main aux urgences, il appela Derek, attendit qu'il arrive, puis partit rejoindre Scott au concert du lycée. À un moment, la musique changea, la mélodie disant grandement quelque chose à Stiles. Puis il se rappela de la musique quand le professeur de musique avait été enlevé. Stiles ressentit une douleur dans son cou. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais dans le fond de son esprit, une voix criait le nom de Lydia. Puis Scott qui était à côté de Stiles se tendit. Il lui dit qu'il venait d'entendre Lydia crier. Stiles se précipita à l'extérieur, puis poussé par un instinct, il se dirigea vers l'aile où il enseignait. Une fois là-bas, il entendit la voix de madame Blake. Il se rapprocha et vit Lydia, ligotée à une chaise. Blake était derrière elle et avait un garrot autour du cou. Stiles ne sut pas comment, mais son père entra dans la salle, pointa son arme sur Jennifer, puis se fit enlever, par le Darach. Un premier gardien venait d'être enlevé…

Après ça, Stiles se précipita chez Derek pour lui annoncer qu'ils connaissaient l'identité du Darach. Quand il lui annonça que c'était Jennifer Blake, la prof de littérature, Derek lui dit d'aller la retrouver, que Cora était malade, qu'elle vomissait une substance blanche inconnue. Stiles lui apprit que c'était dû au gui. En colère, Derek leur dit d'aller à l'hôpital, qu'il reviendrait dans pas très longtemps avec la prof.

Scott et Stiles arrivèrent à l'hôpital et à peine dix minutes plus tard, Derek était là avec madame Blake. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la chambre de Cora, mais ce fut pour la trouver vide. Suivant les traces de matière noire, ils se retrouvèrent au bout du couloir. Des bruits de bagarre se faisaient entendre. Puis à un moment, Peter se fit projeter par la porte. Il atterrit devant eux.

\- Il y a comme qui dirait un petit problème. Puis relevant la tête, il ajouta. Ou plutôt un gros… Dit-il en regardant les jumeaux transformés en voltron.

Une bataille commença. Puis quand Scott fut coincé, étranglé par les jumeaux, il les supplia d'arrêter. Les jumeaux lui répondirent que tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était Blake. Mais en disant ça, le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur se fermant se fit entendre. Les jumeaux lâchèrent Scott et partirent en direction du Darach.

Tous ceux présents se dépêchèrent de descendre dans le stationnement pour mettre Cora dans une ambulance. Derek demanda à Stiles de rester dans l'ambulance pour surveiller Cora. Stiles accepta à contre cœur, n'aimant pas rester derrière. Quelques minutes après le départ de Derek, Stiles remarqua que Cora ne respirait plus. Il se dépêcha de la ranimer, ce qui prit un petit moment. Quand elle recommença à respirer, Stiles lui parla de tout et de rien, surtout de rien. C'était son moyen de décompresser. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Scott arriva avec un Peter dans les vapes. Scott lui demanda de rester-là, lui disant qu'il devait aller chercher madame Blake, Derek et Mélissa.

Quand près d'une demi-heure fut passée, Stiles décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ordonna à Peter qui avait repris connaissance de prendre soin de Cora. Stiles courut vers l'ascenseur, et quand il arriva en face de celle-ci, ce fut pour découvrir Derek évanoui. Stiles se précipita vers lui, puis lui donna des tapes pour essayer de le réveiller. Ne voyant aucun résultat, il se décida à le frapper. Quand Derek se réveilla, Stiles le prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa. Une fois le baiser terminé, Derek regarda Stiles interrogativement.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- D'accord, et Scott ?

\- Sûrement quelque part dans l'hôpital, il m'a dit qu'il allait chercher sa mère.

\- D'accord, est-ce que Cora est en sécurité ?

\- Oui, je pense que les autres l'ont fait sortir d'ici. Ils doivent être au loft.

\- D'accord, on y va ?

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste ici, je vais essayer de retarder la police… Prends ma Jeep. Je t'appellerai quand je voudrai que tu viennes me chercher.

\- D'accord, mais fais vite. Dit Derek en se levant aidé de Stiles.

\- Promis Der'. Dit Stiles en l'embrassant.

Derek partit après avoir pris les clés de la Jeep. Stiles n'eut même pas à attendre quinze minutes avant que la police ne débarque. Et il eut une mauvaise surprise. Le FBI enquêtait aussi sur l'incident, et un des agents était le père de Scott.

\- Un Stilinski au beau milieu de ce merdier. C'est un choc. Dit M. McCall. Tu crois que tu peux répondre à quelques questions sans ton sarcasme habituel ?

\- Si vous pouvez poser des questions sans votre stupidité habituelle.

\- Où est ton père ? Et pourquoi personne ne peut le contacter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça fait des heures que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il s'est remis à boire ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi il s'est remis ? Il n'a jamais eu besoin d'arrêter.

\- Mais il devait ralentir. Est-ce qu'il boit comme avant ?

\- D'accord, la prochaine fois que je le vois je lui présenterai un éthylotest et on récitera l'alphabet en commençant par le c et terminant par le n.

\- Hum… Et si tu me disais simplement ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici. J'ai été coincé tout le temps dans l'ascenseur.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as écrit le nom sur les portes ?

\- Comment ça ? Quel nom ? Demanda Stiles perdu.

\- Argent.

\- Non, qui l'a fait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question… Bon, puisque tu ne me seras d'aucune aide, va-t'en.

\- D'accord. Dit Stiles en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Stiles appela Derek et se retrouva rapidement au loft. Quand il vit que l'état de Cora empirait, il regarda Derek, soucieux.

\- Elle va mourir ? Demanda Isaac en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Lui répondit Derek.

\- Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Tu cherches une idée au moins ?

\- Eh bien moi j'en ai une… Dit Stiles.

\- Dit toujours.

\- Vous savez que les loups garous peuvent enlever la douleur en prenant une petite partie de la maladie d'une personne ?

\- Oui… Lui dit Derek.

\- Je me suis dit que si tous les loups garous de la meute s'y mettaient, peut-être qu'elle aura plus de chance de s'en sortir… Parce que je sais que si c'est seulement Derek qui le fait, il perdra son pouvoir, ce que je ne lui souhaite pas. Il est un bon alpha.

\- Ça pourrait fonctionner. Dit Peter en descendant les escaliers en colimaçon.

\- J'appelle la meute. Dit Stiles.

\- Dépêche-toi. Dit Isaac.

Stiles appela tout le monde en urgence. En moins de cinq minutes, tous les loups garous de la meute étaient là, près à sauver Cora. Stiles leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils devaient faire, puis ils commencèrent. Chaque loup prit un des membres de Cora pour commencer à soulager la douleur. Boyd, Scott, Isaac, Derek et Peter. Ils semblaient souffrir, mais aucun n'arrêta. Ils s'affaiblissaient à vue d'œil, mais Cora reprenait des couleurs, puis sa respiration se faisait moins sifflante. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Cora sembla ne plus rien avoir.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter. Ça devrait être bon maintenant. Leur annonça Stiles.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Scott.

\- Voyez par vous-même. Dit Stiles en leur pointant Cora qui ouvrait doucement les yeux.

\- Qu'es… qu'est-ce qui se… passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Stiles vient de te sauver la vie. Dit Isaac, heureux.

\- Merci Stiles. Dit Cora faiblement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aies fait quelque chose, j'ai simplement donné l'idée, c'est eux qu'il faut que tu remercies. C'est grâce à eux que la maladie est partie.

\- Merci tout le monde. Dit Cora avec un petit sourire à la modestie de Stiles.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'il reçut deux messages instantanément. Un de Scott et un d'Allison. Leurs deux parents venaient d'être enlevés. En voyant ça, Stiles paniqua, Jennifer avait maintenant les trois derniers sacrifices qui lui manquaient, les trois gardiens. Derek entendit la respiration hachée et le cœur battant frénétiquement de Stiles. Il lui prit son portable, lu les deux messages et comprit que Stiles faisait une crise de panique. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras, ce qui le calma un peu, mais n'arrêta pas la crise. Derek décida de s'éloigner, puis doucement, il embrassa Stiles. Au début, Stiles retint simplement sa respiration, mais une fois calmé, il embrassa Derek comme jamais.

\- Merci Der'.

\- De rien Stiles. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'en avais pas eu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi, une crise de panique ? Ouais, quelques mois après que tu sois parti, j'ai arrêté dans faire. Mais elles avaient recommencées quand je t'avais perdu.

\- Je suis toujours aussi désolé pour ça Stiles.

\- C'est rien. Je vais bien, puis tu es là. Reste plus qu'à aller chercher mon père, Chris et Mélissa.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une nuit de sommeil agité, la meute se rassembla pour trouver un plan. L'éclipse lunaire, le moment où Jennifer voulait battre la meute d'alpha approchait. En fait, c'était pour le lendemain. Allison était présente, racontant ce que son père lui avait dit avant de la menotter dans le coffre-fort de la banque. Et Scott leur raconta que Gérard leur avait parlé d'un endroit très puissant, et aussi beaucoup chargé en magie. Stiles sut qu'ils parlaient du Néméton.

\- Donnez-moi la carte avec les courants telluriques. Leur demanda Stiles.

\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose… Affirma Scott.

\- Oui, je sais où ils sont.

\- Où ?

\- Le Néméton. Leur répondit Stiles.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour le trouver ?

\- Il doit y avoir un lieu dans Beacon Hills où plusieurs courants telluriques passent au même endroit. Je ne veux pas dire deux courants, mais bien quatre ou cinq.

\- D'accord, tiens. Dit Derek en lui donnant les cartes.

Stiles regarda rapidement, puis il vit l'endroit.

\- Là ! C'est là qu'est le Néméton. Dit Stiles en leur montrant le point de rencontre de quatre lignes.

\- D'accord, allons-y. Dit Scott.

\- Non, pas maintenant. Nous devons avoir un plan.

Le lendemain, Stiles était en route vers le Néméton. Il était perplexe, quand il était partit du loft, c'était le soir, mais le ciel était dégagé. Mais maintenant, il y avait des rafales de vents énormes qui l'empêchaient de voir la route. Il était presque rendu à l'entrée de la réserve quand il perdit le contrôle de la Jeep. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre son cellulaire pour appeler quelqu'un avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand Stiles revint à lui, il ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita vers le Néméton. Rendu là-bas, il vit que les fondations étaient tombées. Il entendait les autres crier et s'encourager pour tenir le bout d'asphalte qui était près de les écraser. Stiles fut content d'avoir acheté une batte de baseball en aluminium. Il l'a prit, sauta dans un endroit dégagé, puis mit la batte comme support. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la tempête se calma. Stiles et les autres en furent soulagés. Il reçu un appel de Scott.

\- Scott ?

\- Salut. Comment ça va ?

\- Plutôt pas mal. Tout le monde va bien. Et vous, ça va ?

\- Ouais, on va dire ça.

\- Tu crois que vous pourriez venir nous chercher ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Super, alors… Oh, hum… Vous pouvez apporter une échelle ?

Une fois tout le monde sorti, ils allèrent tous au loft.


	11. Chapitre 10

Alors voilà finalement le chapitre 10, je suis vraiment désolé pour la méga longue attente...

Spoilers: Saison 3

Pairings: Stiles/Derek

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri pour son review :D

Et MERCI à toi, IantiIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :) J'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine !

* * *

Chapitre 10

La meute apprit par Scott et Derek que Jennifer avait tué Ennis et Kali. Ils leur annoncèrent aussi qu'Ethan et Aiden avaient perdu leur pouvoir d'alpha et qu'ils souhaitaient rejoindre la meute. Les autres furent d'accord. Scott montra à la meute ses nouveaux yeux, pour lesquels il reçut des félicitations. Allison et son père avaient décidé de changer leur code. Maintenant c'était : Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-mêmes.

Quelques semaines après ça, Stiles attendait que Scott prenne ses affaires pour qu'ils puissent aller manger quand celui-ci commença à avoir les yeux qui brillent.

\- Scott, tes yeux…

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe qu'ils commencent à briller…

\- Là, maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant. Arrête. Arrête ça !

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le contrôler !

\- D'accord, garde la tête baissée. Regarde en bas. Voilà. Viens. Dit Stiles en dirigeant Scott vers une salle de classe désaffectée.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, Scott enleva sa veste et demanda à Stiles de rester éloigné.

\- Scott, ça va ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Éloigne-toi !

Puis Scott se tourna vers lui, les mains en l'air. Stiles vit du sang commencer à couler des paumes de Scott. Et puis il s'effondra au sol. Stiles le regardait inquiet.

\- La douleur te rend humain…

\- Scott, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne suis pas arrivé à me transformer depuis que je suis devenu un alpha.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Dit Scott hésitant.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur de te transformer en quelque chose comme Peter ?

\- Je… oui… Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Je te connais Scott… Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pourras pas te transformer en un monstre comme Peter. Il était fou, poussé par l'instinct. Toi, tu es devenu un alpha avec ton vouloir. Ta transformation devrait ressembler plus à un vrai loup qu'à la bête étrange que Peter était.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être demander de l'aide à Derek… Je sais que tu es un alpha et que ça doit être difficile pour toi d'avouer que tu as besoin d'aide, mais Derek était ton mentor avant que tu ne deviennes un alpha. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de t'aider.

\- Je lui demanderai ce soir.

\- Bien. Et si nous allions manger, je meurs de faim. Lui dit Stiles.

Plus tard dans la journée, Stiles reçu un appel de son père lui demandant d'aller acheter des fleurs pour la tombe de Claudia. Stiles fit ce que son père lui avait demandé. Quand il arriva au poste de police, il entra dans le bureau de son père.

\- La dernière fois qu'on avait acheté des fleurs pour sa tombe, elles ont été volées le jour même… Dit Stiles. De l'argent direct à la poubelle… Hey papa… Dit Stiles, voyant son père installé sur le sol. Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais à quatre pattes ?

\- Je travaille. Salut. Si quelqu'un veut vraiment des fleurs ils n'ont qu'à les prendre. C'est le geste qui compte.

\- C'est quoi tous ces cartons ?

\- Je relis quelques vieilles affaires avec un œil neuf… Ou plus éclairé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- _Un étrange homme lézard a été aperçu courant à grande vitesse sur l'autoroute._

\- Dossiers Kanima.

\- Papa… Ne me dis pas que tu reprends toutes tes vieilles affaires pour voir s'il n'y en a pas une reliée à un phénomène surnaturel ? Si ?

\- Eh bien… J'avoue que ma prise de conscience récente des grands mystères de l'univers m'a conduit à revoir ses enquêtes sous un autre angle. Ici il y a au moins cent dossiers que je regarde en détail et pour lesquels je me demande si j'avais su ce que je sais maintenant…

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir t'engager dans cette voie ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Parce que j'ai le choix ? Il y a une affaire en particulier que je n'arrive pas à oublier. C'était il y a huit ans. J'étais shérif depuis peu de temps. Ma première mission a été d'annoncer à un homme que sa femme mais aussi ses deux enfants étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Mais en ce qui concerne sa fille de 9 ans, tout ce que l'on pouvait dire c'était que son corps avait été emporté par des coyotes.

\- Tu veux dire emporté et dévoré ?

\- On a trouvé la voiture seulement trois jours après l'accident. Elles ont quittées la route et sont tombées dans un ravin très profond. Les deux corps qui étaient encore dans la voiture étaient couverts de morsures et de griffures.

\- Alors tu penses à des morsures et des griffures d'animaux ? Une attaque de loup-garou ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Mais les coyotes se nourrissent de charognes. Alors ils auraient pu faire ces traces de morsures et griffures…

\- Absolument. Mais devine quand cet accident a eu lieu.

\- Une nuit de pleine lune… Dit Stiles en regardant le rapport.

\- Ouais.

\- Et où tous ses dossiers vont aller ? Demanda Stiles en voyant les tonnes de cartons remplis de dossiers entassés dans le bureau.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix… Dit John en lui montrant qu'ils allaient être envoyés au père de Scott. Il faudra sans doute qu'on leur en parle…

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles était chez lui, dans la cuisine. Il corrigeait des travaux qu'il avait demandés à ses élèves. La sonnerie de la maison l'interrompit. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour tomber sur son meilleur ami.

\- Salut, ton père m'a demandé de passer pour une affaire.

\- D'accord, entre. Dit Stiles en laissant passer son ami.

\- Salut Scott. Dit le shérif en descendant les escaliers.

\- Bonjour M. Stilinski.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de m'appeler John ? Tu es presque un fils pour moi…

\- Désolé John.

\- Donc, tu as des nouvelles ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- J'ai essayé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu de chien, et si ça n'avait pas été il y a si longtemps, peut-être que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il y avait peu de chance… En fait c'était une très mauvaise idée… Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais… Merci d'avoir essayé. Dit John avant de retourner en haut.

\- Ouais… Dit Scott, espérant que John l'avait entendu. Il y a pas mal d'affaires qui ne sont pas résolues…

\- Ouais, mais je crois que celle-là…Il pensait pouvoir la résoudre maintenant.

\- Pourquoi c'est si important maintenant ?

\- Il veut pouvoir en résoudre une de plus pendant qu'il est encore shérif…

\- Ça veut dire quoi ''encore'' shérif ?

\- Ça veut dire que ton père fait une procédure de destitution envers mon père.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est quand la police revoit toutes les enquêtes non résolues d'un enquêteur et qu'elle décide de garder ou non l'employé ou si ce dernier se voit démis ses fonctions.

\- En gros mon père est en train de faire renvoyer ton père !

\- Oui, ce qui me fait le détester encore plus qu'avant…

\- Je vais le tuer ! Dit Scott en partant rapidement, sûrement pour aller engueuler son père.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles était installé dans son lit, près à dormir quand Scott frappa à sa porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Toi et moi, on va chercher un corps. Un cadavre.

Stiles n'attendit pas d'avoir plus d'explications, il se changea puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, et ils cherchaient le corps depuis environ dix minutes quand Stiles se décida à parler.

\- Si mon père a raison, ça veut dire qu'il y a un autre loup-garou en ville qu'on ne connaît pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Et si c'est le genre triplés qui se transforment en chien monstrueux à trois têtes, eh bien je ne suis pas trop partant…

\- Ouais, moi non plus. Au moins maintenant je peux plus ou moins contrôler ma transformation.

\- Tu as demandé de l'aide à Derek ?

\- Oui, mais c'était il y a trois jours. Hier j'ai voulu le rappeler, mais il n'a pas répondu.

\- Étrange…

La conversation arrêta là. Après quelques minutes, un hurlement de coyote se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Stiles qui s'accrocha à Scott qui lâcha son téléphone. Stiles s'excusa rapidement et les deux garçons le récupérèrent. Quand Stiles releva la tête, il éclaira les alentours avec la lampe torche. Voyant une voiture placée sur le toit, il dit.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a trouvé.

\- Eh… Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas emporté ? C'est une preuve matérielle, non ?

\- C'était probablement trop difficile de la sortir d'ici… Dit Stiles en s'approchant de la voiture avant de l'observer. Eh, regarde ça. Dit Stiles en lui montrant des griffures sur la porte côté passager. Tu les vois ? Les griffes d'un animal seraient plus rapprochées, non ? Beaucoup plus…

\- Donc c'était un loup-garou.

\- Mon père avait raison.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Scott, regardant en même temps que Stiles à l'intérieur de l'automobile.

\- C'est une poupée. Dit Stiles en l'attrapant pour la sortir de la voiture.

\- _J'ai faim._ Dit une voix électronique, faisant faire un bond aux deux garçons.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une mini crise cardiaque _._ Dit Stiles, la main sur le cœur.

Mais avant que Scott n'ait le temps de lui répondre, un grognement se fit entendre.

\- Hey Stiles. Dis-moi que tu vois la même chose…

\- Je vois la même chose. Dit Stiles en regardant les yeux lumineux qui contrastaient avec l'obscurité. Attends Scott. Non, attends. Cria Stiles quand Scott se mit à courir après la bête.

Stiles dut attendre cinq minutes avant d'entendre le hurlement d'un alpha, Scott. Et ensuite il attendit une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires avant que Scott ne réapparaisse avec le corps d'une fille dans les bras.

\- C'est bien qui je crois ?

\- Oui, c'est Malia Tate. Quand j'ai dit son prénom elle a essayé de s'enfuir, mais j'ai hurlé, ce qui l'a retransformée.

\- Il faut aller voir mon père !

\- Chut, je ne veux pas la réveiller, je ne crois pas qu'elle va être très heureuse de voir qu'elle est de nouveau humaine…

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais il faut quand même aller voir mon père.

Une fois arrivés chez Stiles, Scott et Stiles allèrent dans la chambre du shérif. Stiles s'approcha du lit et réveilla son père.

\- Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi me réveiller à une heure du matin ?

\- Parce que nous avons trouvé Malia.

\- Vous avez trouvé le corps de la petite Tate ?

\- Non, regarde dans le cadrage de porte. Lui dit Stiles.

\- Oh mon dieu. Dit le shérif dans un murmure. Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Elle protégeait la voiture dans laquelle sa mère et sa sœur avaient été retrouvées.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que depuis huit ans une petite fille vit dans les bois toute seule ?

\- Non, elle était transformée en coyote. C'est une coyote-garou.

\- Ça existe ?

\- Oui, puisqu'elle en est un…

\- D'accord, vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle doit être examinée. Puis quand ce sera fait, j'irai la porter chez son père.

\- D'accord.

Une semaine plus tard, Stiles donnait son cours quand il vit que Lydia n'allait pas très bien. Il demanda aux élèves de lire quelques pages dans leur cahier de cours, puis il alla vers Lydia.

\- Lydia, ça va ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste un bourdonnement désagréable qui ne veut pas partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre des mouches.

\- Et te boucher les oreilles, ça fait rien ?

\- Non, on dirait que c'est dans ma tête.

\- Lydia, ça peut être un message, c'est peut-être ton côté banshee qui entend quelque chose…

\- Et je fais comment pour le déchiffrer ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais si ça continue encore après les cours, ou si ça devient plus intense, je veux que tu viennes me voir. C'est compris ?

\- Oui Stiles.

\- Bien, toi aussi lis ce que j'ai demandé. Dit Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Plus tard dans la journée, Lydia vint voir Stiles. Elle était accompagnée d'Aiden.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui sent les produits chimiques dans l'école.

\- Peut-être qu'un élève a quelqu'un de sa famille qui est à l'hôpital et qu'il passe beaucoup de temps là-bas…

\- Non, genre ça sentait l'anesthésiant.

\- D'accord, si tu le ressens encore, viens me voir. Ordonna Stiles.

\- Promis.

\- Bien, maintenant filez en cours. Leur dit Stiles avec un sourire.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles reçu la visite de son père lui disant que William Barrow, un meurtrier qui avait besoin d'une opération s'était échappé et avait été vu près du lycée. Stiles ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son père avant de courir retrouver Aiden.

Quand il le trouva enfin, il lui sauta presque dessus pour lui demander d'où venait l'odeur. Aiden lui apprit que l'odeur venait du bureau du coach. Stiles partit en courant vers son père, lui annonça que Barrow était dans le bureau du coach. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils virent Barrow « recoudre » l'incision faite par les médecins en utilisant une agrafeuse. Stiles grimaça en voyant ça. Rapidement, Barrow fut remis en cellule. Mais avant ça, il avait souri à Stiles en lui disant de prendre une photo de Kira Yukimura avec le flash. Stiles ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, mais quand Mélissa lui apprit que Barrow avait tué des enfants parce qu'ils avaient les yeux qui brillent, Stiles fit ce qui lui avait demandé.

Stiles chercha la jeune Yukimura, et la trouva avec Scott. Stiles prit rapidement son appareil photo, appela Kira et quand elle se retourna, il prit une photo. Kira le regarda, paniquée. Stiles regarda la photo et sursauta.

\- Stiles, pourquoi tu la prends en photo ?

\- Barrow en avait après elle, je me demandais simplement pourquoi.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a tué les enfants dans le bus ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était des créatures surnaturelles.

\- Stiles ! S'exclama Scott en réprimande.

\- Pas la peine de le cacher à Kira, c'est une Kitsune.

\- Comment ? Demanda Kira.

\- Regarde. Dit Stiles en lui montrant la photo qu'il avait prise d'elle. Tu vois le halo de lumière orange autour de toi ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est ton renard.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu n'es qu'un humain… Lui dit Kira.

\- Un humain alpha. Dit Stiles en montrant ses yeux.

\- D'accord… Je ne savais pas que ça existait… En fait, j'ai appris la présence du surnaturel le jour de mes 17 ans…

\- Eh bien maintenant, tu risques d'en apprendre beaucoup plus en étant au lycée de Beacon Hills. Lui avoua Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Notre ville est comme une balise pour les créatures surnaturelles.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Que beaucoup de créatures vont être attirées par la ville.

\- Oh…

\- Et puisque beaucoup de créatures vont être attirées par notre ville, elles vont aussi être attirées à s'approprier le territoire, ce qui signifie qu'elles vont nous défier…

\- Nous ?

\- Notre meute, et puis toi, si tu veux en faire partie.

\- Mais je ne suis même pas votre amie…

\- Non, mais tu es sympa, et puis tu es une créature surnaturelle, tu pourrais nous être utile. Dit Stiles en souriant.

\- Et votre meute, c'est toi qui en es l'alpha ?

\- Non, je partage ce rôle avec Derek, mon petit-ami et Scott aussi.

\- Trois alphas ?

\- Dont un vrai alpha. Dit Stiles souriant grandement en regardant Scott.

\- Wow… Dit Kira. Ça vous dirait de rencontrer ma famille ? Ça serait sympa de pouvoir parler du surnaturel avec d'autres personnes que ma mère et mon père. Et puis, ils pourront peut-être vous apprendre des choses que vous ne savez pas encore.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Dit Stiles.

\- Juste moi et Stiles ? Demanda Scott.

\- Si vous voulez venir avec l'autre alpha, ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

\- D'accord, je sais que tu as le numéro de Scott, alors texte lui le jour, et l'heure du repas, et moi et Derek seront là.

\- D'acc… D'accord. Dit Kira, rouge comme une tomate.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Stiles reçu un message de Scott lui disant que les Yukimura les attendaient pour 18 heures. Stiles appela rapidement Derek, lui expliquant qu'il avait découvert une Kitsune au lycée et qu'ils avaient été invités à aller manger là-bas. Derek ne fut pas vraiment content, n'aimant pas le fait d'être averti à la dernière minute mais dit à Stiles qu'il serait présent.

À 17 heures 45 Stiles était devant la maison des Yukimura, attendant Derek. Ce dernier arriva cinq minutes en avance, tout comme Scott. Stiles embrassa rapidement Derek avant de se diriger vers la maison. Il n'eut même pas besoin de sonner avant qu'on ne lui ouvre la porte. C'est Kira qui leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Les trois garçons entrèrent et furent dirigés vers la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent et attendirent quelques minutes avant que les parents de Kira n'arrivent.

\- Alors les garçons, vous êtes tous nés en Californie. Vous avez déjà dû tester d'excellents restaurants japonais ? Et vous avez certainement dû goûter à des sushis…

\- Nous oui. Dirent Derek et Stiles. Mais Scott n'en a jamais goûté. Ajouta Stiles.

\- Je tiens à vous avertir, mon mari est un cuisinier hors pair. Dit-elle alors que M. Yukimura plaçait un plateau de sushis sur la table.

\- Franchement, vous abusez… On devait manger des lasagnes ce soir… Dit Kira d'une voix plaintive.

\- J'ai voulu les impressionner. Lui dit son père.

\- Non, ça va. Et puis ça ne va pas me tuer d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Dit Scott en leur souriant.

Ils commencèrent à manger, Kira montrant à Scott comment tenir des baguettes. Le repas se passait très bien, jusqu'au moment où Scott prit du wasabi. Stiles le remarquant partit à rire. Derek lui avait un petit sourire en coin. Les Yukimura s'excusèrent et Scott répondit que ça allait. Ce petit incident détendit l'atmosphère.

\- Alors, vous habitiez New York avant ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, mais ma famille est originaire d'ici sur plusieurs générations. Dit Mme. Yukimura.

\- Yukimura, c'est japonais je crois… Dit Scott.

\- Oui, mais moi je suis coréen en réalité. Dit M. Yukimura. Quand nous nous sommes mariés, j'ai pris le nom de ma femme car tous les autres membres de sa famille étaient morts.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas garder les deux ? Demanda Scott.

\- C'est au Japon que nous nous sommes mariés.

\- Oh, alors vous n'aviez pas le choix d'avoir le même nom de famille. Répondit Stiles.

\- C'est exact. Dit Mme. Yukimura. Tu t'y connais en culture japonaise ?

\- J'ai une base dans toutes les cultures. Avoua Stiles.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda la famille Yukimura.

\- Oui, lors des congés entre mes semestres à l'université, je revenais ici, mais souvent je faisais des recherches. J'aimais bien en apprendre plus sur les autres cultures. C'est souvent très intéressant.

\- C'est génial ça. Mais je croyais que tu étais au lycée. Lui dit Mme. Yukimura.

\- Oh non, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? C'est mon collègue de travail. Lui répondit son mari.

\- Oh, désolée…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on fait souvent l'erreur.

\- D'accord. Alors, autre que des connaissances sur les autres cultures, Kira nous a appris que tu avais une très grande connaissance du monde surnaturel ?

\- Ça fait un an que je me suis fait embarquer dans le monde surnaturel, au moment où Scott s'est fait mordre. Oh et à l'université, un de mes cours était la mythologie.

\- Bien, et Derek, que connais-tu du monde surnaturel ?

\- Je suis né loup-garou, alors le surnaturel, c'est tout ce que je connais.

\- Kira m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a surprise. Vous êtes trois alphas dans la même meute ?

\- Oui, et nous aurions pu être cinq si le Darach n'avait pas failli tuer deux des nôtre il y a quelques temps. Dit Stiles.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler d'une meute avec autant d'alphas. Leur dit Mme. Yukimura.

\- Oh, nous avons combattu une meute constituée seulement d'alphas. Dit Derek.

\- Et vous êtes toujours en vie ? Demandèrent les adultes Yukimura.

\- Oui, et Scott a même reçu le pouvoir d'un vrai alpha.

\- De combien de personnes est constituée votre meute ?

\- 13 personnes, sans compter les parents.

\- Et avec les parents ?

\- 16.

\- Nous pourrions connaître les espèces que vous avez dans votre meute ?

\- Bien sûr. 9 loups garous, 2 humains dont une chasseuse, une banshee et un alpha humain.

\- C'est une meute plutôt hétéroclite que vous avez…

\- Et nous espérons bientôt accueillir deux autres membres. Une coyote-garou et une Kitsune. Dirent les trois alphas.

\- Vous me voulez dans votre meute ? Demanda Kira.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous ne serions pas là si ce n'était pas le cas. Lui dit Derek.

\- Je veux bien faire partie de votre meute. Dit Kira avec un grand sourire.

\- Au fait Mme. Yukimura. Est-ce je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Oui, pas de problème.

\- Je sais que c'est de vous que Kira a eu son côté Kitsune. Et je sais que vous n'avez pas l'âge que vous paraissez avoir. Alors quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai 900 ans.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Kira.

\- Eh oui Kira. Je suis un Kitsune, je n'ai pas l'âge que je parais. Et ta grand-mère que tu vois sur toutes les photos, c'est moi en fait.

\- Wow…

Après ça, le repas se termina calmement.

Le lendemain, Stiles reçu un message d'Aiden, lui demandant si lui et son frère pouvaient emprunter le loft pour pouvoir faire une rave. Au début Stiles hésita, mais après un moment il accepta. L'après-midi, il arriva au loft pour pouvoir voir les jumeaux organiser la fête. Ils arrivèrent avec Danny.

\- Salut Stiles, c'est sympa de nous prêter l'endroit.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. J'espère simplement que mon petit-ami ne va pas me tuer…

\- T'es drôle Stiles, Derek ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Lui affirma Ethan.

\- Ouais, tu n'as pas vu comment il te traite comparé au reste de la meute. Ajouta Aiden.

\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que Danny soit au courant… Remarqua Stiles.

\- J'étais au courant même quand nous étions ensemble Stiles. Et puis une fois, au motel, Ethan a perdu le contrôle sur sa transformation avant d'essayer de se suicider. Disons que ce n'était plus très compliqué de savoir.

\- Tant mieux, parce que de toute façon tu fais partie de la meute. Lui dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas à Derek ou à Scott de choisir ça ? Demanda Danny.

\- Non, il est autant notre alpha que les deux autres. Lui dit Ethan.

\- Sérieux ? Tes yeux flashent rouges, comme ceux d'Ethan avant ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais je croyais que tu étais un humain…

\- Et je le suis. Dit Stiles, souriant à l'incompréhension de Danny. Disons simplement que je suis un alpha, mais humain.

\- D'accord, bref. On commence ?

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête avait commencée. Stiles avait vu ses amis arriver doucement. Il avait même remarqué Caitlin, la fille dont la petite-amie avait subi un sacrifice. Elle était venue le voir et avait essayé de l'embrasser, mais Stiles l'avait gentiment repoussé, lui disant que son petit-ami n'aimerait pas vraiment. Pour s'amuser, Stiles s'était fait peindre le torse.

Peut-être deux heures plus tard, Derek arriva semblant vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Stiles s'approcha rapidement de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Salut Der'.

\- Stiles, pourquoi il y a une fête ?

\- Ethan a voulu faire plaisir à Danny, et j'avoue qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis un an, j'avais le goût de décompresser. Alors quand ils m'ont demandé d'avoir le loft, je leur ai dit oui.

\- D'accord, mais simplement parce que ça te fait plaisir.

\- Viens, on va aller te faire peindre le corps. Dit Stiles en souriant grandement.

Une fois Derek peinturé comme Stiles, ce dernier le traîna sur la piste de danse. Après quelques heures à danser, Derek décida qu'il voulait que tout le monde sorte de chez lui. Il arrêta alors la musique et cria à tout le monde de sortir.

Deux semaines plus tard, Stiles se fit demander par son père de l'aider dans une enquête. Stiles lui demanda s'il devait demander à Scott et Derek d'être là. Son père lui répondit que plus de personnes connaissant le surnaturel les aidaient, mieux ce serait. Alors Stiles appela Derek et Scott et leur demanda de venir le rejoindre au poste de police.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau du shérif. John commença, leur expliquant que lui et ses collègues étaient sur un cas spécial.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Que des bûches sont transformées en bébés et échangées avec les vrais bébés des jeunes parents.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que ce soit simplement un canular ? Demanda Derek.

\- Non, au début c'est ce que je pensais, mais le dernier couple à qui c'est arrivé, le bébé s'est changé devant eux, et ils ont pu filmer la scène…

\- D'accord, il faudrait en parler à Deaton. Je pense savoir ce que c'est, mais j'aime mieux avoir une confirmation… Leur dit Stiles.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Derek.

\- Une ou peut-être des fées.

\- Quoi ! Ça existe ces choses ? Demanda le shérif.

\- Papa, mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou, j'ai combattu un druide noir… Et tu arrives à trouver incroyable que les fées existent…

\- Vu comme ça… Marmonna le shérif.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur envers vous-même shérif. C'est encore nouveau pour vous tout ça… Essaya de le rassurer Derek.

\- Merci Derek. Sourit John.

\- Bon, et si nous allions à la clinique ? Demanda Scott.

\- Oui, mais avant, Papa. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une copie de la vidéo dont tu nous as parlé ?

\- Bien sûr Stiles. Je t'envoie ça sur ton portable.

\- Merci Papa.

\- À ce soir.

\- À ce soir. Lui répondit Stiles.

Ensuite, les trois garçons partirent en direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, c'était comme si Deaton les attendait.

\- Bonjour vous trois.

\- Bonjour Deaton. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Des bûches étant transformées en bébés sont échangées avec les nouveaux-nés… Expliqua Stiles.

\- Avez-vous une vidéo ?

\- Oui. Dit Stiles en sortant son portable.

\- Vous avez sans doute votre idée de ce qu'il se passe n'est-ce pas ?

\- Stiles pense que ça pourrait être l'œuvre d'une fée. Mais il voulait votre confirmation. Expliqua Scott.

\- Je confirme que c'est l'œuvre d'une fée. Et les bûches, ce sont des changelings.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un changeling ? Demanda Scott.

\- C'est un objet, souvent une bûche, qu'une fée transforme grâce à sa magie en un bébé, et elle l'échange avec le vrai bébé. Au bout de quelques jours, la magie s'arrête et le bébé redevient la bûche de départ. Expliqua Deaton.

\- Comment faire pour reconnaître un changeling ? Demanda Stiles.

\- On ne peut pas. La magie des fées est vraiment puissante.

\- Et comment peut-on combattre une fée ?

\- Le seul moyen est de l'enfermer dans un cercle de poudre de sorbier et de marchander.

\- D'accord, merci. Dirent les trois garçons avant de sortir.

Stiles avait pris le sac de poudre de sorbier que Deaton lui avait tendu.

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir trouvé la trace de la fée, Stiles et la meute étaient prêts à la faire arrêter. Ils étaient tous dans la forêt, près de l'ancien manoir Hale. Stiles avait réussi à la piéger dans un cercle de poudre de sorbier.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous enfermée !? S'écria la fée, mécontente.

\- Parce que vous kidnappez des bébés. Pourquoi le faite-vous ? Demanda Scott.

\- J'aime les enfants, puis j'ai besoin d'une progéniture pour pouvoir lui transmettre le pouvoir que j'ai. Mais je suis stérile.

\- Pourquoi en avoir kidnappé plusieurs ? Demanda Derek.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas tous les enfants qui sont disposés à pouvoir recevoir le pouvoir d'une fée.

\- Je pensais que les fées n'étaient que des filles ? Mais vous avez enlevé aussi des garçons… Lui dit Stiles.

\- Certaines fées peuvent être stériles, d'autres ne le sont pas. Alors il faut avoir quelques garçons fées pour pouvoir les faire se reproduire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferais arrêter ? Demanda Scott.

\- Le sacrifice de l'un d'entre vous.

\- Quoi ! Jamais ! S'écria la meute.

\- Alors je n'arrêterai pas. Dit-elle butée.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen de te convaincre d'arrêter… Dit Scott.

\- J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- Et quelle est cette brillante idée ? Demanda la fée, sarcastiquement.

\- Et si nous te permettions deux ou trois bébés ?

\- Stiles ! S'écria la meute.

\- Attendez ! Je n'ai pas fini. Donc, et si nous te permettions deux ou trois bébés ? Mais avec la promesse de les laisser à leurs parents ?

\- Non, ils ont besoin d'être entraînés !

\- D'accord, alors vers l'âge de 6 ans, nous ferons croire qu'ils vont dans des camps de vacances pendant l'été, et ils seront alors avec toi pendant deux, trois mois. Est-ce que ça te va ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu sais quoi ? J'accepte. Dit la fée avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Génial. Tu peux choisir les bébés, mais tu ne les enlèves plus.

\- Promis.

\- Une autre chose. Si nous avons besoin d'aide, je veux pouvoir appeler à l'aide et que tu sois présente. C'est non négociable.

\- Marché conclu. Lui dit la fée avant de se volatiliser.

\- Stiles, tu sais que tu viens de sauver la vie d'un d'entre nous ? Lui demanda Kira.

\- Je sais. Et en tant qu'alpha, c'est mon rôle de vous protéger.

\- Et tu fais ton rôle à la perfection. Dit Derek en l'embrassant. Merci au fait. Lui chuchota Derek.

\- De rien Der'. J'ai eu peur que ce soit toi, alors j'ai réfléchi rapidement à une solution… Lui chuchota Stiles à son tour.

\- Eh bien ton idée était géniale. Lui dit Derek en souriant.

\- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, mais vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez faire ça quand nous serons rentrés ? Demanda Cora.

\- Ouais, d'accord. Dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la forêt.

Quelques semaines plus tard, pas très longtemps avant la fin de l'école, Stiles apprit que Malia Tate serait nouvelle dans le lycée de Beacon Hills et qu'elle entrerait en Senior year. Stiles en fut heureux, il lui restait plus qu'à essayer de convaincre Derek de faire sa Senior Year, peut-être pas au lycée, mais au moins par correspondance. Il était sûr qu'il y arriverait. Mais il savait qu'avant Derek avait dans l'idée d'aller mener Cora à la meute avec laquelle elle avait passé du temps après l'incendie. La meute ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait les quitter, mais ils la laisseraient faire, sachant qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Boyd avait décidé d'y aller avec elle. Derek avait promis à Stiles de revenir le plus rapidement possible, ce qui était supposé être trois jours. Il était parti la veille, et Stiles s'ennuyait déjà de son petit-ami. ''Vivement son retour'' Pensa Stiles.


	12. Chapitre 11

Salut, alors voilà le chapitre 11, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. PS: je ne mets pas les indication que je mets habituellement puisqu'elle sont les mêmes que dans le chapitre précédant.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Quand après pratiquement une semaine et demie Derek ne fut pas encore revenu, Stiles commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Ce fut encore pire quand il arriva au loft et vit la valise de Derek ouverte au sol, au milieu du salon. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des douilles de balles. Il les prit toutes pour aller voir Deaton. Avant d'arriver à la clinique, il appela Scott pour lui demander de venir le rejoindre là-bas. Quand il arriva à la clinique, Scott y était déjà. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par un Deaton plutôt surpris.

\- Bonjour les garçons, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Derek devrait être revenu depuis une semaine du Mexique… Et puis j'ai trouvé ça chez lui… Dit Stiles en lui montrant les douilles.

\- Ce signe là, vous le voyez ? Demanda Deaton en leur pointant une tête de mort sur la balle.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- C'est le signe d'une famille de chasseur, plus précisément celui des Calaveras.

\- Et celui-là ? Demanda Stiles en en pointant un autre.

\- C'est celui des Argent.

\- Mais Chris est parti avec Isaac en France pour l'été, ou du moins Isaac est supposé l'être jusqu'à l'été… Donc ce n'est pas Chris…

\- Je ne pense pas que ça ait de l'importance. Mais je pense que vous devriez aller le chercher, il doit être en danger. Les Calaveras sont une famille de chasseurs, presque aussi réputée que les Argent. Donc je ne sais pas si Derek est en vie, mais je sais qu'il doit avoir besoin de votre aide.

\- D'accord, Stiles, appelle Kira, Malia et Lydia, on va faire un tour au Mexique. Lui dit Scott.

Stiles se dépêcha d'appeler les filles. Une fois fait, il appela son père et lui dit qu'ils devaient aller au Mexique. Son père, perplexe, lui demanda pourquoi et Stiles lui répondit simplement qu'un alpha s'était fait enlever. Son père lui demanda d'être prudent. Stiles rit un peu et lui assura qu'il ferait de son mieux. Après ça, la meute était allée chercher ce dont elle avait besoin pour le voyage, puis ils étaient partis en direction du Mexique.

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles et Lydia cherchaient le moyen d'arriver à l'endroit où se planquaient les Calaveras. Pour le moment, ils étaient dans une petite ville paumée.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire. Dit Stiles en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la ville le problème… C'est le plan !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproche à ce plan ?

\- Stiles ! C'est peut-être le plan le plus nul qu'on n'ait jamais imaginé… J'espère que tu en es conscient…

\- J'en suis conscient… On a déjà fait mieux.

\- Donc on va bientôt mourir…

\- C'est la banshee qui parle là ? Ou c'est parce que tu es pessimiste ?

\- C'est la personne qui ne veut pas mourir qui parle.

\- D'accord. Alors ça ne te dérangerait pas de ne laisser parler que la banshee quand tu fais ce genre de prédiction ?

\- Ce plan est nul. Et on va mourir !

\- Ah merci… Dit Stiles en recommençant à marcher.

Après deux heures de marche, Stiles et Lydia se retrouvèrent dans une ville tout aussi paumée que l'autre. Mais cette fois si, il faisait nuit noir. Ils s'approchèrent d'une entrée gardée par deux hommes. Quand ils vinrent pour passer, les deux hommes les en empêchèrent.

\- On vient pour la fête.

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Dit Stiles en sortant la carte avec l'emblème des Calaveras dessus.

Un homme lui montra la caméra de sécurité, lui demanda implicitement de montrer la carte à la caméra. Stiles s'exécuta et après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Les gardes leur firent signe de rentrer. Stiles et Lydia entrèrent. Le couloir dans lequel ils atterrirent était plutôt sombre. Stiles n'y fit pas vraiment attention, il se dirigea plutôt vers la seule porte visible. Il pouvait entendre du bruit de l'autre côté et il ne savait pas si ça devait l'inquiéter ou non. Avant de l'ouvrir, il regarda Lydia, essayant de savoir s'il devait ouvrir ou pas. Après quelques secondes, il se décida enfin. Il tomba sur une scène dont il ne s'attendait pas. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était pleine de personnes, dansant et buvant. La tanière des Calaveras était un club pour jeunes… Stiles entra, suivi de Lydia, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar. Une fois là-bas, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de demander de voir une personne de la famille Calaveras qu'un homme arriva et leur proposa à boire. Stiles voulut payer, mais l'homme l'arrêta.

\- Non, c'est offert par la maison. Et puis je pense que des ados ne passent pas la frontière pour refuser de boire un verre…

\- On n'est pas là pour boire. Dit Lydia en mettant une des balles retrouvées chez Derek dans un des verres qui leur avaient été offerts.

\- D'accord, suivez-moi. Leur dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers un couloir visible.

Ils furent dirigés vers une pièce reculée, là où la musique était beaucoup moins forte. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, une femme était assise à un bureau où elle travaillait sur un bout de tissu.

\- Asseyez-vous.

\- Merci. Dirent Stiles et Lydia en s'asseyant. Ils avaient été debout très longtemps, alors une pause leur faisait du bien.

\- Severo déteste cette musique, mais moi, c'est le contraire. J'ai toujours adoré la musique des jeunes. Surtout ce genre-là. J'apprécie beaucoup son énergie sauvage. Dit Araya.

\- On est là pour Derek Hale. Dit Lydia.

\- Ah oui, tiens donc ?

\- On sait que vous l'avez. Lui dit Lydia. On a entendu dire qu'on pouvait négocier. Rajouta-t-elle.

\- Cinquante mille dollars pour Derek Hale. Dit Stiles en étalant les liasses de billets sur la table.

\- Eh bien, je me demande comment un ado comme toi peut trouver autant d'argent… la mafia japonaise. Dit rapidement Araya alors que ses hommes chargeaient leurs fusils. Ce n'est pas très malin de venir ici tous seuls. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on est venu seuls ? Demanda Stiles, moqueur.

\- Vous avez osez emmener un loup chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle menaçante.

\- Mieux encore, on a emmené deux alphas. Dit Lydia.

\- Severo, je veux que vous me trouviez ces loups garous. Ordonna Araya.

\- Bien madame. Dit-il.

\- Et maintenant, vous deux vous allez répondre à mes questions.

\- Bien, si vous voulez. Dit Stiles.

\- Je me demande pourquoi vous risquez à nouveau votre vie pour quelqu'un comme Derek Hale ?

\- Parce qu'on n'aime pas perdre. Lui dit Stiles.

À ce moment-là, les hommes d'Araya lui faisaient leur rapport, et quand Severo voulut connaître le rapport de la personne qui devait être au Sud, il n'y eu pas de réponse pendant quelques secondes avant que la voix de Scott ne se fasse entendre.

\- _Stiles, enlève dix mille de la table_ _ **.**_

\- Peut-être que vous devriez accepter cette offre… Lui dit Lydia.

\- Bien que je sois encline à suivre l'avertissement éclairé d'une banshee, je vais être dans l'obligation de la refuser.

\- Allez, rendez-nous Derek maintenant. Dit Stiles. Vous n'en voulez pas de toute façon. Vous n'avez pas remarqué mais il est déprimant. Aucun sens de l'humour, pas de conversation… Allez, prenez cet argent.

\- Severo, montre à ce petit monde comment les Calaveras négocient. Dit Araya dans le talkie-walkie.

\- _Bien._

\- Vous allez envoyer de l'aconit tue-loup dans l'air… Souffla Stiles avant de se faire emmener dans une pièce avec Lydia, où ils furent rejoints par les trois autres.

Après une heure, Kira cria.

\- Il se réveille ! Venez, il se réveille !

\- Ça va Scott ? Demanda Stiles après s'être approché de son meilleur ami.

\- Ce n'est pas eux. Ils n'ont pas enlevé Derek ! S'écria Scott en essayant de se lever.

\- Oui, on sait. Mais maintenant ils ont Lydia. Lui dit Kira.

\- Lydia… Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à Lydia ? Demanda Scott avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Scott se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir.

\- On a déjà essayé de sortir d'ici. Lui dit Kira, essayant de l'arrêter. Et apparemment, on n'est pas les seuls.

\- Dès que la porte s'ouvre, on tue tout ce qui se met en travers de notre chemin et on se barre. Leur dit Malia.

\- Et Lydia ? Lui demanda Kira.

\- Quoi Lydia ? Demanda Malia, perdue.

\- On ne part pas sans Lydia. Lui dit Scott en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Eh… Pourquoi ? Demanda Malia, perplexe.

\- Parce qu'on n'abandonne jamais personne. Tu te rappelles ce qu'on t'a dit ? Les lois du règne animal ne s'appliquent pas aux amis. Lui dit Stiles.

\- C'est ce que tu ferais en tant que coyote ? Demanda Kira. Tu la laisserais mourir ?

\- Si elle était faible et blessée, oui. Si la chasse avait été mauvaise, je la mangerais. Et ensuite je partirais.

\- Hum… Croyez-moi ou pas, mais il y a du progrès… Leur dit Stiles, fataliste.

\- On n'est pas encore mort, alors Araya attend quelque chose de nous.

\- Mais si les Calaveras ne savent pas où est Derek, ça veut dire que ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont enlevé…

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre l'a capturé… Dit Scott.

\- Oui, mais qui ? Demandèrent Malia, Kira et Stiles.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Leur dit Scott.

Pas très longtemps après la conversation, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severo et trois autres hommes. Ils entrèrent, électrocutèrent Scott et emmenèrent Kira et Stiles avec eux. Ils les emmenèrent dans une pièce où deux chaises avec des chaînes étaient placées. Ils attachèrent Scott sur une des chaises, puis deux hommes maintinrent Stiles et Kira près d'une machine que Stiles reconnut comme contrôlant l'intensité électrique passant dans le fil qui y était relié. Quelques minutes plus tard, Araya et un homme arrivèrent avec Lydia. Quand cette dernière vit Scott attaché, elle dit.

\- Oh non… Avant d'être traînée jusqu'à la deuxième chaise.

\- Laissez-la. C'est bon, vous m'avez attrapé, alors laissez partir les autres. Dit Scott.

\- Vos mains, posez-les sur chacun des boutons. Dit Severo à Kira. L'homme qui maintenait Stiles l'imitant. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Ces deux-là, la renarde et l'humain, vont tourner les boutons. La renarde ne ressent pas le courant, alors elle va tourner le bouton pour l'alpha. Puis si elle refuse, le garçon tournera le bouton pour la banshee.

\- Non, je ne ferai pas ça. Dit Kira en se débattant.

\- Ah oui ? Tu es sûre ? L'un de tes amis a le pouvoir de guérir assez vite, l'autre beaucoup moins… Dit Severo en approchant la main de Kira du bouton.

\- Vous cherchez quoi ? C'est un jeu pour vous ? Demanda Scott.

\- C'est un test Lobito. Voyons si tu le réussi… Nous allons te poser quelques questions. Tu y réponds, personne ne souffrira, tu refuses de répondre, on tourne le bouton.

\- Fait ce qu'ils te disent. Dit Scott en regardant Kira. Fais tout ce qu'ils te demandent. Je tiendrais le coup.

\- Bien, nous ne savons pas où est Derek. Nous voulons le trouver nous aussi. Et toi, tu sais qui l'a enlevé. Lui dit Araya,

\- Quoi ?! Comment vous voulez que je le sache ? Demanda Scott, éberlué.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une réponse… Dit Araya.

\- On n'en sait rien… Pourquoi on serait venu ici si on le savait ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Kira va-y. Tourne le bouton.

\- Non…

\- Tu préfères qu'on envoie une décharge électrique à Lydia ? Demanda Araya.

\- Non ! Non, attendez. Va-y Kira. Fais-le.

\- On va commencer par le niveau 1. Dit Araya.

Et ça continua pendant un moment. Après un certain temps, Araya perdit patience, demanda à Kira de mettre le niveau maximum. Araya criait à Scott de réfléchir, et d'un coup, Scott arracha les menottes, et s'affaissa.

\- Dis-moi son nom Scott.

\- Kate Argent

\- Quoi !? S'exclamèrent Stiles et Lydia. Elle est supposée être morte !

\- Bien, maintenant que nous avons notre réponse, vous pouvez partir. Dit Araya.

\- Je… D'accord. Dit Scott, aidant Lydia à se détacher.

\- Mais avant, j'aimerais vous poser une ou deux questions. Demanda Araya.

\- Oui ? Demandèrent-ils.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez dit que vous aviez emmené deux alphas ? Il n'y a que Scott et Derek qui sont des alphas… Et pourquoi vous teniez tant à savoir où se trouve Derek Hale ?

\- Parce que je veux retrouver mon petit-ami. Dit Stiles en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ses yeux flashant rouge.

\- Tu es un alpha… S'interrogèrent les personnes présentes.

\- Un humain alpha pour être plus précis. Au revoir. Dit Stiles en sortant de la pièce, rapidement suivi des autres.

Ils allèrent chercher Malia, et une fois à l'extérieur, Araya les attendait.

\- J'avais envoyé quatre hommes là où on m'a dit que Kate pouvait se trouver. Aucun de ces hommes n'est revenu… Voyons si de votre côté vous pouvez faire mieux…

\- Vous auriez pu simplement me dire qu'elle était en vie… Lui dit Scott.

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru. Et maintenant je sais quel genre d'alpha tu es. Et quelle sera la prochaine étape que tu franchiras.

\- Quelle prochaine étape ?

\- Quand un jour tu mordras un innocent et que tu feras de cette personne un loup-garou, à ce moment-là, je le saurai. Et je te jure que je traverserai la frontière pour venir frapper à ta porte. Dit-elle avant de partir.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Elle croit savoir où on peut trouver Derek.

\- Et alors, elle va nous le dire ? Demanda Malia.

\- Eh en fait, elle nous envoie un guide… Dit Scott, au moment où un bruit de moto se fit entendre.

\- Tu la connais ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Braeden. Lui répondit Scott quand la fille enleva son casque.

\- Qui est Braeden ? Demanda Kira.

\- C'est une mercenaire. Répondit Lydia.

\- Je suis la seule qui peut vous conduire à l'Iglesia. Leur dit Braeden.

\- L'église ? Demandèrent Lydia et Stiles, perplexes. C'est quoi l'église ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit où tu trouveras dieu. Dit-elle pour seule réponse.

Puis ils se mirent en route. Quand ils furent sur la route depuis un petit moment, Malia se fit entendre.

\- Bon je me lance, qui est Kate Argent ?

\- Hum… Ça m'intéresserait aussi de le savoir… Avoua Kira.

\- On a assisté à son enterrement… Alors j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle est sortie de son cercueil qui est enterré deux mètres sous terre.

\- Elle n'était pas dedans… Comprit Scott.

\- Kate était la tante d'Allison. Et c'était une vraie sociopathe. Leur dit Lydia.

\- Kate a déclenché un incendie qui a tué presque toute la famille de Derek. Et à ce moment-là, elle « sortait » avec Derek. Certains ont survécu, comme Cora et Peter. Dit Stiles, la rage dans la voix.

\- Un Peter très en colère… Rajouta Lydia.

\- C'est lui qui m'a mordu et m'a transformé. Dit Scott.

\- C'est aussi lui qui a réussi à attraper Kate, et qui l'a tué. Finit Lydia.

\- Et on l'a vu se faire enterrée. Ajouta Stiles.

\- Non, on a vu un cercueil, tu te rappelles ? Elle n'était pas dedans… Le contredit Scott. Les Calaveras ont appris qu'un alpha avait tué Kate d'un coup de griffes. Ils ont voulu voir si elle était vraiment morte… Elle était en train de guérir… Au fur et à mesure que la pleine lune approchait, elle ressuscitait. Alors ils ont échangé son corps avec celui d'un autre mort. Puis ils l'ont enlevé. Si un chasseur est mordu, il doit se suicider avant de se transformer. Pour les Calaveras, le code d'honneur est une loi… Ils l'appliquent à la lettre, sans se poser de questions.

\- Elle a eu raison, je ne l'aurais pas fait moi non plus. Leur dit Malia.

\- Tu aurais tué six personnes pour t'en sortir ? Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Alors Kate est un loup-garou ? Demanda Kira.

\- Je ne sais pas. D'après ce que l'on dit, la forme qu'on prend est le reflet de la personne qu'on est.

\- Quelle forme peut prendre une sociopathe sadique ? Demanda Lydia ironiquement.

À ce moment-là, la Jeep tomba en panne. Stiles ordonna à Scott de partir devant eux, qu'ils le rejoindraient dans pas très longtemps. Scott partit alors avec Braeden en direction de l'Iglesia. Au bout de deux heures, Stiles arriva à refaire partir la Jeep et ils purent partir vers la Iglesia. Ils roulèrent pendant un bon moment avec d'arriver dans une ville où tout était détruit, sauf une église. Stiles l'a reconnu comme une église qui a supposément été construite sur les ruines d'un temple aztèque. Quand il arriva là-bas, ce fut pour arriver juste au moment où Scott et Braeden sortaient de l'Iglesia. Tout le monde sortit rapidement de la Jeep et se dirigea vers les deux autres, ou plutôt les trois autres vu la forme que Scott et Braeden semblaient soutenir. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement, et Stiles n'en crut pas ses yeux.

\- Alors, c'est lui ? Demanda Malia. C'est Derek ?

\- Eh bien… En quelque sorte… Dit Stiles. Disons qu'il a juste perdu quelques années…

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Malia.

\- Ce Derek, il a 16 ans. Celui qui est supposé être là, il devrait en avoir 23… C'est le Derek que j'ai connu au lycée, pas celui que les autres connaissent… Dit Stiles, légèrement sonné.

\- Stiles ? Demanda Derek avant de relever la tête, regardant Stiles dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas Stiles… Mais tu as son odeur.

\- C'est moi Der', je te jure que c'est moi.

\- Mais tu as l'air plus vieux que moi… On a six ans de différence…

\- Je sais Der', mais c'est toi qui n'es pas à la bonne époque…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que tu devrais avoir 23 ans, près de 24 ans, pas 16…

\- Je suis dans le futur ? Oh, trop bien. Et t'es encore plus beau qu'à 9 ans… Oups… Dit Derek en rougissant, se rendant compte de ses paroles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, à cette époque nous sommes ensemble, et tu es un alpha. Dit Stiles.

\- Tu connais l'existence du surnaturel ? Demanda Derek, surpris.

\- Tu dois bien avoir senti que Scott, Malia et Kira ne sont pas des humains, non ?

\- Ouais, et toi ton odeur n'est pas totalement humaine non plus… Mais ce n'est pas assez fort pour que tu sois autre chose qu'humain, c'est vraiment étrange…

\- Je sais, disons que je suis un alpha, mais je suis humain.

\- Et puis tu sens encore mieux qu'à 9 ans aussi. J'avais de la difficulté à me contrôler quand j'étais avec toi, mais là, c'est presque incontrôlable…

\- Tant que ça ? Demanda Stiles. Cora m'en avait parlé, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point…

\- Bref, on doit l'emmener chez Deaton, il est congelé. Les interrompit Scott.

\- D'accord, je suis derrière avec Der' ! S'exclama Stiles.

Le trajet jusqu'à Beacon Hills se fit paisiblement, Derek s'étant endormi sa tête posée sur la cuisse de Stiles. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la clinique, ils déposèrent Derek là-bas, et Stiles resta là, voulant veiller sur Derek.

Le lendemain soir, Stiles était chez lui avec Derek. Ce dernier avait été à la toilette quand Stiles entendit un vacarme d'enfer. Quand il arriva dans la pièce où Derek aurait dû se trouver, il ne trouva rien. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il appela Scott et lui raconta qu'il se doutait que Kate avait kidnappé Derek. Stiles appela ensuite Peter, pour lui demander si Kate avait une quelconque utilité à ramener Derek à l'âge de 16 ans. Peter lui apprit qu'à cet âge-là, Derek ne savait pas totalement contrôler la transformation. Stiles se doutant que Kate ne devait pas être capable de se contrôler demanda à Peter de lui dire comment ils faisaient dans la famille Hale pour apprendre à se contrôler. Peter lui apprit que Talia utilisait un triskèle, fait avec du faux métal. Stiles lui demanda où il se trouvait, et Peter lui répondit qu'il était dans le coffre-fort des Hale, se situant sous le lycée. Il le remercia, puis se précipita au lycée. Quand il arriva là-bas, il tomba sur une scène qui le fit bouillir de rage. Il courut alors jusqu'aux deux personnes s'embrassant, les sépara et frappa Kate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stilinski ?! S'écria Kate.

\- Tu ne le touche pas. Ordonna Stiles de sa voix d'alpha, ses yeux flashant rouges pour être sûr qu'elle lui obéi.

\- Pourquoi je me sens obligée de t'écouter !? S'exclama Kate.

\- Parce que je suis un alpha, ton instinct sait que tu dois m'écouter.

\- Mais tu n'es qu'un humain !

\- Un humain qui est le compagnon d'un alpha. Dit Stiles, plutôt fier de lui.

\- Comme ça Derek et toi, vous êtes des tapettes ? Demanda Kate avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Non, mais tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon orientation sexuelle. Dit Stiles, se tournant ensuite vers Derek. J'aimerais que tu hurles pour appeler les autres, mais j'aimerais que ce soit un cri de détresse.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Derek.

\- Parce que comme ça, la meute va se ramener plus rapidement, et Peter reconnaîtra ton hurlement, ce qui va le pousser à venir ici.

\- D'accord. Dit Derek avant de faire ce que Stiles lui avait demandé. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs hurlements furent entendus. Ils arrivent Stiles. Lui dit Derek.

\- Bien, en attendant, j'aimerais que tu assommes Kate, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle s'enfuit…

\- Ok. Dit Derek en le faisant.

Ils attendirent ensuite quelques minutes avant que toute la meute n'arrive. Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux questions que lui posait Scott, il se tourna simplement vers Peter avant de lui ordonner de tuer Kate. Scott protesta un peu, mais il capitula rapidement, sachant que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Peter les laissa là, voulant aller vérifier quelque chose dans le coffre-fort des Hale. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la meute entendit un cri rempli de colère. Ils accoururent alors là-bas, et ce fut pour trouver un Peter effondré, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Quand Peter vit Derek, il se précipita vers lui, et ils commencèrent à se battre. La meute ne savait pas quoi faire, ils savaient que Derek aurait le dessus sur Peter, ce dernier était affaibli par sa mort et sa renaissance, mais en même temps, c'était étrange de les laisser se battre. À peine Scott vint pour faire un mouvement afin d'arrêter la bataille, qu'un phénomène étrange se produisit. Derek commençait doucement à redevenir le Derek de 24 ans, lui donnant amplement l'avantage sur Peter. Quand Derek fut totalement redevenu normal, il regarda Peter et le frappa un bon coup. Ça calma son oncle immédiatement.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu es calmé, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Les bons au porteurs qu'on avait, le seul argent qu'il nous restait, il a été volé… On a tout volé…

\- Tout, genre vraiment tout ? Demanda Derek.

\- Ouais, 117…

\- 117 milliers de dollars ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Non, en millions… Répondirent Derek et Peter en même temps.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles alla aider Scott à se pratiquer au lacrosse. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, un jeune garçon, sûrement un nouveau en Freshman year. Ce garçon, sûr qu'il sera dans l'équipe. Et Stiles avait un peu peur, Scott venait de lui dire qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit absolument le capitaine de l'équipe, et avec le talent que le plus jeune avait, Stiles se doutait qu'il pourrait facilement remplacer son meilleur ami. Finalement, la pratique fut encore plus intense que celle qu'ils avaient prévue au début.

Après la pratique qui était avant les cours, Stiles avait une période libre. Derek lui avait promis de venir le rejoindre pour qu'il puisse se voir. Quand il arriva près de sa classe, il fut rejoint par Derek. Ils entrèrent dans la classe, et ils tombèrent sur une scène à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Une petite fille était assise sur la chaise derrière le bureau de Stiles. Ils la regardèrent. La petite semblait triste, mais elle était mignonne. Elle avait des cheveux bruns clairs, lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos. À vue d'œil, elle devait avoir trois ans et demi au maximum. Elle avait un visage doux, et ses yeux captivèrent les garçons. Ils étaient noisettes, mais avec des éclats de bleu et de vert partout dans l'iris. Sentant sûrement leurs regards sur elle, la petite se retourna et les regarda.

\- Bonjour ma grande, je m'appelle Stiles, et toi ?

\- Amara. Et lui, c'est qui ? Demanda la petite en pointant Derek.

\- Je m'appelle Derek.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes Alpha Hale et Alpha Stilinski ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, c'est nous… Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Mon papa et ma maman ont été attaqués, et ils ont retenu le méchant pendant que moi je m'enfuyais, mais avant ça, ils m'ont dit de venir dans ce lycée et de demander à être sous la protection des Alphas Hale et Stilinski.

\- D'accord, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tes parents ont été attaqués ? Lui demanda Derek.

\- La personne qui a attaqué mes parents a dit qu'elle devait éliminer toutes les créatures surnaturelles dont les noms figurent sur une liste.

\- Ton papa et ta maman étaient quel genre de créature surnaturelle ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Des loups garous. Et selon maman, moi aussi j'en suis un, mais elle a dit que je me transformerai seulement dans quelques années.

\- D'accord, Der', il faut en parler à mon père… La petite n'a plus de famille. Il faudrait lui en trouver une qui habite dans le coin pour que l'on puisse la protéger…

\- Non, je veux rester avec vous ! S'écria vivement la petite.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas te garder, de toute façon la police va découvrir ce qui s'est passé et va vouloir te trouver une nouvelle famille. Dit Derek.

\- Vous pourriez être mes papas ? Demanda la petite fille, pleine d'espoir.

\- Je suis trop jeune… Et puis je ne vis pas avec Derek…

\- Ma maman avait, je pense 21 ans, et puis tu ne vis pas chez alpha Hale ? Mais vous sentez comme maman et papa, vos odeurs sont toutes mélangées…

\- Dit Der' ça te dit de devenir père ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire tendre en regardant la petite fille coriace.

\- Créer une famille avec toi ? Ouais, je veux bien. Dit Derek en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je veux un câlin. S'exclama la petite.

\- Viens là, petit monstre. Dit Stiles affectueusement, en prenant la petite dans ses bras, pour la mettre à leur hauteur.

\- Vous êtes mes nouveaux papas maintenant ? Demanda Amara.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Lui dirent Stiles et Derek.

\- Trop chouette. Dit la petite, souriante. Maintenant tu seras papa S et toi tu seras papa H. Dit Amara en pointant alternativement Stiles et Derek.

Après l'heure de libre de Stiles, Derek partit avec la petite. Stiles avait commencé son cours depuis environ une demi-heure quand il reçut une notification. Il la regarda rapidement et fut surpris de voir le message. « Triple homicides, enquête en cours. » Stiles se dit que la petite Amara n'avait parlé que de son père et sa mère, alors ça devait être une autre famille. Après ça, Stiles continua son cours. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, quand Scott et Kira vinrent le rejoindre, il leur en parla.

\- Un meurtrier à la hache ? S'exclama Kira.

\- Un meurtrier à la hache qui a tué toute une famille. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Leur dit Scott.

\- Attends, quoi ?! Et comment ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Ma mère me l'a dit, elle savait qu'on le verrait aux infos de toute façon.

\- Alors allons-y ! Dit Stiles.

\- Désolé Stiles, mais là j'ai économie, et ton père qui je te rappelle est le Shérif de la ville, ne veut pas que l'on s'en mêle… Lui dit Scott.

\- Vous ne comptez quand même pas rester ici sans rien faire ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- Peut-être que pour une fois on pourrait laisser les adultes s'en charger ? Demanda Kira.

\- Je ne peux pas… Leur dit Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demandèrent Scott et Kira.

\- Parce qu'une petite fille s'est pointée dans ma classe ce matin lors de ma période libre, et sa famille a sûrement subi le même sort que celle du triple homicide…

\- Et ça ne vous a pas tenté de nous en parler… Demanda Scott.

\- Non, parce que la petite semblait terrifiée, puis elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir approcher quelqu'un d'autre que Derek ou moi.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qu'elle est venue voir ? Demanda Kira, curieuse.

\- Ses parents, avant de se faire tuer, lui on dit de trouver les alphas Hale et Stilinski au lycée de Beacon Hills… La petite était en larmes quand on l'a découverte dans la classe.

\- Ses parents étaient des loups garous ? Demanda Scott.

\- Oui, et elle aussi. Mais on parlera de ça ce soir, là, comme tu l'as dit tantôt, vous avez éco… Et moi je dois faire mon cours. Vous viendrez nous rejoindre chez moi ?

\- D'accord, à ce soir alors. Dirent Scott et Kira avant de partir en direction de leur cours.

Plus tard dans la journée, Stiles reçut un appel de Scott lui disant qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital, que le garçon super bon de la dernière fois avait été blessé et que Scott s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider. Stiles apprit alors que le garçon s'appelait Liam. Pas très longtemps après l'appel de Scott, Stiles reçut un appel de Lydia, lui disant que ceux qui avaient été tués lors du triple homicide n'étaient sûrement pas humains. Stiles lui avoua qu'il était déjà au courant, ce qui rendit Lydia furieuse. Elle en avait marre de toujours retrouver les cadavres. Stiles lui dit d'appeler Scott pour lui donner plus d'informations. Après ça, il partit en direction de chez Malia, lui ayant promis de l'aider en maths.

Après une petite discussion, Malia lui demanda pourquoi tous les plus jeunes membres de la meute semblaient trouver les maths aussi faciles alors qu'elle, elle ne comprenait rien. Stiles lui dit qu'il savait qu'ils réussissaient grâce aux notes de cours de Lydia. Malia lui expliqua alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus les notes de cours de Lydia. Il regarda les notes, mais ce fut pour découvrir un code informatique, pas des maths. En voyant ça, Stiles demanda à Malia s'ils pouvaient remettre la séance d'étude à un autre moment, elle lui dit oui et lui permit de partir avec les notes de cours.

Stiles partit rapidement chez lui pour prendre son ordinateur et se dirigea ensuite vers chez Derek. Quand il arriva là-bas, il fut accueilli par une petite boule d'énergie qui lui sauta dessus pour lui donner un câlin. Stiles prit alors Amara dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Derek.

\- J'ai du nouveau pour l'enquête. Dit Stiles. Une autre famille a été attaquée, et ils n'étaient pas humains non plus.

\- Pour savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment, il faudrait avertir la police par rapport à sa famille. Dit Derek en regardant la petite dans les bras de Stiles.

\- On pourrait en parler à mon père.

\- D'accord, si tu veux appelles-le maintenant, comme ça ce sera fait.

\- Au fait, Scott et Kira devraient arriver dans pas très longtemps. Enfin, après que Scott soit revenu de l'hôpital.

\- D'accord, et si tu me disais pourquoi tu as apporté ton ordinateur ?

\- J'étais chez Malia pour l'aider avec ses cours, et elle m'a montré les notes de cours que Lydia lui a donné. Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Malia n'y comprenait rien, ces dernières sont en fait un code informatique…

\- Et je me doute que Lydia n'en savait rien…

\- Exactement. Je pense qu'il y a plus dans cette histoire qu'il n'y parait.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Allez, laisse-moi la petite et vas t'occuper de ça. Dit Derek avec un petit sourire.

Stiles partit alors dans la cuisine, installa ce dont il aurait besoin et commença à travailler. À peine avait-il eu le temps de terminer d'écrire le code que la porte du loft s'ouvrit et Stiles entendit Derek jurer en invectivant Scott. Stiles, surpris d'entendre son petit-ami s'énerver alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand il arriva dans le salon, ce fut pour trouver Scott avec un Liam inconscient dans les bras. Stiles pouvait facilement voir la morsure sur l'avant-bras de Liam.

\- Scott ! S'exclama Stiles en voyant la morsure.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Lui cria Scott. C'était soit je le mordais, soit il tombait du haut du toit de l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le toit ? Demanda Derek.

\- Lydia m'avait appelé pour me dire que Sean Walcott, le seul survivant du triple homicide, était à l'hôpital. Quand je suis arrivé vers lui, il attaquait ma mère. On s'est battu, puis il s'est enfui. Quand j'ai retrouvé sa trace, il tenait Liam en « otage » et avait l'intention de le manger. Il m'a appris qu'il était un Wendigo avant de se faire tuer par un homme sans bouche qui l'a tué avec une sorte de hache.

\- D'accord, il vaut mieux l'attacher avant qu'il ne se réveil.

\- Papas ? Demanda la voix d'Amara. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, est-ce que tu peux retourner dans la chambre s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

\- Alors, c'est elle ? Demanda Scott.

\- Oui. Répondirent Stiles et Derek.

\- Elle est mignonne.

\- On sait. Dirent les deux garçons avec un sourire en coin.

\- Elle vous appelle papa…

\- Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Lui dit Derek.

\- Eh, est-ce qu'on pourrait le mettre sur une chaise, il commence à reprendre conscience… Leur dit Scott, légèrement paniqué.

\- Oui. Dit Stiles en se précipitant dans la cuisine pour prendre une chaise.

Une fois le garçon attaché et conscient, Stiles commença à parler.

\- Liam, on va t'enlever l'adhésif sur ta bouche. Si tu te mets à crier, on te le remet directement, compris ? Et si tu restes calme, plus d'adhésif. Lui dit Stiles. Quand il acquiesça, Stiles lui enleva.

\- Ow ! S'exclama Liam.

\- Je suis désolé… Bon, maintenant. Je sais que tu as vu beaucoup de chose assez dingue ce soir, et des choses encore plus dingues vont se passer maintenant que des choses assez dingues ce sont passées ce soir. Dit Stiles. Tu comprends ?

\- Ouais, plus ou moins… Lui répondit Liam.

\- Bien. Dit Stiles avant de se tourner vers Scott. Tu devrais peut-être lui dire…

\- Ouais…

\- Me dire quoi ? Demanda Liam.

\- Liam, ce qui t'est arrivé, ce que je t'ai fait, ce que j'ai dû faire pour te sauver, en bien en fait, ça va te transformer.

\- Sauf si ça le tue. Dit Peter en arrivant.

\- Quoi ?! Demanda Liam, la panique s'entendant parfaitement dans sa voix.

\- Peter ! Grognèrent les garçons.

\- Oh ça va. Il faut bien lui avouer qu'il a une infime chance d'y rester…

\- Il va survive. Dit Amara en entrant dans la pièce. Son trouble explosif intermittent fait qu'il sera fort, et puis son corps est en trop bonne santé pour pouvoir mourir de la morsure.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'une gamine de trois ans peut savoir de la morsure…

\- J'ai quatre ans. Dit-elle ses yeux flashant jaunes.

\- D'accord, pas commode la petite… Dit Peter.

\- Comment elle a su pour mon TEI ? Demanda Liam, mais ne recevant aucune réponse.

\- Papas ? Demanda Amara en regardant Stiles et Derek alternativement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit monstre ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Le monsieur qui est l'oncle de papa est mauvais… Il ne va pas faire de bien à la meute… Dit-elle d'une voix chargée de mécontentement.

\- C'est qui cette petite ? Et pourquoi elle vous appelle papas ? Demanda Peter. Et comment elle sait que je suis ton oncle ?

\- Mon vrai papa et ma vraie maman se sont faits attaqués, et ils m'ont dit de trouver Alpha Hale et Alpha Stilinski. Mais maintenant, ce sont mes papas. Dit-elle avec de la fierté dans la voix.

\- Hey ho, je suis toujours là, et puis je suis toujours attaché ! S'écria Liam. Et comment la petite sait pour mon trouble explosif intermittent ?

\- Calme-toi. Dit Amara en s'approchant de lui. Je sais pour ton problème, parce que ça se sent.

\- Ça se sent ? Mais comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je sens alors que je suis loin de toi ?

\- Parce que je suis un loup-garou, comme papa, Scott et Peter. Lui dit la petite comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Un loup-garou ? Et puis quoi encore ? Demanda Liam, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda la petite.

\- Non. Lui dit Liam.

\- Papa, transforme-toi. Dit la petite en regardant Derek.

\- D'accord. Dit Derek en faisant ce que Amara lui demanda.

\- Woh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Demanda Liam, paniqué en voyant Derek vraiment transformé.

\- Calme-toi Liam, ça va bien aller. Et puis sois heureux, tu te blesseras moins, tu auras une vitesse et une force surhumaine, et tous tes sens seront meilleurs. Lui dit Peter.

\- Ouais, mais tu oublies les chasseurs et autres créatures qui en veulent à notre territoire… Dit Stiles.

\- Tais-toi sale humain. Dit Peter avec mauvaise foi.

\- Et si on le détachait ? Il est trop sous le choc pour vouloir s'enfuir. Dit Amara. Et puis quelqu'un arrive. Dit-elle en tendant l'oreille.

\- Ça doit être mon père. Lui dit Stiles.

\- Alors ça veut dire que j'ai un grand-papa ?

\- Oui, et en plus, c'est le shérif de Beacon Hills.

\- Donc c'est un héro ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Dit Stiles avec un sourire en coin. Mais pour le moment, il n'est pas au courant, alors chut, ce sera notre secret, d'accord ?

\- D'accord papa S.

Avant que Stiles n'ait eu le temps de lui dire de ne pas l'appeler comme ça devant son père, le shérif ouvrait déjà la porte du loft.

\- Bonsoir… Pourquoi il y a une gamine de trois ans et puis un ado attaché à une chaise ? Demanda le shérif.

\- Hey papa…

\- Ne me « Hey papa » pas, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- D'accord, pour l'ado comme tu dis, on allait le détacher, son nom c'est Liam, et Scott l'a mordu pour lui sauver la vie… Et au sujet d'Amara, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir ici.

\- Si vous deviez le détacher, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! S'exclama le shérif.

\- Oui, oui. Dit Scott en allant libérer Liam.

\- Bon, maintenant, explique-moi.

\- Amara, ici présente, était dans ma classe ce matin quand je suis arrivé à l'école. J'étais avec Derek… pour parler de quelque chose par rapport à la meute quand on l'a trouvé. Elle nous a raconté que ses parents s'étaient fait attaqués et qu'ils lui avaient dit de venir nous chercher au lycée.

\- « Nous » chercher, qui veux-tu dire par nous ?

\- Derek et moi.

\- Donc cette petite est orpheline ?

\- Non, j'ai mes deux papas. Dit Amara, ne sachant pas que Stiles ne voulait pas qu'elle en parle.

\- Tes ? Papas… Demanda le shérif en regardant Stiles.

\- Bah oui, papa S et papa D. Dit Amara en pointant Derek puis Stiles. Et même qu'ils font comme mon vrai papa et ma vraie maman.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda le shérif.

\- Amara… Dirent Stiles et Derek d'une même voix.

\- Bah ils se font des bisous sur la bouche. Dit la petite. Et je crois même qu'ils mettent la langue. Dit-elle sur le ton de confidence.

\- Amara ! S'exclamèrent Stiles et Derek.


	13. Chapitre 12

Alors voilà le chapitre 12.

Spoilers: Saison 3

Pairings: Stiles/Derek

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri et calliope83 pour leur reviews. :D

Et MERCI à toi, IantoIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Ah bon ? Demanda John en se tournant vers son fils. Et depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

\- Depuis que Derek est devenu un alpha… Dit Stiles, contrit.

\- Ça me surprend, mais en même temps pas du tout… Derek, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te donner le discours du père protecteur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non monsieur. J'ai déjà Scott qui m'a fait un discours.

\- Bien, et maintenant. Si tu fais souffrir mon fils, je peux t'envoyer en prison, votre relation est illégale. Dit le Shérif, le danger présent dans sa voix. Est-ce que vous savez qui a attaqué les parents d'Amara ?

\- Non, mais nous savons qu'ils étaient des loups garous. Et le triple homicide dont tu t'occupes, c'est aussi un cas surnaturel, les morts sont des Wendigos… Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que sont des Wendigos… Bref, vous me dites que le tueur en veut aux créatures surnaturelles ?

\- Oui, et même que je crois que c'est plus que ça… Dit Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Derek.

\- Peter ? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers l'oncle de Derek.

\- Oui Stiles ?

\- Parle-nous de celui qui t'a attaqué. Ordonna Stiles.

\- Comment… Commença Peter avant de changer d'idée. Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. C'était un homme sans bouche. Il m'a lancé quelque chose ressemblant à une hache, directement dans le torse. Quand j'ai essayé d'appeler Derek, l'homme m'a dit que Derek serait le prochain. Le prochain de quoi, je ne sais pas, mais ça n'annonce pas de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Comment un homme sans bouche a pu te dire que je serais le prochain ? Demanda Derek.

\- Il avait ça. Dit Peter en montrant une espèce de clavier. Et puis la hache, c'était celle-là. Dit Peter en la montrant à Stiles.

\- C'est un tomawak militaire. Ils sont parfois utilisés par l'armée, surtout dans les équipes de démineurs. Leur dit Stiles.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? Demanda John à son fils.

\- J'ai parlé avec Parrish, et puis il est fier de ses années de service en Afghanistan. Je pense qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de l'aide de Parrish…

\- Mais il est sur une scène de crime en ce moment…

\- Celle de l'hôpital ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, comment tu sais ?

\- Wendigo papa, wendigo…

\- D'accord, alors je vais l'appeler. Dit le shérif en sortant de la pièce pour appeler son adjoint.

Presque une heure plus tard, Jordan Parrish était devant l'ordinateur de Stiles.

\- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai une adresse IP.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut le trouver, non ? Demanda le shérif.

\- Oui, en effet. Surtout si… Dit Parrish en appuyant sur un bouton, faisant bouger le gant sur lequel le clavier était.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je crois que c'est un message. Dit Parrish, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Après un moment, il ajouta. Quelqu'un connaît le Bienfaiteur ?

\- _Argent transféré ?_ Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Derek après avoir lu le message.

\- Que j'avais raison _._ Ce n'est pas seulement un tueur, mais un tueur à gages... Donc je sais où est allé ton argent Peter.

\- Tu veux dire qu'un malade utilise mon argent pour financer un tueur pour nous tuer ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Parrish. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait vous tuer ?

\- Longue histoire cher adjoint.

\- J'aimerais la connaître…

\- Non, Parrish. Retournez au poste, les explications seront pour une autre fois.

\- D'accord Shérif. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais à votre service.

\- Merci Parrish, passez une bonne soirée. Dit John, accompagnant Parrish à la porte, laissant les autres dans le salon.

\- D'accord, maintenant qu'ils sont partis, nous devons nous occuper de la prochaine pleine lune qui aura lieu dans quelques jours. Leur dit Stiles.

Une semaine plus tard, trois jours après la pleine lune, Stiles, Derek et Amara se retrouvèrent au poste de police pour l'adoption officielle d'Amara par Derek et Stiles. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, Amara se fit abordée par un agent du service à l'enfance qui voulait lui parler seul à seul, mais Amara se mit à pleurer et se cacha derrière les jambes de Stiles et Derek qui étaient côte à côte. Voyant cela, l'agent décida que Stiles et Derek devaient déjà avoir gagné la confiance de la petite. Quand ils furent installés dans une pièce pour pouvoir remplir des papiers pour l'adoption, la petite Amara se mit sur les jambes de Stiles et s'endormit.

\- Elle semble vous faire totalement confiance… Remarqua l'agent.

\- On ne voudrait pas l'adopter si elle ne nous faisait pas confiance. Dirent Stiles et Derek en même temps.

\- Mais vous avez gagné sa confiance en moins de deux semaines…

\- On le sait, mais je crois que ça aide que ce soit ses parents qui lui ont dit de venir nous trouver. La petite, quand elle a su qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais ses parents, nous a demandé à Stiles et moi si on voulait la prendre comme notre fille, et quand on lui a dit oui, elle nous a immédiatement appelé Papas.

\- Donc ses parents vous connaissaient ?

\- Oui, et ils nous faisaient assez confiance pour la mettre sous notre protection. Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Et est-ce que vous, vous les connaissiez ?

\- Non, mais c'est peut-être quelqu'un avec qui je suis allé à l'université… Lui avoua Stiles.

\- Université ? Demanda l'agent. Mais vous ne devez pas avoir plus de 19 ans…

\- J'en ai 18 ans en fait, mais présentement je suis professeur au lycée de Beacon Hills.

\- Donc vous avez un emploi stable ?

\- Oui, et Derek n'a pas besoin de travailler pour avoir de l'argent avec l'héritage des Hale.

\- D'accord, et est-ce que vous habitez ensemble ? Parce qu'il faudra la présence de chacun de vous avec Amara, c'est pour son bon développement.

\- Techniquement non, mais j'ai passé toute ma semaine au loft avec Derek et Amara, donc y emménager ne fera pas grand changement…

\- D'accord, alors vous pouvez signer ici. Leur dit-il en leur pointant où signer.

Une fois la paperasse remplie, Stiles réveilla Amara.

\- Papas ? Est-ce que c'est officiel, est-ce que je suis maintenant votre fille ? Demanda Amara, pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui petit monstre, tu es maintenant une Hale-Stilinski. Lui répondit Stiles avec un sourire tendre.

\- Cool, est-ce qu'on peut aller à la maison maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas aller au restaurant pour fêter ton entrée dans la famille ? Demanda Derek.

\- Oh oui, on peut aller manger des curly fries ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum, tu me prends par les sentiments là. Dit Stiles, faisant rire Amara.

\- Allez, allons-y. Dit Derek.

Stiles prit Amara par la main. Pendant la petite scène, l'agent qui était toujours présent se dit que ces deux-là seront de merveilleux parents pour Amara, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécue.

Le meurtre suivant se passa à la prochaine pleine lune. Lydia avait organisé une fête pour camoufler les transformations de Liam et Malia. Amara était resté avec son père et son grand-père. Stiles, Scott et Kira restèrent avec les deux garous qui seraient sous l'emprise de la pleine lune. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison du lac, Stiles laissa Lydia partir pour organiser la fête.

\- Scott et moi allons rester avec Liam, et toi Kira, tu vas avec Malia.

\- Pourquoi je dois aller avec Malia, je ne devrais pas aller avec Scott ?

\- J'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez, alors sois contente, d'accord ? Demanda Stiles, faisant rougir les deux concernées.

\- De quoi tu veux parler Stiles ? Demanda Scott.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Dit Stiles, catégorique.

\- D'accord. Alors Malia et Kira, allez dans la cave, et nous on va dans le hangar, c'est l'endroit le plus isolé du chalet.

\- Parfait.

Une fois dans le hangar, ils attachèrent Liam. Il se transforma rapidement et sauta sur Scott. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir, Scott et Stiles utilisèrent leur voix d'alpha pour le calmer. Quand ce fut fait, ils le rattachèrent plus solidement et attendirent. Lorsque la fête se termina enfin, les deux garous furent moins sous l'emprise de la pleine lune, alors tous ensemble, ils effacèrent les indices de la fête. Quand ils sortirent, se fut pour trouver un Christopher Argent penché sur le corps d'un loup-garou, selon Scott. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement et demandèrent des explications à Chris.

\- J'ai reçu ton message comme quoi Kate était morte, et j'ai décidé de revenir pour aller voir sa tombe. J'ai aussi emmené de la compagnie. Dit Chris en pointant une ombre.

\- Salut. Dit la personne en se faisant voir.

\- Isaac ! Dirent Scott et Stiles en se précipitant vers lui pour le prendre dans leur bras.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Malia en grognant, n'appréciant pas vraiment l'attention de Scott et Stiles envers le garçon.

\- C'est le deuxième beta que Derek a mordu.

\- Ah. Dit-elle, pas vraiment rassurée.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, quelqu'un tue des êtres surnaturels. Ils sont payés par un type nommé Le Bienfaiteur.

\- Des tueurs à gages ?

\- Oui, et je vais sûrement te paraître fou, mais j'en suis presque content.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Chris.

\- Eh bien grâce à ce fou, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Derek, nous habitons maintenant ensemble, et on a même adopté une petite fille de quatre ans.

\- Wow… Mais qu'est-ce que l'adoption a à avoir avec le Bienfaiteur ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Eh bien les parents de la petite sont des victimes des tueurs à gages. Mais j'avoue qu'à part ça, ce Bienfaiteur me tape sur le système… Dit Stiles, ses yeux flashant sous la colère.

\- D'accord Stiles, calme-toi. Dit Scott en prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Quand Stiles fut un peu calmé, il ajouta. Pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas ton père pour lui faire savoir qu'il y a une nouvelle victime ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'y vais. Dit Stiles en s'éloignant.

Donc Stiles appela son père et lui annonça qu'il y avait une nouvelle victime, et que celle-ci était un homme qui avait livré un fut de bière. Le shérif appela un de ses adjoints, et ordonna à Stiles et aux autres de rentrer, que la police s'en occuperait. Ils furent tous contents, étant tous plutôt fatigués.

Stiles arriva rapidement chez son père, et à peine quelques minutes après être arrivé, il reçut un message de Lydia, lui disant qu'elle connaissait la première clé pour la liste. Quand il sut que c'était Allison, il fit une crise de panique, qui fit pleurer Amara. Une fois calmé, la petite se jeta dans ses bras, ayant vraiment eu peur pour son papa. Stiles la prit dans ses bras et avec Derek, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre d'invités. Amara ne mit vraiment pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Une fois sûr qu'elle était endormie, Derek demanda à Stiles ce qui avait provoqué la crise. Stiles lui avoua que c'était parce que la clé pour déchiffrer le code était Allison. En entendant ça, Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras, le sera fort et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par le shérif leur annonçant qu'il avait préparé des crêpes. Pendant que Amara était en train de manger en compagnie de son grand-père, Stiles et Derek en profitèrent pour entrer la clé du code. Ils furent plus ou moins surpris de savoir que c'était une liste noire des créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills. Mais ce qui les surprit le plus, ce fut le fait que Amara était sur la liste et que Derek, lui, n'y était pas. Suite à ça, ils descendirent en bas et montrèrent leur découverte au shérif. Il lut rapidement le contenu du papier et le petit mot que Stiles avait écrit. Une fois fait, il regarda Stiles et Derek avec une expression inquiète.

\- Papas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Amara, sentant la tension flottant dans l'air.

\- Rien ma puce, continue de manger.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle.

Une semaine et demie plus tard, la meute, excepté Derek et Peter, était réunie dans la chambre de Stiles.

\- Voilà le topo. Les Walcott étaient les premiers, du moins les premiers dont nous avons connaissance. Quatre meurtres, Sean, son frère et leurs parents. Ils ont été assassinés par un tueur professionnel que l'on appelle le muet. Son arme de prédilection est un tomahawk militaire. Mais ensuite, il a été tué par Peter Hale. Le suivant était Demarco, il a livré un fut bière à une soirée organisée par un dernière année et il a été décapité près de sa voiture. Scott pense qu'il appartenait à une meute. Et enfin la nuit dernière, Carrie Hudson, 23 ans. Elle a été poignardée. Dit Stiles, prenant le temps de regrouper les informations ensemble.

\- Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait en parler à ton père ? Demanda Scott.

\- Ouais.

Suite à cela, Scott et Stiles partirent au poste de police et une fois dans le bureau de son père, Stiles regarda Scott et ce dernier commença à parler.

\- C'est une liste noire des êtres surnaturels qui doivent être éliminés. Dit Scott en sortant la liste. Ce n'est qu'une partie de la liste, le reste doit être encore décodé.

\- Qui a trouvé cette liste ? Demanda John.

\- Lydia… Répondit Stiles.

\- Et comment ?

\- Elle l'a écrite ou plutôt elle l'a retranscrite sans savoir ce que c'était. Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Banshee ?

\- Ouais, Banshee.

\- Magnifique… Mais c'est quoi ces chiffres à côté des noms ?

\- Attends, on y arrive. D'abord, il faut savoir que le code a été trouvé avec une clé de cryptage.

\- Tu veux dire genre un mot de passe ?

\- Oui, et en fait c'est un prénom… Répondit Stiles.

\- Allison. Finit Scott.

\- Son prénom a débloqué un tiers de la liste. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Et maintenant on pense qu'il y a deux autres mots clés. Dit Scott.

\- Qui nous permettrons de trouver les autres noms ? D'accord, comment on obtient ces mots clés ?

\- Hum… de la même manière qu'on a eu le code… Dit Stiles.

\- Lydia, elle a passé toute sa fin de semaine dans sa maison du lac à essayer de trouver les deux autres mots clés. Cela n'a rien donné pour le moment…

Après ça, le Shérif prit le temps de regarder les photos des scènes de crimes.

\- Alors vous me dites que vous ne connaissiez pas du tout Demarco et Carrie c'est ça ? Et ces deux autres noms sur la liste, Kayleen Bettcher et Elias Town, ce sont des loups garous eux aussi ?

\- On n'en sait rien… Mais selon Deaton, le Néméton attire des créatures surnaturelles ici.

\- Ici, ça veut dire à Beacon Hills ou dans le comté de Beacon ? Parce qu'l y a un peu moins de 30 000 habitants à Beacon Hills.

\- Et leur nombre diminue… Rajouta Stiles.

\- Mais si on parle du comté de Beacon, alors on doit surveiller 500 000 personnes… Écoutez, j'aimerais savoir combien de loups garous, de Banshee, de Kitsune et autres créatures surnaturelles se baladent autour de nous… Et on fait quoi si le prochain mot clé décode non pas 12 noms, mais une centaine ?

\- On ne pense pas qu'il y en aura autant, il y a une limite. Lui dit Stiles.

\- À cause des chiffres. Rajouta Scott. On pense qu'une fois tous les noms décodés, la somme totale des chiffres notés à côté sera de 117.

\- 117 quoi ?

\- Millions… Répondit Scott.

Stiles prit la feuille ayant la liste dessus et ajouta des lettres. K pour mille dollars et M pour million de dollars.

\- 117 million de dollars papa…Volés dans le caveau des Hale et que quelqu'un utilise pour financer tous ces meurtres.

\- Quelqu'un qui veut la mort de tous les êtres surnaturels de Beacon Hills. Rajouta Scott.

\- Alors, quelqu'un établit une liste codée et d'une manière ou d'une autre ces assassins professionnels ont trouvé cette liste.

\- Et un mot clé. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Et ensuite ils cherchent les individus dont les noms sont sur la liste. Ils peuvent être des tueurs sans bouche avec des tomahawks ou des coupeurs à fil chaud qui peuvent trancher des têtes. Continua John.

\- Attend, Carrie a été poignardée aussi… Lui fit remarquer Stiles. C'est quoi cette marque ?

\- Ça on ne le sait pas encore, on attend le rapport du médecin légiste. Il y a autre chose que je ne comprends pas, comment ce nouvel assassin pouvait savoir que Demarco allait se rendre à la fête ? Demanda le Shérif.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il livre des fûts bière aux ados contre un petit supplément. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Ah… Donc celui qui a commandé cette bière a tué Demarco… Remarqua John.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui était à la fête… Poursuivit Stiles.

\- C'est un élève… Finit Scott.

En sachant ça, Stiles appela Derek pour lui en parler.

Stiles était avec Scott et Derek dans les vestiaires. Scott avait appelé Derek parce qu'il voulait lui demander des conseils pour gérer Liam. Derek était arrivé rapidement au Lycée et avait demandé à Scott de voir comment Liam gérait son TEI. Scott prit le bâton de crosse de Liam et alla le mettre dans son propre casier. Derek qui avait amené un ancien bâton de cross attendit que Liam arrive. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en colère.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est ma crosse ?

\- C'est à toi ? Demanda Derek arrivant avec la vieille crosse dans les mains avant de la briser en deux.

Liam, de plus en plus en colère, perdit son sang-froid et essaya de se jeter sur Derek. Avant même de pouvoir l'attaquer, Derek le prit par le cou et le plaqua contre les casiers.

\- Liam… Liam… Liam ! Appela Scott.

Liam finit par l'entendre et par le regarder. C'est à ce moment-là que Scott et Stiles se révélèrent.

\- T'as raison, il ne faut pas l'énerver. Dit Derek avec emphase. Il lâcha finalement Liam.

\- C'est la tienne. Lui dit Scott en lui lançant sa vraie crosse. À ce moment-là, la sonnerie des cours sonna. Va en cours Liam.

Liam regarda Stiles, ensuite il regarda Scott et termina en regardant Derek. Il souffla pour se calmer, et partit pour aller se changer. Voyant qu'il était parti, Scott se tourna vers Derek. Ce dernier souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas assurer.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu te rappelles, tu m'as dit que tu pouvais m'apprendre quelques trucs ? Je crois que maintenant il me faudrait le manuel de formation intégrale…

\- Je vais te dire une chose, la colère qu'il a, en lui, va le rendre fort.

\- Et dangereux…

\- Très dangereux. Répondit Derek avec une once d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Ça devait être le semestre où je pouvais me concentrer sur mes cours… Lui dit Scott découragé. Mais j'ai un bêta…Et maintenant il y a cette liste noire.

\- Si tous nos noms sont sur cette liste, c'est là-dessus que l'on doit se concentrer… Tu crois que Lydia peut trouver la deuxième clé ?

\- Elle travaille dessus.

\- D'accord, va la rejoindre pour voir où elle en est rendue…

\- D'accord. Je te texte si j'ai des nouvelles sur le code.

\- Scott ! S'exclama Stiles avant que Scott n'ait eu le temps de sortir des vestiaires.

\- Oui ?

\- Demande à Lydia de ne pas trop se fatiguer, assure-toi qu'elle va bien. Lui demanda Stiles.

\- D'accord, je lui ferai le message. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles lui sourit. Quand Scott fut partit, il se tourna vers Derek. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment avant que Derek ne recule.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Tu te souviens hier, tu m'as appelé pour me dire que le tueur de Carrie était un élève ?

\- Oui, je me souviens.

\- Tu as le dossier avec les photos des blessures de Carrie avec toi ?

\- Oui. Dit Stiles en prenant les dossiers qui étaient dans son sac sur un des bancs. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Hum… Dit Derek en prenant les dossiers et les regardant. Tu ne trouves pas la forme des blessures familière ?

\- Euh… Dit Stiles en les observant de plus près. Oui, tu as raison. On dirait la forme d'un manche de bâton de crosse.

\- Le tueur serait donc un élève, et il serait en plus dans l'équipe ?

\- On dirait… Et puisque qu'il y a plusieurs joueurs qui sont des créatures surnaturelles dans l'équipe, le prochain match qui est ce soir sera sûrement l'endroit de la prochaine attaque…

\- D'accord, et si le jour du match tu demandais à voir tous les bâtons de crosse des joueurs ? Tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça ?

\- Hum… Je pourrais faire croire au coach que je veux m'assurer que les bâtons soient en bon état… Ouais, ça pourrait fonctionner.

\- Bien, quand tu peux, parles-en à Scott.

\- Ouais, et puis je dois bientôt retourner dans ma classe… Mais avant même que Lydia m'ait envoyé la liste sur laquelle Amara était et toi non, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait certaines odeurs que tu ne sens plus, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'Amara entends des choses que tu devrais entendre mais que tu n'entends pas… Alors je me demandais si ce que Kate t'avait fait ne t'affectait pas plus que prévu ?

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je perds mes pouvoirs… Regarde. Dit Derek en faisant flasher ses yeux. Plutôt que d'être rouges comme ils le devraient, ils étaient jaunes.

\- Oh… Je crois qu'il faudra aller voir Deaton pour savoir ce qui se passe…

\- Ouais, je vais y aller cet après-midi.

\- D'accord, … Commença Stiles avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie. Bon, je dois y aller…

\- D'accord, à ce soir alors. Dit Derek en l'embrassant avant de repartir.

L'école venait seulement de finir, Stiles et Scott étaient dehors pour voir l'arrivée de l'école contre qui ils auraient un match amical le soir même. Stiles savait que c'était l'ancienne école de Liam, il savait aussi que ce dernier voudrait leur parler avant le début du match. Le bus qui contenait les joueurs de l'autre équipe arriva et les joueurs commençaient à sortir quand Stiles entendit Liam.

\- Brett !

\- Ah ce n'est pas vrai… Entendit-il venant de Mason.

Se rapprochant rapidement, Stiles se plaça derrière Liam avec Scott. Liam et Brett se fixèrent d'un regard venimeux.

\- Je voulais juste te dire… Bon match… Dit Liam en tendant sa main.

\- C'est trop mignon, c'est ce que les psys t'ont appris à faire, tu balances quelques excuses et il n'y a plus de problèmes ? Dit Brett en se moquant de lui avec les autres membres de son équipe. Tu as démoli la voiture du coach.

\- J'ai payé pour ça…

\- Ouais, tu vas payer pour ça. On va te massacrer sur le terrain et tu vas pleurer et tout ça se sera de ta faute. Stiles voyant que Liam avait du mal à se contrôler et qu'il commençait à se faire saigner, commença à parler.

\- Hey, salut. Comment ça va le lycée privé, bienvenu dans notre petit bahut public. Je m'appelle Stiles, et ça c'est une poignée de main. Dit Stiles en fixant Brett dans les yeux.

Ce dernier lui serra la main. Stiles s'approcha rapidement de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Bon, je sais que tu es un loup-garou, tu ne seras pas le seul. On est une meute dans l'équipe donc tu vas te tenir tranquille. Ah, et puis, des tueurs à gages essaient de tuer les êtres surnaturels de Beacon Hills et l'un d'eux est dans notre équipe. Dit Stiles à toute vitesse. Recommençant à parler à voix haute et en se reculant, il ajouta. Ils sont impatients de jouer avec vous ce soir, mais on va poser les règles. Pas de brutalité, et on y va cool. Allez, on se voit sur le terrain. Finit Stiles en partant vers Liam et Scott.

\- On doit aller dans les vestiaires le plus rapidement possible ! S'exclama Scott.

Ils coururent rapidement vers les vestiaires, ne portant pas attention à ce que quelqu'un puisse les suivre. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Scott et Stiles poussèrent Liam sous les douches et ouvrirent l'arrivée d'eau froide. Ils le maintinrent longtemps sous l'eau. Quand Liam commença enfin à se calmer, ils entendirent quelqu'un haleter de surprise.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Liam !

Cela calma instantanément Liam qui releva la tête pour tomber sur son meilleur ami, Mason…

\- Scott ! Tu aurais pu au moins écouter voir si quelqu'un arrivait… Dit Stiles.

\- J'avais mon bêta fou furieux à retenir ! C'est toi le plus prévenant, tu aurais pu observer voir si quelqu'un nous suivait…

\- Arrêtez de vous chicaner tous les deux ! S'exclama Mason. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi mon meilleur ami n'est pas humain ?

\- Dis-moi Mason, que connais-tu des loups garous ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Quoi ! Mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou ?!

\- Ouais… Lui dit Liam, ayant toujours les yeux dorés.

\- Génial ! Et vous êtes quoi tous les deux ? Demanda Mason en fixant Stiles et Scott.

\- Je suis un loup-garou Alpha. Dit Scott en montrant ses yeux rouges.

\- Et je suis un humain alpha. Dit Stiles en montrant ses yeux rouges.

\- Trop cool ! Au fait faux meilleur ami, tu es un loup-garou depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Mason à Liam.

\- Moins d'un mois, c'est Scott qui m'a mordu pour me sauver la vie…

\- Wow, je pourrais en être un moi aussi ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà assez d'un seul bêta. Mais puisque tu es le meilleur ami de Liam, tu peux quand même faire partie de la meute, mais en étant humain.

\- Ou tu pourrais le mordre et on s'en occuperait avec Derek. Dit Stiles.

\- Sérieux ? Dit Mason joyeux.

\- Oui, mais pas maintenant, peut-être un autre jour.

\- D'accord, ça me va. Dit Mason.

\- Au fait Liam, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était la voiture d'un professeur que tu avais démoli ? Demanda Scott.

\- Ouais, mais c'était aussi mon coach.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ? Lui demanda simplement Scott.

\- Il m'a écarté toute la saison.

\- À cause de ton TEI, c'est ça ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Ouais. En fait ils m'ont renvoyé parce que j'étais trop violent et ils m'ont envoyé voir des psys pour savoir ce que j'avais. C'est là qu'ils ont diagnostiqué mon TEI.

\- D'accord Liam, j'aimerais mieux que tu ne joues pas ce match. Dis au coach que tu as mal à la jambe, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais dis-lui que tu ne peux pas jouer.

\- Non, non, je peux y arriver, surtout si vous êtes avec moi. Dit Liam en regardant les deux plus vieux.

\- Liam, le problème ce n'est pas simplement le match, on pense que celui qui a tué Demarco est peut-être dans notre équipe…

\- Qui est Demarco ? Demandèrent Liam et Mason d'une même voix.

\- Un mec qui a livré de la bière à la fête lors de ta première pleine lune. Répondit Scott

\- Celui qu'on a décapité, tu te rappelles ? Rajouta Stiles.

\- On pense que la personne qui a commandé le fût a tué Demarco. Dit Scott. Liam sembla réfléchir, il regarda Mason. Liam, Mason, vous savez quelque chose ?

\- J'y suis allé à la fête. Je ne sais pas qui a commandé le fût, mais je sais qui l'a payé. Répondit Mason. C'est Garrett.

Deux heures plus tard, le match était près de débuter. Stiles décida que c'était le moment pour parler au coach. Il se dirigea rapidement vers celui-ci et en arrivant près de lui, il se racla la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stilinski ?

\- Coach, j'aimerais faire une inspection des bâtons de crosse des joueurs de l'équipe.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le coach, suspicieux.

\- J'aimerais savoir si leur matériel est en bon état, et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais qu'ils puissent prendre ceux de l'école pour le match.

\- D'accord… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ferais ça, mais vas-y. Tu sais que tu deviens de plus en plus bizarre…

\- Peut-être coach, mais je sais que tu m'aimes bien. Dit Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

\- Va-t'en morveux. Lui dit le coach.

\- Appeler les joueurs seraient pratique…

\- Ouais… Dit coach en sifflant avant de crier à ses joueurs de venir se mettre en rond autour de lui. Ok, je veux que vous passiez votre crosse à Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Garrett.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que vos crosses soient en bon état, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. J'aurai terminé avant le début du match.

Après ça, chaque joueur lui passa leur crosse. Stiles les prit toutes et les emmena un peu plus loin pour pouvoir les observer avec ses yeux d'alpha, espérant voir quelque chose grâce à ça. Il les disposa sur le sol, et il les regarda. Au début, il ne vit pas grand-chose, mais arriver devant une des crosse, il vit comme une lumière. Il l'a prit et se dirigea vers Scott.

\- Il y a de l'aconit sur celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, mais ça semble être une espèce que je ne connais pas…

\- D'accord, je vais redonner les crosses aux joueurs, et le joueur aura toujours la crosse empoisonnée, mais quand il sera sur le point d'attaquer, on l'attrapera avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un.

\- D'accord. Et puis, on a qu'à regarder qui va prendre cette crosse. Lui dit Scott.

\- Oui. Dit Stiles en retournant chercher les crosses avant de les rendre aux joueurs. Tout comme Scott, il vit que c'était Garrett qui prit la crosse empoisonnée.

Une fois toutes les crosses rendues à leurs propriétaires, Stiles se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Kira et Scott.

\- Alors Kira, nerveuse ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Ouais, quand même… Répondit-elle en regardant plusieurs joueurs énormes passer.

\- Allez, ça va bien se passer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Lui dit Scott.

\- Il y a un tueur professionnel dans l'équipe qui veut nous faire la peau, alors je ne crois pas que ça va bien se passer… Lui Répondit Kira.

\- Liam ne doit pas jouer… Dit Scott.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, de toute façon, c'est trop tard, regarde. Lui dit Stiles.

Brett héla Liam et lui dit d'attraper la balle qu'il lança rapidement vers lui. Liam l'attrapa facilement sans faire d'effort.

\- Avec cet arrêt, le coach ne voudra jamais que Liam reste sur le banc… Fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Mais c'est quand même dangereux… Répondit Scott.

\- Tu dois le laisser vivre un peu Scott… Lui dit doucement Kira.

\- Tout le monde sur le terrain ! S'écria le coach.

Le match commença lentement. Devenford avait une équipe plutôt douée. La première équipe qui marqua un but était l'école privée. Stiles vit alors Scott et Kira se réunir et parler pendant quelques secondes. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kira avait l'air déterminée. Après ça, le match continua comme si de rien était. Lorsqu'il resta 5 minutes au compteur, les lumières s'éteignirent une par une, laissant la foule dans le noir total. Stiles, Scott, Liam, Malia et Derek qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt avec Chris étaient en alerte. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa, mais à peine 30 secondes de noir complet qu'ils entendirent le bruit de quelque chose comme un couteau qui s'ouvre. Ce bruit fut suivi quelque secondes plus tard d'un grognement de douleur. Scott, après quelques minutes de silence total, se précipita dans les vestiaires où il trouva Brett étendu au sol, ayant l'air de souffrir. Stiles reçu un coup de fil de Lydia lui disant qu'elle avait décodé le deuxième tiers de la liste. Il se précipita lui aussi dans les vestiaires pour le dire à Scott. Quand il arriva, Scott attendait sur le pas de la porte en regardant Violet, la copine de Garrett parler avec Brett.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda Brett.

\- Tu as été empoisonné avec une lame enduite d'aconit tue-loup. Ça ne va pas te tuer, mais ça oui. Dit Violet en enlevant son pendentif de son cou et le faisant devenir rouge de chaleur.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que tu vaux beaucoup de fric, tu le savais ça ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réellement blesser Brett, Scott se précipita vers eux. Quand violet le vit, elle prit rapidement le fil et l'entoura sur le cou de Scott. Elle réussit à l'étrangler quelques secondes en faisant chauffer son pendentif, mais avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment être blessé, il prit le fil et tira dessus. Une fois libéré, il prit violet par le cou et l'assomma. Il la laissa évanouie au sol. Stiles se rapprocha, et Scott lui dit simplement qu'il ferait mieux d'appeler le Shérif.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps au Shérif avant d'arriver au lycée. Il arriva avec Lydia. Cette dernière se précipita vers la meute qui était réunie à l'entrée du Lycée attendant le père de Stiles.

\- Je n'avais pas eu le temps de totalement regarder la liste quand j'ai appelé Stiles, mais après ça oui. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est sur la liste. Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint de ton père Stiles…

\- Et il est quoi ? Lui demanda Stiles

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le sache lui-même. Lui répondit Lydia.

\- On devrait amener Brett chez Deaton, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller quand je l'ai vu il y a cinq minutes… Dit Scott.

Ils allèrent dans les vestiaires où Brett était installé sur un banc. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce dernier était inconscient et il avait une mousse jaune lui sortant de la bouche. Scott se précipita vers lui, le prit dans ses bras et dit à Stiles de se dépêcher d'aller à sa Jeep. Une fois Brett installé, Scott lui dit de foncer chez Deaton. Derek prit sa camaro et les suivit. Stiles arriva rapidement à la clinique. Deaton sortit et aida Stiles à rentrer Brett à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il fut mis sur une table d'opération, il commença à convulser et à cracher encore plus de mousse jaune.

\- C'est quoi ce truc dégueu ?! Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Stiles, légèrement paniqué.

\- Il a été empoisonné par une forme rare d'aconit tue-loup. Je dois pratiquer une incision, faites attention, qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- On va essayer ! Lui répondit Derek.

\- Si vous n'arrivez pas à l'immobiliser, l'incision pourrait le tuer. N'oubliez pas ça…

\- Il se débat trop… S'écria Stiles. J'ai de la difficulté à le tenir… Hey Der', tu ne pourrais pas aider un peu ?

\- Je ne peux pas, je perds de plus en plus mon pouvoir…

Ayant été distraits pendant quelques secondes, Brett en profita pour les éjecter tous plus loin dans la pièce. Quand il vint pour s'enfuir, Peter arriva et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing, il était si puissant qu'ils entendirent la mâchoire craquer.

\- On dirait qu'il me reste un petit peu de force surhumaine finalement. Dit simplement Peter, comme si tout était normal et qu'il ne venait pas d'assommer un adolescent.

\- Peut-être plus qu'un peu. Fit remarquer Derek. Peter répondit par un sourire.

\- Deaton, je n'entends presque plus sa respiration…

Deaton se pencha, et fit l'incision. Un nuage de poussière jaune sortir de la plaie.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, je crois. Mais il va sûrement rester inconscient un moment.

Comme pour prouver que Deaton avait tort, Brett commença à murmurer quelque chose. Au début Stiles ne comprit pas, mais il le répéta plusieurs fois.

\- Le soleil, la lune, la vérité… Le soleil, la lune, la vérité… Murmura Brett.

\- Il y a trois choses que l'on ne peut dissimuler bien longtemps. Le soleil, la lune et la vérité. C'est un proverbe bouddhiste. Dit Deaton en se tournant vers Derek, puis Peter.

Ces derniers restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir. Ce fut Peter qui parla en premier.

\- Satomi… Il appartient à la meute de Satomi…

Au même moment, Stiles reçu un appel de son père lui annonçant que Violet avait été arrêtée et que le père de Scott l'avait identifiée comme faisant partie du duo de tueurs appelé Les Orphelins. Stiles comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir son père en lui disant cela. Stiles promit à son père de mettre la meute sur le coup.

\- D'accord, maintenant que Brett est plus ou moins rétabli, nous on doit chercher Garrett, avec Violet, c'est un duo appelé Les Orphelins. Le FBI a un dossier sur eux concernant plus de 15 meurtres…

\- D'accord, on retourne au lycée pour les affaires de Garrett. Derek et toi essayez de chercher la meute de Satomi…

\- Ok, mais fait attention, il est dangereux.

\- Promis.

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles et Derek n'arrivaient à rien, alors ils retournèrent chez eux pour voir Amara. Quand ils arrivèrent chez le shérif, Stiles eut une illumination. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais Amara pouvait les aider.

\- Je te vois réfléchir Stiles…

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas mon idée…

\- Dis toujours.

\- On tourne en rond parce que tu ne peux pas suivre la piste de la meute de Satomi, mais on a un nez qui peut le faire…

\- Amara… Mais Stiles ! Elle n'a que quatre ans…

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas mon idée… Mais la meute de Satomi doit être en danger en ce moment même, et puis il faut les avertir pour leur beta…

\- D'accord, mais si on les trouve et qu'ils sont morts, on arrête tout.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- D'accord, va la chercher.

Stiles alla dans le salon, là où Amara regardait la télévision. Quand elle vit Stiles, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Stiles la prit et l'installa contre sa hanche. Ensuite, il revint vers Derek.

\- Vous avez l'air tendus… Dit Amara d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, c'est parce qu'on doit te demander un service qu'on aimerait mieux éviter. Dit Stiles d'une voix un peu triste.

\- Est-ce que ça peut aider à sauver quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, peut-être même plusieurs personnes… Lui avoua Derek.

\- Alors je veux vous aider.

\- D'accord. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de sentir quelque chose et de suivre la trace de l'odeur dans la forêt. Lui dit Derek.

\- D'accord.

Ils retournèrent à la clinique pour le chandail de Brett et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la forêt. Pendant le trajet, Stiles pensa au fait qu'ils cherchaient un lieu de rencontre des bouddhistes. L'Est, ils devaient chercher un point élevé vers l'Est. Stiles y réfléchit quelques secondes et pensa au point d'observation. Il en parla à Derek et ce dernier fut d'accord. Après encore environ quinze minutes de route, ils se retrouvèrent au bon endroit. Ils sortirent du véhicule et Stiles prit Amara dans ses bras. Il lui demanda alors de sentir le chandail de Brett et de leur indiquer une direction.

\- Papas ?

\- Tu sens quelque chose petit monstre ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, il y a une odeur bizarre qui vient de par là. Lui dit Amara en pointant une direction.

\- D'accord, attendez-moi ici. Dit Derek en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué.

En revenant, Derek semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Stiles lui lança un regard voulant dire : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? ». Derek le comprit très bien, mais il lui dit qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Une fois au loft, ils couchèrent Amara et attendirent qu'elle se soit endormie. Quand ils en furent certains, ils allèrent dans leur salon et s'installèrent sur un canapé.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu là-bas ?

\- La meute de Satomi était morte, chaque membre. Mais je ne crois pas que Satomi le soit.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont été attaqués avec des balles ?

\- Non, on aurait plutôt dit un virus.

\- D'accord, et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Brett maintenant ?

\- On pourrait le prendre dans la meute. Ce n'est pas comme si ça changerait grand-chose, il sait parfaitement se contrôler…

\- Ouais, on parlera de ça plus tard, d'accord ? Pour le moment, je suis exténué.

\- D'accord, allons dormir. Lui dit Derek.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident du match. Stiles et Lydia s'étaient vus plusieurs fois pour essayer de savoir comment annoncer à Parrish qu'il était sur la liste noire. Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de simplement lui parler et de voir comment ça se passerait. Ils devaient aussi lui demander de les amener voir Meredith à Eichen House. C'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvaient au poste, suivant Parrish.

\- Ton père sera là dans une heure maximum. Vous voulez l'attendre dans son bureau ? Demanda Parrish, les menant vers son bureau, en face de celui du Shérif.

\- En fait, la personne que l'on est venu voir, c'est vous. Répondit Stiles.

\- En privé… Rajouta Lydia.

\- D'accord, ça ira si on parle dans le bureau de ton père ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas.

\- D'accord alors.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Shérif et Stiles referma la porte avant de la verrouiller. Lydia sortit la liste noire de sa poche avant de la tendre à Parrish.

\- Voici une liste de personnes en danger. C'est la liste que les orphelins utilisaient.

\- Une liste de cibles à abattre ? Demanda Parrish.

\- On appelle ça une liste noire. Il y a des noms que vous connaissez ou pas ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Ouais, le Shérif m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur beaucoup d'entre eux hier soir. Je n'en ai trouvé aucun dans le système.

\- D'accord. Lydia, montre-lui l'autre truc. Dit Stiles.

Lydia le regarda longuement avant de s'approcher, de prendre la liste dans ses mains, de la déplier et de la remontrer à Parrish.

\- Ok, voilà qui est légèrement flippant. Le nombre ça veut dire quoi ?

\- C'est la valeur de la récompense. Répondit Lydia.

\- Je vaux cinq dollars ?! Demanda Parrish, vexé.

\- Hum non, vous valez cinq millions… Le corrigea Stiles.

\- Je gagne seulement quarante mille dollars par an… Peut-être que je devrais me tuer moi-même… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je suis là-dessus ?

\- Hum… Honnêtement, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons répondre à ça… On a encore le troisième tiers de la liste à décoder… Dit Stiles

\- Pour ça il nous faut la troisième clé, mais on va avoir besoin d'aide… Finit Lydia, gênée.

\- Vous avez besoin de quoi ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Que vous nous fassiez entrer à Eichen House pour que nous puissions parler à Meredith Walker.

\- La dernière fois vous lui avez fait faire une crise d'angoisse…

\- On vous a prévenu pour la liste, vous nous devez bien ça, non ? Demanda Stiles.

\- D'accord, mais ça se fera demain. Soyez devant Eichen House à midi pile.

\- D'accord, on y sera. Dirent Stiles et Lydia d'une même voix.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bureau avant que Parrish ne change d'idée.

Le lendemain à midi pile, Stiles et Lydia se trouvaient devant Eichen House attendant l'arrivée de Parrish. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que Parrish réussisse à les faire entrer. Un des infirmiers était sur le point de déverrouiller la porte quand Brunski fit son apparition.

\- Non mais où est-ce que tu te crois au juste, dans une pension de famille ?! On n'ouvre pas une chambre à n'importe qui sous prétexte qu'il porte une plaque !

\- Il faut que l'on voit Meredith Walker. Dit Parrish. C'est urgent, ça concerne une enquête pour meurtre.

\- Vous, je veux bien vous autoriser à la voir, par contre ces deux-là, je ne veux pas les voir ici.

\- Ce sont des témoins majeurs dans l'enquête en cours. Je ne les aurais pas amenés ici si leur présence n'était pas cruciale.

\- Bon, alors écoutez-moi bien, revenez donc me voir avec une ordonnance du tribunal et on verra ce que l'on peut faire à ce moment-là. Lui dit Brunski en s'approchant de Parrish essayant de l'intimider.

\- Il y a un mois quand un de mes collègues vous a raccompagné parce que vous aviez dépassé le taux légal d'alcoolémie. Lui rappela Parrish, espérant qu'il ne veuille pas que Stiles en sache plus.

\- Oh non… Dit Stiles s'empêchant le plus possible de ne pas rire.

\- D'accord, après tout, on devrait pouvoir trouver un arrangement, pas vrai ? Demanda Brunski en tapant Stiles sur l'épaule.

Parrish déverrouilla la porte avec les clés que Brunski lui avait données en partant. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Meredith était assise sur son lit, semblant les attendre.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, mais je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous voulez.


	14. Chapitre 13

Alors voilà le chapitre 13. Et je suis vraiment désolée du retard... Ma beta et moi étions dans les révisions...

Spoilers: Saison 3

Pairings: Stiles/Derek

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri pour son review. :D

Et MERCI à toi, IantoIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

\- Meredith, comment ça tu ne peux rien nous dire ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Il nous faut juste la troisième clé. Tu peux nous la donner en nombres, ou en lettres ou en hiéroglyphes, tout ce que tu veux. Lui proposa Stiles.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi tu nous as donné la deuxième clé alors ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Je voulais simplement vous aider, c'est juste ça que je veux moi, vous aider, c'est tout.

\- Parfait, alors fais-le maintenant. Lui dit Lydia presque suppliante. Tu veux bien ? Donne-nous le code de la troisième liste.

\- Les choses ont changé, je ne peux pas, je… je regrette.

\- Pourquoi, dis-nous… Demanda Stiles.

\- Hey, allez-y en douceur. Leur demanda Parrish.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, il ne veut pas que je vous le dise…

\- Qui, de qui tu parles ?

\- Meredith, qui ne veut pas que tu nous donnes le code de la troisième liste ?

\- Le Bienfaiteur… Mais je veux vraiment vous aider. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra si je vous dis que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mort, mais quelqu'un qui va mourir.

\- D'accord Meredith, merci, on s'en va maintenant.

\- Non ! Vous ne devez pas partir ! Dit Meredith en commençant à crier.

\- Arrête Meredith, arrête ! Dirent Stiles et Lydia quand ils commencèrent à saigner des oreilles tellement le cri était puissant.

\- D'accord Meredith, calmez-vous, nous devons nous en aller, nous reviendrons si nous avons besoin de vous. Essaya de lui dire Parrish.

Les trois décidèrent de sortir et d'aller prévenir une infirmière. Ensuite, ils retournèrent à l'accueil, donnèrent les clés de Brunski et sortirent de Eichen House. Parrish les laissèrent retourner chez Stiles tandis que lui-même partit au poste de police.

Quand Stiles et Lydia arrivèrent chez le premier, ils prirent le portable de Lydia et entrèrent le code. Quand l'ordinateur demanda la clé, Lydia se concentra et Stiles la regarda faire. Elle ferma les yeux, mit ses doigts au-dessus du clavier et attendit. Ses mains bougèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Stiles, avant même d'avoir vu le nom complet de Derek, demanda à Lydia d'appeler Derek en urgence. Lydia fit ce que Stiles lui demandait. Une fois l'appel fini, elle regarda les noms sur la liste.

Après cinq minutes, Derek entra dans la chambre de Stiles. Lydia qui venait seulement de sortir de sa ''transe'' regarda Derek étrangement. Ne faisant pas attention à Lydia, Derek s'approcha de Stiles qui était resté planté debout dans le milieu de sa chambre.

\- Stiles… Stiles, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Demanda Derek avec douceur.

\- Tu… tu… Essaya de dire Stiles. N'y arrivant pas, il se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon.

\- Lydia, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas, on vient de découvrir la troisième clé. Lui dit Lydia.

\- Dis-moi, quelle était la clé ? Demanda Derek, commençant à comprendre le malaise de son compagnon.

\- Je pense que c'était ton nom. Je sais que Meredith nous a dit que la clé était le nom de quelqu'un qui allait mourir. Je pense que c'est toi…

\- Hum… Tu pourrais sortir un moment ? Lui demanda Derek.

\- D'accord, je te laisse quelques minutes. Lui dit Lydia, inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

\- Merci.

Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour relâcher Stiles. Ce dernier pleurait et était près d'avoir une crise de panique. Sa respiration était de plus en plus sifflante.

\- Stiles, Stiles, regarde-moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Lui dit Derek en faisant flasher ses yeux dorés. Je vais bien pour le moment, ça va aller.

\- De… Derek, elle… elle vient d'annoncer ta mort ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre !

\- Hey, Stiles, ça va aller. Calme-toi.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras…

\- D'accord, viens, allons dans ton lit.

Derek tira Stiles doucement jusqu'à son lit. Il se plaça rapidement sous les couvertures et fut vite rejoins par Stiles qui posa sa tête son torse. Il s'endormit avant même que Lydia ne revienne dans la chambre. Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en larmes.

\- Me… Meredith s'est suicidée… L'adjoint du père de Stiles, Parrish, m'a appelé après avoir reçu un appel d'Eichen House. L'appel était pour le prévenir que Meredith s'était pendue i peine 15 minutes.

\- Et sais-tu pourquoi elle se serait pendue ?

\- Non, en plus elle voulait nous aider… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi se suicider avant de nous donner les informations nécessaires pour se débarrasser du Bienfaiteur ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lydia, mais je sais une chose, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et aller te coucher pour essayer de te remettre de tes émotions.

\- D'accord. Il va bien ?

\- Il ira mieux demain.

\- Ok. Dit-elle avant de sortir.

Quand elle fut partie, Derek ne sut pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, sinon il réveillerait Stiles. Il décida alors de se mettre plus confortable et de dormir un peu lui aussi.

Deux heures passèrent avant que Derek et Stiles ne furent réveillés par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

\- Je ne veux pas répondre… Se plaignit Stiles.

\- Laisse-moi au moins aller voir si c'est quelqu'un d'important…

\- Hum… D'accord, mais viens me rejoindre après.

\- Bien sûr.

Derek se dirigea vers le portable de son compagnon et vit que c'était Scott.

\- Stiles… C'est Scott.

\- Hum… Passe-moi le téléphone. Lui dit Stiles en ouvrant un œil et en tendant le bras vers Derek. Oui, allo Scott ?

\- Stiles, tu te souviens de l'argent que j'ai trouvé dans le casier de Garrett l'autre jour ?

\- Ouais, celui avec le demi-million.

\- Oui, eh bien j'ai compté l'argent aujourd'hui, et j'ai trouvé une cassette à l'intérieur.

\- Une cassette ? Qui utilise encore des cassettes ? Peu importe, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?

\- Elle expliquait la démarche à suivre pour le virement bancaire.

\- Est-ce que c'est tout ?

\- Non, elle expliquait aussi comment donner la confirmation de l'assassinat. Le Bienfaiteur demande des preuves visuelles.

\- D'accord, c'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, tu ramènes l'argent à Derek après, comme prévu ?

\- Dit lui de le garder, de toute façon, c'est l'argent de Peter. Lui dit Derek.

\- Scott, tu as entendu Derek ?

\- Oui, mais il est sûr ?

\- Il me fait signe que oui.

\- Dit lui merci de ma part. Dit Scott en raccrochant.

Après ça, les garçons se rendormirent, contents d'avoir laissé Amara chez son grand-père.

Deux semaines depuis le dernier meurtre ou plutôt tentative de meurtre, et la meute n'y portait plus vraiment attention. Il faut dire que cette journée-là, ils avaient leur test pour recevoir une bourse universitaire et qu'avec leurs problèmes d'argent, une bourse leur garantirait des études sans soucis.

Toute la meute, à l'exception de Liam, Lydia, Derek et Peter, se trouvait au lycée en ce samedi matin pour passer leur évaluation. Ils attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la salle de classe.

\- Pourquoi Lydia n'est pas là ? Demanda Kira en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Parce qu'elle a déjà passé l'exam… Répondit Stiles.

\- J'aurais pu le passer à un autre moment ?! Demanda Malia.

\- Malia… Tu as bossé plus que nous tous réunis pour le passer. Lui dit Scott.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le faire bien…

\- Bien le faire… Lui dit Stiles.

\- Bien le faire quoi ? Demanda Malia.

\- On dit bien le faire, pas le faire bien…

\- Stiles ! S'exclamèrent Malia et Scott.

\- Ok, ok…

\- Tu dois le faire, parce que même si on se bat pour rester en vie, il faut qu'on pense à notre avenir… Je veux dire, si je sors en vie du lycée, je voudrais aller à l'université et dans une bonne. Expliqua Scott à Malia.

\- C'est seulement 3 heures, on peut survire à trois heures… Dit Kira pas avec une voix super assurée.

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec une expression voulant dire '' non mais tu es sérieuse… On essaie de lui remonter le moral…'' qui fit que Kira se sente mal.

Ils passèrent encore 10 minutes à attendre que quelqu'un les fassent entrer dans la salle de cours. Quand ils passèrent enfin, ils durent passer leur pouce dans de l'encre pour placer leur empreinte digital sur leur copie d'examen. Ensuite ils devaient mettre leur portable dans une enveloppe que la mère de Lydia leur indiquait. Ensuite ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et devaient attendre l'aval des professeurs qui les surveillaient. Le surveillant leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

\- Deux professeurs sont supposés surveiller cet examen.

\- Je sais, c'est le professeur Stilinski qui m'assiste. Dit-elle en pointant Stiles.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un gosse…

\- Ce gosse comme vous dites a un diplôme en Sciences qui lui permet d'être enseignant dans ce lycée. Lui répondit Stiles avec une menace dans la voix.

\- Bien alors, nous pouvons commencer.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais que Mme. Martin aille s'assurer que le coach Bobby Finstock se porte bien. Dit Stiles après avoir reçu un message de Scott.

\- D'accord, commencez sans moi. Dit la mère de Lydia.

Stiles distribua alors les examens. La mère de Lydia revint, l'air inquiet. Quand Stiles lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui répondit simplement que le coach était malade. Stiles laissa tomber. L'examen avait commencé depuis environ une demi-heure quand Sydney, une des élèves de Stiles, tomba de sa chaise.

\- Sydney ? S'exclama la mère de Lydia soucieuse. Sydney, vous allez bien ?

\- Ça va merci. J'avais juste la tête qui tournait…

\- Sydney, ça fait combien de temps que vous avez ça ? Demanda la mère de Lydia en prenant le poignet de la fille et lui indiquant d'étranges contusions.

\- Hum… Je n'en sais rien…

\- Mme Martin, dois-je interrompre le teste ?

\- Hum… Non, ça… ça va aller. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'avant de la classe. Que tout le monde reste à sa place, je reviens dans une minute. Et personne ne quitte cette pièce. Dit-elle en sortant après avoir pris son téléphone.

La meute se regarda, la trouvant suspecte. Scott et Malia décidèrent d'écouter sa conversation téléphonique. Pendant un moment ils n'entendirent rien, mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent entendre sa voix paniquée.

\- Sortez d'ici, non, surtout ne rentrez pas ! Retournez tous dehors ! Personne ne quitte sa place, rentrez tout de suite. Dit-elle aux élèves qui étaient sortis de leur classe en l'entendant crier. J'ai besoin du numéro de l'IVS, oui, c'est ça. Merci.

Scott et Malia se regardèrent et répétèrent les paroles de Mme. Martin à Stiles. Une épidémie ? Ils restèrent enfermés dans les classes pendant peut-être 20 minutes avant que des personnes en combinaison jaune entrent dans le lycée. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient installé tout l'équipement de décontamination. Scott était parti avec la mère de Lydia pour savoir ce qui se passait. Stiles, Malia et Kira étaient assis ensemble.

\- Je parie qu'ils pensent que c'est la variole. Dit Kira.

\- C'est peu probable. Commença Stiles avant d'être interrompu par le surveillant de l'examen.

\- La variole a été éradiquée au niveau mondiale en a réussi à éradiquer que deux virus dans l'histoire. L'autre était la peste bovine. Elle tuait les vaches. Leur dit le surveillant qui n'était pas très loin d'eux.

\- Donc normalement ça devrait nous rassurer, pas vrai ? Demanda Stiles sarcastiquement.

\- Sauf si c'est plus grave que ça…

\- Peu importe ce que c'est, ils ont l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux. Il y a plein de voitures et de camions dehors. Dit Malia qui écoutait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ton père est avec eux.

\- Ok, je devrais peut-être l'appeler. Dit Stiles en prenant son portable.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, ils ont probablement bloqué tous les accès extérieurs de communication.

\- Pour empêcher la panique… Finit Stiles, ayant déjà entendu son père dire que c'était le protocole habituel en cas d'épidémie. Génial, maintenant il va s'inquiéter pour moi alors que je n'ai rien…

\- Calme-toi Stiles, on va sûrement rapidement sortir d'ici. Lui dit Kira.

\- J'espère que tu as raison… Lui répondit Stiles inquiet.

Il commençait aussi à s'inquiéter du non-retour de Scott.

\- Je pense que je vais aller chercher Scott.

\- Dépêche-toi, ils vont bientôt nous faire des prises de sang pour voir si nous sommes infectés. Lui dit Malia en entendant les personnes de l'IVS.

\- D'accord.

Stiles se dépêcha de sortir de la classe. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, entendant la mère de Lydia essayer de faire sortir Scott. Il alla la rejoindre.

\- Mme. Martin ?

\- Stiles ! Pourrais-tu essayer de faire sortir Scott ? Il est là-dedans depuis un moment, et il ne répond pas.

\- Oui, allez rejoindre les autres, on arrive dans quelques minutes.

\- Vous revenez immédiatement quand tu auras réussi à le faire sortir de là.

\- Promis madame.

Stiles attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de parler à Scott.

\- Hey Scott, c'est Stiles. Laisse-moi entrer, je pourrais peut-être t'aider… Dit Stiles d'une voix suppliante. Scott lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne suis pas capable de contrôler ma transformation. Je n'arrive pas à rétracter mes crocs…

\- On va aux vestiaires, ça va être moins dangereux pour les autres élèves.

\- Ouais, j'y vais, toi vas chercher M. Yukimura, Malia et Kira.

\- D'accord, je fais le plus vite possible.

Stiles se mit à courir. Il trouva M. Yukimura avec Malia et Kira.

\- Venez avec moi, c'est Scott. Il n'arrive plus à contrôler sa transformation.

\- Malia non plus, et Kira n'a plus le contrôle sur son pouvoir.

\- J'ai envoyé Scott dans les vestiaires, on doit aller le rejoindre.

Ils partirent rapidement rejoindre Scott. M. Yukimura commença à parler.

\- Scott regarde-moi. Scott lui obéit. Il n'arrivait maintenant plus à contrôler ses yeux.

\- Ça a empiré.

\- Pourquoi toi ça ne t'atteint pas ? Demanda Malia.

\- Je suis peut-être un alpha, mais je suis toujours humain… Répondit Stiles. Manifestement, le virus vous atteint d'une manière différente des êtres humains.

\- Il faut qu'on se planque, il ne faut pas que vous vous en preniez à quelqu'un sous l'effet du virus. Il faut vous mettre en quarantaine, mais pas avec les autres élèves.

\- D'accord, mais où ?

\- Le caveau des Hale, Derek m'a dit qu'il y avait une entrée dans l'école au sous-sol. Ne reste plus qu'à la trouver… Dit Stiles.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Allons au sous-sol. Dit Kira. Elle vint pour se lever quand elle perdit l'équilibre.

\- Wow, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Elle est malade elle aussi. Pas malade, mais je pense que le virus t'atteint neurologiquement. Kira, j'ai regardé ta copie d'examen, tu n'as pas mis un point noir dans une seule des cases, c'était toujours à côté…

\- D'accord, on parlera de mes résultats scolaires une autre fois, il faut aller dans le caveau.

Ils descendirent rapidement au sous-sol. Une fois arrivés, ils commencèrent à tâter les murs dans l'espoir de trouver la porte du caveau. Ce fut Stiles qui la trouva, cachée derrière une étagère.

\- Hey les gars, venez voir ça. Regardez les fissures dans le mur, c'est les même que sur le mur de l'entrée, ça s'ouvre qu'avec des griffes. Les griffes de n'importe qui, c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas dire que seul un Hale pouvait ouvrir la porte.

\- Hum… Malia, tu peux essayer ? Demanda Scott, comprenant ce que voulait Stiles.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Malia sur la défensive.

\- J'arrive plus à les faire sortir. Dit Scott en montrant ses mains, où ses griffes n'étaient pas visibles.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire. Dit Malia après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Cool ! Lui dit Scott.

\- Mais d'abord je veux que tu me dises ce que tu me caches. Lui dit Malia.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je sais que vous voulez me protéger, mais c'est bon, je suis une grande fille. Allez… Je sais que je suis sur la liste. Finit-elle par dire après un moment.

\- Oh… Ouais, c'est vrai. Dit Stiles après que Scott lui ait silencieusement demandé de parler.

\- Alors, combien ? Demanda Malia.

\- Combien quoi ? S'exclama Stiles.

\- Combien je vaux ?

\- 4 millions. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda Stiles, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Hum ouais, Scott en vaut 25, Kira 6, ils vont vous tuer bien avant moi… Leur dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

\- Il y a du progrès, ouais, il y a du progrès. Dit Stiles, plus ou moins choqué lui-même par la réponse de Malia. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Ajouta Stiles.

\- Stiles… Dit Scott.

\- Non Scott, il vaut mieux lui dire maintenant.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Tu sais que tu as été adoptée ?

\- Ouais, les Tate m'en avaient parlé.

\- Eh bien grâce à la liste, nous savons qui est ta vraie famille… Ou plutôt, nous savons qui est ton père.

\- Qui !?

\- Peter…

\- Quoi ? L'oncle psychopathe de Derek ?

\- Celui-là même…

\- Ok.

\- Pas plus que ça ? Lui demanda Kira en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Non, il ne sera jamais mon père, je suis peut-être une Hale en ADN, mais sinon, pour moi, je suis une Tate.

\- Bien. Dirent les trois autres.

Après cela, Malia ouvrit la porte du caveau.

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils étaient dans le caveau. Ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire. Malia avait perdu progressivement toutes ses forces. Stiles s'était assis et elle s'était endormie sur lui.

\- Tu sais que c'est ici que tout à commencer ? Demanda Stiles à Scott. C'est le coffre où se trouvait l'argent. 117 millions en bons aux porteurs.

\- Comment on fait pour changer des bons aux porteurs contre de l'argent liquide ? Demanda Kira.

\- À la banque j'imagine. Ils les ont laissé moisir ici pendant tout ce temps. Vous savez que l'utilisation des bons au porteurs n'existe quasiment plus ?

\- Et alors, quelle importance ? demanda Kira.

\- Tu as une idée du nombre de problèmes que cet argent résoudrait ?

\- Pour toi ? Ajouta Kira.

\- Plus pour mon père… Il est épuisé avec toutes les heures qu'il fait au poste…

\- Ma mère, elle fait ce truc chaque fois, elle note une de nos dépenses dans une colonne et combien elle nous coûte. Ensuite elle les additionne et calcule combien de temps il nous reste avant qu'on perde la maison. Confessa Scott. Mais Derek a su que j'avais le demi- million, et il m'a dit de le garder. Ça va régler presque tous nos problèmes… Après ça, ils restèrent silencieux.

Deux autres heures passèrent quand ils commencèrent à entendre la foule s'affoler. Plusieurs personnes avaient remarqué leur absence, et ils s'inquiétaient.

\- Il faut qu'un d'entre nous retourne là-haut… Dit Scott à Stiles.

\- D'accord, j'y vais. Kira, tu prends soin de Malia. Je me dépêche de revenir.

\- Reviens vite. Lui dirent Scott et Kira.

Il partit rapidement en retournant où les autres se faisaient examiner avant que lui et la meute n'aillent se cacher. Il arriva rapidement là-bas. Lorsque la mère de Lydia le vit, elle alla le rejoindre.

\- Stiles ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, peut-être que tu devrais t'allonger.

\- Non, ça va, je suis simplement inquiet pour les élèves. Est-ce que vous avez vu M. Yukimura ?

\- Oui, il va bien. Il s'occupe des autres élèves.

\- D'accord. Dit Stiles sans lui donner plus de détails.

Il repartit chercher le père de Kira, mais avant il regarda qui était dans les ''incubateurs''. Quand il vit le coach, une théorie germa dans sa tête. Il se tourna rapidement vers Mme. Martin.

\- Est-ce que le coach est le seul adulte qui soit tombé malade ?

\- Pour autant que je sache…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que lui…

\- Stiles, je pense que tu devrais t'allonger.

\- Ouais, non c'est bon, je reviens, je reviens tout de suite. Dit-il en se précipitant vers le bureau du coach.

Une fois dans le bureau, Stiles chercha. Il chercha ce qui avait pu rendre le coach malade. Il retourna totalement la salle avant d'arriver devant le bureau. Il était quelque peu découragé de n'avoir rien trouvé, alors pour se calmer, il s'assit sur la chaise du coach. Il regarda le bureau et vit des papiers avec des étampes ''approuvées''. Il regarda chaque copie, et remarqua qu'après un moment, l'encre changeait du rouge au noir. Il comprit alors. C'était l'encre du début de l'examen qui les avait tous infectés. Il comprit aussi que le surveillant n'en était pas réellement un, mais qu'il était un autre des tueurs à gages suivant la liste noire. Stiles était si concentré, qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer

\- Je me demandais comment cet abruti était tombé malade… Lui dit le ''surveillant''. Je me demande aussi où sont tes amis… Étant donné que pour être payé par le Bienfaiteur il me faut la preuve que vous êtes tous morts…

\- La confirmation visuelle. Dit Stiles.

\- Exactement. Lui répondit-il en pointant un fusil sur lui.

Le tueur à gages le poussa à l'extérieur du bureau du coach.

\- Vous avez encore l'air fiévreux M. Stilinski. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Le virus ne tue pas les humains, vous allez vous en remettre. Donc vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps de me dire où ils sont ? L'un d'entre vous devrait rester en vie, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

\- Ouais. Je pense que je les ai vus dans la bibliothèque. Où peut-être dans la cafétéria. En tout cas, c'est sûr que c'était là-bas.

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Et ensuite je vais vous tuer.

Stiles se retourna. Il le regarda et il sourit.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir me tuer ?

\- Oui, tu n'es qu'un pathétique humain, appartenant à une meute, mais tu n'es qu'un humain.

\- À bon, c'est ce que vous croyez ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire, que tu es l'un d'entre eux ? C'est impossible tu devrais être aveugle au moment où l'on parle si tu étais comme eux.

\- Vous ne vous en êtes pas pris au plus facile de la meute… Premièrement, je vais prendre ça. Dit Stiles en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux d'alpha. Ensuite, voilà à quoi ressemble la force d'un alpha humain. Dit Stiles en frappant le tueur ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme. Ensuite, je vais gentiment vous amener à la police, j'ai enregistré tout ce que vous venez de dire.

\- Et comment crois-tu leur faire gober une histoire pareille ?

\- Mon père est le Shérif de la ville, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il n'est pas au courant pour le surnaturel ? Demanda Stiles en le prenant par les poignets et le dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

En voyant son fils sortir du lycée, le Shérif courra vers lui.

\- Stiles…

\- Papa, c'est lui qui a propagé le virus dans l'école, il est un des tueurs à gages qui suivent la liste noire…

\- D'accord Stiles, je m'occupe de lui. Mélissa a appelé, elle a su par Derek qu'un pot sur une des étagères du caveau des Hale contient des champignons qui sont un parfait antidote contre le virus qui vous a infecté. Dépêche-toi d'y aller.

\- Tu me passes ton cellulaire deux secondes, je dois appeler Derek pour qu'il m'ouvre le coffre-fort.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais d'accord.

Stiles prit le cellulaire de son père et se dépêcha d'appeler son petit-ami. Ce dernier répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Shérif ?

\- Non Derek, c'est Stiles. Dépêche-toi de venir au lycée, ton coffre-fort, Scott, Malia et Kira sont à l'intérieur, mais selon le tueur, Scott et Malia sont aveugles et Kira ne doit plus avoir de force donc ils ne pourront pas m'ouvrir. Tu pourrais venir le plus rapidement possible au lycée…

\- J'arrive Stiles, vas m'attendre devant le panneau du lycée.

\- D'accord Der', fait vite.

\- Promis Stiles. Dit Derek en raccrochant.

Stiles marcha lentement vers son père et lui rendit son portable.

\- Merci papa. Lui dit Stiles avant de se rendre à l'entrée du lycée.

Stiles une fois là-bas n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que Derek n'arrive. Quand il le vit, il se précipita vers lui.

\- Stiles, tu vas bien !

\- Oui Der', je vais bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Scott, Kira et Malia…

\- D'accord, viens.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, il se précipita vers les étagères où se situait le bocal. Il ne prit même pas le temps de penser à la rareté des champignons constituant le thé. Il le lança simplement au sol. Cela prit moins de 5 minutes avant que chaque membre de la meute aille mieux. Derek voyant cela, prit Stiles dans ses bras, ne se souciant vraiment pas de ce que les autres diraient.

\- Derek, Derek. Je vais bien. C'était les autres qui étaient en mauvais état...

\- Je sais, mais quand ton père m'a appelé pour me dire que le lycée était en quarantaine, j'ai paniqué. Satomi était allé voir Deaton pour lui montrer le résultat du virus sur un loup-garou. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de se rendre à l'hôpital qu'il était mort…

\- D'accord Derek, mais je vais bien. Dit Stiles.

Stiles voyant que ça ne calmait pas Derek décida de l'embrasser. Après un long moment, Derek fut relaxé et Stiles mit fin au baiser.

\- Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux. Leur dirent Kira et Malia.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal vous non plus. Répondirent Stiles et Derek.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Scott.

\- Scotty, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi… Lui dit Stiles exaspéré en lui pointant les mains de Kira et Malia qui étaient enlacées.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Scott, perdu.

\- Oui Scott, et ça fait un moment… Lui dit Kira.

\- Oh.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Ça serait plutôt ironique en fait…

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as en tête. Lui dit Kira.

\- D'accord. Dit Scott avec un sourire.

\- Bon, et si on sortait d'ici. J'aimerais aller voir mon petit monstre. Leur dit Stiles.

\- Hum, et moi j'aimerais me retrouver seul avec toi… Lui souffla Derek.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la quarantaine au lycée. Derek et Stiles étaient au loft, parlant de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour arriver à connaître l'identité du Bienfaiteur. Ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant quelques idées qu'ils espéraient plus ou moins possibles à réaliser. Ils tentaient de choisir laquelle était la meilleure quand Scott entra dans la pièce.

\- Stiles ! Mon père est parti pour San Francisco. Il prévoit de revenir dans la semaine qui vient. Il veut que je lui explique pourquoi nous encaissons aussi bien tout ce qui se passe. Il sait que quelque chose se trame, et qu'on en sait plus que lui. Il m'a demandé de tout lui dire… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Au fait, Salut Derek.

\- Salut Scott. Dirent Stiles et Derek en même temps.

\- Bon, pour ton père, on pourrait lui demander de parler avec mon père…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense que Scott devrait simplement parler de la liste noire à son père sans lui donner plus d'information que nécessaire… Leur dit Derek.

\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas tort Derek, mais mon père va obligatoirement vouloir plus d'informations sur la liste noire… Vous et moi sommes sur la liste. C'est sûr que mon père va vouloir savoir pourquoi moi et mes amis sommes sur une liste noire qui est suivie par beaucoup de tueurs professionnels…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui en donner, tu peux simplement lui dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es sur la liste. Lui dit Stiles.

\- D'accord, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Pour le Bienfaiteur, nous avons trois idées pour connaître son identité. On voulait que ce soit toi qui choisisses le plan que tu trouves le mieux. On pourrait aussi demander l'aide des Yukimura et de Chris.

\- D'accord, expliquez-moi.

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis que Stiles et Derek avaient fait choisir Scott. Ils avaient décidé d'en parler à Mme. Yukimura et à Chris. Ils avaient maintenant un plan plus ou moins bon. Pour le moment, Scott, Stiles, Liam et Kira étaient réunis chez Scott. Scott et Stiles venaient juste d'expliquer en gros à quoi consistait le plan.

\- Trois suffiront ? Demanda Kira en sortant son ordinateur portable, imitée de Scott et Stiles.

\- Ça dépend de combien de caméra l'hôpital dispose. Lui répondit Stiles. Mais ça devrait suffire.

\- On va vraiment faire ça ? Demanda Liam.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va le faire. Lui répondit Scott. Ce soir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Lui demanda Liam.

\- Si, c'est carrément dangereux et complètement crétin. Répliqua Stiles.

\- Vous avez déjà fait un truc pareil avant aujourd'hui ? Demanda Liam.

\- Un truc dangereux ou un truc crétin ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire oui pour les deux… Ajouta Kira.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si tu ne le sens pas. Lui dit Scott.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'accord… Lui dit rapidement Liam.

\- Eh bien alors tu es complètement crétin. Lui dit Stiles en souriant à Liam. En se tournant vers Scott il ajouta. Tu es bien conscient qu'on ne sait pas du tout dans quoi on s'embarque là ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Comment on peut être sûr que quelqu'un va bien venir ? Demanda Kira.

\- Parce que la cassette dans le sac de Garrett demandait une confirmation visuelle. Répondit Scott.

\- C'est ce qu'avait dit Simon, il ne peut pas être payé par le Bienfaiteur tant qu'il n'avait pas prouvé que nous étions tous morts. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si… Si quelqu'un éliminait une des cibles à abattre mais sans en donner la preuve ? Demanda alors Scott.

\- Il ne serait pas payé. Répondit Kira.

\- En quoi ça nous aiderait à démasquer le Bienfaiteur ? Demanda Liam.

\- Il voudra savoir si la cible est vraiment morte. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Surtout si elle est haut placée dans la liste. Ajouta Stiles.

\- Donc s'il veut une confirmation visuelle… Commença Liam.

\- Il va devoir venir la chercher lui-même. Finit Scott.

\- Est-ce que tu as parlé à ta mère des risques de notre plan ? Demandèrent Stiles et Kira d'une même voix.

\- Vous me voyez lui dire que si le plan se passe mal je vais mourir ?

\- D'accord, c'est juste pour être sûr. Lui dit Stiles.

Quelques heures plus tard, la mère de Kira arriva à la maison des McCall. Elle indiqua à Scott d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Elle, Kira et Liam restèrent avec Scott.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Liam sur les nerfs tellement il était nerveux.

\- Je crois que Liam n'est pas très rassuré… Dit Kira en regardant Scott étendu sur son lit. Il faudrait peut-être lui dire que tout va bien se passer…

\- Tout va bien se passer. Dit Scott pour Liam, mais en gardant son regard confiant fixé sur sa petite-amie.

\- Et donc ce truc, vous l'avez déjà fait ? Demanda Liam toujours pas rassuré.

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un le faire. Dit la mère de Kira.

\- C… Ça revient au même n'est-ce pas ? Essaya Liam, sachant lui-même la réponse.

\- Non… Lui répondit sincèrement Mme. Yukimura.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Kira. Dire ça n'inspire pas confiance…

\- Tant mieux ! C'est une très mauvaise idée…

\- Dis-le si tu veux qu'on le fasse sans toi. Lui dit Kira.

Mme. Yukimura la regarda avec un regard sévère pendant de longues secondes. Quand elle se remit à parler, ce fut pour indiquer à Kira comment faire pour arrêter le cœur de Scott assez longtemps pour qu'on confirme sa mort.

\- Pose ta main sur son cœur. Dit la mère de Kira. Kira s'approcha alors de Scott pour poser la main sur son cœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire, Scott attrapa sa main.

\- Attends ! Quand je serai inconscient, ça va me faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais ressentir ? Demanda Scott à Mme. Yukimura.

\- Ça sera sans doute comme si tu rêvais.

\- Un bon ou un mauvais rêve ?

\- J'imagine que ça dépend de toi… Lui dit-elle. Scott se recoucha.

Kira s'approcha encore de Scott et vint poser sa main sur le cœur de son ami. Elle laissa alors sortir son pouvoir qui se déchargea en Scott. Ce dernier ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Tout d'un coup, il prit une inspiration comme s'il sortait de sous l'eau après être passé près de la noyade. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, son cœur arrêta de battre. Ils appelèrent rapidement une ambulance qui amena Scott aux urgences. Ils suivirent l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Rendus là-bas, ils se rendirent à la morgue et n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que Scott n' soit transféré. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mélissa entra dans la salle en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Je le déteste toujours autant ce plan. Dit-elle en regardant le corps sans vie de son fils. Le voir comme ça c'est déjà suffisamment évocateur et terrifiant. Il a l'air mort…

\- Donnez-moi votre main. Dit Mme. Yukimura à Mélissa. Mélissa regarda Stiles en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Ça va aller. Lui répondit-il.

Mélissa le fit alors. La mère de Kira prit la main de la mère de Scott dans la sienne et la déposa sur la poitrine de son fils. Ne sentant pas de battement de cœur, Mélissa regarda Mme. Yukimura avec panique.

\- Attendez, ça va venir. Lui dit-elle. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Mélissa put sentir un pouls très faible sous sa paume.

\- C'est suffisant pour garder un loup-garou en vie ? Demanda-elle.

\- C'est suffisant pour un alpha.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous?

\- 45 minutes.

\- Il se passera quoi après ça ?

\- Je le réanime de la même façon. Lui dit Kira.

\- Non, je veux dire il se passe quoi s'il reste inconscient pendant plus de 45 minutes ? Demanda Mélissa. Les autres présents se regardèrent mal à l'aise.

\- Personne ne lui a dit ? Demanda la mère de Kira.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe au-delà de 45 minutes ?

\- Il meurt… Lui dit Mme. Yukimura

\- Vous ferez mieux de le ramener avant que ces 45 minutes soient passées… Leur dit Mélissa.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour ça. Lui dit Kira.

\- Bon, je dois aller retrouver Chris chez lui pour envoyer un message au Bienfaiteur. Dit Stiles avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Chris chez lui. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il n'eut même pas à frapper à la porte avant que Chris ne lui ouvre. Stiles sachant où il devait aller, ne dit pas un mot et se dirigea au sous-sol.

\- Vous avez réussi ? Demanda Chris.

\- Oui, Scott est à la morgue.

\- D'accord, tu peux connecter mon ordinateur pour que je puisse envoyer le message au Bienfaiteur.

\- Ouais, ce n'est pas bien compliqué… Lui dit Stiles en connectant rapidement l'ordinateur. Voilà.

\- C'était rapide…

\- Je te l'avais dit… Bon, je te laisse écrire le message.

Chris prit l'ordinateur et marque : « Scott McCall est mort. Paiement exigé. »

\- C'est ça ton message ? Point barre ?

\- Je dis qu'il est mort, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Je trouve ça un peu austère… Tu aurais pu mettre un truc du genre la cible a été neutralisée, tu sais les sanglots longs et violents ça sonne plus cool…

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le Bienfaiteur leur répondit. Le message disait : « Confirmation visuelle exigée. » Stiles avec l'aide de Chris répondit ceci : « Confirmation visuelle impossible. La police vient chercher la dépouille dans 40 minutes. » Le Bienfaiteur leur répondit simplement : « Confirmation visuelle exigée pour le paiement. » Chris prit l'ordinateur et répondit : « Cible numéro 1 sur la liste est morte, je l'ai tuée. Si le transfert n'est pas fait dans les 40 minutes, JE VIENS VOUS CHERCHER. »

\- D'accord, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça… Tu vas peut-être faire capoter notre plan…

\- Au moins maintenant il sait que je serai après lui.

\- Bon, il faut qu'on retourne à l'hôpital pour le reste du plan.

\- Allons-y chacun de notre côté, comme ça je pourrai tout de suite aller trafiquer le réseau de caméra de sécurité.

\- D'accord.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté comme prévu. Stiles une fois rendu à l'hôpital se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Kira et Liam dans la chambre qu'ils utiliseront pour regarder les caméras de sécurité. Une fois dans la chambre, Stiles plaça les trois ordinateurs sur le lit et attendit que Chris l'appelle. Cela lui prit environ 5 minutes.

\- J'y suis. Vous êtes prêts ? Allez-y. Leur dit Chris.

Kira, Liam et Stiles appuyèrent chacun sur le même bouton de leur ordinateur, et sur chaque écran 4 images de caméra de surveillance apparurent. Ils furent contents que ça fonctionne. Ils regardèrent les images pendant 4 minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Cependant après les 4 minutes, une des caméras se brouilla et commença à avoir des interférences.

\- Hey, c'est normal que ça fasse ça ? Demanda Liam.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas normal. Lui dit Stiles.

\- C'est où ça ? Demanda Kira.

\- Sur le toit. Quelqu'un va devoir y aller. Dit Stiles.

\- Je me dévoue. Dit Kira commençant à s'en aller.

\- Wow, doucement. Il ne s'agit peut-être pas que d'une défaillance… Lui dit Stiles.

\- C'est pour ça que j'emmène ça. Lui répondit Kira en lui montrant son katana.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Dit Liam en la suivant à l'extérieur laissant Stiles seul.

\- D'accord, mais surtout vous ne traînez pas. Vous revenez tout de suite! Leur cria Stiles. Génial, et moi je suis seul maintenant…

Stiles continua à regarder les caméras. Étant en état de stress, il se tanna rapidement. Il décida d'appeler Derek.

\- Salut Stiles, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Je suis en mission super importante, tu te rappelles, c'est ce soir qu'on met le plan à exécution…

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer là-dessus ?

\- Oui, mais Kira et Liam sont allés voir ce qui faisait des interférences sur le toit, alors je suis seul… Bref, et toi Der', tu fais quoi ?

\- Je suis avec Braeden, elle est venue pour me donner des nouvelles sur le Bienfaiteur et pour me draguer… Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais elle m'a un peu défié et mit en colère. Elle a remarqué que je n'arrivais pas à me transformer, alors elle m'a proposé de me donner des cours de survie au surnaturel.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu passes trop de temps avec elle…

\- Je sais Stiles, mais ça peut m'être utile pour plus tard… Et de toute façon, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime…

\- Oui, je le sais… Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je n'aime pas qu'elle puisse être avec toi quand moi j'en n'ai pas la chance.

\- Quand elle aura fini de me faire un bandage pour la blessure que je me suis faite, je vais venir te rejoindre à l'hôpital, ça te va ?

\- D'accord Der', à plus tard.

\- À plus tard Stiles.

Quelques secondes après avoir raccroché, Stiles vit chacune des caméras se fermer une par une.


	15. Chapitre 14

Alors voilà le chapitre 14. Eh oui, deux chapitres dans la même journée, mais c'est pour me rattraper pour la longue attente.

Spoilers: Saison 3

Pairings: Stiles/Derek

Rating: J'ai mis T pour être sûre, mais je ne vais pas aller dans le M comme dans mon autre fiction.

Et MERCI à toi, IantoIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial !

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Stiles laissa les ordinateurs sur le lit et alla chercher Chris. Il le trouva rapidement.

\- Il n'y a plus de courant nulle part, plus aucune des caméras ne fonctionnent.

\- Reste avec Scott. S'il se passe quelque chose tu m'envoies un message. On doit se dépêcher, il ne nous reste plus que 18 minutes…

Avant même que Stiles n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, Chris était parti. Deux minutes étaient passées quand Stiles vit Chris se faire projeter contre la porte de la morgue.

\- Stiles, ne reste pas là. Va-t'en !

\- Non, pourquoi… Stiles n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Peter entra dans la pièce.

\- Écarte-toi Stiles. J'emmène la dépouille. Lui-il.

\- Pourquoi ? La confirmation visuelle ? Demanda Stiles.

\- T'inquiète pas mon mignon, je ne suis pas le Bienfaiteur.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux prendre le corps ? Demanda Chris.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire… Commença Peter.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Chris se précipita vers lui et lui pointa son arme sous le menton.

\- J'avais oublié, tu en as toujours deux. Dit-il parlant de l'arme.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici… Va-t'en, laisse-nous.

\- Tu es sûr d'être assez rapide pour appuyer sur la détente ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas non plus prendre son corps.

\- Eh… Vous avez l'air d'avoir des tas de chose à vous dire, alors je vais me prendre un petit café. J'ai vu un distributeur au bout du couloir. Dit Stiles, en essayant de les laisser régler leurs problèmes.

\- Maintenant tu m'écoute Peter ! S'exclama Chris en colère. Ça fait partie du plan…

\- Si supprimer Scott faisait partie de ton plan, t'es pire que moi.

\- Il dit la vérité. On cherche à démasquer le Bienfaiteur… Dit Stiles.

\- Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es aussi sur la liste, d'ailleurs tu vaux ton pesant d'or… Pas plus que Scott, mais tu vaux quand même ton pesant d'or.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là ! C'est parce que je suis sur la liste que je suis là !

\- Alors va-t'en, laisse nous exécuter notre plan ! S'écria Chris.

Peter sembla penser. Après un moment, il fit tourner le bras de Christopher pour voir sa montre. Cette dernière sur un minuteur indiquait 3 minutes. Chris le regarda d'un regard presque suppliant.

\- Allez-vous-en toi et tes guerriers fauves. Peter, fais ce que je te dis… Lui demanda Chris. S'il te plaît…

Peter ne répondit rien, mais il rappela ses guerriers fauves et quitta l'hôpital. Deux minutes plus tard, Kira était à la morgue. Elle refit la même chose qu'elle avait faite à Scott. Ça prit quelques secondes à ce dernier avant de revenir. Quand il fut conscient, il cria de douleur, alertant toutes les personnes présentes. Kira s'approcha rapidement de lui et quand il arrêta de crier, elle l'embrassa.

\- Alors, ça a marché ou pas ? Demanda Scott.

\- Hum… Commença Stiles avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Liam.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Kira, à la façon qu'avait Liam de la regarder.

\- C'est ta mère, elle est blessée… Ne t'inquiète pas, Mélissa et mon beau-père s'occupe d'elle, mais ils m'ont demandé de te prévenir.

Après cela, chacun partit de son côté. En arrivant au loft, Stiles vit Malia assise devant la porte. Il l'a fit entrer.

\- Je suis allé voir Peter…

\- Tu y es allé seule ?

\- Oui, en fait je suis allé dans le caveau des Hale, je voulais voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose. Il s'est avéré qu'il était là. Nous avons commencé à parler. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'aider à retrouver ma mère…

\- Malia… Ta mère n'a pas demandé de tes nouvelles depuis des lustres… Penses-tu qu'elle voudra revoir sa fille après tant d'années ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais au moins connaître son vrai nom. Tout ce que Peter a pu trouver c'est un surnom. La louve du désert… Elle est comme moi une coyote-garou.

\- Si tu veux on pourra essayer de faire des recherches là-dessus. Je ne peux simplement pas te garantir qu'on va la retrouver, mais on peut au moins essayer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te casses la tête avec ça Stiles.

\- Je veux bien le faire, de toute façon tu es comme une sœur pour moi… Et en plus tu es la cousine de Derek, alors je dois bien essayer de faire mon possible…

\- Merci Stiles. Lui dit Malia en lui donnant un câlin.

\- De rien Malia. Dit Stiles en lui rendant l'accolade.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… Dit Derek avec amusement en arrivant.

\- Derek ! Dit Stiles en allant l'embrasser.

\- Salut cousin ! Lui dit Malia. Derek la regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

\- Elle est au courant ? Demanda-t-il à Stiles.

\- Oui, elle a même confronté Peter…

\- Eh bien, je te dis bienvenue dans la famille Hale Malia. Dit Derek avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis à 100% pour être de la famille, mais on évite le sujet Peter comme avant que je ne sois au courant, d'accord ?

\- Ça me va. Lui répondit Derek.

\- Parfait, je vous laisse. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

Malia partit laissant Stiles et Derek profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre… Jusqu'à ce que John dépose Amara avant d'aller au boulot.

Le lendemain, après avoir reçu un appel de Lydia, Stiles et cette dernière se rendirent au poste de police. Avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse, Lydia expliqua à Stiles sa théorie à propos de sa grand-mère après avoir découvert qu'elle connaissait Meredith et qu'elle lui avait laissé un code à déchiffrer avant sa mort. En entrant, ils allèrent immédiatement voir le père de Stiles. Ils essayèrent de lui expliquer, mais le père de Stiles ne les croyait pas vraiment. Il les fit entrer dans son bureau.

\- Non seulement elle est peut-être en vie… Commença Stiles.

\- Mais il se peut aussi qu'elle se soit fait passer pour morte. Termina Lydia.

\- Ta grand-mère, Lorraine Martin, a simulé sa propre mort ?

\- Ouais, c'est sûr ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- C'est possible. Dit Lydia.

\- C'est plus que probable. Rajouta Stiles.

\- J'imagine que vous avez une histoire pour me le confirmer ? Demanda le Shérif.

\- Il est possible qu'elle aide le Bienfaiteur… Commença Lydia.

\- Ou c'est elle le Bienfaiteur. Termina Stiles.

\- Ça vaut le coût d'entendre cette histoire. Dit le père de Stiles en allant fermer la porte de son bureau. Attendez, je vais dire à Parrish que je dois vous parler et que je ne veux pas être dérangé.

\- Parrish n'était pas là quand on est arrivé papa… Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Personne n'a vu Parrish ? Demanda le Shérif en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Haigh ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu… Lui dit-il. Stiles s'approcha de son père.

\- Papa, il vient de te mentir… Regarde comment il agit. Il est nerveux. Vous mentez Haigh. Dit Stiles en se tournant vers l'officier Haigh.

\- Non, je ne sais pas du tout où il est.

\- Vous mentez encore. Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur votre ordinateur ?

\- Je remplis un rapport.

\- Vous mentez encore… Dit Stiles en s'approchant pour voir ce que Haigh faisait sur son ordinateur. Quoi ?! Vous avez tué une personne sur la liste ? Vous êtes un tueur qui veut l'argent du Bienfaiteur ?!

\- Non mais de quoi tu parles minus, de toute façon ce ne sont pas de tes affaires ! Dit Haigh, nerveux.

\- Vous avez essayé de tuer Parrish, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Stiles, comprenant maintenant.

\- Non, pourquoi je voudrais la mort de mon collègue ?

\- Parce que je vaux 5 millions de dollars, comme tu me l'as dit en me jetant une allumette dessus après m'avoir arrosé d'essence. Lui dit Parrish en arrivant à nu et avec le corps brûlé.

\- Comment ?! Tu étais mort ! Lui dit Haigh. Parrish se jeta sur lui et le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient.

\- Je peux vous confirmer que le Bienfaiteur est une banshee, parce que le Bienfaiteur marque que la tentative de Haigh a échoué, et que la mort n'a pas été confirmée. Leur dit Stiles, toujours devant l'ordinateur de Haigh.

\- D'accord, Parrish nous allons vous amener voir quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être nous dire ce que vous êtes. Dit Stiles en textant Derek pour lui dire qu'ils arriveraient bientôt au loft.

\- Ce que je suis ?

\- Ne posez pas de question, on va vous répondre quand nous serons rendus là-bas. Lui dit Lydia. Avez-vous du linge de rechange dans votre casier au poste ?

\- Oui.

\- Va prendre une douche Jordan, nous t'attendons à l'extérieur. Lui dit le Shérif.

\- D'accord chef.

Lydia, Stiles et le Shérif sortirent à l'extérieur. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Lydia appela Scott et lui demanda de se rendre au loft de Derek. Parrish sortit du bâtiment 10 minutes plus tard, de nouveau propre.

\- Papa, on se rejoint au loft, amène Parrish.

\- D'accord Stiles.

Stiles sauta dans sa Jeep et conduisit jusque chez Derek. Une fois rendu, lui et Lydia montèrent dans le loft.

\- Salut Stiles. Dit Derek en venant rapidement embrasser ce dernier. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi vous m'amenez l'adjoint de ton père ?

\- Autant attendre que Scott et les deux autres arrivent. Lui dit Lydia.

\- Amara est dans sa chambre ?

\- Oui, mais elle arrive. Lui dit Derek quelques secondes avant qu'une boule d'énergie ne saute sur Stiles.

\- Papa !

\- Salut toi. Dit Stiles en l'embrassant sur le front.

Après ça, ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Derek était devant Parrish.

\- Donc, pourquoi m'avez-vous amené Parrish ?

\- Je pense que c'est parce qu'un collègue vient d'essayer, il n'y a même pas 20 minutes de me faire brûler vivant dans ma voiture de patrouille sans y arriver…

\- Je vois… Dit Derek en commençant à examiner Parrish. Il vous a aspergé d'essence ?

\- Il a toujours ses cheveux et ses ongles… Ce sont les parties du corps qui sont les premières à être mortes… Dit Lydia.

\- Ils auraient dû être détruits… Rajouta Derek.

\- J'ai été brûlé vif, j'aurais dû être entièrement détruit… Leur fit remarquer Parrish.

\- Pas si vous êtes comme nous. Lui dit Scott.

\- Comme vous ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit comme nous. Leur dit Derek.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Désolé, mais je n'en ai aucune idée… Lui dit Derek.

\- Mais tu savais pour Jackson et Kira. Lui fit remarquer Scott.

\- Ça dépasse un peu le domaine de mes connaissances. Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans le bestiaire. Tu as demandé à Argent ? Lui dit Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Attendez, c'est quoi un bestiaire ? Non, en fait ce n'est même pas ma première question, répondez moi d'abord, vous êtes tous comme Lydia ? Vous êtes tous médium ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Médium ? Demanda Derek, en essayant de ne pas rire pour ne pas le vexer.

\- Oui.

\- Pas exactement. Répondit Scott.

\- D'accord, alors… vous êtes quoi ?

Stiles, Derek et Scott se regardèrent. Sans avoir vraiment besoin de se consulter, Stiles et Scott montrèrent leurs yeux, leurs vrais yeux, à Parrish.

\- Wow… D'accord, mais ça ne me dit pas vraiment ce que vous êtes … Répondit Parrish, déconcerté.

\- Je suis un loup-garou alpha. Lui dit Scott.

\- Et moi un humain alpha. Lui dit Stiles.

\- Hum… D'accord, et toi Lydia, tu es une médium ?

\- Non, je suis une banshee. Lui répondit-elle.

\- Wow, d'accord… Dit Parrish. Et qui d'autres sont comme vous ?

\- Toutes les personnes sur la liste noire sont des créatures surnaturelles. Lui répondit Derek.

\- Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Lui demanda Parrish

\- Un loup-garou, mais je perds mes pouvoirs…

\- D'accord… Alors tout le monde ici est une créature surnaturelle sauf le Shérif ?

\- C'est ça, même vous vous en êtes une, ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce que vous êtes… Lui répondit Stiles. Stiles vit que son père semblait aller mal, il transpirait beaucoup. Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Haigh tenait son fusil quand Parrish est entré, son fusil est tombé et j'ai reçu une balle dans l'épaule…

\- Quoi ?! Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que l'on devait venir voir Derek…

\- D'accord, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Stiles tira son père à l'extérieur et emmena son père aux urgences. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, le Shérif fut immédiatement pris en charge. Il fut amené dans une chambre et dut attendre l'arrivée du médecin.

\- Bien M. Stilinski. Commença le médecin.

\- Shérif. Dit Stiles.

\- Shérif Stilinski. Se corrigea le médecin. Je vous ai programmé une opération dès demain matin. Vous serez le premier. Malheureusement nous sommes obligés d'ouvrir un peu pour enlever cette balle de votre épaule.

\- D'accord, très bien. Dit John. Eh une question… Ça veut dire quoi cette phrase-là ? Demanda-t-il en pointant une phrase du document qu'il lisait.

\- C'est la quote-part à la charge du patient. Certains actes médicaux et certains frais ne sont pas remboursés.

\- Cette part est importante ? Ça va me coûter cher ?

\- Il va falloir voir ça avec votre assurance personnelle. Vous sentirez les effets de la morphine dans une minute. Essayez de vous reposer monsieur… Shérif… Dit le médecin en quittant la chambre.

\- Stiles… Tu veux bien arrêter… Je voulais juste des précisions sur la terminologie, je t'assure qu'on n'est pas si fauchés que ça.

\- Je suis au courant des retards que tu prenais pour la maison…

\- Stiles… Tu as osé fouiller dans mes affaires ?

\- Oui, je fouille dans tes affaires, surtout quand tu ne me dis pas certaines choses…

\- Je ne te dis pas certaines choses parce que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ce que je fais…

\- Si, j'ai besoin de tout savoir, sinon comment tu veux que je prenne soin de toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui es censé prendre soin de moi, je suis le père et toi tu es le fils ! Tu comprends… Le père, le fils. Lui dit le Shérif en se pointant puis en pointant Stiles. Je prends soin de toi.

Stiles étant toujours debout ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sur le fauteuil près du lit de son père. Il prit soin de choisir ses mots.

\- On doit prendre soin l'un de l'autre…

\- On va réussir à s'en sortir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais papa ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… mais la morphine commence à faire effet et je t'avoue qu'il n'y a rien qui m'inquiète là, tout de suite. Oh j'ai sommeil… finit le shérif en s'endormant.

\- Moi je m'inquiète… dit Stiles pour lui-même.

Sachant que son père serait en sécurité à l'hôpital, Stiles retourna chez Derek. Quand il arriva là-bas, Scott, Lydia et Parrish étaient toujours là. Ayant la clé, Stiles n'eut pas à frapper à la porte. La première chose qu'il entendit c'est Parrish poser des questions.

\- C'est quoi un Kanima ?

\- On y reviendra plus tard, l'important c'est de savoir que tous ceux comme nous qui ont des pouvoirs surnaturels sont sur la liste noire.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je suis… lui dit Parrish.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il s'en fiche. Lui répondit Derek.

\- Et on parle de combien de tueurs professionnels ? Demanda Parrish.

\- On arrive plus à les compter. Lui dit Lydia.

\- En fait, si… dit Stiles, faisant sursauter Lydia, Derek et Parrish. Trois pour le moment, ou du moins trois connus…

\- Mais est-ce que ce sont toujours des professionnels ? Demanda Scott.

\- Non, Haigh n'était pas un tueur, je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà fait ce genre de chose. Lui dit Parrish.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'en ait pas un, sinon il aurait su que tu n'étais pas vraiment mort… lui fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Alors, n'importe qui avec cette liste peut tenter sa chance… constata Derek.

\- Mais s'il l'a eu. Qui d'autre peut l'avoir eu, cette liste ? Pourquoi c'est si facile de se la procurer ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Quelqu'un vous veut tous morts, jusqu'au dernier… lui répondit Stiles.

\- C'est rassurant… Lui dit Parrish.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai aussi peur que vous, Amara est sur cette liste.

\- Au moins vous, vous savez pourquoi on veut vous tuer, moi je ne sais même pas ce que je suis…

\- Ça te dérangerait si je faisais des tests sur toi pour savoir ce que tu es ?

\- Tu penses être capable de le déterminer ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer, ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer.

\- D'accord, et si tu veux, je peux t'entraîner en retour.

\- Peut-être un peu au corps à corps, au tir à l'arc et aux armes blanches, mais pour les fusils, je suis plutôt doué.

\- D'accord, ça me va.

\- Bien, je vous enverrai un message quand je voudrai faire les tests.

\- Tu veux mon numéro de téléphone ?

\- Hum, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Mais comment tu vas pouvoir me contacter ?

\- En te textant. Lui dit Stiles avec un sourire moqueur.

\- D'accord, je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'y prendras. Bon j'y vais, je suis mort… Dit Parrish en sortant du loft sous le rire des autres.

Le lendemain, Lydia vint chez Stiles pour essayer de trouver la clé pour découvrir le code que la grand-mère de Lydia avait laissé pour cette dernière.

\- Essaie Maddy. Ça doit être Maddy…

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop évident comme mot clé ?

\- Essaie je te dis, ça doit être Maddy.

Lydia essaya, et cela fit comme elle pensait, absolument rien.

\- Je te l'avais dit…

\- Essaies ton prénom, elle a laissé la liste pour toi, non ? Alors ça doit être ton prénom…

\- D'accord… dit Lydia en tapant son nom. L'ordinateur lui marqua le mot « erreur ».

\- Le prénom de ta mère alors… lui dit Stiles. Lydia essaya, le résultat fut le même. Tu n'avais pas un animal de compagnie ? Lydia le regarda comme si elle était découragée.

Ils décidèrent de penser chacun de leur côté. C'est ce qu'ils firent pendant plus d'une heure avant que Stiles ne soit plus capable de supporter le silence.

\- Les cendres étaient pour toi, le code était aussi pour toi, tu es censée pouvoir le déchiffrer…

\- Ouais, personne d'autre ne peut le faire. C'est pour ça que c'est aussi difficile…

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Stiles à bout de nerfs. Pourquoi tu sonnes depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Stiles à son imprimante.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais remettre du papier… lui dit Lydia.

\- Ouais, bonne idée. Dit Stiles en prenant une pile de papier pour la mettre dans son imprimante. Une fois fait, Stiles put enfin se reconcentrer à nouveau. Toi… Mais personne d'autre que toi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ce qu'on a essayé était en rapport à Lorraine… On se prend la tête pour deviner un mot qui a rapport avec elle alors qu'on devrait peut-être essayer d'en chercher un ayant rapport avec toi.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu faisais avec ta grand-mère ? Vous n'aviez pas un truc en particulier que vous faisiez toutes les deux ? Vous alliez à la plage ? Vous mangiez des glaces ?

\- On lisait.

\- D'accord ! Vous lisiez quoi ?

\- _La petite sirène_.

\- Vous lisiez un dessin animé ? Demanda Stiles, éberlué.

\- Avant d'être un dessin animé, c'est un conte. D'Anderson.

\- Essaies _La Petit Sirène_ … Lydia fit ce qu'il dit, le message était le même.

\- On le lisait tous les soirs… Cette histoire m'obsédait tellement que pendant trois mois, je ne parlais que d'Ariel. Ça rendait mes parents dingues mais… mamie trouvait que c'était adorable. Dit Lydia en tapant le nom de la petite sirène comme mot clé.

\- Ça fonctionne ! Hum… Tu connais ces noms ? Demanda Stiles en regardant une liste de noms qui lui étaient inconnus apparaître à l'écran.

\- Seulement celui de ma grand-mère.

Stiles essayait de se concentrer sur Lydia, mais son imprimante se mit en marche. Il alla voir ce qui s'imprimait et fut quelque peu sous le choc.

\- Lydia… Il faut que l'on appelle Scott.

\- Mais avant j'aimerais qu'on aille voir Parrish pour savoir qui sont ces personnes…

\- Bonne idée.

Stiles et Lydia partirent en direction du poste de police. Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Parrish.

\- Nous avons trouvé une nouvelle liste. Peux-tu nous dire si c'est une liste noire ?

\- Oui, je peux chercher les noms dans la base de données… Lui répondit Parrish, en allant sur son ordinateur. Il marqua le nom des personnes. Ce n'est pas une autre liste noire, c'est une liste de gens déjà morts.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Lydia. Ils sont tous morts ?

\- Durant les dix dernières années, tous des suicides et toujours au même endroit. Dit Parrish.

\- Eichen House. Constata Stiles.

\- Stiles ?

\- Lydia ?

\- C'est bien ce soir le feu de joie ?

\- Oui, Scott, Liam et Malia devraient déjà y être, pourquoi ?

\- Quelque chose va se produire…

\- C'est la Banshee qui parle ?

\- Oui Stiles, c'est la Banshee en moi qui me dit que quelque chose de grave va se passer.

\- On ne peut rien faire, on ne pourra sûrement pas entrer, et de toute façon Scott va être capable de gérer…

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas il faudrait qu'on aille à Eichen House pour regarder dans leurs dossiers.

\- Ce n'est pas une bibliothèque, il faut une commission rogatoire pour prendre des dossiers…

\- Ma grand-mère m'a laissé une liste de 10 suicides, y compris le sien… Il y a forcément une raison. Il n'y a personne à Eichen House qui pourrait nous aider ?

\- Non, mais il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas insensible aux pots de vin.

Sans plus tarder, Lydia se leva et tira Stiles jusqu'à sa Jeep et lui demanda de les conduire à Eichen House. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'ils soient devant Brunski.

\- Mille dollars.

\- Mille dollars… Pour emprunter une petite clé pour ouvrir une petite salle où sont classés des dossiers ? Non mais vous êtes malades…

\- Quand c'est toi qui a les clés, c'est toi qui fixe les prix. Lui dit Brunski avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

\- D'accord… Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a autant d'argent ?

\- Je sais très bien que non. Si tu avais de l'argent, papa shérif aurait déjà payé sa facture. C'est pour ça que je m'adresse à elle. Dit-il en regardant Lydia.

\- J'ai 500 dollars. Dit Lydia après avoir sorti son portefeuille.

\- Hum… Bon… Dit-il en se tournant pour changer de cassette dans sa radio. Suivez-moi.

Stiles et Lydia se regardèrent en se comprenant. Brunski avait le même type de cassette qui était remis avec l'argent après la mort d'une cible de la liste noire. Ils suivirent Brunski qui les amena là où ils le voulaient.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Ouais, on va se débrouiller. Lydia, t'as la liste ? Demanda Stiles. Lydia la lui donna, et Stiles la regarda de nouveau. Lydia, pourquoi tu as marqué un autre nom ?

\- J'ai rien écrit…

\- C'est pourtant ton écriture.

\- Mais pourquoi j'aurais écrit un autre nom ?

\- Pourquoi tu as écris le mien ? Demanda Stiles en lui montrant la liste.

\- C'était les cassettes… C'est bien ça ? Demanda Brunski en entrant dans la pièce à son tour, avant de prendre un pistolet à impulsion électrique et d'électrocuter Stiles et Lydia avec.

Quand ils revinrent à eux, Stiles et Lydia étaient ligotés à une des colonnes de la pièce.

\- Au secours ! Au secours ! Cria Lydia.

\- Il y a pas mal de gens qui crient à l'aide dans cet endroit. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un nous entendra…

\- Je suis preneuse si tu as une meilleure idée. Parce que si tu n'as pas compris, tous ces suicides étaient en fait des meurtres…

\- C'est pour ça que Lorraine t'a laissé le message.

\- Elle avait prédit sa propre mort… Elle savait que je comprendrais.

\- Dommage que tu n'aies pas prédit la tienne avant… Dit Brunski en entrant de nouveau dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas des meurtres, je ne suis pas un tueur en série comme Ted Bondi qui s'amusait à découper des étudiantes en morceaux.

\- Non, vous êtes juste un ange de la mort. Répondit Stiles.

\- Je crois que tu ne mesures pas le niveau de mon engagement personnel dans mon travail Stiles. Il y a des personnes ici qui n'ont pas seulement besoin d'un traitement, elles ont surtout besoin d'être délivrées. Je les ai aidé à se délivrer de leur souffrance. J'ai aidé Lorraine.

\- Vous l'avez tuée. Lui dit Lydia.

\- J'ai aidé ta grand-mère et maintenant c'est à toi de m'aider parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'a toujours dérangé, j'ai jamais compris. Lui dit-il en lui montrant une cassette avec le nom de sa grand-mère.

Il partit rapidement chercher une radio et il mit la cassette à l'intérieur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Brunski, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lorraine, tout va bien se passer. Vous allez seulement avoir un tout petit peu de mal à respirer.

On entendait le bruit d'une respiration forte. Une respiration qui devenait de plus en plus de difficile.

\- Lydia regarde-moi. N'écoute pas. Lydia, n'écoute pas ça. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. N'écoute pas, penses à autre chose. D'accord ? Lydia ? HEY! ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! Cria Stiles après Brunski.

Ce dernier lui mit un coup de poing et attrapa Lydia par la gorge.

\- Alors tu écoutes. Écoute bien, concentre-toi. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à comprendre ce qu'elle dit Lydia.

La voix de Lorraine recommença à parler.

\- _Je vous en supplie, non, je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal._

\- _À qui ?_

\- _Ariel._

Brunski se contenta de regarder Lydia après lui avoir lâché la gorge. Il attendait qu'elle dise enfin quelque chose. Quand Lydia tourna la tête pour ne plus voir Brunski, ce dernier se leva avant d'aller chercher quelque chose.

\- On a pas mal d'ado qui essaye par tous les moyens de s'introduire dans notre pharmacie. La plupart du temps ils n'y arrivent pas. Mais vous deux, vous m'avez l'air très malins. Leur dit Brunski en prenant une seringue et un médicament. Je dois te l'avouer Stiles, je n'ai aucun don extraordinaire comme Lydia. Et il n'empêche que j'étais persuadé qu'on allait se refaire ça un jour ou l'autre. Dit Brunski en s'avançant vers Stiles.

\- Non, non, non ! S'exclama Lydia.

\- Lâchez cette seringue. Dit Parrish en arrivant juste avant que Brunski ne plante l'aiguille dans le cou de Lydia. Enlevez votre pouce de cette seringue et éloignez-la doucement de son cou. Continua Parrish en pointant son arme sur Brunski.

\- C'est le jeune adjoint. Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Je parie que tu n'as jamais tiré de ta vie. Dit Brunski en essayant encore de planter l'aiguille dans le cou de Lydia.

Il n'en eut pas le temps, Parrish tira sur Brunski, directement dans son épaule.

\- Il a tué ma grand-mère… Fut tout ce que Lydia trouva à dire à Parrish quand ce dernier la libéra. Il contrôlait Meredith.

\- Il l'a utilisée pour créer la liste noire.

\- Il l'a tuée quand elle a essayé de nous aider.

\- Haha, vous… vous croyez que c'était moi… que c'était moi qui la contrôlais ? Dit-il avec difficulté avant de commencer à rire. Imbéciles… c'était elle qui me contrôlait. Eut le temps de dire Brunski avant de mourir.

\- Ah non… Si ce n'est pas lui… pas lui le Bienfaiteur…

\- Non, et il n'était pas sur ma liste… Dit Meredith en se dévoilant. Mais c'était quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- D'accord… Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être vivante alors que tu es censée être morte, mais Meredith Walker, je vous arrête. Dit Parrish en lui passant les menottes.

Stiles prit les cassettes et retourna au loft. Quand il arriva là-bas, Derek l'attendait l'air inquiet. Stiles lui expliqua rapidement les derniers évênements. Puis il lui montra la cassette que Brunski avait utilisée pour enregistrer le meurtre de la grand-mère de Lydia.

\- _On y va maintenant Lorraine. Dit la voix de Brunski._

\- _Écoutez-moi. Je vous en prie écoutez-moi. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, quelque chose que je dois à tout prix arrêter._

\- _Je dois vous ramener à Eichen House Lorraine._

\- _Non ! Non, je sais que vous ne m'emmènerez nulle part. J'entends le magnétophone dans votre poche. Il est allumé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'enregistrez tout comme vous avez enregistré les autres._

Stiles arrêta le magnétophone et se tourna vers Derek.

\- Ça ne s'est pas passé à Eichen House. Lui fit remarquer Derek.

\- Mais alors où est-elle allée ? Demanda Stiles.

\- C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir. Tu sais quoi, on va recommencer l'enregistrement, mais on va isoler les bruits. Je ne pourrai pas le faire moi-même, mais toi tu peux le faire.

\- D'accord.

Stiles prit le magnétophone et redémarra l'enregistrement. Il appuya sur plusieurs boutons avant d'enfin entendre seulement le fond sonore.

\- Je sais où elle était ! S'exclama Stiles. Le son qu'on entend c'est le tourne disque de la maison du lac de Lydia.

\- La grand-mère de Lydia se serait évadée d'Eichen House pour aller écouter un disque ?

\- Non, puisqu'elle était comme Lydia. C'était une Banshee. Peut-être juste une fois, mais elle l'était quand même.

\- Tu as ton visage de 'je suis sur le point de tout comprendre, et je prends simplement le temps de bien ramener mes idées ensemble'… Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu penses avoir trouvé.

\- D'accord. Je me dis que peut-être finalement elle avait réussi à prédire d'autres morts, mais pas seulement une, toute une liste. Celle de la liste noire. Peut-être que Lorraine avait réussi à prédire les morts, et qu'elle savait que ce qui pouvait empêcher ça était dans sa maison du lac.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as raison, mais on ferait mieux d'aller voir.

\- Allons-y Der'. Dit Stiles, excité d'avoir peut-être trouvé le moyen d'arrêter la liste noire.

Cela leur prit deux heures avant d'arriver au chalet de Lydia. Une fois rendus là-bas, Stiles se dirigea immédiatement vers la pièce insonorisée. En entrant dans la pièce, le tourne disque était en marche. Mais il n'y avait pas de musique. Stiles décida de l'écouter pendant un moment. Derek, n'entendant pas comme il aurait dû entendre, se découragea. Il arrêta le tourne disque et dit à Stiles qu'il ferait mieux d'aller chercher Lydia, ou même Meredith.

\- Attend ! Je l'entends toujours…

\- Mais il est arrêté…

\- Je sais, mais j'entends quelque chose d'autre alors… Il y a quelque chose d'autre dans la pièce. C'est quelque chose qui tourne.

Derek ne l'entendait pas, mais il commença à observer autour de lui. Quand il regarda derrière le tourne disque, il vit qu'il était connecté à quelque chose passant dans le mur. Il décida de tirer dessus. Plus il tirait, plus il traçait une ligne dans le mur. Quand il fut rendu au plafond, Stiles vint l'aider à enlever le mur. Derrière, ils trouvèrent un énorme ordinateur.

\- Tu sais ce que sais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stiles à Derek.

\- Hum… Pas vraiment.

\- C'est la liste noire…

\- Comment ?

\- La liste noire a été créée il y a plusieurs années. Ça doit être quelque chose que Lorraine a créé quand elle était encore en vie…

\- Mais comment on l'arrête ?

\- Il doit y avoir un bouton, ou une clé pour l'arrêter. Reste plus qu'à la trouver.

\- On devrait peut-être appeler Lydia, c'est quand même chez elle ici…

\- Oui, bonne idée.

Stiles prit son portable et appela Lydia en vidéo conférence. Elle lui expliqua ce que Meredith avait enfin dit, et l'implication de Peter dans toute cette histoire. Tout le temps que Peter et elle étaient en soins intensifs, Meredith a entendu l'esprit tourmenté de Peter. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle a commencé la liste noire. Stiles lui demanda si Lydia savait comment arrêter l'ordinateur. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas comment fonctionnait les ordinateurs en 1970. Stiles, découragé, laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps.

\- Stiles, remontre-moi le sol.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Stiles en lui remontrant le sol.

\- Où est la tache de vin ? Il devrait y avoir des taches des vins rouges sur le tapis.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien…

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens… Le vin ne s'évapore pas…

\- Lydia, donne-moi le nom de la bouteille de vin que tu as renversée sur le sol !

\- C'est une bouteille de 1882, un côte du Rhône.

\- D'accord.

Derek partit chercher la bouteille tandis que Stiles resta dans la pièce.

\- Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. Dit Derek en revenant.

\- Brise la bouteille.

\- D'accord. Dit Derek avant de casser la bouteille sur le sol.

Une clé tomba dans les débris de verre. Stiles se précipita pour la ramasser. Il la mise dans la serrure qu'il y avait sur l'ordinateur. Ce dernier s'arrêta après quelques secondes.

\- On a réussi !

\- Attends avant de trop te réjouir, on devrait appeler Scott.

\- D'accord…

Ils appelèrent Scott, ce dernier leur expliqua que Kira avait trouvé la meute de Satomi, qu'ils l'avaient amenée à l'ancienne usine des Argents et qu'ils s'étaient tous fait attaqués par plusieurs tueurs à gages. Il leur dit aussi que quelques secondes avant son appel, chacun des tueurs avait reçu un message, disant que la mission était terminée.

\- Stiles, Derek, Bravo. Vous avez arrêtez la liste noire. Leur dit Scott.


	16. Chapitre 15

Voilà le chapitre 15. Je m'excuse de la longue attente... Ce chapitre est l'avan dernier, et le dernier va être posté pas très longtemps après.

Spoilers: Saison 4 et 5

Pairings: Stiles/Derek, et vous allez découvrir les autres.

Rating: T

Merci à toi, IantoIsAlive, ma chère beta correctrice qui fait un travail génial.

Alors voilà, bonne lecture :P

* * *

Chapitre 15

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'aucune créature n'avait fait parler d'elle, Scott vint demander à Stiles et Derek s'il pouvait emprunter le loft pour un rencard avec Kira. Stiles n'avait pas de problème avec ça, alors il regarda simplement Derek, voir si lui ça le dérangeait. Derek lui dit qu'il avait le loft pour la soirée, que Stiles, Amara et lui iraient dormir chez le shérif après s'être fait un ciné. Scott repartit étant joyeux, et une petite fille pleine d'énergie l'était elle aussi.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles reçu un appel de Lydia, lui disant que Deaton s'était fait kidnapper par Peter, mais qu'il l'avait relâché la veille. Il lui demanda d'appeler Scott puis une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, Stiles réveilla Derek.

\- Stiles ?

\- Deaton avait été enlevé par Peter…

\- D'accord, je vais aller le voir, toi tu dois donner tes cours aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai pas de cours à la première.

\- Alors va t'entraîner avec l'équipe de crosse.

\- D'accord. Mais dès que tu as plus d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé, appelle-moi.

\- D'accord, j'emmène Amara avec moi.

\- Mélissa ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait voir Amara. Ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'elles ne se sont pas vues.

\- D'accord, et puis elle sera sûrement plus en sécurité comme ça…

\- Oui, sûrement.

\- Allez, j'y vais. Je t'aime. Lui dit Derek avant de l'embrasser puis de sortir de la chambre.

\- Moi aussi. Cria Stiles.

Un peu plus tard, Stiles était avec l'équipe dans la salle de musculation. Il courrait depuis plusieurs minutes quand il vit Liam et Mason semblant se disputer. Mason éleva la voix, lui demandant ce qu'il avait depuis un moment. Liam lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais Mason répliqua que oui il devait y avoir quelque chose. Stiles les laissa se chicaner mais écouta de plus près quand il entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Mason lorsqu'il demanda à Liam s'il allait vraiment soulever les 150 livres. Il laissa faire, sachant quand même que Liam était capable de soulever le poids. Mais à un moment, il entendit Liam commencer à avoir de la difficulté à soulever les poids. Il se précipita vers lui, lui ordonna de se pousser et souleva le poids de sur le torse de Liam.

\- Liam ! S'exclama Mason.

\- Ça va, je vais bien.

\- Je croyais qu'en étant un loup-garou tu étais plus fort Liam…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Mason. Lui dit Liam un peu méchamment, faisant partir Mason.

\- Ok Liam, je peux comprendre que tu ne veux pas vraiment rester avec des plus vieux, comme la meute, mais ne rejette pas Mason aussi.

\- Je… D'accord.

\- Et maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, je t'assure que je vais bien.

\- Liam, tu étais parfaitement capable de soulever ça sans problème. Quelque chose t'a déconcentré.

\- Oui, c'est vrai j'ai été déconcentré. Je… J'ai des hallucinations depuis l'hôpital, quand j'ai combattu un guerrier fauve avec Kira.

\- Mais il fallait nous le dire Liam !

\- Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas paraître comme celui qui est facilement effrayé, surtout simplement à cause d'un guerrier fauve…

\- Mais c'est normal d'avoir peur Liam ! Tu es plus jeune que nous, et ça fait plus longtemps que nous combattons ce genre de chose. Tu n'as pas à être gêné de ça.

\- Merci Stiles.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Liam. On fait un marché. Chaque fois que tu as une de tes hallucinations, tu m'appelles ou tu me textes, peu importe l'heure.

\- D'accord, ça marche.

\- Allez, vas en cours. Et puis j'ai un cours à donner moi.

Après ça, Stiles fit ses cours. Plus tard, le soir, il s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas Scott à son match de crosse. Liam lui apprit que Scott l'avait texté pour lui dire qu'il aurait sûrement un peu de retard. Mais après une heure de match, Stiles se décida à aller voir au loft. En arrivant là-bas, il le trouva ravagé. Il appela donc Derek qui lui apprit ce que Deaton savait. Avant que Derek n'ait eu le temps de décrocher, Stiles reçu un appel de Lydia.

\- Lydia ?

\- Scott a été enlevé. Leur dit Lydia.

\- Ouais, et Kira aussi. Mais on ne sait pas où ils sont…

\- Au Mexique, et si tu veux leur sauver la vie, toi aussi tu dois y aller. Leur dit Deaton, parlant surtout à Stiles.

\- D'accord, mais j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose avant que nous puissions tous y aller. Lui dit Stiles.

\- D'accord, viens me rejoindre à la clinique.

\- J'arrive.

Stiles y alla, et y retrouva Derek, Deaton et Lydia. Deaton expliqua tout ce qu'il sait, puis il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il y aille bientôt. Stiles fit donc un appel groupé avec son père et Braeden.

\- Stiles ? Firent les voix des deux autres.

\- Bonjour, on est en appel groupé.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

\- Scott et Kira ont été enlevés par Peter. D'accord, alors Papa, est-ce que tu pourrais emprunter un camion de police pour que Liam, Derek et moi puissions faire le trajet à l'intérieur ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais oui, d'accord. Lui répondit son père.

\- Parfait, Derek, est-ce que tu peux partir avec mon père. Quand il aura le camion, tu pourras aller chercher Liam au lycée ? Le match doit être terminé maintenant.

\- Pas de problème Stiles. Dit-il en partant déjà.

\- Génial. Les autres, arrangez-vous pour pouvoir venir nous rejoindre, il faut partir le plus rapidement possible pour l'Iglesia.

\- D'accord, j'arrive dans pas très longtemps Stiles. Lui dit Braeden.

Stiles raccrocha. Il se tourna vers Lydia et lui tendit les clés de sa Jeep.

\- Lydia, je te confie ma Jeep. Je sais que tu ne vas pas l'abîmer, et que tu es capable de faire le trajet jusqu'au Mexique. Va chercher Malia au lycée et pars immédiatement après.

\- D'accord Stiles. On se revoit demain. Lui dit Lydia en sortant de la clinique.

Pas très longtemps après, Derek arriva avec Liam. Stiles remercia Deaton une dernière fois pour le sortilège, et sortit rejoindre Derek et Liam.

\- Hey Liam, comment s'est fini le match finalement ?

\- Mal, on a perdu. Mais Brett a été là pour m'aider avec les hallucinations.

\- Je vais devoir le remercier celui-là. Dit Stiles, vraiment soulagé que Liam n'ait pas eu à combattre son esprit seul, comme lui avait dû le faire avec le nogitsune.

\- Allez, vous deux, on doit y aller. Dit Derek en leur indiquant le camion. On a un chauffeur personnel. Leur dit Derek en pointant Braeden qui avait sorti la tête du camion, juste assez pour que Stiles et Liam puisse la voir.

\- Derek…

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas Stiles, mais elle peut nous être utile…

\- D'accord…

Ils étaient en route depuis environ une heure quand Derek commença à parler.

\- Ok, je t'ai apporté quelque chose, ça devrait t'aider à te contrôler. Dit Derek en sortant le faux talisman avec le triskèle dessus. Cet objet appartient à ma famille depuis des siècles. C'est un talisman aux pouvoirs surnaturels extrêmement puissants. On l'utilise pour apprendre aux bêtas à se contrôler pendant la pleine lune. Lui dit Derek en lui donnant le talisman. Stiles le regarda avec une drôle d'expression, jusqu'à ce que Derek lui fasse signe d'ajouter quelque chose pour convaincre Liam.

\- Hum… Ouais, c'est très puissant, c'est extrêmement puissant… Ajouta Stiles.

La nuit était tombée depuis environ une heure quand Liam commença à se transformer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes m'apprendre, mais il faut peut-être ne pas trop tarder… Lui dit Liam, ses yeux flashant sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

\- Liam, tu es toujours là ? On a un mantra qui nous aide, il faut se concentrer sur les mots et les répéter comme si tu méditais. Tu les répètes jusqu'à ce que tu sentes que tu reprends le contrôle.

\- Ok, je t'écoute, dis-moi ta formule.

\- Regarde le triskèle d'abord. Tu vois le symbole ? Chaque spirale a une signification.

\- Alpha, bêta, oméga. Dit Stiles.

\- Ça signifie que l'on peut toujours s'élever jusqu'à un certain point mais aussi être déchu. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de répéter ces trois mots. Et à chaque fois que tu répètes, tu sens que tu t'apaises, que tu reprends le contrôle. Aller, Vas-y.

\- Alpha, bêta, oméga. Dit Liam rapidement.

\- Doucement. Lui dit Derek.

\- Alpha… Bêta… Oméga… Alpha… Bêta… Oméga…

\- C'est ça. N'oublie pas que chaque fois que tu dis ces mots, tu te calmes un peu plus.

\- Alpha… Bêta… Oméga…

\- Derek, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais je ne crois pas que ton mantra fonctionne pour lui…

\- Vas-y-toi, trouve autre chose.

\- Liam, écoute-moi ! Trois choses ne peuvent être cachées bien longtemps, dis-moi quelles sont-elles ?

\- Le soleil… La lune… La vérité… Le soleil… La lune… La vérité… Dit Liam, reprenant de plus en plus le contrôle de lui-même.

\- C'est bien Liam, continue à te les dire dans ta tête quand tu commences à reperdre le contrôle.

\- D'accord. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi. Pendant une minute, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais vous tailler en pièce. Dit Liam à Derek.

\- Ça aurait un peu sapé l'ambiance pour le retour, alors merci. Lui dit Stiles pince sans rire.

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de self-control à l'intérieur de l'Iglesia ? Lui demanda Derek.

\- On n'est pas si mal barré que ça finalement. Dit Stiles après que Liam ait sorti ses griffes pour ensuite les rétracter.

Derek se contenta de commencer à sortir. Quelques secondes à peine après être sorti du camion, Derek fut pris par un des guerriers fauves, se fit donner plusieurs coups de poing avant de se faire poignarder à l'abdomen, mortellement.

\- Derek ! S'exclama Stiles en courant vers Derek, après que Braeden ait tiré plusieurs fois sur le guerrier fauve, le faisant déguerpir.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Isaac, qui arrivait avec les autres, John ayant averti Chris.

\- Ça va, allez-y sortez Scott de là ! Allez-y, trouvez-les. J'arrive quand je peux. Dit-il aux autres.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser Derek, tu es blessé mortellement.

\- Va sauver ton meilleur ami Stiles, ça va aller pour moi. Braeden va rester avec moi.

\- D'accord Der'. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Dit Stiles, l'embrassant longuement.

\- Allez, Vas-y Stiles. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Moi aussi Derek, moi aussi je t'aime. Dit Stiles, embrassant Derek une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

Stiles avant d'entrer dans l'église, regarda Derek une dernière fois, et rejoignit les autres.

\- Par ici. Dit-il, en les guidant.

Ils avancèrent pendant un moment avant qu'Isaac ne les arrête.

\- Doucement. Stop, pas si vite. Il faut d'abord savoir où l'on se trouve. Ça risque d'être plus facile pour trouver Scott et Kira.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Liam.

\- On se baisse ! S'exclama Malia.

\- Vite, il faut foutre le camp ! S'exclama Stiles, voyant un guerrier fauve arriver vers eux. Par ici, vite !

Ils commencèrent à courir le plus vite possible pour essayer d'échapper au guerrier fauve. Après un moment, ils réussirent à le semer. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles entendit une respiration saccadée, autre que celle de la meute qui était avec lui.

\- Kira ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Stiles ! Cria Kira. Je suis ici.

Stiles et la meute coururent vers la voix de Kira. Ils la trouvèrent par terre, blessée. Mais elle semblait commencer à cicatriser.

\- Stiles, il faut faire quelque chose. Un des guerriers fauves, Peter a changé Scott en l'un d'eux.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut aller aider Scott !

\- D'accord, est-ce que tu as une idée de comment on peut savoir qui il est ?

\- Non, mais je crois que Liam ou toi pouvez le ramener.

\- En gros, on prend le guerrier fauve qui se bat le moins bien, et Liam, Isaac ou moi essayons de ramener Scott ?

\- Quelque chose dans le genre…

Sans répondre, la meute partit à la recherche de Scott. Le premier guerrier fauve qu'ils rencontrèrent sembla être le bon, parce qu'il n'était pas très puissant, comparé à ceux qu'ils avaient combattu avant. Liam et Isaac l'immobilisèrent pendant que Stiles essaya de lui parler.

\- Scott… Scott c'est moi ! Regarde-moi. Lui dit Stiles. Scott, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, se défit de la prise d'Isaac et Liam et frappa Stiles. Il reprit ensuite Liam, et le colla à un mur, le prenant par la gorge.

\- Scott… Dit Liam avec difficulté. Quand Scott vint pour le frapper, il ajouta. Scott, Scott attend ! Écoute-moi ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es un loup-garou, et moi aussi. J'en suis un. Lui dit Liam en faisant flasher ses yeux de bêta.

Scott relâcha lentement sa prise sur Liam, le déposant au sol. Liam continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes d'inactivité, Scott recula et commença à enlever les ''vêtements'' qu'il avait sur lui. Quand il eut fini, il prit le masque qu'il avait sur le visage entre ses mains. Dans un puissant cri d'alpha, il sépara le masque en deux, se défaisant du sortilège qui le possédait. Quand il finit son cri, il se tourna vers Peter qui venait d'arriver.

\- C'était vous… Le seul qui en savait autant qu'Argent à propos des guerriers fauves, à propos du Nawal… Tout ça pour le pouvoir…

\- Pour celui de ma famille. Dit Peter, ne niant point. Un pouvoir qui était légitimement destiné à me revenir. Et non pas à être usurpé par un petit crétin d'adolescent boutonneux si incorruptible qu'il refuse de verser le sang de ses ennemis même lorsque c'est justifié… Un pouvoir comme ça, ça se mérite. Finit-il en faisant flasher ses yeux bleus de bêta. Tu n'es pas digne d'un tel don. Finit-il en se transformant et en attaquant Scott.

Malia et Kira essayèrent d'attaquer Peter, mais ce dernier les mit KO en quelques secondes.

\- Tu n'étais que mon bêta à l'origine, Scott. C'est ma morsure qui a changé ton existence. Et c'est ma morsure qui peut y mettre fin.

\- Alors finissons en Peter. Parce que c'est la seule chance que vous aurez.

Ils se mirent à se battre. Stiles au début les regarda, mais à un moment il entendit le cri d'un loup. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il sut que c'était Derek. Il se précipita en dehors des ruines pour voir Derek passer devant lui avant de se jeter sur Peter pour le tuer. Une fois fait, Derek se retransforma.

\- Comment ? Demandèrent les autres.

\- J'ai simplement évolué. Leur dit Derek avec un petit sourire.

\- Et si Isaac allait te chercher des vêtements le temps qu'on parle ? Demanda Stiles, regardant fixement Isaac.

\- Hum, je ne dirais pas non. Dit Derek, ce qui fit qu'Isaac se précipita vers la Jeep de Stiles pour trouver des vêtements.

\- Donc tu as évolué ? Demanda Stiles, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

\- Stiles… Lui dit Derek, calmement.

\- Évolution signifie presque mort Derek ! S'écria Stiles.

\- Je sais. Je me sentais mourir aussi quand je vous ai dit de partir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres et me voyant mourir dans tes bras. Lui dit Derek d'une petite voix.

\- Paige… Souffla Stiles avant de se jeter dans les bras de Derek. Il l'embrassa pendant un long moment, autant pour se rassurer qu'il était sain et sauf que pour rassurer Derek.

\- Hum, j'ai les vêtements. Leur dit Isaac.

\- Merci Isaac. Lui dit Derek en prenant les vêtements avant de rapidement se changer.

\- Bon, et si nous retournions à la maison ? J'aimerais voir Amara. Dit Derek.

\- Allons-y.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Presque 10 mois étaient passés depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Mexique avec Scott. Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées. Premièrement Scott et Liam s'étaient mis ensemble et tout se passait pour le mieux pour eux. Lydia et Parrish s'étaient eux aussi mis ensemble, et Parrish avait entraîné Lydia qui découvrait peu à peu ses pouvoirs de banshee. De nouveaux méchants étaient apparus, les Dread Doctors. Ces derniers avaient créés de nouvelles créatures, des Chimeras. Pour la sécurité d'Amara, Derek avait dû quitter Beacon Hills, et autant pour Amara et lui que Stiles, c'était un enfer. La meute constituée de Stiles, Derek, Amara, Lydia, Parrish, Liam, Scott, Kira, Malia, Mason, Hayden (uneChimera), Isaac, le shérif, Mélissa et Chris avait eu beaucoup de coups durs. Stiles avait tué Donovan quand celui avait essayé de le tuer à la bibliothèque. Liam avait failli tuer Scott lors de la super lune. Parrish avait découvert qu'il était un Hellhound. Malia avait enfin retrouvé sa mère, mais celle-ci voulait la tuer. Lydia avait été trouvée par Parrish, dans un état catatonique, ce qui les poussa à l'emmener à l'hôpital, puis la mère de Lydia la fit transférer à Eichen House où elle se trouve toujours. Théo Raeken, un ami d'enfance de Scott et Stiles était réapparu, étant un loup-garou, mais pas un loup-garou ordinaire, puisqu'il avait été créé par les Dread Doctors. Ce dernier s'était créé une meute avec les Chimeras. Scott et Stiles ne se parlaient plus, étant fâchés l'un contre l'autre. À cause de cela, la meute était séparée en deux, ceux du côté de Stiles et ceux du côté de Scott. Les Dread Doctors étaient toujours présents, et ils avaient ramené une créature morte à la vie, la Chimera parfaite. Et quelques jours plus tôt, le shérif avait été enlevé par Théo et blessé par une des Chimeras qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. Même après une opération, il n'allait pas mieux, ce qui inquiétait tout le monde.

Voilà pourquoi Stiles se trouvait avec Scott devant chez ce dernier, Stiles dans une voiture et Scott essayant d'embarquer lui aussi.

\- Stiles attends.

\- Je peux m'occuper du reste tout seul.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu dois faire. On sait juste que c'est une autre Chimera. Tu as l'intention d'aller où ? Laisse-moi venir avec toi. Je peux trouver des indices que tu ne trouveras pas. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas tout seul, t'as besoin de moi. De nous tous. Je peux demander aux autres de nous aider. Je peux appeler Liam.

\- Liam vient d'essayer de te tuer.

\- D'accord, alors laisse-moi au moins t'aider. Lui demanda Scott, désespéré.

\- Tu lui as fait confiance. Lui répondit simplement Stiles.

\- Toi aussi tu lui as fait confiance. Théo nous a trompés.

\- Tu ne sais même pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est ton père. Sérieux Stiles, on a survécu à une meute d'alpha, à un druide noir, à des tueurs professionnels, on y arrivera aussi avec des Dread Doctors et des Chimeras.

\- On ne cherche pas une Chimera qui a disparu, on cherche un ado qui a disparu. Réalisa Stiles.

\- Ouais, alors, tu me laisses t'aider ?

\- Allez, monte. Lui dit Stiles en déverrouillant la portière.

Une fois arrivés au loft, Stiles prit son ordinateur et pirata le réseau de l'école pour avoir la liste des absents. Un seul nom ressorti du lot. Noah Patrick, puis une fois l'info en tête, Stiles regarda la liste des ados potentiels et vit le nom de Noah. Stiles fouilla dans le dossier de Noah pour trouver le numéro de son casier, puis avec Scott se dirigèrent vers le lycée pour avoir l'odeur du ''fugueur''. Une fois la veste de Noah en main, Scott la donna à Malia que Stiles pensait être partie pour chercher sa mère. Après trois heures de recherche, ils réussirent à retrouver son odeur dans un vieil entrepôt. Puis, l'odeur arriva des égouts, ils trouvèrent une tache avec du sang de Noah.

\- Stiles, Malia, je crois qu'on est déjà passé dans ce genre de souterrain quand on cherchait Liam et Hayden. Remarqua Scott.

\- Ouais et alors ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Peut-être qu'on est plus proche d'eux qu'on ne le croit. Il y a peut-être un indice ici qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé.

\- En tout cas, il y a rien qui peut aider mon père. On ne va pas rester ici à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose ! S'exclama Stiles avant de se faire attaquer par une Chimera. Noah.

\- Stiles !

\- Ça va, je vais bien. Dit Stiles quand Scott l'aida à se relever.

\- Ils arrivent, laisser moi partir ! S'exclama Noah.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le son, puis ils s'enfuirent, Noah essayant de leur échapper. Après avoir pris de la distance entre eux et les Dread Doctors, Stiles plaqua Noah sur un mur et lui demanda des explications.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui se passe quand je me transforme ! S'écria Noah.

\- Tu as écorché mon père avec tes griffes, et maintenant ça l'empoisonne. Alors tu as intérêts à te rappeler de tous les détails.

\- Scott, je les entends, ils arrivent.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Stiles, emmène-le à l'hôpital, et trouve un moyen de sauver ton père ! Lui ordonna Scott. Stiles, fonce !

\- Toi, suis-moi. Ordonna Stiles avec sa voix d'alpha, faisant plier Noah.

\- D'accord. Lui répondit Noah en commençant à courir, se faisant tirer par Stiles.

Ils coururent pendant un moment avant de tomber dans une impasse. Ils étaient coincés devant une grille qui avait un cadenas. Stiles essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succès, puis regarda Noah, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait. Il se transforma, mais plutôt que des griffes comme les loups garous, se furent ses os qui sortirent. Et c'est là que Stiles comprit ce qui empoisonnait son père. La moelle osseuse de Noah était ce qui empoisonnait le shérif. Stiles tout en courant se dépêcha d'appeler Mélissa qui fit passer le mot. À peine deux heures plus tard, le shérif était sain et sauf, simplement dans sa chambre, encore dans les vapes après l'anesthésie générale. Trois autres heures plus tard, et Stiles se faisait réveiller par son père, ayant l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Ça fit vraiment plaisir à Stiles.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles reçu un appel de Liam, lui disant que Hayden et lui avaient été attaqués dans un sous-sol où avait été appelé la sœur de Hayden. Liam, sachant très bien que Stiles pourrait trouver la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance, lui demanda de la regarder et de lui dire s'il savait ce qu'était la créature qui les avait attaqués. Stiles le fit, et ce qu'il vit le surprit. Il savait ce qu'était cette créature, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait été tuée il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Stiles appela la meute, leur ordonnant de se réunir au loft. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, Stiles se plaça devant eux.

\- Alors, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda Isaac.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de l'attaque qu'ont subie Liam et Hayden ?

\- Oui, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec cette réunion ? Et où est Scott ? Demanda Liam.

\- Je pense que tu sais ce que c'est. Et je ne voulais pas le voir.

\- Oui, mais j'espère avoir tort. Et vous ne vous êtes pas encore réconciliés ?

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? Demanda Malia.

\- Non Liam, on ne s'est pas encore réconciliés. Et Pour répondre à ta question Malia, l'attaque a été faite par la dernière Chimera.

\- Donc tu sais ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Liam.

\- Oui, et ça n'annonce pas du tout de bonnes nouvelles en fait…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Chris.

\- Je veux dire que le frère de Marie-Jeanne n'est plus aussi mort qu'avant.

\- Tu veux dire que ? Attends, comment est-ce que tu sais…

\- J'ai aidé Allison avec le devoir qu'elle avait à faire sur l'histoire de sa famille.

\- Ça ne donne pas ce nom-là dans les livres…

\- Avec le temps, tu devrais mieux savoir…

\- D'accord, on peut être mis dans la confidence ? Demandèrent les autres.

\- Stiles pense que la dernière Chimera est la bête du Gévaudan. Répondit Christopher.

\- La créature qui attaquait des troupeaux en France il y a de cela très longtemps. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Mais qui est Marie-Jeanne ? Demanda Isaac.

\- L'ancêtre de Christopher, c'est elle qui avait tué la bête dans ce temps-là.

\- Marie-Jeanne est l'ancêtre des Argent ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Oui, et c'est elle la première chasseuse de la famille.

\- Wow… Mais comment est-ce que la bête peut être de nouveau dans la nature ?

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de répondre à cette question ? Demanda Stiles en levant un sourcil.

\- Les Dread Doctors… Trouva Isaac.

\- Est-ce que ça vous surprend vraiment ?

\- Non. Répondirent les autres.

\- Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de Scott. Même si je n'ai pas le goût de le voir, on travail mieux en équipe.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de par où commencer ? Demanda Liam.

\- Oui, sur la vidéo surveillance que j'ai visionnée, on voit deux personnes entrer, mais avec le cadavre, il y avait trois personnes à l'intérieur. Donc je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre entrée, c'est par là que je vais commencer.

\- D'accord, et qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse nous ? Demandèrent les autres.

\- Parrish, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir accès à la scène de crime. Liam et Mason, pourquoi vous n'iriez pas aider avec le ménage de la bibliothèque ? Chris j'aimerais que tu emmènes Isaac avec toi, et je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais j'aimerais que tu lui donnes la plante qui le guérira. Et pour les autres, trouvez vous-même un moyen de vous rendre utile.

\- D'accord. Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Après ça, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Stiles appela Scott et lui demanda de venir le rejoindre à la scène de crime. Une fois rendus sur place, Parrish les laissa passer, puis Scott se dirigea immédiatement vers où il y avait du sang. Pour être sûr que la bête qui avait attaqué était une Chimera, il demanda la lampe noire de Parrish, et quand Stiles vit la fumée qui flottait au-dessus du sang, il sut qu'il avait raison. Puis, regardant mieux, Stiles remarqua que le sang se dirigeait vers le dessous des escaliers où se trouvait une armoire étalée sur le sol. Il demanda à Scott et Parrish de l'aider. Une fois l'espace libéré, ils virent un trou dans le sol, Parrish leur dit qu'il devait y aller et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à appeler en cas de problèmes mais Stiles fut le premier à passer par le trou, et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de se retrouver dans les égouts. Après quelques minutes à suivre les traces de mercure, ils arrivèrent devant un tunnel. Sur le sol, écrit au mercure était la phrase latine suivante : Damnatio Memoriae. Scott voulut la prendre en photo, mais avant d'avoir pu le faire, il vit Stiles tomber, paralysé. Il se retourna pour voir Tracy qui était moitié Kanima. Une bataille commença, mais à un moment, Théo arriva, et tout arrêta. Il expliqua à Scott qu'il n'avait pas aimé être rejeté alors il s'était trouvé sa propre meute. Puis il leur dit aussi qu'il savait qu'ils se méfieraient, mais qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, qu'ils devaient s'allier pour combattre la dernière Chimera. Une fois la ''meute'' de Théo partie, Scott aida Stiles à se mettre debout.

\- Théo savait ce que ça voulait dire. Mais j'ai oublié ce qui était écrit.

\- Damnatio Memoriae. Lui dit Stiles, surprenant Scott. C'est le fait de condamner une personne à être oubliée. Mais à mon avis ça veut dire que ce que les Dread Doctors ont créés, cette dernière Chimera ne vient pas de cette époque. Ce qui fonctionne parfaitement avec ma théorie de la bête du Gévaudan. Mais le problème, c'est que quand l'adolescent va se souvenir de qui était la bête, l'ado mourra dans la tête de la bête pour que celle-ci redevienne son ancien propriétaire.

\- Donc tu dis qu'ils ont ressuscité la bête du Gévaudan ?

\- Oui, en résumé c'est ça.

\- D'accord, et pour combattre cette créature, on doit faire quoi ?

\- On va avoir besoin de toute la meute.

\- Tu les as déjà réunis, non ? Je sens leurs odeurs sur toi.

\- Oui, mais ils leur manquent un alpha, parce que Derek et Amara restent là où ils sont.

\- D'accord, et on fait quoi pour Lydia ?

\- On va la chercher à Eichen House, c'est là que Nathalie l'a fait transférer.

\- Tu as un plan ?

\- Toujours. Lui répondit Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et il faut aussi retrouver Kira.

\- Elle est dans le désert avec les Skin-Walkers, elle veut essayer de contrôler son renard.

\- Commençons par elle.

\- D'accord, mais tu sais que ça ne va pas être simple, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Stiles, je sais.

/

La rencontre avec les Skin-Walkers avait été rapide, mais Stiles s'en souviendrait pendant un long moment. Les Skin-Walkers sont des femmes portant peu de vêtements, et sachant vraiment très bien se battre. Une fois dans la Jeep, Stiles demanda plus d'information à la mère de Kira qui lui révéla qu'ils étaient arrivés juste au bon moment puisqu'elle venait de lancer un duel aux Skin-Walkers pour la liberté de Kira. Scott et Stiles furent heureux d'avoir évité la mort des deux femmes.

Puis une fois de retour à Beacon Hills, Stiles reçut des nouvelles de Chris lui disant qu'il avait trouvé une des cachettes des Dread Doctors. Puis une fois de retour au lycée, Stiles se retrouva avec un policier faisant garde devant sa salle de cours. Les élèves, hormis la meute et celle de Théo, semblaient terrifiés, et avec raison. À un moment, Stiles en eut assez et décida de parler avec un policier. La conversation tournait dans le vide jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui demande.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que tous ces policiers armés de fusils d'assauts c'est un peu trop pour un lycée ?

\- C'est ton père qui nous as dit de les prendre, mais il n'a pas dit officiellement pourquoi.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose officieusement ? Lui demanda Scott qui venait d'arriver.

\- Non, mais on a tous une théorie.

\- Et c'est quoi la vôtre ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Je ne devrais même pas vous parler, vous n'avez pas cours ?

\- S'il vous plait, votre théorie…

\- Vous croyez au surnaturel ? Leur demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

\- Oh… Répondirent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

\- Ne vous moquez pas, avec toutes les choses étranges qui se passe dans cette ville, ce n'est pas la présence du surnaturel qui ferait une différence, même que ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses…

\- Comme vous dites, vous avez chacun vos théories, même si j'ai l'impression que certaines sont plus farfelues que d'autres… Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Bon, allez en cours. La sonnerie vient de sonner.

Les garçons n'eurent alors pas le choix de le laisser tranquille, mais ils venaient de découvrir qu'ils auraient besoin de trouver un moyen de mieux protéger le monde surnaturel.

/

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles décida d'aller voir Lydia. Il y était allé quelques fois depuis qu'elle avait été emmenée à Eichen House, mais là il espérait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Une idée lui était venue la veille et il espérait avoir raison.

C'est comme ça qu'il se trouva à Eichen House, parlant à Lydia de ce qu'il avait lu des notes de cours que les professeurs lui avaient demandé de garder pour les donner à Lydia lorsqu'elle irait mieux et lui faisant croire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait lu, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Puis se sentant idiot, il se décida à essayer sa théorie.

Il rapprocha sa chaise du lit de Lydia, puis se penchant sur elle, il colla leur front et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de faire le vide dans ses pensées, et une fois fait, il pensa simplement à Lydia. D'un coup, il se retrouva dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre de la jeune femme et il voyait Lydia enfermée dans une des chambres, Meredith lui expliquant quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas. Mais voyant la terreur dans les yeux de Lydia, Stiles se dit que ce n'était pas agréable à entendre. Il resta à l'observer pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à s'avancer pour lui parler.

\- Lydia ?

\- Stiles ?! Meredith, est-ce que c'est aussi dans ma tête ?

\- Non, il est bien réel, mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour avoir accès à ton esprit… Seul un loup-garou peut le faire.

\- Je suis une exception. Leur dit Stiles.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête ? Lui demanda Lydia, visiblement curieuse.

\- Il faut que tu reviennes Lydia, la meute a besoin de toi…

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis dans un état catatonique, et ça ne se contrôle pas…

\- Oui, justement…

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est impossible.

\- En fait, tu pourrais très bien être avec les autres au lycée… Lui dit Meredith.

\- Mais alors pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ?

\- Parce que les enseignements que je te donne sont efficaces et ils pourraient te sauver la vie. Lui dit Meredith.

\- Maintenant que je peux t'entendre Meredith, je sais ce que tu essaies de lui enseigner, alors si ça ne te déranges pas, je vais prendre la relève dans le monde réel…

\- Ça me va, puis ça va me faire un peu de tranquillité… Répondit-elle pince-sans-rire.

\- D'accord, comment je me réveille ?

\- Ne fais rien, je vais t'aider quand je vais être hors de ta tête.

\- D'accord.

\- Une chose avant, quand tu vas être sortie de ton état catatonique, je veux que tu simule jusqu'à ma prochaine visite, alors je vais avoir un moyen de te faire sortir sans trop de problème.

\- D'accord, mais ne prends pas des jours… J'ai hâte de retourner au lycée…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir demain.

\- D'accord.

Stiles sortit alors de la tête de Lydia, et gardant toujours son front collé à celui de Lydia, il pensa le plus fort possible à elle se réveillant. Il le répéta assez souvent pour le croire, et quand ce fut le cas, ce fut le moment où Lydia fit finalement surfasse.

\- Tu as réussi ! S'exclama-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas alerter personne.

\- Oui, mais maintenant tu dois simuler jusqu'à demain…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai faire.

\- D'accord, alors à demain. Lui dit Stiles en lui donnant un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quand il arriva à une des portes en grillage, deux gardes la surveillaient. Stiles fit semblant de trébucher sur ses pieds et de foncer dans un des gardes, ce qui lui permit de prendre la carte d'un des deux hommes. Une fois la carte magnétique en main, il s'excusa longuement avant de repartir.

/

Stiles fut stressé toute la journée, mais quand ce fut le moment d'aller libérer Lydia, ses doutes s'envolèrent pour laisser place à l'excitation d'enfin ravoir Lydia dans la meute. Quand il arriva à Eichen House, la mère de Lydia sembla mécontente qu'il soit là, mais après un moment il la convainquit d'aller se rafraichir un peu et d'aller se chercher un café. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Stiles se mit en marche. Il fut fier d'avoir pensé à emmener des vêtements pour que Lydia puisse se changer.

Faire sortir Lydia d'Eichen House fut plus simple que ce que Stiles avait anticipé, mais il n'en fut pas déçu. Et en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Lydia, il se dit que ça valait la peine qu'il s'était donnée. Puis, il avait hâte de voir la réaction des membres de la meute quand ils verraient Lydia. Stiles après avoir appelé la meute pour leur dire de venir le rejoindre au loft dans deux heures emmena Lydia dans la maison du shérif pour qu'elle se lave et pour qu'il puisse essayer de diminuer son odeur le plus possible pour que la surprise soit plus grande. Une heure et demie plus tard, Stiles et Lydia étaient en direction du loft. Stiles ordonna à Lydia de s'installer dans sa chambre et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne chercher ''quelque chose'' dans la pièce avant de venir dans le salon. Elle comprit le plan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la meute au grand complet arriva. Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement, et une fois fait, ils regardèrent Stiles, attendant de savoir pourquoi ils étaient là.

\- Bonjour, je vous ai réuni parce que je voulais vous faire une surprise. Certains risquent d'être fâchés parce que je ne vous en ai pas parlé plus tôt, mais je voulais faire ça par moi-même.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, dit-nous plutôt la raison de notre présence. Lui dit Malia.

\- D'accord, attendez, je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre.

Stiles retourna dans sa chambre et fit signe à Lydia de le suivre. Ce fut Parrish qui réagit en premier, avant même que Stiles et Lydia soient arrivés dans la pièce.

\- Lydia ! S'exclama-t-il avant de venir l'enlacer.

\- Comment ? Demandèrent les autres membres de la meute, très surpris.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose que Derek m'avait expliqué, comme quoi les loups garous, mais spécialement les alphas pouvaient accéder à l'esprit des membres de leur meute. Alors quand je suis allé voir Lydia hier, j'ai pensé fort au fait que je voulais lui parler, et une fois que j'ai eu mon front collé au sien, j'ai réussi à accéder à son esprit. J'ai réussi ensuite à la ramener dans le monde réel, puis je lui ai dit d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, parce que j'avais un plan pour la faire sortir. Ça doit maintenant faire trois heures au maximum qu'elle est sortie de cette place d'horreur.

\- Génial ! S'exclamèrent les autres.

\- Maintenant ils nous restent simplement à trouver qui est la bête, et trouver le moyen de la faire redevenir la personne initiale.

\- Avec toi, Scott, Lydia et Parrish, on devrait réussir à y arriver. Lui dit Liam.

\- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison.

Ce fut trois semaines plus tard qu'ils découvrirent l'identité de la dernière Chimera, aussi connu sous le nom de la bête du Gévaudan. Ce fut sans doute possible Liam le plus choqué de la meute. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi… Il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir que son propre meilleur ami était la personne que la meute cherchait depuis le début. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que Mason, le doux et gentil Mason, soit la bête. Les Dread Doctors avaient fait fort sur ce coup là.

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard, quand Gérard Argent se décida enfin, que la meute sut comment ils pouvaient aider Mason.

Puis une semaine très stressante passa avant que la meute ait enfin réussi à battre la Bête. Grâce à la voix de Banshee de Lydia, ils avaient réussi à séparer Mason de la Bête, puis Parrish s'était battu avec elle pour l'affaiblir, et ensuite Scott avait lancé l'arme qui avait tué la Bête tant d'années avant. Une fois la Bête du Gévaudan morte, la meute pris quelques jours à réaliser ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Une fois qu'ils eurent réalisé, ils décidèrent de célébrer leur victoire. Stiles fut content de pouvoir revoir sa famille.


	17. Chapitre 16

Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Encore désolée pour la longue attente. J'espère qu'elle en vaudra la peine...

* * *

Chapitre 16

Presque six mois étaient passés depuis que la meute avait combattu et gagné contre les Dread Doctors et la Bête. Tout se passait bien, ils n'avaient pas eu de monstre à combattre, ce qui était plutôt bien. La meute était encore plus unie qu'avant et ils avaient décidé d'aller à la même université. Même Derek qui avait fini le lycée par correspondance le temps qu'il était parti de Beacon Hills avec Amara s'était inscrit avec la meute. Et par chance, ils avaient tous été acceptés. Stiles avait même décidé de prendre un cours à temps partiel pour avoir le temps de veiller sur Amara et pouvoir donner des cours à Liam, Mason et Hayden qui les avaient suivis eux aussi.

John et Mélissa avec l'aide de Chris avaient trouvé une maison en Floride assez grande pour pouvoir abriter tous les membres de la meute et se situant proche de l'université. Chaque membre, avec les études, avait pour devoir d'avoir un travail pour pouvoir aider un minimum les plus vieux avec les dépenses.

Les cours étaient commencés depuis quelques jours à peine, et la meute essayait de prendre ses racines. Ils avaient emménagé en Floride un mois après la fin des cours, et ils s'étaient arrangés avec les parents d'Hayden, Liam et Mason pour qu'ils puissent venir habiter avec la meute. La transition avait été difficile pour tout le monde, mais après un moment, ils furent contents de l'air nouveau dont ils pouvaient profiter. Le plus dur devait sûrement être qu'aucun des membres de la meute n'avaient vraiment de cours en commun. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas la même profession en tête pour leurs futurs travails. Derek à la surprise de tous sauf Stiles voulait enseigner en histoire. Lydia, elle, voulait toujours gagner sa médaille Fields et s'était donc orientée vers les mathématiques. Scott n'avait surpris personne en allant vers la médecine vétérinaire. Malia avait pris des études générales, le temps qu'elle se découvre une envie spéciale pour un travail. Et Isaac avait décidé d'y aller pour les soins infirmiers. Et Stiles lui, avait décidé d'enrichir ses connaissances en prenant biochimie et biologie moléculaire.

Après quelques semaines, une routine s'installa. La journée, Mélissa, John, Parrish et Chris allaient au travail, tandis que Derek, Scott, Lydia, Malia et Isaac allaient à l'université. Stiles, lui, enseignait à Hayden, Mason et Liam tout en s'occupant d'Amara. Et quand il avait un cours, il laissait Amara aux plus jeunes qui s'occupaient volontiers de la jeune loup-garou. Le midi, toute la meute se réunissait à la maison pour manger rapidement avant qu'ils ne doivent retourner en cours. Puis le soir, Chris revenait du travail, et parfois Mélissa, Parrish et John aussi. Et un gros repas se faisait avant que chacun n'aille dans sa chambre pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Quelques mois plus tard, John et Parrish eurent vent d'une série de viols dont les victimes se souvenaient avoir vu un homme ou une femme très séduisante, et qu'après avoir commencé à leur parler, ils n'avaient plus aucuns souvenirs sauf la certitude d'avoir été violé. Les victimes étaient aussi vraiment épuisées le lendemain des crimes. Les viols duraient depuis environ deux mois. John et Parrish ne semblaient pas trouver ça vraiment suspect, mais ils en parlèrent quand même au reste de la meute. Tous croyaient que les victimes avaient été droguées, ce qui expliquerait la perte de mémoire, mais Stiles et Derek savaient que c'était plus que ça. Stiles décida de faire des recherches, et dit à la meute qu'il reviendrait sur le sujet quand il aurait un moyen de prouver que c'était un être surnaturel.

La fin de semaine suivante, Stiles leur annonça qu'ils pensaient que c'était l'œuvre de deux êtres surnaturels différents.

\- Un succube qui est une femelle et un incube qui est un mâle. Les incubes et les succubes sont des démons du sexe qui se nourrissent de la force et l'énergie vitale des personnes qui sont leur victime. Leur expliqua Stiles.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on peut avoir la confirmation que ce sont un incube et un succube ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Pour les hommes victimes du succube, je ne sais pas, mais pour les femmes victimes de l'incube, c'est plutôt simple. Elles doivent être enceintes avec un bébé au squelette parfait, pour l'âge de l'embryon bien entendu, même si elles ont été violées récemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes de faire alors ? Lui demanda son père.

\- Les faire voir par un gynécologue serait une bonne idée. Un qui serait dans la confidence de notre monde serait encore meilleur…

\- Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. Lui répondirent John, Mélissa et Parrish.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Scott.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix… On doit attendre de savoir les résultats.

\- Stiles, on aurait des questions sur ce que tu nous à expliquer hier. Lui dit Liam.

\- Allez, je vous suis. Allons dans une de vos chambres pour être tranquille.

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard qu'ils eurent la certitude que Stiles avait raison, preuves à l'appui. Maintenant, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à trouver ce que les victimes avaient en commun et ils pourraient chasser ces êtres.

Ils commencèrent par chercher voir si les victimes se connaissaient, ce qui ne conclut à rien, les victimes ayant parfois été de passage dans la ville et d'autre fois elles étaient des habitants installés depuis de nombreuses années.

Ensuite ils cherchèrent à savoir si les victimes connaissaient une personne en particulier qui leur aurait parlé, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais ça aussi, ça n'avait abouti à rien.

Puis en dernier recours, ils demandèrent aux victimes où elles avaient été en dernier, avant de se réveiller en ne sachant pas ce qui leur était arrivé. Elles leur parlèrent toutes d'un bar dont la meute n'avait pas du tout connaissance.

Ne sachant pas quand l'incube et le succube décidaient de leurs proies, chaque membre de la meute en âge ou avec une fausse carte pouvant les faire entrer dans un bar y alla chacun leur tour.

Après près de deux mois à aller dans le bar, la meute eut finalement un résultat. Au début ils en furent plus ou moins contents, mais une fois qu'ils apprirent que la nouvelle victime était Hayden, chaque alpha ressentit un profond désir de la venger. Avec Hayden, ils réussirent à faire un portrait-robot de l'incube, et le donnèrent à la police. Avec les deux forces ralliées, ils trouvèrent les responsables en une semaine. Ils furent ensuite transférés à Eichen House, même si l'asile était loin.

La vie avait lentement repris son cours, et Hayden se remettait doucement. Mais cela ne dura pas plus de trois mois.

Le jour tragique arriva quand Hayden réalisa qu'elle était enceinte. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas avorter par principe et sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder l'enfant, cette dernière mit fin à ses jours.

Ce fut Stiles qui la trouva, et même en n'étant pas un loup-garou, il réussit quand même à hurler pour appeler la meute à lui. Quand les autres membres arrivèrent, ils furent dévastés. N'avaient-ils pas déjà assez souffert de pertes ? La meute ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris à Hayden, mais quand Stiles trouva la lettre de cette dernière, la meute, même si pas totalement, comprit.

La mort d'Hayden les dévasta, mais une fois le chagrin dissipé, elle les rapprocha. Ils furent plus soudés que jamais, ayant surmonté une peine horrible, celle d'avoir perdu un membre de leur meute. Même Amara qui n'aimait pas trop Hayden fut silencieuse pendant quelques jours, refusant de parler.

Puis une fois remise, la meute décida de faire de la chambre d'Hayden une salle de repos. Ils se sentaient proche d'elle quand ils étaient dans la pièce, ce qui les calmait, tous.

Un an plus tard, Derek fit sa demande à Stiles. Stiles en fut sans mots pendant de longues minutes, et une fois remis, ils furent contents d'avoir laissé la meute emmener Amara en sortie.

La cérémonie ne fut pas extravagante, elle n'était pas énorme, juste les proches et quelques amis de la fac. Ce fut Deaton qui les maria, ce qui surprit toute la meute. Et ce dernier en profita pour les informer qu'une nouvelle meute s'était installée sur leur ancien territoire, et qu'elle s'occupait bien des habitants de Beacon Hills.

La célébration qui suivit fut remarquable. Lydia avait fait les choses en gros, même si peu de personnes étaient présentes. Amara était rayonnante de voir ses papas enfin mariés, ce qu'elle attendait depuis un long moment.

Stiles et Derek décidèrent de ne pas faire de lune de miel, se disant qu'ils étaient satisfaits de rester avec leur famille.

10 ans plus tard

Les membres de la meute avaient terminé leurs études avec des notes qui leur valurent à tous et chacun un emploi rêvé. Ils habitaient toujours dans la même maison, exceptée que cette dernière avait eu besoin d'être agrandie. La meute s'étant considérablement agrandie elle aussi.

Stiles et Derek étaient les plus heureux parents que vous puissiez rencontrer. Amara âgée de 16 ans maintenant faisait des ravages auprès des garçons, et elle était la meilleure de son année au lycée. Son frère Axel avait maintenant 9 ans, puis Indy 5ans et pour finir, les jumeaux, Dael et Thara du haut de leurs 2 ans.

Scott et Liam étaient toujours ensembles, et ils s'étaient eux aussi mariés, près de trois ans après Stiles et Derek. Ils étaient aussi pères de trois garçons. Les jumeaux Adam et Maël 7ans, et Loucas 1 an.

Lydia et Parrish, après maintes disputes, étaient toujours aussi solides. Ils avaient donné naissance à deux petits anges. Abygaelle, avait 6 ans et Aedan 3 ans.

Malia et Kira, une fois Kira de retour, avaient été inséparables, et l'étaient toujours. Elles étaient mères de deux enfants. Kacy qui avait 5 ans et Max, 1 an.

Mason et Isaac avaient été une surprise pour tout le monde, même les concernés. Mais ils s'étaient mariés et étaient vraiment heureux ensembles. Ils étaient père de deux petits garçons. Noan 7 ans et Abdou 4 ans.

John et Mélissa s'étaient eux aussi mariés, mais comparés aux jeunes adultes, ils étaient partis en lune de miel. Ils avaient pensé à adopter, mais ils y renoncèrent voyant les membres de la meute devenir de plus en plus nombreux.

Finalement, Chris. Il rencontra une femme très charmante deux ans plus tôt et en tomba amoureux. Il fut chanceux qu'elle soit déjà au courant du monde surnaturel.

Bref, ils étaient passés de 14 dans leur maison à 28. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils durent agrandir leur maison.

Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, étant donné que des créatures essayaient de s'en prendre à leur meute presque tous les mois, mais rien ne valait la joie qu'ils ressentaient d'être ensemble.

(Même si les plus vieux aimeraient parfois pouvoir avoir un peu de calme dans la grande maison. ;P)

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
